These Holy Yet Demonic Eyes
by HanyouRyo
Summary: The Sanzo party stops at an inn one day and meets a high priestess with unusual powers. She ends up joining them on their journey to stop Gyuumao's resurrection, but the party ends up with more than they bargained for. SanzoxOC, HakkaixOC, GojyoxOC
1. Meeting Lady Chiharu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. I am just a typical fangirl writing stories based on the show and manga. I only own my created character and other OC's later on.**

* * *

The Sanzo party were currently on their way to a small town for a bit of rest although they would be leaving soon afterwards. Typical of them but they had a deadline to follow. Hakkai was driving with that smile he always had on his face, Sanzo sat shotgun with his arms crossed, Goku was leaning back in his seat looking bored, and Gojyo was staring out at the scenery with his chin resting on his hand. The ride was quiet for awhile until Goku put his arms on the back of the front seat, rested his head on it, and sighed.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

The golden haired, violet eyed priest glared at him out the corner of his eye. Then he made a small growling noise and looked at the passing forest scenery.

"Soon..." he replied monotone.

Hakkai chuckled and peered at Goku in the rearview mirror. "It's best not to agitate him while we go through hot places. You know how irritable he is" he warned the money king. Gojyo sighed and pulled Goku back into his seat roughly by the collar. "Shut up and stop and stop asking stupid ass questions" he barked at him.

Goku pulled down an eyelid with his middle finger and also stuck his tongue out at him. Gojyo growled and grew a vein.

"Fuck you too! Goddamn monkey boy!" he yelled.

"At least I ain't a hentai who can't control himself!" Goku replied back and bawled his fist ready to take a punch at him.

"I don't eat everything in sight pig!" Gojyo was ready to take a swing at him.

"I can swim unlike you dumb ass water sprite!"

Hakkai was smiling to him himself, enjoying the argument ensuing although he was sure that the veins on Sanzo's forehead proved otherwise. The monk was really starting to get pissed, he wanted to shoot them both and leave their dead bodies behind, if there was anything left that is. The argument continued until the two bakas started to fist fight and make the jeep move around too much. Even Hakkai had to drive more carefully because of those two. Sanzo had enough of this crap and took out his harisan.

"Shut the hell up! Learn to control yourselves!" he yelled in between hits. Both of them tried to cover their heads from the assault but it was futile and they ended up with numerous lumps on their heads. "Go easy on them, the heat gets to everyone" Hakkai said calmly while laughing a bit. The monk sighed and sat back down putting the damned thing away in his robes. "Finally, some peace" he said crossing his arms. Hopefully they would continue with no more incidents...though that was highly unlikely.

Hakkai calmed down and kept his eyes on the road. "For awhile at least but the peace won't last forever" he said to Sanzo. "I know and I'll be ready to put bullets through their tiny brains" he replied getting a 'hey' from Goku and Gojyo. Only a few more hours to endure.

* * *

A crowd of people surrounded a young woman who was currently chain smoking and listening to a villager talk about his problems. 

"Everyone has their problems man. You really need to work on things" she said once he finished his little sob story.

You had to practically beg this priestess for a word of advice. Groveling worked if you wanted her to probe your mind and look into the future. Maybe she wasn't traditional but she had her pride and that was what made her strong.

"Alright, next" she said putting down her cigarette in a glass ashtray and savoring the last of the smoke in her mouth. A young demon with red hair and piercing blue eyes sat down across from her and folded his hands on the table.

"Read mine if you really claim to know the future" he said in a gruff voice.

"Fine" she said with a smirk and let her dark green eyes go blank as she stared into his eyes.

They were really the gateway to the soul. She could see nothing but shadows at first but then she saw a woman. One with long flowing hair and only wearing a sleek gown. She looked at the man with murderous eyes and stabbed a knife through his chest, drawing blood and making it flow from his mouth. The priestess was shocked once she got out of his head and was holding her temple.

"Damn...you need to watch out for a woman. She wants you dead and from what I can tell it's personal" she warned. The man nodded his head and put a bag of yin on the table.

"Payment for your services. Arigato" he said standing up and bowing to her before walking off. She took it with a smirk and people continued to ask away questions.

Mayumi had long dark hair that flowed down her back and a few bangs in the front that were unruly. Dark green eyes, the eyes of a fallen angel as people commented. It was never an insult to her, she welcomed it in fact. The robes she wore were all white and resembled something a Sanzo priest would wear. But seeing as women couldn't be Sanzos, she was dubbed a high priestess and had the same benefits and training as one. Underneath, she wore a black tank top and black stretch pants that showed off her hidden curvaceous body.

On her feet were white tabi socks and high sandals that hurt her after awhile if she wasn't careful in battle or just walking around. Her current search for the sutras wasn't going too well. All she had was the one she had been entrusted with, which was the elemental sutra of earth. Damn she needed to do something about it.

The only reason she had come this far was because she wanted to meet the Sanzo party and ask some questions. "Miss? What is your name?" one person asked. She looked up from her thoughts and gave a small smile. "I am High Priestess Mayumi Chiharu" she replied and stood up with her hands in her sleeves.

"Please stay" one begged.

She shook her head and bowed to them all. "I must go, gomen nasai" she apologized and walked away.

Once she was outside, she sighed in relief and took out her pack of Salem lights and put one of the cancer sticks to her lips. Then she used her silver lighter to ignite it and inhaled the smoke while she leaned against the wall of the hotel. Damn she hated people, well, people who bugged her anyway. That meant everyone who came in contact with her.

But thankfully she could be polite if she needed to but she was remotely cold towards people and didn't want to be around them much. She felt like a different type of race compared to humans but she wasn't a demon. Maybe it was her eyes, they weren't a normal green...more of a green that was made for an angel. Mayumi sighed and started to walk off, she had more things to do.

* * *

The Sanzo party finally made it to the next town and Goku looked around at the restaurants they had in awe. 

"Control yourself monkey boy" Gojyo said. Goku growled and cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face. "Ya wanna say that again?" he asked. Sanzo pointed his gun at them with an irritated vein on his head.

"Didn't I say SHUT UP?" he yelled.

Goku pouted and sighed. "He started it" Goku said pointing at Gojyo. The kappa scoffed and looked out at the town. Hopefully they had some good looking women, he needed to get laid. Hakkai stopped in front of an inn and got out along with everyone else. "I'm getting rooms" Sanzo said and walked inside with his gold card in his hand. Hakkai pulled out thier supplies and let Hakuryuu turn back into his pet dragon. The little adorable thing chirped happily finally being able to fly and landed on his master's shoulders. "Come on" Hakkai said to Goku and Gojyo who were both looking around.

"Comin!" they both said at the same time and walked inside with the youkai. A group of people were gathered around a young woman who appeared to be wearing robes like Sanzo was. "Is she a Sanzo?" Goku asked. Gojyo patted his head as if he were a slow child, and he was at the moment.

"Nope, women can't be Sanzos. So maybe she's something else. Why do you care monkey?" he said with a grin.

Goku growled and pushed his hand off. "I just wanted to okay! And stop callin' me a monkey!" he yelled.

Hakkai laughed at the impending argument and went over to Sanzo who was waiting for room keys. The innkeeper came back over to the desk and handed them one.

"I'm sorry, we only have one room left" he said. Sanzo glared at him then the key. "Really? It doesn't seem so crowded to me" Hakkai commented. The innkeeper sweatdropped and pointed to the crowd of people.

"Most of them are here because of the priestess that is visiting" he said. They all looked over and blinked. Her face couldn't be seen but from the silhouette she was bored and was listening with her chin on her hand and the other arm holding her hip.

"Well, do you have a closet? My pet here can sleep in that" Sanzo said pointing at Goku. He looked over and growled.

"I'm not a dog!" he yelled. Sanzo smirked and gave him a glance out the corner of his eye.

"You're right, you're a monkey" he replied.

The little youkai grew a vein on his head and crossed his arms. The innkeeper bowed and apologized to them.

"Gomen...but you may ask one of the guests to share" he suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I'm sure someone will be willing to do so. Who here has a room with two beds?" Hakkai asked. The manager glanced over in his book and gulped. "Um...that would be the priestess herself" he said nervously.

Gojyo sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll ask to share with her then" he said with a knowing smile. They all knew that too well, he wanted to get laid and had found his chance. Sanzo shook his head and started to walk off. "Do whatever you want, I'm going" he said coldly. Hakkai sweatdropped and pat Gojyo on the shoulder.

"I think we'd better ask of Goku could share, I doubt she would room with you" he said with a smile. Goku snickered and began to walk off with his hands behind his head. "Good point, we can ask her later" he said. Gojyo glared at Hakkai and began to walk off.

"You all are too serious, I think she'd like a real man to room with" he said smirking and took a puff on his cigarette. Hakkai put an arm around his friend's shoulders and began to walk with him. "Not a chance, there's something about her that tells me she just wouldn't. Please restrain yourself from being killed" he advised the redhead.

Sanzo and Hakkai had settled into their room and Gojyo had made himself comfortable on Hakkai's bed for the moment. Goku had ran off to eat a buffet or two and left them at the inn. The monk was reading a paper while Hakkai was sorting things around and let Hakuryuu fly around outside. Gojyo was enjoying a cigarette and thinking about going to the red light district later. He was seriously hungry for a woman and if he needed to he would even seduce a clingy chick.

Hakkai turned to Sanzo and gave him a small smile like he always did. "Anything interesting?" he asked. Sanzo didn't even look up from his paper and kept on reading. "Just a few demons attacking, but nothing serious" he said monotone. Hakkai sighed and laid out on Sanzo's bed. "This is nice, to be able to relax a little bit" he said in content. Gojyo looked over at his best friend and gave him a smile.

"Ya know what else would be nice? A few hot chicks to bang later on that hang onto your every word" he said with a perverted grin. Sanzo glanced over at him and turned the page in his paper.

"You have a one track mind" he said looking at him through his glasses. Gojyo laughed a little and took another puff on his cigarette.

"You're just mad because you can't get laid" he replied back. Then he stretched and got up. "I'm gonna go ask about that room" he said. Hakkai waved to him. "Good luck with that" he said. The red head walked out just to be greeted with the sound of Goku running upstairs.

"That food was great!" he said happily and ran up to him. Gojyo looked down and poked his stomach.

"You keep eating and you'll look like a blob" he told him.

Goku puffed his cheeks out in anger and then sighed letting out the rage. "Shut up, I have to ask the woman about the room or else Sanzo will make me sleep in a closet" he said walking down the hall.

Gojyo followed him and knocked on the door. "I hope she agrees to one of us staying in here" he commented and put out his cigarette. If she didn't like smoke he wouldn't want to agitate her.

Mayumi was reading one of her romance novels when they knocked on the door. She had managed to escape those goddamn people downstairs who kept bugging her and irritating her to no end. But her books, cigarettes, and light liquor always calmed her down. The knock seemed strong enough to have come from a man, probably some baka who wanted to know more about his future.

She sighed and marked her page, it was nearly to the fight scene between the main heroine and villain. "I'm coming" she said loud enough so that the person would be patient. Then she put on her tabi socks she had thrown off earlier and decided to keep what she on her body. Her chest may have been big but the tank top didn't show it _that_ much. She opened the door to come face to face with a tall red haired man and a short brown haired kid by the looks of it.

"Yes?" she asked in a cold voice. Gojyo couldn't help but stare for a moment, her eyes reminded him of Hakkai's only more dark and didn't seem to have depth in them. Scary if you asked him but also gave him a sense of calmness around her. Goku looked at her and smiled.

"We were wondering if you could share a room with me, ours is too small" he stated. She seemed to be not phased by his request and moved to let them through. Her room was pure white and seemed plain almost. That is until they walked in. It smelled like jasmine and light smoke.

"Well...if I got something in return..." she said sitting in her chair by the small desk.

They blinked and gave her small smiles. "So that means you'll let him stay?" Gojyo asked. Damn, she was kind of hot but she reminded him of Sanzo. Cold and distant, not to mention she had an aura that reeked of 'pissy priestess'.

"I don't care, as long as he doesn't disturb me" she said picking up her book. Goku yayed and went out the room to go get his things from the other room leaving those two alone. Gojyo smirked and went a little closer to her by sitting in a chair near her and giving her what would be his seductive look.

"Hey honey, I can show ya a good time if ya let me" he said in a low voice. She looked over and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm celibate unlike most people and certainly not easy. But if you want a bullet through your head or to be vaporized by a sutra go ahead and keep messing with me" she said in a harsh tone with her soft but hard voice. He cringed at the thought, damn she was just like that pissy monk! He sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna remember that...and before I go, what's your name?" he asked. She kept reading and sighed in irritation. "Mayumi Chiharu" she replied not taking her eyes off the words.

He walked off and saw Goku coming back with his things.

"Don't make her mad" he warned. Goku blinked and watched him walk off.

He couldn't get the priestess to like him and let him hit it probably. Dumb ass hentai water sprite. Goku walked into the room and cracked the door not knowing id she preferred it open or closed. Then he went over to the empty bed and sat his stuff down.

"Um...miss? Is there anything I need to know about you?" he asked. She looked up from her book and gave him a small smile. "No, just please try to let me rest" she said. He smiled back and plopped down on his bed. She didn't seem all that bad, not to him anyway.

Score one for the good Goku, zero for the hentai Gojyo.

"Oh...my name is Mayumi, but you may call me Miss Chiharu" she added and went back to her book. Mayumi finished her chapter after ten minutes and closed the novel.

Goku reminded her of her brother Kyo...he would have been the same age, had the same happiness, the same hair even. But the eyes...his eyes were violet and Goku's were golden. But...didn't people with golden eyes seem taboo? Meh, she never believed in that crap.

"Hey, wanna play a game of cards?" he suggested.

Mayumi nodded and pulled out her own deck of cards from the pile that was the top of her robes. "Spades" she said with a grin. Damn she was going to win all too easily, and maybe win some yin in the process.

* * *

**Well, that was my first chapter in this fanfic. I don't think it's all that good but I'd appreciate it if I got reviews and feedback for my work. I'll try to make the second chapter longer than this one was. Oh! And I almost forgot, NoxKindxOfxLife role played this with me before and I have to thank her for letting me use the information and her characters that will come in later for that.**


	2. Mayumi's Request

**I finally have a new chapter up! I actually had to work hard on this since it was gloomy outside and so was I. My mood changes with the weather sometimes. But enough of that, you all finally get to see the next installment of this fic. And thanks for the reviews, I wasn't going to write as soon as I did but you all helped. This will be dedicated to all those who reviewed on the first chapter **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Saiyuki. The only thing I own are my original characters and my friend Rae owns her characters as well.**

* * *

Mayumi was playing spades with Goku and winning every time. But she was a bit rusty at it so she barely came out winning most of the time. Sometimes people were needed around for this type of stuff. 

"I got you now Miss Chiharu!" he said putting down a jack of spades.

"Really? You might have to give up more than money when I'm through with you" she said with a smirk and put down an ace of spades.

Goku whined and threw the last of his yin in front of her. He didn't get much money but when he did he saved it. Sanzo would kill him when he found out that he'd been beaten by the priestess and took all his money. She sighed and raked in her earned money into a wallet and put it somewhere safe.

"I'm going to bed, don't you dare disturb me" she warned before lying on her side in he bed. The monkey king plopped on his own bed and watched her closely.

"Why do you act this way?" he asked. Her eyes opened and she looked into his golden ones with malice.

"Because I can" she replied turning over so that her back faced him.

"But...even you have a reason right? I mean, you can't be born cold" he said. Mayumi growled and put an arm under her pillow trying to sleep, or at least ignore him. The last person she wanted to tell about herself was some kid. Especially with those eyes of his.

"Yes you can, in my case that's true" she said softly. He pouted and kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt onto a chair across the room.

"Okay...be stubborn then. 'Night Miss Chiharu" he said laying on his back. After she heard his snoring, she laid on her side in the dark staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not after what he had said to her.

_"You can't be born cold..."_ the words echoed in her mind.

Damn that monkey! He made a good point in those small words. She wasn't born cold, she made herself that way at childhood. Being raised by a temple of monks who were sexist towards women, losing her very small but loving family...she had her reasons alright.

Too many reasons it seemed. His loud snores were beginning to irritate her so she got up and put on her sandals and robes before going outside. She needed a smoke, to think more about herself.

_"Complex people have the most interesting personalities"_ her teacher had once told her when she was training with him.

That old man was right about nearly everything, including her.

She felt another presence around her and pointed her gun at where she thought it was coming from.

"Halt damn you" she told the figure.

"Why should I? Can't a man have a decent smoke?" he asked with a bit of sleepiness and irritation in his voice.

The harshness it held also made her put the gun down since it was familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Sanzo came walking from the shadows with his cigarette in between his pointer and middle fingers.

"Genjyo Sanzo" he replied and took a huge puff on the cancer stick.

She blinked and put her gun away in her own robes. "I see...you're the priest that Goku talks so highly of" she said with a smirk and stubbed out her nearly finished cigarette. Sanzo scoffed and let the smoke go into his lungs. Damn that felt good. Who did this priestess think she was, pointing guns at him? And since when did other people have a banishing gun like his?

"I'm leaving, don't get mad" she said starting to walk off.

Then realized what she had been meaning to ask the party earlier when she was beating the hell out of Goku at spades.

"Oh...since I shared a room with Goku, I would like a ride to the next town in return". That made the monk's eyes narrow at her.

"Look here Mayumi, I don't have time for freeloaders but since you did agree to letting my pet stay in your room, fine" he agreed crossing his arms over his chest. Mayumi continued to walk back to her room, now she could get a feel of what the Sanzo party was really like before she made her big decision.

* * *

The next day, the party awoke early and got ready to go. That was when Sanzo told them that the priestess would be traveling with them for a short time. Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo all were okay with it. 

But the question now was, why? She could have just gotten a ride from someone else but maybe she felt safer with another monk around. Oh well, never question a cranky woman with a gun. That would be suicide.

"Alright, let's get going" Hakkai said getting into he driver's seat. Goku and Gojyo piled in the back while Mayumi sat in Sanzo's seat.

_"Oh no"_ Hakkai thought to himself.

She didn't know that it was usually Sanzo sitting shotgun in the front with him since he couldn't stand being next to the two youkai in the back. Sanzo had a scowl on his face and took a long puff on his cigarette before blowing out the smoke.

"Move it" he said calmly.

Mayumi smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sitting wherever I want" she replied.

The tension meter seemed to go from one to a hundred at that moment and he pulled out his gun from his sleeve, wrapping his hand around the hilt.

"I'm not going to say it again woman, if you don't move there will be one less priestess in this world" he said.

She sighed and moved over, thankfully she was petite enough to fit in between the two men. Sanzo got in and slammed the door behind him.

"Drive" he told Hakkai and the youkai nodded and complied starting up jeep. They drove off, leaving the small town in a bird's eye view. The ride was pretty boring the first few hours where it seemed only the movement from Hakuryuu and the passing road were the only sounds. By time the afternoon hit, Goku and Gojyo were at it again.

The kappa grabbed a nearby beer and drank a sip of it before making a face. "Goddamn, it's hot. Goku, get me another beer" he ordered. Goku blinked at him and then gave him a death glare.

"Get your own beer jackass!" he yelled.

Hakkai sweatdropped, where had he heard this before? The start of their journey, that's where.

"Don't call me a jackass monkey boy! I'll take a beer can and shove it up your ass!" he yelled back.

"Trying to find a reason to touch my ass ain't ya?"

"I'm not touching anything on you except your face so I can pound you!"

Both monks were growing irritation veins on their heads and Hakkai was actually intrigued by the whole thing. This was what made some of his days, watching his friends fight over little things and overreact, then he played the referee to keep the peace.

"Screw you kappa!"

"I don't go in that direction, but I'm sure you can give yourself some good hand action" Gojyo said crossing his arms over his chest with a big smirk on his features.

That did it for Goku, he started to punch at him while Gojyo blocked. By this time, Mayumi and Sanzo were going to either kill themselves after they killed those two so they'd never have to hear this again from anyone.

Mayumi pulled out her gun before Sanzo did and stood up pointing it at them.

"SHUT UP! I'LL PUT BULLETS STRAIGHT THROUGH THOSE THICKS SKULLS INTO THE TINY PEANUT BRAINS YOU EACH HAVE!" she bellowed at them while shooting past their heads twice.

They stopped and had some of the most hilarious faces you could ever see looking shocked with small dots for eyes and their mouths hanging open.

Sanzo sighed and put away his gun, no need for him to do anything now, that did it. Mayumi sat back down and calmed herself, going back to the silent priestess she usually was.

"Their love affair is getting on my nerves" Sanzo said. Goku and Gojyo pulled away from each other and faced opposite sides at that. Hakkai looked back in the rearview mirror and gave a small smile. "

It got quiet back there, I wonder...are you two making out?" he asked. They both growled at him.

"Shut up Hakkai" Gojyo said.

"Yeah, shut up Hakkai" Goku added.

The ride was silent for the rest of the trip, that is, until they reached a site they could camp at. The sky would get dark soon and Hakkai would need his rest so he could drive early in the morning. He stopped Hakuryuu and took out their supplies as they all got out.

Mayumi stood making Goku carry her bags, although she didn't have many things. Hakkai let Hakuryuu turn back into a dragon and perch on his shoulder while he and Gojyo had put out everything they would need.

Sanzo was leaning on a tree smoking a cigarette and watching them set up. He was going to enjoy his cigarette and get a cold beer once they got out the packs. Goku had set up Mayumi's tent and she quickly ducked into it, making sure she wouldn't have to do any work. She had been doing fine by herself and she felt like making other people do work for her.

Gojyo looked at her silhouette and let out a groan. "Damn, now we've got two lazy asses to deal with" he complained setting up the last tent. Hakkai chuckled and started to pound the tent into the ground with stakes.

He learned during a rainstorm one day better safe than sorry. "I think we can manage, Miss Chiharu seems to be quite capable of doing things on her own and Sanzo...well, you know how he is" he said. Gojyo knew the monk, make other people do his dirty work.

Once everything was set up, Hakkai assigned everyone to do something. "Alright, now Goku and I will go look for some wood. Gojyo, you and Mayumi can look for a fresh water supply. Sanzo, please watch the campsite and try not to smoke all those cigarettes.

If you want to go with us you can" he explained. The monk sat down in his tent and looked back out. "See you later" was all he said and went back to being himself. Typical but not unexpected. The others set out in their directions so that they would be able to eat and hopefully, sleep peacefully tonight.

Goku walked with his hands behind his head as he followed Hakkai. "You sure we should have left the sprite with her?" he asked. Hakkai only smiled and looked down at the monkey king. "I'm sure she'll be fine" he replied. He wasn't so sure about that, if Gojyo wanted something he would find a way to get it.

In another part of the forest, the priestess and the half demon walked in silence while looking around for a lake. It wasn't hopeless seeing as puddles of water had been on the ground near them so that meant it had to be close by.

Gojyo wasn't too keen on getting laid right now, let alone with her. Mayumi seemed to have an aura around her that said 'back off assholes' on her. His try at her had passed although he was still beaming on the inside from his time at the red light district last night.

He'd had enough to last him about a day or two before he complained again. "I think I see something" she said interrupting his thoughts. "Where?" he asked. She took her hand from her sleeve and pointed at a spot not too far away. They both walked on to see a beautiful spring with cold water.

Mayumi bent down and splashed some on her face to get rid of the particles of grime that had collected there. "I guess we can go back now" he said standing next to her with his hands in his pockets.

She looked up and sat down on her knees in front of the water. "You can go, I want to bathe here before we eat later. I can find my way back" she replied. He shrugged and started to walk off. She had a good memory and apparently a bird's eye view.

He made his way back to see Hakkai setting up a fire and Goku sitting on the ground watching him. "Where is Miss Chiharu?" Goku asked. Gojyo sat across from him with a smirk. "Taking a bath, she wanted to get clean" he replied. Hakkai sweatdropped and looked over at him from the fire he just got started.

"I hope you didn't do what I think you did" he said. Gojyo snickered and put his hands behind his head. "No way, she just wanted to do it, get clean I mean" he answered lifting Hakkai's hopes. He would have never forgave him for convincing a priestess to sleep with him.

"Priestesses can't have sex" Sanzo said from his tent as he looked over a paper Hakkai had gotten earlier that morning. An article had caught his interest for once although that quickly faded away when it was something they couldn't use. Hakkai knew that but with Gojyo being such a lady killer, he couldn't help but to worry.

"When's the food gonna be ready?" Goku asked.

"Soon, just another twenty minutes or so" Hakkai replied. That time passed in silence until the youkai announced that they could eat. But Mayumi hadn't returned when they started and he was getting worried.

"Sanzo, since you haven't really done anything today, could you at least get Miss Chiharu?" he asked. The monk looked at him and then got up from his seat. "Fine..." he replied monotone and went in the direction Gojyo told him to go.

Soon enough, he found a spring but no priestess.

_"Where did that woman go?"_ he thought to himself.

That question was soon answered by a splash not too far away and in view. He could see her back turned to him as she bathed and he yelled to her. "Hey! We're eating, move your ass!" She turned her head to the side and glanced over at him before ducking down in the water out of shyness. She didn't like for people to see her body.

"Alright, could you turn around so I can change?" she asked swimming through the water.

He walked a few feet away and turned around with his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. He hadn't seen anything but her silhouette gave away her slim figure earlier. Mayumi dried off with a towel she had with her and started to put back on her clothes.

Once she was done, she went to where he was and cleared her throat. "I'm all ready" she said. Sanzo made a 'hn' sound and walked back to the campsite with her following.

They came back to see Goku and Gojyo both stuffing themselves and Hakkai just finishing his food. "There's plenty of food left" he reassured them as they sat down and fixed their bowls. They both ate at the same pace, slow and drinking sake on the side. "I have a favor to ask you all" Mayumi spoke up. They all continued eating but turned their attention on her. Damn it, she felt like she was in the spotlight.

"I wish to travel with you all" she stated.

Sanzo nearly choked on his food as he glared at her. "No, you'll just get in the way. We're dropping you off and that's it" he said. Hakkai nodded his head in agreement. "Why would you want to anyway? Our mission is quite dangerous and I doubt you'll want anything to do with that" he added.

Mayumi set down her half empty bowl and looked at them with intense emerald eyes. "It is my wish, I want to help stop that demon from being resurrected just as you do. I promise that I'll be of help, I even have this" she said taking out a sutra and putting it over her shoulders. "It is the elemental sutra of earth, it can do many things in my hands" she added.

Gojyo smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I think the lady has proven herself worthy to the almighty Sanzo" he commented. Goku smiled and gave Mayumi a hug around the waist. "Yep, you can't say no to that 'Zo" he said with big doe eyes.

That look earned a kiss on the forehead from that usually cold priestess for the adorable monkey. Hakkai chuckled and looked over at Sanzo, who didn't seem too pleased with the whole idea. "You're outnumbered on this one Sanzo, I think she'll be of use" he said.

Sanzo growled and began to eat more from frustration. "Fine...but if you die, don't complain" he said finally agreeing to it. Goku yayed and hugged her tighter, nearly cutting off the circulation to her lungs. "Goku...I cannot...breathe..." she choked out. He let go blushing and bowed his head down in apology. "Gomen!" he said quickly.

Gojyo was about to hit him but changed his mind and ruffled his hair. "You'll have plenty of time to get on her nerves man" he said. Mayumi merely gave them all a _very_ small smile and stood up. "I'm turning in, I hope we can be on the road in early morning" she said bowing to them before going into her tent and zipping it up.

Hakkai laughed at the youkai playing around and beginning to get on Sanzo's nerves. "I think this is going to get more interesting from now on" he said to them.

"Unfortunately" Sanzo added.

Mayumi wanted a lot more from them though, what it was they were going to find out. There was an air of mystery around that woman and they would figure out why she had it.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter done. It's getting harder and harder to write with my hand hurting. I might be taking a break for a day but I'll have the next posted by Wednesday or Thursday. Remember, I love reviews and feedback on my work!**


	3. The Earth Sutra

_I got the inspiration to write again! My hand still hurts though, maybe it's carpeltunel syndrome or something. It'll pass, it always does. Remember, reviews and feedback are always appreciated greatly and I wouldn't mind a few suggestions on anything I can change._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, the geniuses behind the show and manga do. I'm just a harmless fangirl writting what I think would be interesting to put in. I also do not own my friend Rae's characters. I do own Mayumi and some of the characters in her past.**

* * *

The Sanzo party had traveled all the way to their next destination, which was a small town about two days from thier previous campsite. Things had been going just fine with the exception of demon attacks. During those times, the four boys would turn jeep into Hakuryuu and start fighting. Mayumi was always protected by one of them at all times seeing as she didn't like to waste bullets unless it was absolutely needed, but no opportunity had come up where she had to help in battle. The party seemed capable of handling themselves and they did a good job.

Hakkai drove slowly into the town to discover it was very lively. People out on the streets doing daily activities, bars, inns, and restaurants to accomodate the area. This was a town that had been unaffected by the minus wave for some reason but whatever it was they thanked it. The battles had taken thier toll with them traveling nonstop almost two days in a row. They were all tired but it was mainly Hakkai and Hakuryuu. Both of them were worn out and it showed.

"Finally some rest!" Goku said happily.

Sanzo lit up a marlboro red and inhaled the toxins.

"Don't get too relaxed, we're on a schedule" he told him.

Goku seemed to pout and leaned over his seat sleepily.

"I'm hungry and tired. Are we gonna stop?" he asked Hakkai.

The youkai chuckled and spotted an inn that would probably have rooms for all of them. "Here" he said stopping and getting out. The others got out too and took thier bags. They were much lighter due to using a lot of the supplies during the trip here and would have to stay part of tomorrow to get anything done.

"I'll get the rooms" Sanzo announced and walked inside tp speak with the innkeeper.

Mayumi followed him and listened as he was told how many rooms they had left and how many people in each. "There's four rooms left sir. One with a queen bed, the second with two twin beds, the third with two full beds and the last one is a room with a king size bed" he told him. Sanzo seemed to think about it for a moment and then handed him his gold card. "The first, second and third" he requested and watched him scan the card to let the order go through. Mayumi raised an eyebrow as he got the keys and started to walk off. Once they made it to the second floor, he threw her one.

"You have your own, be happy" he said and went into his room. He planned on sharing with Hakkai and making the monkey and kappa share. And if they didn't like it, too damn bad. As long as they didn't tear up anything. Mayumi sighed and sat down on her bed kicking off her sandals and heard the other three coming up the stairs. They all went past and got settled onto their own rooms first then one went downstairs for something.

"Probably Gojyo going to find women" she thought bitterly. She didn't hate him, she just didn't like men who used women as sexual toys. They were so much more than that. A knock sounded on her door as she was looking through her small bag and was deciding whether to buy some spare clothes to wear.

"Yes?" she said loud enough to go through the door which seemed to be thick. Hakkai opened it slowly and waved a bag in front of her. "I have your personal belongings, I took care of them" he explained. Mayumi took the bag and threw it on her bed carelessly and looked to her suitcase again. Hakkai blinked and sweatdropped, he didn't even get a single thank you from the woman.

"I'll be going shopping later on, would you care to go?" he asked.

That was music to her ears, she could get a change of clothes. The heat was killing her under the robes and it was going to stay this way all through summer which would last another four or five months.

"Alright, please come get me when you do" she said turning to him and bowing in respect.

Him she has respect for since he was a gentleman and actually treated her nicely besides Goku. He smiled and walked out closing the door behind him. She plopped down on her bed and took out her pack of Salem lights only to discover she had just one left.

"Son of a bitch..." she cursed and lit the damn thing, enjoying and savoring the flavor until she could get some more later on.

* * *

Sanzo was reading the paper when his roomate walked back in with a smile on his face as he sat on his bed and began to go through his things. The priest only looked up for a second then went back to the article he was reading while resting his cigarette on the side of his lips and taking small puffs on it. Hakkai finished with what he was doing and looked at his friend with a smirk on his features.

"How about a game of mah-jong later Sanzo? We can include Gojyo in it" he suggested.

The priest just waved his hand in approval and kept on reading the article.

**"Recent attacks have calmed down a bit in some areas but also increased in others. The cause of this is unknown but we have investigators on the job trying to figure out this sudden change. Also, a demon by the name of Hatori Shizuma is a suspect in recent murders and massacres of villages and towns. Be on the lookout for a man who appears normal to the naked eye but has looks that can be deceiving. He has bluish-green hair, green eyes, and wears a demon limiter on his wrist shaped as a golden bracelet. His height is 6"2, looks around the age of his late twenties, and wears what appears to be biker gear in all black. He was last seen in Notori Village, only a few days away from our own little town. He has been seen following a young woman although any information on the woman is unknown."**

Funny, didn't they just come from there a few days ago? Hopefully this demon wasn't after Mayumi or else he'd have to deal with a pain in the ass again. He already had enough distractions and didn't want anymore. Hakkai was lying down and taking a nap, catching up on some well earned sleep. Sanzo needed to rest also but the sun was still up and he couldn't for some reason. It always kept him up and he didn't have to get up early in the morning this time so he would savor all his rest. Poor sleep deprived monk.

Gojyo came back walking past thier room with a big grin on his face and hands behind his head.

"Something good happen cockroach?" Goku asked from down the hall.

The water sprite went over to him and started to give him a nuggie while putting him in headlock. "Hell yeah. I got me a date tonight, so now I gotta get ready" he said letting go of the poor monkey and going into thier room so he could change into something else. Goku blinked and sweatdropped at him, damned hentai kappa.

"Hey 'Zo, I'm hungry" he said bounding into the room where the brown haired youkai was sleeping fitfully and the monk had just closed his paper. He gave him a glare and then got up just to sit on his bed. "Go get something and don't bother me anymore" he said giving him his gold card and watched the monkey run off. He sighed and layed on his bed with a cigarette in his mouth and the ashtray on his stomach so he could get to it easier. He wanted to relax now, not worry about anything. That was until _she_ came into the room.

Mayumi was wearing nothing but a short t shirt and what looked like a pair of denim shorts that were small on her. But she was kind of tall for a woman at 5"8 so that was expected. "I need to borrow some money for the store, I seriously need cigarettes" she said standing over him. He looked at her out the corner of hs eye and put a hand under his head.

"Really? In that kind of clothing priestess?" he asked.

She looked down and blushed slightly. "I'm washing my robes, something you should do while we're here. Being in that dirty forest makes anything grimey" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed and pointed out the door.

"Goku has the card" he said in a monotone voice. Mayumi sighed and took his pack of cigarettes from the dresser earning a detah glare from him. She took one out in record time and lit it with her lighter while putting the pack back down.

"Hey, I told you I needed some smokes and I meant it" she said then inhaled on the cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke. Damn these were much stronger than hers, she hated heavy cigarettes but it would do for now.

She stood in the doorway leaning on the frame taking her time with the cancer stick. He glanced over a few times but that was it. She didn't mean anything to him, she was just another woman. A woman with powers to see into the future. Pfft, like he believed that. Although she had been right about everything she had told them in the past few days. An attack approaching, where some camping supplies were, even how much time they would take to get ready. She was just lucky, like Hakkai was at gambling.

"Arigato" she said finishing the stick and walking over to out it out in the ashtray on his stomach.

He didn't flinch from how hard she pressed it on him, he knew she had a very heavy hand, good for slapping a hentai like Gojyo. Mayumi then went to her own room across the hall and got out a kimono to wear outside. Hakkai was asleep for now so she would just go for her cigarettes. She had promised she would go with him and she didn't break a promise to anyone. The kimono still hid her figure but was plain and a green color that matched her eyes.

Then she walked off with her hands in her sleeves downstairs and looked around for Goku. It didn't take much to find him, he was just finishing and handing the card to a waiter who scanned it and gave it back. The staff looked worn out, probably from taking his orders. She walked over and stretched out her hand.

"The card, I need some smokes" she said.

He smiled and gave it to her gladly. "I think I'm full" he said patting his stomach.

She gave him a pat on the head and went outside, she needed to find a store. Once she did, she bought four packs of Salems and two Marlboro Reds. Sanzo might as well have some, it was his card.

Mayumi was about to go back into the inn when she saw a pretty lake nearby and was mesmerized. It was so beautiful...it wouldn't hurt to sit by and practice with her sutra would it?

She went up to it and was relieved to see no one was around and the inn wasn't too far away. Putting down the bag of cigarettes, she sat cross-legged and put her sutra over her shoulders. She kept it in her robes rolled up and sealed with a youkai seal around it so that only she or another monk could open it. Then she put her hands together and began to chant softly.

She could feel her connection with the earth itself. The grass, the air, the water, everything that was a part of nature she felt.

"I see it is true" a male voice said behind her.

She immediately stopped and turned around to see a man wearing what appeared to be biker clothes standing a good five feet away from her. She got on her feet quickly and pulled out her black banishing gun.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

He chuckled and uncrossed his arms, taking out small knives and holding them in between his knuckles. Mayumi stepped back until she felt water underneath her sandals and growled.

"Leave this place or die" she said cocking the gun.

He gave a sadistic smile and threw the knives at her. She dodged all but two of them and felt them cut her right shoulder. She let out a gunshot and it hit him in his chest, not any of his vitals though.

He held the spot and licked the blood from his gloved fingers.

"Now now, be gentle. I plan on stealing that sutra you have and taking you for myself" he said coming closer to her.

She shot him multiple times in the chest, the arms, anywhere that would have stopped him. But he took all the shots and only came closer. She ran out of bullets eventually and put away the gun. She was in trouble, her banishing gun picked the wrong time not to work.

He grabbed her neck and started to choke her, making her gag and struggle againist him kicking and trying to pry his arm off.

"My name's Hatori, I think we'll get along just fine if you stopped struggling" he said bringing her closer to his face and loosening his grip on her so she could breathe.

"Fuck you asshole" she said kicking him in his gut making a bit of blood come from his mouth in a cough.

The aquamarine haired youkai growled and threw her into the water and began to cut away at her kimono with more of his blades.

"Stay still, I promise I won't hurt you...much" he said cupping her face tightly and licking her earlobe.

She cringed and tried to push him away but he pinned her arms above her head and continued cutting away at her, drawing blood in some swipes. The top was starting to come off and it wouldn't be long until her breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Get the fuck off her!" Goku yelled behind him and hit him in the head with his nyoibou.

The Sanzo party had heard the gunshots and figured they'd have a look and thankfully they had found her before Hatori could do anything serious to her. Hakkai went over and started to heal her up while Goku and Gojyo fought with Hatori. For a rapist, the guy could fight pretty damn well, he was holding them both off with ease.

"Be still!" Gojyo yelled attempting to chop off the guy's head but it was no use because he was so fast. Sanzo couldn't even get a shot off him since he might shoot someone else on accident. Mayumi let Hakkai finish then watched them all fight Hatori off.

"Ha! You'll never win like that" he said to them and threw more of his knives making them have to roll out of the way. Mayumi put her hands together and started to chant making the sutra glow with a green light and a barrier form around her. They didn't notice until she was almost done and had yelled at them.

"Move it!" she said and they all moved out her way.

Her sutra glowed brighter and wrapped itself around Hatori. He struggled to get out but it was no use. She walked still holding her hands together and her eyes emitting a glow to them.

"Sutra of Earth!" she yelled and watched it crush him in a grusome way with the sound of bones crunching and blood splashing on the ground in small puddles. It seemed that a rock had formed around him and molded itself into his shape and crushed him afterwards. Now he would be a part of the earth forever thanks to her. A bloody part that is. She stopped chanting only to fall to the ground on her knees in exhausion. Goku went over to her and checked to make sure she hadn't passed out.

"Damn...he was strong" Gojyo said putting away his Jakubou and sighing.

Goku smiled at them and then handed Mayumi over to Hakkai who was going to carry her back. She had used up a lot of energy from that because she had to concentrate on exactly which target to hit or else they would all be dead. They talked amongst themselves awhile she saw things in a blurry vision. She was so tired now, she just needed to get some rest. Hakkai brought her up to her bedroom and pulled off her kimono for her. Thankfully she wasn't shy around him since he was the 'doctor' of the group and helped her dress in her t shirt and shorts. She pouted slightly as he threw away her torn and tattered kimono.

"I'll buy you a new one, don't worry" he assured her with a smile and closed the door. Sanzo was back in the room smoking a cigarette waiting for Hakkai to return. Once he did, he pointed at a chair fro him to sit down.

"Did she say why he attacked her?" he asked.

"Well, basically he wanted the sutra for power and Mayumi for her body" he replied.

Sanzo sighed and took another puff on his cigarette. "I think we'd better be more careful from here. Who knows how many demons know about her sutra, let alone mine" he said. Hakkai nodded in agreement and looked outside at the setting sun. Another day, another adventure.

"What is it Sanzo? Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"That sutra...I haven't seen something like that before. The way she killed that bastard, I never would have expected that and it wasn't even half of the sitra's power I suppose. Mayumi seems to get more interesting by the day" he said.

Hakkai smiled and sat down across from him at the table. "I know what you mean. She intrigues me also, I want to know more about her. But I'm sure we all will in due time" he said playing with a deck of cards. Sanzo looked down at the cards and smirked.

"How about those rounds? The baka kappa is gone with some clingy chick" he asked.

Hakkai laughed and started to deal. "I believe I shall Genjyo Sanzo" he replied.

* * *


	4. Little Kiora

_I finally got to working on this chapter after thinking of exactly what to put in here. I know I said this was going to be a SanzoxOC fic but the romance takes some time. With Sanzo, as we all know, things go particularly long. So I decided to...fix up a few things in this chapter._

_Sanzo: What did you do?_

_Ryo: Oh, it's nothing._

_Sanzo: -raises eyebrow- You put us OOC didn't you?_

_Ryo: No, never! I did something much better -sadistic smile-_

_Sanzo: -sigh- Damn fangirls...-reads paper-_

_Ryo: Aww, he's no fun at all. Just like my friend Rae says, the personality of a wet mop._

_Sanzo: -vein- What was that? -cocks gun-_

_Ryo: Um...let's start the chapter! -nervous smile-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, the creative genuis Minekuwa-sama does. I also do not own Kiora, she's property of NoxKindXOfxLife. But I own half the storyline and my characters._

_

* * *

It had been three months since Mayumi joined the Sanzo party and things had been...different. For one, they had to buy an extra room in the inns they went to all the time in order to give her privacy. Even if it meant sharing with the two arguing idiots which had been difficult for Sanzo to get used to. He could tolerate them for a short period of time then started shooting much to Mayumi's enjoyment._

Another thing was that the priest had to spend money buying her romance novels. She always complained when she finished them and had nothing to read. He offered her the paper from time to time but she only took glances at it and then walked off in disinterest. The woman was so hard to please sometimes, he found himself wanting to put a bullet in her head, bu he always stopped before he could.

Gojyo had stopped hitting on her ever since she had made it clear she did not seem interested. He noticed she took no interest in any men and once asked if she was a lesbian. That earned him a slap across the face and being ignored more than usual for about a week. Hakkai had become close to her, the closest actually. She seemed to open up to him more than anyone and wasn't her usual shrew woman self. Goku had come to respect her nearly as much as he did Sanzo. He allowed her to hit him and not yell back. She never took action unless it was serious. Speaking of which, she had began to fight with them. The battles against demons seemed to shorten because of her. Although she knew next to nothing about martial arts, she was perfect with her banishing gun and reloaded faster than Sanzo did when she ran out.

Maybe she wanted to prove she wasn't useless and could do something besides sit and read. That was what made her so interesting to him.

"Yo, earth to monk" Gojyo said snapping the blonde from his thoughts. He quickly looked up at the tanned kappa and gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked.

Gojyo pointed at an empty table where Hakkai, Goku, and Mayumi were all headed. It was breakfast time and here he was thinking about some woman who he didn't have feelings for. He was quite sure the feeling was mutual. They both sat down and ordered thier meals, Goku and Gojyo wanting the most of course. Damned pigs.

Mayumi was reading another romance novel only this one had a no entry sign on the front and was pink. Just what the hell so enticing about reading a sap story on things that would never happen in real life? He had looked over in jeep once while she was reading and all he could see was some guy confessing his love for some broad. Big fucking deal.

Hakkai smiled and pulled out a map, looking at where they were supposed to head next. "The next town is a day away unless you would like to keep going. I believe we have enough supplies to last for five days at the most" he said to Sanzo. He nodded and started to read the morning paper while waiting for the food.

Goku seemed to be impatient and Gojyo was eyeing him like he wanted to beat him. Those two always argued over the simplest things but it made things less boring when they did. Two waitresses came back with plates piled with food. Goku started to pile up on the food while Gojyo was racing trying to take more than the hungry monkey. The three more calm people of the group got theirs slowly but surely.

What they didn't know was that a small figure was standing outside the door plotting to get a nice meal. She was just a little girl wearing a black tank top, a short black skirt, long boots that went up to her knees. In fact, she didn't dress like a little girl at all. Her brown almost black hair was long and went down to the middle of her back and her violet eyes scanned the area carefully. She snuck inside the inn and looked around the dining hall to see a group of people eating, two of them in an eating contest.

They had plenty of food left, they wouldn't mind if she...'borrowed' a bit from them. She was hungry and she usually stole around this time for breakfast.

She quietly snuck behind them and observed the group. Four men, one woman...and they all seemed to look strange to her. Two of them were monks, one was a half demon from the looks of it and the other two seemed to be demons with limiters on. The kid was eating like a garbage disposal and the red head was trying to fight for food.

Goku and Gojyo stared at the last meatbun. Who was going to get it?

Both of them reached for it but saw a small hand take it and hold it up in triumph. "I got it!" she said happily and then turned to look at them. All of them stared at her with wide eyes and Goku had a red face. "Give that back!" he yelled pointing at her. She stuck out her tongue and began to run away. "If you want it back you have to take it back!" she yelled. He growled and ran after her shouting something about meatbuns being his. Gojyo went after him. "Come back man! It's just alittle bitof food!" he said.

Goku chased the girl through the crowds looking for her. She was running fast, faster than Goku could and that was saying a lot. She gasped when she saw his golden diadem not too far behindand ran away pushing people. He could see a small figure run into an alleyway and chased it. Then once he got there, he saw only darkness.

Kiora was munching away on the meatbun, hoping he didn't see her. But hope was a picky thing as he moved aside objects and stared down at her angrilly as she gobbled up the last of his food.

"Just what the hell do ya think you're doing?" he asked with a pissed expression.

Kiora started to sniff and make watery eyes at him. "But...I was hungry...and I had nothing to eat..." she said between small sobs. He calmed down and picked her up in his arms. "Aww...I'm sorry" he apologized. Gojyo finally found them and saw the monkey comforting the kid. He sighed, thanking Buddha that he didn't go and rip off the girl's head.

Back at the inn, Sanzo was eating and noticed how those two hadn't come back yet. He sighed in irritation and got up from his small meal that had almost been finished. "I have to go fetch the animals" he told Hakkai and Mayumi. Hakkai chuckled and finshed his last bite on his plate. "Alright, you go on" he said.

"Try not to get yourself killed monk" Mayumi added looking at her novel, already having eaten her food.

He scoffed and walked off outside into the crowds of people, attempting to find those two before they went at it again.

Goku carried the small child and looked up at Gojyo. "We should bring her back to the inn" he suggested. Gojyo shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to admit the kid was cute. She was still in Goku's arms, looking up at him with curious violet eyes. "Hey, you got a name?" he asked. She shook her head. "My name's Kiora" she said softly. Goku smiled and put her down. "Kiora huh? Cute name" he commented. She smiled and then stared at the bag sticking out of his pocket. "What's that?" she asked pointing to it. He looked down and took it out. "Oh! A friend gave this to me earlier, you can have it" he replied handing her the candy. Mayumi had been flexible and bought it the other day, deciding that he needed something sweet.

Sanzo finally caught up with them and stopped short seeing the girl eating candy happily in between Goku and Gojyo. "You didn't kill her and you gave her food? I expected less from you Goku" he said putting his hands in his sleeves. The monkey sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I think she deserves something" he stated. He really thought Kiora needed some food in her stomach.

The monk couldn't help but look at that girl's eyes. They reminded him if his own, too much so. The eyes of a demon as people referred to.

"What's your name mister?" she asked him. He glanced over and continued to walk at his brisk pace, they had other things to do. "Sanzo" he replied simply. Her eyes seemed to widen at that, Kiora had heard of Sanzo priests but this one was different. She had a strange feeling around him. They got back to the inn and watched her eyes light up at the uneaten food. "Yay!" she yelled happily and bounded to the table and began eating. Hakkai and Mayumi looked at each other and then the little girl.

"Isn't she the thief?" Hakkai asked. Goku nodded and sat down next to the dark haired child.

"Yep, but she doesn't have a home so we decided to let her eat...and her name's Kiora" he replied. The youkai smiled and glanced at Kiora. "That's a nice name for such a pretty little girl like yourself" he complimented. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and kept shoveling the food in her mouth. Gojyo grabbed some food trying to get something before she ate it all and he had nothing. Chasing after monkey boy had put him behind on eating and it was clear that Goku wasn't done because he wa also going at the same pace as Kiora.

Mayumi had a strange feeling about Kiora, her aura was different. It seemed to be like Goku's, only more spiritually aware. But she would keep that bit of information to herself, no need to worry anyone else with it. Once all the food was cleared, Sanzo stood up and began to walk to his room. Kiora cleared her throat and stood on her chair to make herself taller. "I have a favor to ask you all" she announced. The monk stopped and turned around with an irritated look on his features. "I want to journey with you all" she said. They all stared at her until Hakkai said something.

"Why?" he asked.

Damn...she couldn't let her secret get out. Not just yet.

"I want to find some information on my mother" she lied perfectly. They believed it. Sanzo sighed and began to walk off again. "Fine...just stay out of the way" he said. She jumped up and down in joy and hugged Goku happily. "Yay!" she yelled. He smiled and tried to pry her off him, she was killing him by hugging him tightly.

"Could ya let go of me?" he asked. She blinked and let him go blushing.

"Sorry" she apologized.

The party got ready to leave the inn by loading thier supplies into jeep and Sanzo telling the innkeeper that they were leaving. Gojyo and Goku got in thier seats with Kiora sitting in between them. Hakkai got into the driver's seat while Mayumi sat next to Sanzo. "Is everyone ready?" he asked. They all exhanged looks and nodded knowing that everything was in place. He took off and sped away to the next town.

Mayumi looked at a map and traced her finger over a route they could take and showed it to Hakkai. He nodded and began to drive a bit faster after being told what to do.

The ride was unbelieveably boring and everyone was silentor looking outside. Kiora had managed to fall asleep on Goku's shoulder and he patted her head from time to time lovingly. Mayumi had started reading a novel,Sanzo had fallen asleep with a cigarette in his mouth, Gojyo was smoking one, and Goku was off daydreaming or something close to that. And this continued to go on for hours too.

* * *

It was midday now and everyone was more rested but terribly hungry. Goku started to complain as usual.

"I'm hungry" he said leaning over so that Sanzo would hear him. The priest looked at the scenery, not sparing the kid a glance. Mayumi sighed and pulled out some chocolate from her robes. "Here" she said handing it to him. Big mistake on her part.

He ate in all in a few bites and just seconds later his pupils dilated and he looked more like a chibi. Kiora moved closer to Gojyo not knowing what was going on, she was scared.

"OhmyGoddoyouseethatlookatallthescenery!" he said pointing outside.

Hakkai blinked and turned hs head to Mayumi. "What did you do? You only gave him chocolate" he said. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"It was only chocolate, normal milk chocolate" she explained.

Sanzo was getting irriated at the overly hyper monkey. Gojyo couldn't help but look a bit afraid, after all he had never seen Goku so hyped up before. This wasn't a good thing, a hyper monkey plus a agrivated monk could only equal chaos.

Hakkai was waitng for shots to go flying from Sanzo. he looked like he had a growing vein on his head. What made it worse was Goku hopping around in the car pointing at random things.

"Look at that guys! No wait, look at that! No, THAT!" he said overly happy.

Mayumi herself was starting to grow a vein. She liked him because he respected her but this was just irriation 101. Before he could point at anything else, she stood up and held her gun to his temple. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. He had wide eyes and sat back in his seat scared. She sighed and sat back down brushing herself off and pulled out her romance novel she was halfway done reading. Everyone was staring at her by that point. "What? Sanzo would've done it sooner or later" she said and looked back at the book, engrossing herself in it.

Now that the car was quiet Sanzo looked more at peace. At least he didn't have to waste any effort grabbing his gun and wasting a bullet trying to shut Goku up. It was about noon now. The drive had seemed so long, and they probably weren't near any sign of a town. Kiora was feeling sorry for the guys having to do this every day, one after another. It would only be moments until the monkey would complain of hunger again, andthe priestesswasn't going to make the mistake twice of giving Goku chocolate.

"It's real nice today, can't we stop for some lunch?" she asked turning to Goku who was starting to get excited again at the mention of food.

Sanzo let out a sigh, it was like he wasn't going to get a break, and his legs felt tired from sitting all that time. "Fine. We'll stop for lunch" he said.

Both the children yayed, having stomach pains and complaining had finally got them somewhere.

"I agree" Hakkai said and pulled jeep over once he found a nice spot.

It had plenty of shade to protect them from the heat. They all piled out of the car, Goku being the first one to grab the food and set it down on a blanket he had set out. Mayumi chuckled at Goku's hunger sometimes, it was a hilarious thing. And she wouldn't forget to never give Goku chocolate in the car again either. Kiora skipped over towards Goku and the food. This would be the most she had eaten in a long time. She smiled and sat down staring hungrily at the food. Gojyo plopped down on the blanket, resting. They had beendriving for a long time so thechance to stretch out felt good. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff. When they got to a town he was going to drink so much, and he was going to find a chick to bang.

Then the priestess went over to Sanzo who was watching them set up and smoking a cigarette as usual. "I would like to speak with you in private" she said bowing to him.

Sanzo sighed slightly after she asked him to talk in private. Now what did she want? He walked away from the rest of the group into a small isolated area. He turned to face her again. "What is it?"

Mayumi leaned towards him and stared into his eyes for a second and then shook her head, snapping out of her short trance.

"If you remember correctly, I had a vision that you would hurt someone who was like you. And...I realized, that's one vision I won't let happen. That person was me Sanzo and I don't want to go through anymore pain" she said with her head down and her hair falling over her eyes.

Knowing him, he would probably ignore her and go eat. He didn't believe she really had the gift to see the future and back then when she said that, she had been bored in jeep about two months backand decided to probe thier minds with thier permission of course. Sanzo stared down at her. He let a sigh escape his lips. For some odd reason he knew how she felt. He brought a hand to her chin, pushing her headup so that she'd be looking at him again.

"Then I guess I will try my best not to hurt you."

He let go of her chin and headed back to the picnic. He needed to get some food before Kiora and Goku eat it all.

Kiora smiled happily as she stuffed some meat buns into her mouth. As Sanzo returned Kiora looked up at him. Her cheeks full of food, she looked like a cute little chipmunk at the moment. Goku stared at him after swallowing his food. "Hey Sanzo! Where's Miss Chiharu?" he asked looking around.

"I'm here, don't worry about me" she said coming up behind him.

He smiled and handed her a plate and she bowed in thanks as she took it and sat next to Kiora. The little girl looked like a cute little hamster at the moment and she smiled at her warmly. Hakkai chuckled as he watched the two pigs go for the food. "Careful not to choke" he warned. Once Goku almost did and no one was ever going to forget that incident. But just where did those two monks go off to like that? He was asking Sanzo questions later when they found a reasonable place to camp. "So when we reach a nice spot by sunset we'll camp okay guys?" he asked. Goku nodded in agreement and Mayumi gave him a glance as she ate giving him an okay.

* * *

Sanzo took a cigarette out of a pack and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out slowly. They had made it to a shady area later that day after eating. It also had a hot spring not too far away, which seemed all too perfect. Sanzo needed a soak anyway so where they decided to camp didn't bother him. Kiora looked at Goku and smiled. Let's go swimming!" She said running in the direction of the hot spring.

Sanzo sighed and thought to himself. "_Great the chibis are going to go play Marco Polo"_.

He would have to enjoy the water later after they went to sleep. Then he could have all the time he wanted to himself.

Goku followed and stripped himself of his clothing leaving only his boxers on and jumped in. He splashed around like a chibi and waved at Kiora. "Come on in!" he yelled to her. Hakkai wanted to go but since those two were having so much fun he would just watch for now. Mayumi watched them silently and thought about how much they reminded her of her younger brother Kyo. He was so silly and he used to love swimming...although she hated the idea of wearing anything other than her robes around other people. A tear fell down her cheek into her lap and she made only a choked sob. Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a small smile and waved him off.

"I'm fine, really" she insisted.

Kiora kicked off her shoes. She didn't want to strip down because there were men present and she didn't like showing off her tiny body. She jumped in with a cannon ball move thatsplashed Gojyo in the face with water, soaking his hair flat against his face. "Stupid brats" he scoffed pushing his hair from his face. Kiora splashed around, then splashed Goku in the face. Sure it was a hot spring, but it really wasn't that hot.

Hakkai laughed and looked at Goyjo. He looked like a drowned cat and said just as much. "It's not like you haven't been near water in your life" he said. He knew Goyjo didn't mean any harm by calling them stupid it was just his way of saying don't touch his hair and don't get him wet. Goku laughed and started splashing her back and then grinned evilly. He made a huge wave and Goyjo got the most of it with only Hakkai gettting wet a little bit. They all laughed at the red head since he really looked drowned now.

Kiora hid half of her face under water, her nose just on the surface. Gojyo's face turned about as red as his hair with anger, but quickly calmed. He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked into the water, grabbing Goku by the head and pushing him under water.

"Drown, monkey boy, drown!"

Kiora wrapped her arms around his neck. "Leave Goku alone!" she said.

Gojyo let go of Goku and grabbed Kiora's arms, spinning her around so she was facing him. He would have done to her what he did to Goku but she was a little girl and didn't deserve that. Instead he placed her on her back, with his arms under her, letting her float on the surface of the water.

Goku spat out a fountain of water and glared at Goyjo. "Hey! You'll pay for that!" he said jumping on the kappa's back and pushing him underwater with his weight. Hakkai coudn't supress a laugh at this, it looked like this was one battle Goyjo wasn't going to win. Goku smiled at Kiora and kept his foot on the red head's back.

"Ya wanna help me drown him?" he asked playfully and lifted his foot so that he could resurface again.

Kiora smiled and jumped onto Gojyo's back pushing his face into the water. When she did it, it seemed like she was just playing around instead of trying to practically kill him like Goku was doing. Kiora wasn't too heavy so Gojyo easily came to the surface. He stood straight making Kiora fall into the water. He turned around and grabbed Goku, with anger on his face. He was going to wring that monkey dry!

Sanzo soon walked out to see what all the commotion was. While Gojyo and Goku struggled against each other they brought a big splash that soaked the priest, making his cigarette go out.

Mayumi walked over and held her mouth to her hand and started to laugh at him. He looked so funny...and it was just too hilarious to hold in. She laughed and pointed at him while holding her stomach. Hakkai looked over and laughed too. Goku scratched his head and picked up Kiora. He moved away slowly knowing what was about to happen, he wasn't going to miss this time with that gun. Sanzo's brow furled with great depth. He was one pissed off monk. He glared at Mayumi and Hakkai as they laughed at his misfortune. He pulled his gun out and shot at Gojyo, hitting a rock. The rock broke and fell on the sprite. There was a splash as he went under water by the force of the rock. Sanzo began to wring out his clothing, damned idiots.

Goku looked at the rock and the drowned sprite and snickered with Kiora safely in his arms. That was what he got for messing with them! Hakkai stopped eventually and whispered something to the calming priestess. She supressed a grin and looked over at Sanzo out the corner of her eye. She nodded and walked over to the already agitated monk. "Hey Sanzo, would you like to go for a private swim later?" she whispered in his ear. Hakkai was going to pay for putting her up to this.

Sanzo looked over Mayumi. His first thoughts had some pervertness to them. Damn that kappa rubbing off on him. His features relaxed as he stared at her. "Whatever." That was as good of a yes she could get from the aggravated monk at this time. Mayumi wanted to blush but she kept that in too surprisingly. She sighed and walked away to let him wring out his clothes.

Gojyo soon resurfaced, gasping for air. He looked like he was going to die. Kiora laughed at him.

"Stupid water sprite! What good is a water sprite that can't take a little water?" she teased him. She was beginning to sound more grown up each moment.

Goku stared at her and then rubbed her wet hair as if she were a soaked cat. "I always ask that ya know and he never answers...I think he is a cat" he said snickering. Hakkai noted that she was acting a little...off from earlier. He was going to keep an eye on her for awhile but he still liked her, she was adorable and just so damned innocent. Hakkai looked around the area and saw a patch of shade under a tree.

"How about we stay here?" he asked. Mayumi looked and nodded.

"I think so, if we plan on going in the hot spring later anyway" she said. Thankfully she still had her two piece that she had been told to always carry by Kyo. Little brat, why did he have to be right?

Sanzo went off by himself, to an isolated area where he quickly stripped off his clothes, wringing them dry. Idiot kappa and that stupid monkey. How dare they get water on a monk? How dare they! Sanzo pulled his damp clothes back on and wandered back towards Hakkai and Mayumi. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, but they were wet and of no use anymore. He growled slightly throwing the barely used pack onto the ground. He was going to kill those two.

Kiora jumped out of the water, wringing out her clothes then sat against the tree beside Hakkai. She needed to choose her words better. Goku wrung out his clothes and hung them to dry close by and stared at Kiora. She seemed to be thinking about something, but then again, kids were always thinking right?

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo at stiffled a chuckle. He hated to be wet and he hated it even more when he had no cigarettes. Mayumi reached in her pocket and got her own cigarettes out and stared at Sanzo who was glaring at the pack. She sighed and held it out for him. "Take two of them" she ordered. He was not going glare at her the whole time. Goku looked back and saw Gojyo heading towards them and laughed. He was still wet from earlier.

Sanzo took a couple cigarettes. They weren't Marlboro red, but they would do for now. He lit the cigarette staring at Gojyo. He sat down wringing out his hair. "You didn't have to shoot at me" He said to Sanzo. Sanzo scoffed. "Oh but I did." He took a long drag on the cigarette.

Kiora looked down to her wrist. Her necklace was gone. In shock she sprang to her feet and ran back to the spring. Goku ran after her just so he could keep an eye on her. "Kiora? What is it?" he asked worriedly. She walked into the hot spring, splashing water around frantically trying to find her necklace. "My necklace... my mother's necklace... I need it! I need it!" The necklace also kept her young and protected her from harm. She was after all almost three hundred years old. She began to cry in sadness. Her mother had died so long ago, it was the only thing she had of hers. Goku pouted and began to look for the necklace she had on earlier. After minutes of looking, he found it and pulled it out the water. "I found it!" he yelled. She smiled and jumped him making him fall back in the water with her necklace still sticking up in his hand.

Kiora took the necklace and climbed out of the water. She placed the necklace around her wrist happily and took her place back beside Hakkai. She hugged her wrist with the necklace to herself. She looked so calm and serene, and happy. She began to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her. Goku walked back shaking the water off himself and listened to her soft voice...well, more of a humming sound. But she sounded so cute. He sat next to her and patted her head lovingly, it was like having a sister.

Hakkai blinked and thought about where she was staring before. Her wrist...she missing that necklace she seemed to love so much. He shrugged and let it go, ask questions later.

"So Gojyo, did you have a nice time?" he said. Mayumi supressed a giggle and lit her Salem light cigarette. She needed to have the evil toxins in her lungs after all that, it calmed her back to her usual mood. Gojyo glared at Hakkai. "They tried to kill me... do you really think I had a good time!"

Hakkai chuckled and drank a small shot glass. "They were just playing around" he said in the children's defense.

"No... Kiora was playing around. Goku was trying to drown me! Then pissy priest here tried to kill me with a rock!" "You're lucky I missed" Sanzo assured him.

Hakkai stopped messing around with Gojyo to listen to the small child. He could've sworn he heard that song somewhere before. Mayumi sat rigid for a moment and stared. That song was overone hundredyears old, but it was also known by people she knew, mainly the monks who trained her. She relaxed and smiled at Kiora. The song was a bit of a hymn. Sanzo stared at her, thinking she was quite peculiar. He took a long drag on the cigarette. It was getting late finally. Kiora stopped humming and yawned. She rested her head against Goku's arm.

I'm tired, oniisan" she told him quickly falling asleep on his arm.

She had exhausted herself. Goku smiled and placed her on her back and laid next to her. "We'll sleep like this and I'll protect you" he said sleepily and putting an arm over her. She was precious to him now, she was his friend and surrogate sister. Kiora snuggled into Goku, he felt like a brother she never had. Because of his protective arm, she was having pleasant dreams.

Sanzo stood heading towards the hot spring. It wasthe perfect time. Everyonewas farenoughaway that they couldn't watch him and the brats would most likely be going to sleep. Hakkai smiled at them as the twodrifted off to sleep and he put a blanket over them. Sanzo had this gleam in his eye and he didn't like it, no way. It meant bad things...or just something weird was going to happen. "Well, now that they're asleep, it's safe for us adults to go into the spring" he said. He nudged Mayumi and she got up immediately.

"Right...I'm going" she said walking off.

Mainly she wanted to get there before that pervy water sprite did. Or worse in this case, Sanzo himself. But she didn't know Sanzo was already at the spring. He quickly stripped off his clothing and got into the spring. He was resting like you would in a bath. He sawher coming and furled his brow.

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He thought he'd have the spring all to himself and this was pushing it. Then he remembered what Mayumi had said earlier and continued to relax. That was an exception.

Mayumi hid behind a rock as she let her robe fall to the ground and her skin be exposed. Hopefully no one saw her before she could put on that thing she called a bathing suit. She found it in a bag and put it on quickly. Even though it was white and pretty, it hardly did anything for covering her body. Her chest was usually hidden by robes but she was nearly exposed with most of her clevage showing leaving hardly nothing to the imagination and the bottom only did justice by covering nothing more than her bottom. She sighed and got in almost forgetting that Sanzo was there and blushed when she looked at him across from her.

Hakkai and Gojyo were watching this in amusement for now in a hidden spot. If only they had something to eat during this show. Gojyo was staring at Mayumi from the hidden spot. Damn, he had never imagined she would be this hot. Maybe he should try his hand at her again. Hakkai snuck a look at Gojyo and tsked. She was quite the looker actually but she wasn't his type. That's why he decided to progress things for her and Sanzo. After hearing her story, she deserved someone like him. They were one in the same almost. "No" he whispered to the kappa, knowing full well what he was thinking. He had been looking for this chance for two months and he was not about to ruin it.

Sanzo was staring at her. Not that he was thinking badly; he was just wondering why she was dressed in a swimsuit. Most likelyif the other two came,they would be naked like he was. Oh well, if she rather hide behind two pieces of cloth that was just fine with him. He was smoking the second cigarette. He was trying to make this one last by savoring it. Once they got into a town the first thing they needed to get was a carton of Marlboro Red.

Mayumi blushed and looked at him while she got closer. Maybe it was time she came clean with him, then her dreams she had been having could actually happen.She hated to distract him though, her chest was always a bit big for her...a DD size and she didn't like to be stared at.

"What's wrong? Am I dressed inappropiately?" she asked leaning against a rock next to him.

"Not at all" he told her. "But the suit looks a bit too small for you." And it did too. He wasn't trying to shoot her down. He wasn't very good at giving someone a compliment. Sanzo brought hand to his lips, putting the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger, blowing smoke into the night air.

Gojyo was staring at the situation hungrily. "Man... this sucks... Sanzo will never make a move" he whispered to Hakkai. "This is just a lost cause" he began to walk away from the spot. Ever since Kiora had yawned he felt a bit tired himself. Hakkai looked back and then sighed. Knowing these two, it would take a miracle to do something even remotely close to giving a compliment. He walked away himself making a note to ask what happened in the morning.

Mayumi pouted and went underwater for a second and then came back up with both her pieces in her hand.

"Isit better off?" she asked. She honestly didn't know what she was doing.

Hakkai's ear twitched at that and he looked back. "Gojyo! Look!" he whispered.

Gojyo was way ahead of him, staring at them from the hidingspot. "This might be good" Gojyo said.

Sanzo just stared her over taking another puff of the cigarette. "It's not like they were covering you much anyway." There he was sounding like an asshole again.

"God... that idiot..." Gojyo whispered to Hakkai. Of course, Gojyo would be trying desperately to get her into bed.Hell, he'd even do her in the hot spring. He really had no room to talk about anyone. Hakkai wanted to whistle, she was bedding material as the kappa would put it. He liked her but he never thought of her that way. "He's asking for it" he said with his face in his hand.

Sanzo finished his cigarette flicking it away from the spring. He didn't blow out the cigarette smoke right away. He was trying to savor the very last part of the cigarette. He blew out the smoke slowly.

Mayumi puffed out her cheeks and walked in front of him, thankfully the water covered up to the middle part of her chest. "It was an old suit thank you very much!" she said hitting him with the two pieces. He was getting on her nerves again and just when she thought she could actually get him to...hell, she didn't know! Something!

Gojyo lit a cigarette and smirked. "She wants him bad... just look at her... he's so oblivious" Gojyo let out some smoke. Sanzo smirked slightly after she hit him with the clothing. He took the swimsuit out of her hands and placed them on the ground so that she would be unarmed. Mayumi wanted to attack him but she didn't use her hands for combat, she shot things with precision. "This isn't funny Genjyo Sanzo! Wipe that smirk off your face before I make you!" she yelled. She wanted to jump him but...she had more self control than that.

Gojyo sighed. "Poor asshole... he'll never get any." Hakkai nodded in agreement. He was right for once, she wanted him and he would never get any acting that way. Gojyo was watching this all. "You see that smirk? Sanzo never smirks like that unless he's about to kill someone... I don't think this is going like you planned"he said, now fearing the Sanzo smirk. Hakkai moved slightly, afraid of that smirk. Holy shit, something bad was about to happen.

Sanzo tilted his head slightly. "I'd like to see you try." Unlike Mayumi, Sanzo was good with hand to hand combat, but he was deadly with a gun, which by the way was only a reach away. He never kept the gun too far away from him.

Mayumi reached for him and pushed herself against him. She blushed realizing he was wearing nothing but quickly regained herself. She had to kill him! She wanted to puncture that face, bust a lip, or...kiss him...? No! Why was she thinking that! "You are a complete asshole Sanzo and I'm not afraid of that smirk either! I have something that will make you beg me for mercy!" she said proudly. She pressed her lips against his timidly but full of angered passion.

Gojyo almost jumped from the hiding place. He was pointing frantically at the two. "Oly shit... look at that! Look at that!" Hakkaihadshocked look on his faceand was frozen in his spot. He didn't expect that to happen, where was this going exactly? They had to stay and watch now.

Sanzo was first caught off guard. He had been expecting her to try and punch him, not kiss him. His eyes slid closed as he invited the kiss. He felt her lips falling open slightly. He used this to his advantage, his tongue lightly flickering over her lips until she allowed his tongue to pass. Make him beg for mercy? He'd see about that. He tasted of cigarette smoke and alcohol, probably exactly like everyone would imagine him to taste. Mayumi let her tongue play around in his mouth and taste him. She was used to the smoke and alcohol taste but it was even better on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed closer to him, finally coming out of her shell. She was not missing this chance she had with him. She herself tasted like light cigarettes and strawberries.

Gojyo nudged Hakkai. "For some reason this doesn't seem right..." He was talking about how they both were monks. He didn't think monks could do things like that. Hakkai thought about it then came up with the solution. "They don't follow rules remember?" he said. They didn't...it was very much true. They did what they thought was right and getting hot and horny was right for them right now.

To Sanzo, this was a challenge. She thought she was going to make him want more, he would have to step this up. His lips broke away from hers, moving away from her lips down her neck to the nape of her neck. His kisses were hot on her skin. She gasped and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. He was incredible, she didn't think he could be this agressive but she was not going to give in to him, no matter how good it felt. She kept one hand in his hair while the other traced a path down his torso under the water with her fingers brushing against one of his nipples which was hard. Sanzo moved his arms around her waist, his mouth moving lower. He kissed a path from her neck to her collarbone. He was beginning to enjoy this. Sanzo's hands moved to her thighs, pushing her up a bit as he continued to kiss down from her collarbone.

Gojyo sat there with his hands tapping his chin. "And I always thought Sanzo was a virgin. I mean he's never even hit on a girl after all" Gojyo had always wondered if Sanzo was virgin or not. Priests weren' t supposed to have sex. Nor were they supposed to have hair, which Sanzo would not shave off. He would sooner bite off his tongue than shave his golden locks. Hakkai looked down and kept analyzing the situation. "Well, that is true. Maybe he is a virgin, I don't know. But if he is I assume he's been with a woman to know enough on foreplay. He is no ordinary priest and she is no ordinary priestess. So in all, this is quite normal to me. Shocking but normal" he explained. Gojyo was enjoying this about as much as Sanzo. "I wonder where he learned all those tricks..." he thought out loud but enough so that only Hakkai would hear him.

She moaned softly knowing what this was doing to her, his hands all over her, the feel of his heat on her skin. It was so wonderful and she didn't want it to stop either. But she quickly thought about her vow to the temple and wanted to push him off. They weren't supossed to do this. They couldn't...but she was in love with him. It was hard to resist someone you were falling for. "Sanzo...we can't..."she moaned rubbing her hands down his back and cupping his bottom lightly.

Sanzo's lips fell still, his violet eyes looking deep into hers. If she wanted to stop then fine, he would respect her wishes. He still held her in his arms, though his kisses stopped. "You're too wrapped up in the temple's preachings." It was like he was reading her mind. He let go of her and climbed out of the spring, pulling his clothes on and heading in the direction of where he had left them. Mayumi sighed and put on her own clothes. She felt a littledirty after that but...it was good to be in his arms. The temple literally beat it into her that she had to follow certain teachings and she would still be obediant to this day about them.

Gojyo and Hakkai hurried to the tree, hoping not to get caught. Hakkai sat and read a paper knowing full well that he couldn't see it good. He watched as Sanzo came back and sat down where he was going to sleep with his hair all messy and his clothes wrinkled slightly. "So what took so long?" he asked with a smirk. Gojyo was sitting there playing a game of solitaire. Sanzo was standing there, hands crossed over his chest.

"You two look awfully suspicious..." His brow was furled slightly. They had guilty written all over them. "Hakkai...can you even see what you're looking at?" The two, Goku and Kiora were the only ones who were really innocent.

She walked back over to them after fixing herself up and sat down in her own spot right under the sakura tree. The men immdiately stopped talking and she blinked in confusion. "I don't care what you were talking about" she said as she pulled out a blanket and fluffed it out.

Hakkai put down the paper and yawned. "No suspection here people, just two curious men wondering where their companions went and whatthey were doing" he said calmly. He looked over to Gojyo and pointed to the cards hinting he wanted to play, anything to throw off those two. Mayumi raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged.

"You men are so weird sometimes" she said and took off the top part of her robe so she could sleep more comfortably.

Gojyo picked up the cards and began to shuffle them out. He was going to play a game of poker, even if it was a disguise against what they had really been doing. Gojyo was trying to change the subject.

"Sanzo, you in?"

"No."

He was tired. Mayumi had drawn the adrenaline from him and now that the rush was gone he was actually quite tired.

Hakkai took his hand and looked back at Sanzo with a smile. "Suit yourself, what about you Yumi-chan?" he asked. She shook her head and climbed under her blanket. She was tired and she knew they would be walking again tomorrow for awhile at least. She wanted all the rest she could get...and all the sweet dreams she could have.

Sanzo moved off to an area all by himself. He wanted to be left alone for now. The situation was a bit awkward at the moment. Sanzo laid down turning onto his side and closed his eyes.

Gojyo placed some yin in between him and Hakkai. He smirked looking over at Hakkai. This was turning out to become a real card game instead of something to cover their asses. Hakkai laid down some yin, with a knowing smile. He was quite good actually and Goyjo would be begging for his money back tomorrow.

* * *

_So how was that people? A LOT of the dialogue came from anRP I;m doingwith NoxKindxOfxLife so a lot of credit goes to her. I know the hot spring scene was actually pretty damn steamy but there will be more things like that in the future, just you wait. I might have to bump up the rating soon to M._


	5. The Plan

**It's so much easier to write when you have something to go by. And this is proof of it all, this fanfic. I'm so proud of it...-cries- I know I might not get many reviews but I'm okay with that. As long as I get a lot of hits on them that's fine with me. Although constructive criticsim is appreciated from you all, the readers. As usual, credit goes to NoxKindxOfxLife for lending me her original characters and playing Sanzo and Gojyo in the RP, thanks Rae-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, the wonderful genius behind it all does. I own Mayumi and other OC's created by me. NoxKindxOfxLife owns Kiora and Hatsue.**

**_Warning: There is a very detailed lemon in this chapter, which is why I have bumped up the rating. There will also be future lemons so it's a good thing I guess._**

* * *

The next morning, Mayumi woke up before anyone else in the area did andsnuck off to the spring to get in a bath. Who knew how long they would be walking today since there were no roads around, Hakuryuu would be of no use to them. The sunrise was perfect, it was almost her favorite part of the day but night time was best. 

Sanzo too woke up early. He took one of Gojyo's cigarettes and laid down on his back it. He could hear her moving around in the spring, but didn't want to disturb her. Soon he was going to wake up everyone, they needed to get a move on to the next town. Their supplies were diminishing quickly and they needed to but some more. When he said they, he meant one of the others do the shopping while he smoked and read a paper. This trip was turning out to be quite tedious. Little did he know that there were some demons lurking about.

She swam around enjoying herself until she heard shuffling in the bushes. She turned around and locked her eyes on the spot. "Who's there?" she asked moving to her pile of clothes and pulling out her gun. The sound stopped but when she got out of the water something jumped at her and she shot it in shock. It was a demon before it turned into dust.

Hakkai woke up to the sound of that shot and looked around. "What was that?" he asked alert. It seemed Sanzo was in the distance already going to see what had happened.

Gojyo and Kiora also woke up the gunshot. "What's going on?" asked Kiora. Gojyo sat up straight. Usually he was used to hearing Sanzo's gunshot but not when it was directed at something else this early in the morning. He was about ready to reach for his jakubou when Sanzo pulled his gun out of his robes. He walked quietly towards the spring and upon seeing her holding her gun, he walked towards her. Another demon appeared and he put a bullet through it.

Mayumi looked around and stood closer to him. "Does this always happen in the mornings?" she asked seeing another one and shooting it in the head. There had to be a lot around knowing how they usually came in packs. Goku rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up alert and ready to kick some demonic ass. "Demons" he told Kiora and pulled out his nyoibou.

The demons came out in hordes from their hiding places and began to attack. Hakkai blast chi at them and stood in front of Kiora protectively. "This is just too much" he said blasting them away. "Demons?" Kiora asked a little worried on the outside. She was just fine when she had her necklace so Hakkai's protection wouldn't do very much, but she didn't want to tell him that. It would give away her secret that she had been trying to keep from them.

Sanzo sighed in irritation, it was too early for this shit.

"Unfortunately" he said.

He shot at some more demons as they all charged in his direction. They needed to get moving, away from the spring or else they would be outnumbered. He pointed to her clothes. "Hurry and put them on." Once she was dressed they headed towards the rest of the party. Mayumi stood with her back to Sanzo shooting demons that were heading in her direction. Her eyes never failed her at a time like this when she needed to kill. It was like target practice all over again.

"This is getting old really fast" she commented as she shot another three with ease.

Hakkai and Goku were holding off demons as they attacked all while keeping Kiora guarded. One demon tried to attack her but Goku jabbed it in the stomach and sent it flying. "Asshole! Are you okay Kiora?" he asked with concern but soon went back to fighting, not seeing her.

Kiora had disappeared as soon as he turned around to check on her. She climbed up the sakura tree holding the pendant close to her. She began to sing the hymn once again, the necklace began to glow and soon all the demons that Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo were fighting all turned to dust, then were carried away with the wind. She stopped singing seeing as her work was done.

"Unbelieveable." Sanzo said, placing his gun back into his robes. He began to speak and the sutra began to glow taking care the rest of the demons.

Mayumi stared up at the small girl, she wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Usually only a sutra could do that but...how could she even attempt that? Hakkai knew something was definately up with Kiora now only this time it was way more obvious, to everyone. Kiora climbed back down from the tree and craddled her necklace against her chest. It was the power of her mother. Her mother was too a priestess, just like Sanzo and Mayumi and had forged the necklace with all of her will and power. That was also why it protected her so much. Sanzo stood there with his arms crossed staring at Kiora.

"What?" she asked.

Goku picked her up and held her in his arms. "Just tell us what's up with that necklace" Goku asked nicely. "Yes, I'm sure we would all like to know what's going on" Hakkai said with his arms crossed. Mayumi just stared at her with a gleam in her dark green eyes, she wanted to know how this kid had all that power.

She hesitated for a moment and got out of Goku's arms. She looked down to the ground twiddling her thumbs nervously. "For one, I am three hundred years old...about two hundred years ago a demon put a spell on me casting me into the body of my younger self. I'll be like this until the curse is broken and then I get to finally be in my rightful body." She lifted her wrist and showed them the object that had saved them from all the demons earlier. "This necklace was my mothers... she was the great priestess, Hatsue. This necklace is made with all her love and has let me live as long as I have. It also protects me with it's great strength. I can also call upon the spirit of my mother in times of need."

Sanzo nodded, he had heard of this priestess many times. "So you're the daughter that Hatsue went against the temple to give birth to and hid away."

"Very much so..." she said.

Mayumi bent down and looked at the necklace closely. "You know, I always admired your mother. She taught me a lesson...that you don't have to do what people tell you to do...that you can do what your heart desires instead" she said softly. She understood well...she understood that story all too well.

Goku smiled and pat Kiora on the head. "Well, you might not be as old as me but I respect ya just the same" he said. Hakkai smiled at her also.

"I assume this is the real reason why you came, to break the curse. You're welcome as long as you promise to help us when we need it" he said.

Kiora smiled broadly. "Of course I'll help. I'd be more than happy to."

Sanzo shook his head slightly. It was a great honor to be in the presence of Hatsue's daughter, but it's not like he'd say anything about it. "We're leaving now" he told them heading off towards the west. Kiora ran after him and the rest followed behind. Gojyo nudged Hakkai.

"I bet Kiora won't be as cute as she is a child. Maybe that's why the demon put the spell on her" he whispered to him.

Sure she was a cute child, but as an adul,t she had long flowing brown hair, and a rockin' curvaceous body. He would be sorry when she got it back.

Hakkai shook his head and put Hakuryuu on his shoulder. "Well, you could be wrong. You thought Miss Chiharu had no shape yet you weren't saying that last night now were you?" he said teasing him slightly. He thought that Kiora would be quite beautiful as an adult, and if she was, Goku might even be all over her instead of the brotherly type.

Mayumi glared at Gojyo and pushed him slightly as she walked ahead of him hearing him say that about Hatsue's daughter. She was an honor to have with them and no one talked badly of her. He stared at Mayumi after she pushed him. He leaned towards Hakkai whispering enough so she couldn't hear him this time. "She needs to get laid... both of them do...maybe then they wouldn't be so uptight." He said talking about Sanzo and Mayumi. They were a match made in heaven...or so to speak. Hakkai sweatdropped and chuckled. "I guess so...I am trying to help her. She hasn't ever liked someone like that before" he said.

Kiora was skipping along behind Sanzo. She may of been three hundred years old, but she still liked to act like a child. In her mind she would always been a little girl. After all no one could ever make her act her age. That must have been true for Goku as well. He was walking alongside Kiora smiling at her. She was so cute to him, skipping away happily without a care in the world. He acted that way sometimes but if he did it beyond that he would be shot at or the sprite might hit him. Meh, screw them. He wanted to be a child so he would be a child.

Kiora turned to look at Goku who was walking along. She stopped skipping. "C'mon Goku!" She said smiling at him then continued skipping, humming as she skipped over an uprooted branch. She was graceful most of the time, but part of her was like her father who was very clumsy. She was glad she had noticed the branch.

Mayumi walked not too far from Sanzo and enough so she could see him clearly. She was nervous around him and she even forgot her insults too. Damn it for still having a heart under the exterior.

Gojyo suddenly sprouted an idea. "When we get into town trade rooms with Mayumi. Since you always end up sharing a room with Sanzo..." he whispered to Hakkai. He could see it all going out in his head. It always seemed when the two were alone something happened between them.

Hakkai thought about it and smiled.

"That's not a bad idea...and we can see if anything happens from there" he whispered back. Plotting those two to fall for each other was tiring and he was glad Gojyo even thought of it. He never would have.

Goku started skipping along with Kiora playfully although he had to pace himself to not get ahead of her. "This is fun ya know!" he said hopping over a branch. Kiora giggled slightly watching Goku skip. He did look a bit funny doing it since he was a boy and also older than her. Goku hopped over some rocks and kept up with her easily. He felt just like a monkey right now, only a super happy chibi monkey.

Gojyo held a smug look on his face. "This will be perfect" he said rubbing his hands together.

Sanzo heard this and turned to look at the two. "What will be perfect?" he asked the two.

Gojyo thought quick. "We heard from the last town there was going to be a poker tournament. It's going to give a pretty price to the winners. With me and Hakkai we are sure to win." It was true they had heard this from the last town they were in. Hakkai smiled and nodded sincerely. "Yes, and then maybe we won't have to spend _other people's _money for a while" he said straining the money part. Sanzo always used that card of his with no care as to how much they spent on it. Mayumi raised an eyebrow at them and shrugged. Men were so simple sometimes. Poker? She could beat them if she wanted...she just had novels to read.

"Fine, good luck" he said continuing to walk. Soon they were at the next town. The group was exhausted from walking, since Hakuryuu couldn't help them out. It was getting dark by the time they reached the inn. Sanzo pulled out his card and got enough rooms, one for Sanzo and Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo, and Mayumi and Kiora. Gojyo was actually beginning to want to play in the tournament, but they needed to get their business done first. Gojyo nudged Hakkai as if it was his place to ask him. After all, he was the one who would be switching rooms.

Hakkai nodded at him and moved in front of Sanzo. "Well, since me and Gojyo were going to practice for that tournament, we thought that Mayumi should switch with me" he said. Mayumi stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"What?" she asked.

Goku moved over seeing that a vein was growing on the side of the monk's head.

"I just...well, it's for a good cause. Just for tonight, please? I'm sure Kiora won't mind" he asked.

She calmed down and sighed. "Whatever" she said.

Goku looked down at Kiora and pat her head. "Looks like you'll be rooming without her tonight...if Sanzo agrees that is" he said. Hakkai looked a little scared right now with a smile on his face and a sweatdrop down on the side, he was going to be with Kiora of course but the excuse of the tournament was another addition.

Sanzo stared at Hakkai, it went right through him like hot lazers going through a target.

"Fine. But Hakkai... before you leave I want to speak to you..."

Oh no... this couldn't be good. Gojyo began to tip toe away.

"You too, Gojyo" Sanzo said with a bit of a growl. He took the room key and wandered up the stairs and into his room.

Goku blinked and walked into his room and plopped on the bed. Hakkai was finally going to die...wow. By that monk of all people.

Hakkai went upstairs to put his things in the room he was staying in and went in Sanzo's. Thank goodness Mayumi wasn't there although her things were on the seperate bed. He stepped in carefully afraid of what Sanzo might have figured out. Goyjo came in right behind him and they stared at the aggrivated monk sitting on his bed with one leg under him and the other hanging off. He was comfortable...too comfortable...

Sanzo folded his hands on his lap staring up at Hakkai and Gojyo. A small smile played on his lips. Great, that meant horrible news.

"Hakkai...Gojyo...you two wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker...would you?"

The two stared at each other and shook their heads frantically.

"Don't lie to me...I can see right through both of you." He was resisting taking out his gun and shooting them both. "I could expect enough from Gojyo... but you Hakkai? You two best be watching yourselves" he told them. That was all, they got off easy.

Hakkai walked out almost as pale as a ghost. He was seriously afraid that Sanzo might come in his room in the middle of the night and shoot him without a second thought. He didn't put it past him. But those two were made for each other, this was too good of an opportunity.

Mayumi walked past them both and went in to see a...smiling Sanzo? Either someone got a sutra or he just killed someone mentally. "I wasn't expecting a smile from you monk" she said sitting on her bed and pulling out her nightgown. She hated it...it was short and silky. A 'present' from one of her old associates in the village she used to live in. His smile faded.

"It wasn't for you" he told her, which meant the smile had been for Hakkai and Gojyo.

He had caught them red handed. Hakkai seemed too suggestive. First with the hot spring and second with the switching of rooms. But of course he wasn't going to tell Mayumi about the two trying to play cupid. As far as he was concerned, she would most likely figure that out on her own. He stood up heading towards the bathroom. It was rare to find an inn with a working shower and he was going to take advantage of the situation by taking one. It wasn't every day he could take one after all. He closed the door behind him with a small slam.

Mayumi looked at the door and blinked. A shower? An actual working shower? Damn him for beating her to it! She needed one even though she preferred hot springs instead for some reason. Maybe being on the road for two years had grown on her.

Hakkai went into his room to find Kiora jumping on the bed with Goku laughing at her. She must have said something funny before he came in. Goku turned to see him and laughed even harder. "What is it?" he asked. Goku stopped and took a breath.

"She says you two are trying to play matchmaker...you and Gojyo trying to get the most stubborn people in the world to fall in love!" he said laughing at the end. It was nice but it might not work if the two people didn't return feelings for each other.

Kiora had a chibish smile on her face. She continued to jump pointing a finger in Hakkai's direction. "I knew the whole time...I saw you two watching Sanzo and Mayumi in the hot spring!"

She brought her legs up falling on her bottom on the bed. Once she fell on the bed, she bounced an inch or two on it. "You'll never get them together by pushing them together...there is too much friction between them. Even if you manage to get them together, it would be a too dramatic. They're too much alike that they will eventually clash." She was quite wise about love, she after all had a lover. She had tried all she could to bring him back. In trying, she had gone to the demon and sold her body to him. But she was tricked and then got the curse put on her. She seemed like a mix between all of the Sanzo party. She too loved her sibling dearly like Hakkai loved his sister, she came from a priestess, she was a child like Goku. But that was it. Besides them, she didn't have any ties to Gojyo in any way. It seemed she had been made with a part of each of them.

Hakkai sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "You know, you're quite the smart one. You'll be very valuable to us" he said reaching over and ruffling her hair. She was wise and knew what she was talking about...if she was an adult he would like her way more than he should. He shook his head and went to his own bed and plopped down. Maybe they were alike...but they had different backgrounds and she was actually nice when she warmed up to you.

The plan he devised with Gojyo could blow up in their faces but he would try damn it. Those two monks deserved some type of happiness, if he couldn't have it himself he would at least see some of his friends that way. Kiora cocked her head to the side staring over at Hakkai. "You try too hard. You worry so much about forgetting the past by hiding it all behind a friendly smile...it's okay to cry sometimes, Hakkai. Then once you can't cry anymore, smile a true smile just for her." She stood up feeling hungry and was going to go find something to eat. "C'mon Goku! Let's go get something to eat" she said and walked out of the room with Goku following her.

* * *

**(A/N: All these next scenes are taking place at the same time)**

The "children" had went into the restaurant part of the inn.

Goku looked around and saw a buffet with many varities of food. "There it is!" he said sitting at a table and loading his plate. Kiora smiled at the sight of the buffet. She hopped over to it and also filled her plate. She may have lost everything ever dear to her, but the only thing she never lost her appatite. She sat down at the table and began to shovel her food into her mouth. Goku looked over and started to grab random pieces of food. He wasn't going to let this meal go to waste and he certainly wasn't going to give it all up to the food disposal next to him. Kiora watched Goku eat for a long moment.

"Goku, tell me why you eat so much." She didn't eat much, but when she did eat she ate a lot. Mostly because she had a fast metabolism in her childish body. Goku stopped eating and put down his chopsticks.

"I was...well, I was sorta trapped under a rock for five hundred years. I had no food the whole time and just watched as things changed. Sanzo found me and set me free. I've been with him ever since" he explained with a bit of sadness in his voice. He could remember just sitting there watching things change. Things dying, places changing. It was depressing to not be in that world and even more depressing to not remember what had happened to put him there in his prison. Kiora nodded and put a cookie on his plate and smiled at him. She was really full and couldn't eat anymore food. She sat back watching Goku enjoy his food with a smile. Goku ate the cookie along with everything else and burped when he was done. He would be full for another...six hours at most. Then it would be chow time again!

Kiora smirked at Goku. "I'm guessing you don't have room for ice cream?" She asked. Oh well, she would go get some by herself if he was too full. She walked over towards the innkeeper, putting on a little face, small tears collecting in her eyes. The innkeeper walked over to her patting her on the back. "Aww, what's wrong?" He asked her. "I-I-I f-f-fell..." She stammered. The innkeeper walked her over towards the kitchen and got her an ice cream cone and patted her head. "There there." She smiled happily. Being a child had it's perks, she thought as she went back to her seat.

Goku was eyeing the ice cream and she giggled at him. "Here" she said hadning it to him. He smiled and took a few licks before giving it back. "Let's watch the poker matches" he suggested. She nodded and walked among the tables looking around at the various matches. People were losing thier asses off. A few minues later she saw Gojyo getting his ass kicked by someone she couldn't quite see because people were standing around. Once they crowd had dissipated, she could see that he had lost a large amount of his chips.

* * *

Hakkai looked over at the now empty door and sighed. He did want to forget but he could never forge what he had donet. He had killed and soiled his hands with blood. He had paid the price for it by turning into a youkai. A tear flowed from his left eye and ran down his cheek. It was okay to cry...as long as no one saw him. Gojyo knocked on the door to Hakkai's room and wandered in. He pretended like he hadn't seen Hakkai cry a moment ago. 

"Hey, Hakkai. You still up for the poker match?"

Hakkai sat up and nodded wiping his face. "I am a little tired, but I can still play" he said with a smile on his face. Hopefully he hadn't seen that little emotional display he'd just put on. Both of them left for the bar where the match would be held. Hakkai got a small drink and smiled as he looked around.

"It seems we have competion eh?" he asked Hakkai. Gojyo also got a drink sitting down at a table not far from Hakkai. He nodded, particially answering Hakkai and partcially thinking. Finally he was getting what he wanted, he knew that by winning some hands, women would be flocking to him. They always did and he always got laid afterwards. That is, if something didn't happen to mess it up.

Hakkai drunk a small sip and watched some people playing. They were good but they would be no match for him and Gojyo, although he really didn't want a flock of women around him. A nice game and a good drink was all he needed right now.

At the poker match, Gojyo held some winning cards in his hands. The person across from Gojyo put down his cards.

"I have a pair."

Gojyo was still smiling. "What a coincidence. I also have a pair" he said and placed his cards down.

"A pair of queens... and another pair of queens. I believe that is called four of a kind." It was easy to see how Gojyo was able to rent a home just by playing poker. It was because of these poor saps thinking they were all hot shit at it when he wrote the book on it.

At another table, Hakkai kept on his poker face after his opponent put down three queens and a jack. He smiled and put down three kings and an ace, easily beating his opponent. "Looks like I won" he said collecting his chips. Hakkai grinned at all the money they were raking in, these people were determined to win and yet here they were beating the hell out of them. Life was sweet sometimes and luck was always on his side. Hakkai put down four aces in another match and watched his opponent grieve on the floor. This was all too easy, he was going to buy a mansion after this.

Gojyo sat back as his opponent had a smug look. Poor asshole facing him, he was going to win this round as well. His oppoent placed down a pair of kings. Gojyo smiled putting down a pair of kings as well, hiding one. "Looks like daddy's got an ace" he said. This surely beat the pair of kings. The man ran out of the bar crying since he had lost all his money. Hakkai had won all he wanted and was now watching Gojyo from a front row seat. He was beating the hell out of his opponents and it was entertaining actually. This might go on until he lost or everyone was on the ground sulking. Gojyo sat back waiting for another opponent to come sit down. This was like taking candy from a baby.

Gojyo sat up after a few minutes of beating another opponent.

"Anyone else?"

There was a guitar placed on the table and a woman stood in front of him. She had long blonde hair and chestnut eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a plad mini skirt, long socks that stopped just a couple inches from the miniskirt and a pair of long boots.

"Count me in" she said.

Hakkai looked at this new challenger and raised an eyebrow. She looked quite good, maybe Gojyo might lose after all. The woman sat down, moving her guitar onto her lap. Gojyo smirked and shuffled up the cards dealing them. She threw out two cards, he threw out one. He then placed his cards down.

"Sorry, babe. But looks like I got a pair of queens." She looked disapointed and placed down her cards. "Yeah... sorry for you." She held a flush in her hands. Gojyo stared at the cards.

"Starters luck."

She scoffed hearing that come from his lips. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He delt the cards again. Hakkai watched her closely. She wasn't cheating and she looked confident. Ah, Goyjo finally had a match on his hands. This time the woman didn't throw out any cards. She sat back as he put down his cards. She put down hers. Gojyo had a straight. She had a flush again.

_"How lucky is she?"_ Gojyo thought. He stared at the cards losing some more of his chips. It wasn't often he lost. Hakkai chuckled as he watched. It was like when he first played with Gojyo. He kept saying he was just lucky when he could really play after awhile. But this woman, she had skills. Plenty of skills. He leaned over and whispered in Gojyo's ear.

"I suggest you just walk away" he warned. He was going to lose all his money if this kept up. Gojyo glared at Hakkai, walking away was going to bruise his pride and he happened to like his pride. Hakkai moved back in surrender. He knew when to stop, the kappa was just too full of pride for walking away when he knew it was the right thing to do.

She saw the look on his face and laughed. "Oh, are you getting upset? What a sore loser" she said placing down her cards, bestowing another flush.

"You've got to be cheating!" Gojyo yelled at her. This was totally not cool.

She smirked at him and stood up, leaning across the table giving his cheek a light pat. "Cool it, Red. Don't want to lose your composure." She took her money and picked up her guitar. Hakkai watched the mysterious woman walk off wondering where she was going and if she performed songs since she had a guitar. Hopefully he would run into her again which he highly doubted in the back of his mind.

Gojyo was a bit pissed at the woman, this was unbelievable. He stared at the money in his hands. "Well we still have enough to buy a couple cartons of smokes and some hard liquor." Gojyo said.

Kiora laughed at him when she heard he only had enough for some cigarettes and liquor. "You should take to losing a little better. Because if you enter into any more of these games you will surely have a hard time when you lose."

Hakkai sighed and dragged the kappa to his room seeing as he wouldn't move any other way. Stubborn thing...hmm...the monks' door was locked. Maybe they went to sleep...or...he grinned to himself at that thought as he walked past the door and went into his own room. These walls were thicker than most inns they went to so there was no way of hearing anything. Ah well, he'd find out later.

Gojyo sat on his bed smoking a cigarette quickly. He seriously wanted to play that woman again. He would show her sore loser! Goku watched Gojyo contemplate and sighed. He was a sore loser himself when it came to fighting about food. He yawned and pulled off his clothes ready to go to bed.

Kiora retreated to the room she was sharing with Hakkai after saying goodnight to Goku and kicked off her boots. Watching those two play poker was exhausting. Hakkai looked over at Kiora and put a hand on his chin. "Say Kiora, how would you like it if I bought you some new clothes tomorrow eh?" he asked. She could use them with the way they were traveling. She shook her head yes and laid down in her bed, looking like a tired child. But in this case, she was. Her body could only take so much. "Night Kiora" he told her and turned off the light ready for bed himself.

* * *

Back in the monks' room, Sanzo quickly stripped off his clothes letting them drop to the ground. He had turned on the shower and got in. The small bathroom was filled with steam from the hot water and cold water mixing together. About ten minutes later, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel drying himself quickly. He changed back into his clothes leaving the top of his robe around his waist. He opened the door walking out of the shower, rubbing his head with the towel. 

Mayumi stopped pacing and looked over at him.

"Do you wear anything else? Nevermind..." she said walking out the room.

A few minutes later she came back with a large t-shirt and some shorts. "Here, you should change out those robes and wash them" she said throwing the clothes on his bed, grabbed her stuff, and walked into the bathroom quickly. She was ready to get under the warm water and wash away the grime from her body. He stared at the clothes. Who did she think she was, his wife? Nonetheless, he changed into the t-shirt and shorts. He held his clothes in his hands staring at them for a while. True he did always wear them, taking them off every so often to wash them.

Oh well, anything to make her stop nagging at him like an irritaiting housewife. He left the room and headed towards a laundry room and began to clean them. Mayumi stood underneath the warm water letting it run through her hair and let the soap wash away all that nasty dirt and grime. It felt good on her skin, she could get used to this. A bit later, Sanzo returned with his clothes in his arms, his gun underneath them. He placed his gun under his pillow and placed his clothes in a chair. He sat down on his bed, grabbing a newspaper he had bought as they entered the town earlier. He grabbed a cigarette from his new pack of cigarettes and lit it.

Mayumi rinsed her hair carefully under the water and turned it off after a few more minutes in heaven. She then got out after turning off the water and dried herself off with a towel. Putting on her gown, she began to walk out leaving her robes on the floor and her hair still damp hanging past her shoulders. She would get to those later on and they weren't all that dirty. Sanzo could hear the water turning off in the bathroom. He didn't care, instead he flipped a page in the newspaper, reading current events. He brought a hand to his mouth taking the cigarette in his fingers and blew out some smoke.

Mayumi looked at him through the smoke and narrowed her eyes to small slits. She just got that smell out her hair damn it and now it was just going to go back in. She sighed and sat on her bed fixing up her pillows so she would be ready to hit them once she got done with her chapter in the current novel she was reading. She smiled as she picked up where she left off looking at it like a gigglily schoolgirl.

He looked over at her from his newspaper. She really liked those books. He only read the newspaper to get current events, it wasn't for personal pleasure. Soon he was finished with his paper and folded it up. He placed the paper on the end table between the two beds and took off his glasses to place them beside the newspaper. He layed down flat on his back taking the ashtray and placing it on his stomach. He flicked the ashes into the tray, staring up at the ceiling with one of his arms under his head.

Mayumi sighed dreamily and finished her chapter finally. It started off with two people who were in love but couldn't admit it. But one night of passion took them away...she loved those novels! They were so romantic and they all seemed like fairytales. She could get lost in those books, or more frankly, the actual love making scenes in them.

So passionate and fulfilling, it made her a bit jealous. Fucking celibacy from hell, it came along with being a priestess.

She yawned and put her book on the nightstand and crawled under the covers with no modesty to what she was wearing. She was actually quite messy most of the time although you would never be able to tell unless you lived under the same roof as her. Sanzo wasn't under the covers, more like laying on top of them. He wasn't tired yet, he just felt like relaxing with a cigarette. He put the cigarette out in the ashtray. He reached for his pack of cigarettes but they were gone. Now where the hell did they go? He placed the ashtray on the stand and sat up to search for his pack of cigarettes.

Mayumi snickered and held up the pack. "Looking for these?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She could be a thief when she wanted but she hardly did. He might kill her but she was bored after reading that novel and had to have something to do. What better than torturing him?

Sanzo glared at Mayumi and got off the bed. He headed towards Mayumi holding out his hands.

"My cigarettes. Now."

Mayumi did her own smirk of doom and put them behind her as she sat up and pulled the covers off herself. "If you want then you have to force them from me" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Sanzo stared at her with a pissed off gleam in his eyes. She was going to pay for this. He leaned over her, his lips hovering a mere inch from hers. He reached behind her taking the pack of cigarettes into his hand and pulled them out of hers. He stood up and walked back to his bed taking a cigarette out of the pack and put it in his mouth and lit it.

Mayumi glared at him and pouted. How dare he get close and take what she took! An insult!

She got up and walked over to his bed and stood in front of him.

"What?" he asked. She took the cigarette and put it in her own mouth letting it hang from her lips. "No one takes what I take, especially not you" she said taking a puff on it and keeping the smoke inside her mouth. She pounced on him and reached for the pack again, she ran out earlier and needed something even if they were strong.

He stared at her as she started one of his cigarettes. What was she trying to prove? He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. He used his free hand to move to the back of her head, pushing her mouth onto his roughly. After the kiss he blew out the smoke that had gone from hers into his.

Mayumi stared down at him blankly for a moment then smirked. "I didn't know you liked things like that Sanzo" she said huskily and pushed her mouth onto his. He thought he was dominant? She wasn't reading those novels for nothing.

Sanzo put the cigarette out in the ashtray so it wouldn't go to waste. He put his hands on her curvy waist as he returned the kiss. She eagerly ran her hands down his chest in arousal. She was glad she gave him those thin clothes to wear, easier to get off. She parted her lips and demanded entry in his mouth, she wanted to taste him even if it was flavors she was used to. Sanzo let her tongue into his mouth. He gently massaged his tongue against hers. Both his hands moved towards her hips, rubbing her thighs slightly.

Then his hands began moving under her gown, slowly pushing it up. Mayumi gasped at his touch but welcomed it. Screw the temple, they hated her anyway. She open mouth kissed him and pushed up his shirt to see his fine toned abs. He was even better than in her dreams and in the hot spring. His hands ran against the side of her breasts gently as he kept the gown pushed right under them. His mouth moved from her lips down, playfully biting at the nape of her neck.

She moaned softly and pulled his shirt off him roughly. She wanted him, just like in her dreams. It was all actually happening now. She pulled away from him for a second and pulled her gown off and let it pool on the floor at her feet, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She wasn't even ashamed as she climbed back on him and let him kiss her from the neck down. Sanzo's hands explored her body moving over her back where he unfastened her bra letting that too fall to the floor. In a change of position, he pushed her onto her back, towering over her. His mouth pressed roughly against hers once again while his hands moved up her stomach to her breasts, massaging them softly. She moaned and let waves of passion seep through her body. No one had ever touched her like this before and it felt so good, why should it be against religion? Her tongue was competing with his almost like a tasting frenzy neither of them could get enough of. "More...give me...more Sanzo..." she managed to say in beween kisses.

He smiled against her lips, his mouth once again moving down her body. His tongue washed over her left nipple, slowly moving around the swollen bud. His fingers lightly traced down her body until they rested on her inner thighs. His hands pushed her underwear off, discarding them onto the floor. His hand slowly pushed her legs open. Mayumi looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Be gentle okay? I haven't done this before" she said nervously. Now that she thought about it, she'd just read about it and it was pain turned into pleasure.

She pulled down his shorts and blushed at his throbbing erection, it was so big and...she wanted to touch him. But he might not like that...he didn't like a lot of things.

His mouth went back to her breasts, this time taking the neglected nipple into his hot mouth. He wasn't going to take her yet, so she didn't need to worry about that. His hand rubbed her inner thighs gently before he moved a finger over her clit. He slowly moved his finger a circular motion while another finger pushed inside her. He could then feel how tight she was, closing around his finger as he slowly pushed another inside of her. Sanzo moved his fingers slowly in and out as his mouth continued from the breasts further down.

Mayumi moaned out his name loudly feeling herself being pleasured by his hands, tounge, and fingers. It was like he was trying to make her climax before he even put it in. But she liked this feeling, she didn't want it to go away. She used one of her hands to make him push inside of her more, making her moan even louder. "Ah...ah...more..." she cried. His kisses were hot on her skin, almost like fire and his tongue was teasing her making her even more aroused. She needed release and she knew he did too.

His tongue flicked over her now swollen button as she pleaded for more. Soon his fingers stopped moving and he moved his way back up. He kissed her letting her taste the spicy juices that had come from her own body. He could feel his hard-on pang with the pain of much needed release. He moved his mouth to her ear as he nibbled on the bottom of it. He pushed her legs open wider teasing her opening with the tip of his throbbing member as his hands pushed her legs up around his waist.

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, he was teasing her too much, this was what she got for pissing him off earlier probably.

"Put it inside me...please" she begged into his ear.

She could feel him smirk on her skin as he started to slide himself into her slowly. All she could feel was building pressure until he stopped at a certain point. Her maiden hood. He steadied her legs and covered her mouth with his as he slid in her all the way breaking her hymen and making her scream into his mouth. It hurt like hell! Once the hymen was broken, his hips rocked slowly. His movement was making the pain go away and only pleasure go through her body. She shifted underneath him and matched his rhythm once she knew what she was doing. His hand moved to her breast once again, pinching and pulling on her nipple as his mouth sucked and kissed her neck. He groaned softly feeling her moving with him. This slow speed was driving him crazy but he maintained to keep at a steady pace. He continued on, pushing his member deep inside her, feeling her tight muscle closing in on him.

She wrapped her legs around him more and in the process pushed more of himself inside her. She could only make moans and pleads to him. He rocked inside her body steadily and now it was making her want him more. "Sanzo...please...go faster..." she said breathlessly. His hands and tongue worked on her like warm water dripping onto the skin. He really didn't think she was ready for a faster and pace. But nonetheless he granted her wishes, stepping his speed up a bit, pushing her legs a bit higher so that when he thrusted into her it would be deeper which also made her tighter around his hard on earning her another groan from the priest.

Mayumi moaned endlessly or so it seemed, his thrusting was a lot for her but she could take it. She would take it, she wanted him to give her the best night of her life. He wasn't moaning much but she was sure he would be like her sooner or later, not being being able to take it anymore. Not being able to control their passion. Her walls tightened around him which meant she was close to the release she so desperately needed.

"Oh...San...zo..." she moaned feeling herself ready to climax.

Sanzo could feel her tightening beginning to set him off. He may not of been too vocial but he was buzzing with joy and pleasure. He gave her some more thrusts feeling his sac contrast but kept thrusting deep inside her until he knew she had came. As soon as she did he gave her a couple long, hard thrusts as he shot his seed deep inside her. Sanzo then began to slow down until he was at a stop. Mayumi just lay there in his arms in bliss. She had never felt that good in her life. He pulled out of her slowly to lay next to her and she laid on his chest.

"You know what? I think I've fallen for you" she said huskily while kissing his damp chest softly. She was just too happy for her own good. Sanzo laid there, wrapping an arm around her as he caught his breath. Mayumi was now officially a woman thanks to Genjyo Sanzo. He reached an arm over to the ashtray on the nightstand grabbing the cigarette that she had started, lit it and took a long drag. That might of been the longest he had gone without a cigarette.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, share that cig" she said looking at it longingly. She never went more than an hour without a nice drag on a cigarette. He had made her complete in a way...hopefully he didn't hurt her like that vision shown he would. He blew out some smoke handing the cigarette to her before pulling away from her and turning on his side. He was spent and tired and it was now very late. They had to get a move on early in the morning so unfortunately for the the rest of the party he would most likely be in bit of a mood. Mayumi sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling up to his warm body already missing his heat.

_"I think I'm in love" _she thought to herself as she feel asleep and his slumber followed soon after.

* * *

**Not bad if I do say so myself, especially when it was done by two of the best people to RP with. Lots of credit to NoxKindxOfxLife! I am so looking forward to reviews on this one...and if I don't I'll be so hurt! Oh, I might be bringing in some of thier enemies soon. Yay for violence!**


	6. Poison Kisses and Cursed Mirrors

**I finally got around to updating! Well, Grand Theft Auto had consumed my soul once I got it back so nothing unusual. Anyway, I see some nice people reviewed and I dedicate this one to them (they know who they are).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. I'm just a fan girl writing about what I would want to happen. I do not own any of the characters from the show. I also do not own Kiora and Kyoko (who will appear in this chapter), NoxKindxOfxLife does. Also, credit to her for rping Sanzo and Gojyo!**

* * *

The next day, Goku awoke to hearing the kappa shuffling around in the room. He must've been trying to get ready to leave and tried to wake him already. Meanwhile, Hakkai was already up and ready to go but checking their supplies to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Plus he had done his shopping a few hours earlier when he was still tired so checking was a necessity. 

Kiora's eyes slowly opened to find an empty room. For a split second she thought they had left without her, but then she heard Goku and Gojyo coming from their room and walking down the hall talking quietly. She quickly pulled on her boots and left the because she was already dressed.

Mayumi was putting back on her robes and making sure she forgot nothing. Sanzo soon woke up, grabbing his robes and pulled them on. He ran a hand through his hair then grabbed his pack of cigarettes, pulling one from the pack and lit it. He was still remembering last night and was thinking of showing actual affection towards the priestess who had her back to him at the moment. But that wasn't like him and he wasn't changing for anyone.

Mayumi looked back at Sanzo and shook her head. He had too much pride to do the things she wanted and she shouldn't expect him to change overnight. And when she meant the things she wanted, she meant holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear. That was just for fairytales and romance novels. She walked off outside and stretched her arms out still feeling sore in the legs and limped slightly but she would just have to take it for today. She'd been through much worse before.

Hakkai smiled at them and waved from jeep.

"Let's get going" he said.

Goku wondered how he could be so cheerful in the morning. He sighed and felt a tug on his shirt looking down to see a smiling Kiora.

"Hey, we wouldn't forget you" he said picking her up and carrying her on his hip.

They looked like brother and sister to those who didn't know her situation. Everyone placed their things into jeep then loaded up into it, taking their seats. Kiora sat between Gojyo and Goku. She had gotten up too early. She wondered how they did this every morning. Gojyo had seen Mayumi had sort of a limp, but he wasn't going to ask. He had a small hint at what had happened to her but he wasn't going to go on it.

Sanzo flicked some ashes out of the car from his half burned cigarette. "We've wasted too much time and we need to make up for it. Hakkai, do you think you could take the speed up a bit?" he asked.

Hakkai sighed and placed his hand on the ignition.

"Alright but don't complain if something comes up" he replied starting up Hakuryuu and beginning to drive off. Sanzo was right, they had wasted time and they did need to get moving. But he noticed every time they did try to speed up, they were attacked, ambushed, or beaten to pulps. Goku gave Kiora a pat on the head seeing how tired she was. Even though she was a grown woman, she was in the body of a child and children needed their sleep in the morning. Mayumi only sighed as they drove through the warm morning air and rested her head on the back of her seat. She wanted to sleep some more, damn it for them having to get up early.

They drove fast, whipping Kiora's hair around. She grabbed the brown hair and held it. Why did they have a vehicle with no roof? But nonetheless the movement of the jeep make her even more tired until she fell asleep. Her head drifted onto Goku's shoulder.

Goku looked down at her and smiled. He was going to leave her there since he wouldn't be moving himself. He was still tired and his stomach wasn't agreeing with him. Today he knew that there wouldn't be any stopping until they reached the nearest town. That chain smoking monk was more irritable than ever and he wondered why. Meh, maybe Miss Chiharu had nearly shot him to death last night.

Sanzo flicked the cigarette butt out of the car, reaching into his robes and pulling out the pack. Hakkai was right, he did smoke more now than he ever did. Hell, if someone didn't kill him the cigarettes would. But it was a chance he was willing to take. He remembered how he hated smoking. He didn't even start until a couple months before he found Goku. Stupid old man for insisting on him smoking. Oh well, he would thank the man when he met him in heaven.

Hakkai had looked out the corner of his eye and saw him pull out another pack of cigarettes. He really needed to stop before all that smoking caught up with him one day. The priestess looked over at the pack and turned away slightly. She wasn't in the mood for breathing in second hand smoke. Any other day she would welcome it but she didn't want it now. She wanted to sleep the whole day away.

Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He grabbed his lighter and lit it. They were under some trees and just as Sanzo was placing the pack back into his robes, someone snatched it from a branch. He sat there for a split second not knowing what was going on. Someone jumped on the hood of jeep. It was that woman that beat Gojyo at cards! Her guitar was around her, with the strap over her shoulder. She smirked looking down at the Sanzo party with a gleam in her eyes. Hakkai stepped on the breaks and the woman jumped off, standing in front of the car.

Hakkai got out hopping over the door just as Goku did and they stood ready to fight her.

"Just who do ya think ya are messing with us?" Goku yelled angrily.

That chick he had seen the kappa get creamed by took out a cig and smoked it calmly. Hakkai thought something was up with her but to just attack them was kind of like having a sign with "kill me" on it. Mayumi stared at her and took her gun out from under her robes. She interrupted her damn nap.

The woman held Sanzo's pack of cigarettes in her hand. She shook it slightly, making the monk even more irritated. He climbed out of jeep, pulled his gun from his robes and shot a bullet at her. She played a strong string from her guitar and the bullet stopped in midair. It turned and shot at Sanzo, making the bullet go through his left arm and out. She made the guitar screech and jeep turned back into a sleeping Hakuryuu. She threw the pack of cigarettes at the bleeding monk.

"Now, just do what I ask and I won't have to kill you. Give me Kiora" she said calmly.

Goku picked up Kiora and held her protectively.

"Hell no, I'm gonna kick your ass if you touch her!" he yelled.

He wasn't about to let this bimbo take Kiora from them, not without a fight. Hakkai wanted to attack but seeing her weapon did that to Sanzo's bullet, she would probably send back his chi blast. He walked over to Sanzo and checked his wound. "Yumi-chan, please wrap his wound" he said not taking his eyes off the blonde woman. He was saving his chi in case he needed it. Mayumi nodded and got out holding bandages and wrapped Sanzo's wound while keeping her gun in one hand and the other to help the monk. Hakkai stood in front of Hakuryuu and put him on his shoulder, she was not going to hurt any more of them if he could help it.

The woman placed a couple fingers on the neck of the guitar, ready to strum another cord. "Your answer, asshole." She strummed the guitar and a wave of music went flying in Goku's direction, knocking him over with cuts and bruises. Kiora crawled from Goku's arms and ran towards the woman.

"Stop it! Stop it oneesan!" Kiora yelled and stopped a few feet from the woman.

All their eyes widened at that. Goku stood up slowly and supported himself on a nearby tree. "Oneesan? Kiora...tell us...what the hell is going on" he demanded angrily. Hakkai could see the anger in Goku's eyes and the hurt that went along with it. They knew nothing about this woman yet here she was being called sister by their companion.

The woman stared down at Kiora, her stern face turning into a half-assed smile.

"Why would I stop? They kidnapped you" she said.

Kiora waved her hands frantically. "No they didn't, Kyoko! I asked them to take me."

A small vein popped on Kyoko's forehead. "So you left without telling me anything? I thought they took you...you know how vulnerable you are in the body of a child!"

"How was I supposed to tell you? You left to go find the island where trees die and flowers don't bloom."

"I came back to get you...I found the demon...and the mirror."

Kiora began to jump up and down excitedly. She turned back to the Sanzo party. "This is my sister, Kyoko...please forgive her! She just has a problem with fighting first and getting answers later.."

"Excuse me? Problem?" Kyoko glared at Kiora.

Goku sighed and fell to the ground. He was still a bit angry at her sister, kill first and ask questions later was more like it. Damnit she was strong! Hakkai relaxed again and stepped forward.

"Miss? I think you owe us an apology...and a very big one to him" he said pointing at a pissed Sanzo. He knew how he hated to be in these situations.

"I assure you we would never kidnap your little sister, don't worry, we're harmless" he added with a smile.

Mayumi had a vein on her own head and that aura of evil that came over her when she was pissed. "You mean to tell me that you ambush us, make Sanzo and Goku get hurt and then accuse us of kidnapping Kiora?" she asked softly. She stood up with a strange glow in her green eyes. "I am going to kill you..." she said walking towards Kyoko. Hakkai sweatdropped and held back the angry priestess with a hand.

"Hold on, she was just worried about Kiora" he said nervously.

Mayumi smacked his hand away and snatched the cigarettes from Kyoko. "You have some nerve...you're lucky I don't want to waste bullets on you" she said to Kyoko with venom in her voice. Goku and Gojyo stood back, watching this in amusement. When she was upset, it was almost like having a bomb in your hands and waiting for it to explode.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest. She had a perfect weapon against people that angered easy. She would have to show Mayumi who's lucky. She headed in Mayumi's direction. It also seemed like she was going to attack her instead she kissed turned her around and kissed the priestess deeply. Mayumi could not feel anything after a few seconds or even move her body and she fell to the ground.

Kiora smacked her forehead. Kyoko had some sort of poison she could release in her lips at will to either kill or to temporarily paralyze. Kyoko turned to Kiora.

"You need to get to that island quickly. The demon is dying and if she dies you'll be stuck in that body forever. Remember what you have to do." Kyoko placed a hand on her sister's shoulder then vanished into thin air.

Gojyo scratched his head. "That was kind of hot." He was talking about how Kyoko kissed Mayumi.

Hakkai had a small trail of blood flowing down is nose and quickly wiped it away. Gojyo was right, that was pretty damn hot. Goku blinked and closed his open mouth. He didn't want to say anything, that was just too weird for words. Mayumi laid there with a look of shock on her face. She was in so much shock she didn't want to even yell a thousand curses at Kyoko. Goku smirked and looked at Sanzo and Gojyo. "Why don't one of you get her up at least?" he asked. Sanzo stared down at Mayumi. At least the woman was good for one thing, now there wouldn't be much complaining from Mayumi. Kyoko should have kissed Goku and Gojyo then everything would be just hunky dory. But why did she knock out Hakuyruu? This was going to slow them down because Hakuryuu would be out for quite some time.

Kiora sighed, her sister had just made a big mess of things. "Kyoko's poison will most likely wear off in an hour or two..." she said slinking off behind Goku. Sanzo picked up Mayumi even though his arm was hurt.

"Great, we've been side tracked and now it's going to take us longer to get to the next town." He had a vein popping from his temple in irritation.

Goku sighed and pat Kiora on the head. "Well that was...interesting" he said to her. They would have to walk now and he wasn't tired anymore, not after all that. Hakkai smiled at Sanzo and gave him a brief pat on his shoulder.

"Just calm down, we could have just given Kiora to her in the first place and none of this would have ever happened...but then again we didn't know if she wanted to kidnap her ourselves" he said. Mayumi pouted and looked at the sleeping Hakuryuu in Hakkai's arms.

"I hate this...first I can't get any sleep then some woman comes and gives me the kiss of death! Damn it all!" she yelled in anger. When she complained, she complained and did it well. "Put me down! I'm going to find her and kick her ass!" she yelled even though she knew she couldn't move. Hakkai sighed and tapped Sanzo. "Put her over your other shoulder, she's just being difficult" he said. Mayumi glared at him and wanted to shoot him. "I can hear you know! I am NOT difficult and don't touch me Sanzo! I don't know where your hands might wonder! I don't know whether you're a secret pervert or not!" she yelled and then caught her breath. Great, now she was even more tired.

"Shut up" Sanzo told her, moving her over his shoulder.

Touch her? Not too many hours ago she was begging him to touch her. Like he would anyway, he wasn't Gojyo, even if he wanted to touch her he wouldn't. He may not of had very much manners, but touching women without permission wasn't his thing. That'd be more of a perverted kappa thing. "If you don't shut up I'm handing you to Gojyo."

Gojyo stared at Mayumi who had quickly been quiet upon setting eyes on him. What was that supposed to mean? Gojyo crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it supposed to be, a punishment? Many girls would love to be held by me..." He said pretending to be hurt.

"God you're so egotistical" said Kiora. They all began to walk heading west.

Mayumi scoffed and glared at Gojyo. "Like I said before, you have no chance in hell with me. And you Genjyo Sanzo, will not tell me to shut up! Screw you" she said to the monk. So what if he was good in bed? That didn't mean he could tell her to be quiet out of it.

Gojyo glared at Mayumi. "I don't want you anyway. It'd be like screwing Sanzo."

Sanzo's brow furled, if he wasn't carrying Mayumi he would grab his gun and shoot Gojyo right then and there.

Goku looked at them and then at Gojyo. "I don't think she wants a perv holding her for two hours" he said grinning. Hakkai sighed as they walked, he didn't really feel like it but his pet was asleep for now and of no use.

"Kiora? What demon were you and Kyoko talking about? I heard you say something about a place that sounds real bleak too" he said looking down at the smaller woman.

Kiora was walking, twiddling her fingers. "When my brother died I went to this demon who told me that for my beauty she would bring back my brother...but instead she placed my body in a mirror and left me in this one...and she never brought him back..." Her eyes began to grow watery, thinking of her lover made her so emotional.

After all, he had been killed by their father who didn't like knowing his precious daughter and his son were sleeping together. He never liked his son, but loved his daughters...maybe a little too much.

Hakkai gave her a pat on the back for support. "I see...well, we'll get your body back. And I'm sure your brother wouldn't want to see you this way. He'd want you to be happy not sad for him" he said. Goku nodded and picked her up. "Yep, so we're gonna get your original body back and then make ya happy" he said with a smile.

Mayumi glared daggers at Gojyo and attempted to jump down from Sanzo and strangle the kappa although she knew it was futile. "I am not like Sanzo! I am different and much more...well, let's just say I'm better than screwing a man!" she said with a hint of smartness in her voice.

The priestess was beginning to annoy Sanzo. She was complaining a little too much for his tastes. He stopped walking, placed her on the ground. He took Gojyo's headband and tied it around her mouth to shut her up. He then picked her back up placing her over his shoulder. Now she could only mumble for the next two hours.

"I can't wait to be myself again." Kiora exclaimed. She knew they weren't far from the island. "Sanzo... we're not too far from the island..."

Hakkai looked over at the girl being carried in Goku's arms and smiled. "I'm sure you can't...and if we aren't far then shouldn't your sister be here?" he asked. He knew the monk was trying to relax even if only a little bit while they walked. He already had a steamed priestess over his shoulder.

Kiora nodded. "Yes... Kyoko should be close...if not all ready at the island...but she can't help much, I can only do this... but I'd need some of your help..."

Sanzo didn't care what the rest of the party was going to do, if they wanted to go to the island and help Kiora then that was fine with him. About a hour and a half later they finally entered the town. Sanzo's wounded arm was killing him and Mayumi was starting to feel heavy over his shoulder. Kiora jumped out of Goku's arms. "Goku... will you come with me to the island?" she also looked to the rest of the group.

"I'll come" Gojyo said, kind of wanting to see what Kiora looked like as an adult.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you all want to go that's fine with me. I'm going to get some rooms at the inn... when you get back just ask the innkeeper for your room keys" he walked off with Mayumi to the inn. She was in no condition to fight. She still had some time before she could move again and most likely would feel weak because of the sudden ability to move her body.

Goku smiled at Kiora, he was staying with her all the way. His little sister and he wasn't leaving her. Hakkai stayed behind knowing they would need his help with medicines should it come to that and he was curious to learn a bit more about Kiora. She was a mystery to him almost. "Well guys, let's go then" he said walking along with the small group to the island.

People were staring at the monk carrying a woman over his shoulder. He got a room and took the key. Once in the room he threw Mayumi onto one of the beds and untied the headband from her mouth. He sat down on another bed, taking off the bandage from his arm, checking on his wound.

Mayumi glared daggers at him and opened her mouth to speak when a pain went through her body.

"Goddamn that hurts!" she said holding herself.

It was so weird to be able to move again and it hurt too. She looked over at him checking his wound and walked over slowly. "Let me see" she said moving his hand. It was starting to bleed again and she sighed. She took out antiseptic, sprayed it on him, and put fresh bandages on it. Once Sanzo's arm was rewrapped, he laid down on the bed, turning on his side away from her. He was tired, carrying dead weight was exhausting.

Mayumi sighed and took off the top part of her robes as she stared out at the window. She was worried about them although they could handle themselves. They always came out of a big battle nearly dead. Maybe she and Sanzo were better off here anyway, out of harm's way. She sighed and looked at Sanzo. He got tired quick, a little too quick. "Hey, Sanzo, how about a game while we wait? You don't have to move much for it" she asked.

"What game?" asked Sanzo.

Mayumi went into her bag and took out a pack of cards. "Spades...but we can play for yin if you want" she said with a slight smile. She was trying to not be so sarcastic. Then a chill went up her spine, something bad had just happened and there was nothing she could do about it right now.

Sanzo waved a hand, he didn't feel like playing cards. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one.

The priestess sighed and sat on her bed looking over at him. Should she tell him? Or should she keep her thoughts to herself? Her past was a sad one and she never shared it with anyone except Hakkai and a little to Goku.

Sanzo turned to look at her. "What is wrong?" He asked, sensing something was wrong with her.

Mayumi turned her head away to the wall not wanting to look at him. "It's nothing, and...it's not like you'll care anyway" she said harshly. No one ever cared, she was just a bastard child to most people that knew her.

Sanzo stood up walking over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I care more than you think."

Mayumi looked at his hand and smiled. "I appreciate your concern but...I know you don't want to care for anyone okay?" she said pulling his hand off her and standing up.

Didn't care for anyone? That may have been true, but when he took her the other night that meant that he was going to care for her. He wasn't Gojyo who just fucked someone and forgot about them. He took away his hand and walked away. If that was what she thought then, so be it. He took his cigarette out of his mouth heading back to his own bed.

"Fine, suit yourself. But just remember, since I am not Gojyo. A lay doesn't just turn into who I've done."

He laid down on the bed, grabbed the ashtray and placed in on his stomach so that he didn't have to reach to flick ashes off of the cigarette. Mayumi sighed and walked over to his bed sitting down on the edge of it.

"I don't know how you feel about me. You're so cold and distant, almost like ice. But...if you really want to know I'll tell you" she said placing her hand on his free hand. Sanzo took a long drag on his cigarette, staring at her. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Mayumi sighed and started from the beginning. "I was a bastard child to a helper at the shrine I was born at. My father, who was a priest, left my mother after he found out she was pregnant. He was shunned for what he did though fleeing did nothing to help his reputation. Then a few years afterwards she had another child, which was my younger brother Kyoto. He may have been born from a different priest but he was still related to me. I was treated like garbage, useless garbage."

"I just wanted to be normal, to know and have my father. But that never happened at all. So I just prayed and trained to be a priestess despite my shortcomings. The head of the temple was kind to me and I was glad to be his student. I learned a lot from him, although my brother was the one supposed to do so being a boy. I was hated even more for being a female and a smart one at that. Then one night, demons attacked and killed my master along with my mother and brother. I was away on duty when I came back to find them all dead. I was broken, all the people who ever cared about me were gone and the temple didn't make it any better when the teachings were hard on me afterwards. So I kept the promise I made to my master and brother to find the sutras once I became a full fledged priestess. And...here I am" she explained with tears welling up in her eyes.

Sanzo listened to all she had said. He lifted a hand and wiped away a tear that began to roll down her cheek. He knew all too well what she was talking about.

Demons had attacked his temple and had killed his master. But he wasn't just going to dump all what happened to him on her, she didn't need it at the moment. He sighed slightly as he lit another cigarette.

Mayumi looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks for listening. I don't know a lot of people who would" she said softly. He had his own demons and she would wait to hear it, not probe his mind. He waved a hand nonchantly and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

* * *

The rest of the party crossed a river on a boat finally landing on the island. The Island was dark and everything looked dead. Hence the name of dead trees and where flowers don't bloom. There was cave that had light coming from it. Kiora and the rest walked into the cave. She walked slowly, this was too good to be true. They were finally going to get her body back! Once farther in the cave there was an old woman sitting in a rocking chair. The old woman laughed. 

"Little Kiora... finally came to seek your revenge?" the old hag laughed which turned into a violent cough.

Hakkai glared at the old woman as Goku held Kiora protectively. They had learned many times that looks could be deceiving as hell. This was just going a little too well and they were expecting a demon to come out at them and attack any time soon. The place was so dreary and dead, Goku wanted to get Kiora's body and then get the hell out.

Of course the old woman lived on the island by herself and her son which didn't live here with her which meant they were safer than they would be if he was. Kiora pushed out of Goku's arms and pointed an accusing finger at the woman.

"You're going down! I will have my revenge!"

"But it's not going to save your lover... poor dear... did your father ever say he was sorry for killing him? No? I bet he showed you how much he was sorry..." she chuckled. "After all you were always his favorite child... he loved you.. but maybe that love was a little too much..."

Kiora looked down. Her father didn't show his love like a father did to his daughter. She held her necklace tight to her, imprinting it's shape in her hand. "S-shut up!"

"And your sister...she came here...but you can't save her now." The woman cackled holding up a head. It was her sister's head...bloody and with blank eyes staring at them.

Hakkai wanted to throw up at the sight. She had killed Kyoko...that old son of a...he looked at Kiora who was holding her necklace like a lifeline. Her sister was just slain like that...how cruel. Goku glared at the old woman and took out his weapon ready to kill her.

"How could you?" he yelled.

At first he wanted to barf, then hold Kiora in his arms but now he just had to take out his rage on the old woman.

Gojyo looked a bit confused and turned to Hakkai. "Did Kiora tell us her brother was killed?"

The effect hadn't hit him that her lover was her brother and that her father had forced sex upon her to calm her down. Kiora had a messed up childhood and now the only one who didn't hurt her was dead. Kiora grabbed Goku's arm.

"Don't...not yet..." Kiora told him.

The old woman glared at the monkey and the rest of the people. "Stupid girl, bringing people will not save you. You're mine. Remember our deal?"

Goku calmed down immediately and looked down at Kiora. He wanted to help her even if it meant beating the shit out of an old woman. "Fine...and any deal she had with you is a bunch of bullshit" he said pointing a finger at the old woman.

Hakkai had caught on all too well and glared at the old woman. She was nothing but evil and she wasn't owning Kiora if he had something to say about it.

"We're here to help Kiora no matter what it takes" he said calmly. He was going to keep his cool.

Kiora waited for Goku to attack the woman. He rushed at her with his Nyoibou and struck her in the stomach sending her flying out of her seat and into a wall. Gojyo and Hakkai nodded to each other seeing the old woman get back up and began to attack Goku as he dodged her hits. While they were fighting the woman, Kiora wandered to a dresser and pulled out a mirror. She looked into the mirror seeing a woman staring back at her. She walked between them and held the mirror to the old woman. She let out a terrifying scream and suddenly disappeared into the mirror. Kiora dropped the mirror and it shattered on the ground into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Soon purple smoke circled around her then disappeared. Kiora was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest, her forehead resting against her knees and her arms wrapped around her shins. Her long brown hair was covering her naked body. She looked about in her twenties and was actually quite beautiful. Gojyo was wrong about her appearence.

Kiora hated the transformation between child and adult. She could have just changed with clothes, of course if she did the clothes would have been too small. That was what happened when she turned into a child, her clothing disappeared and she was naked. She was shaking from finally being released from the mirror. She opened her violet eyes and looked up at them.

Hakkai looked over down at the transformed Kiora and stared. She was beautiful, more than he imagined.

"You owe me ten yin Gojyo" he said smiling and crossed his arms turning away from her form. He went into the small bag on his back and pulled out a long purple kimono.

"I was saving this for when we got your body back so here you go" he said handing it to her.

Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was so pretty and she was...naked...he turned around not wanting to put himself in the same category as Gojyo.

She took the kimono from Hakkai and pointed a finger at Gojyo. "Turn around!" she demanded. Gojyo muttered turning around and crossing his arms. Once Hakkai wasn't looking she pulled on the kimono. As they had their backs turned she pulled her long brown hair from under the kimono as she put it on. She held her long arms out in front of her.

"Finally!" she said. Her voice had changed as well. She now sounded more feminine, her voice was still a bit soft but for some reason it also was very strong. Gojyo pulled ten yin and handed it to Hakkai.

Goku laughed at the two and walked over to Kiora. It felt weird to not be able to hold her in his arms like a little kid and she was now taller than him.

"I'm still older than you so you have to call me oniisan kay?" he said with a smile. She was still his sister under the surface, that wasn't changing. Kiora smiled at Goku. "All right, oniisan." Sure now she looked older than he did, but really he was older than everyone put together.

Hakkai chuckled and pocketed his yin. "Hey, do you think we should go now?" he asked. They didn't know where Kyoko's body was and he doubted if Kiora wanted to see that.

"No rushing! We get to see the grown Kiora! And you stay away from her!" Goku said and glared at Gojyo. That pervert, he didn't trust him for anything.

Kiora nodded bowing a bit. "Yes, let's get going. We can converse once we are at the inn. This place is too creepy to hang around all night." Gojyo glared at Goku. No way was Goku going to tell him who to stay away from. Kiora was too much of a babe to not say anything. And it wouldn't feel like he was hitting on a child...at least for the most part.

Gojyo pushed Goku out of the way and draped an arm around Kiora. "So now that you're a woman again..." She cut him off by grabbing his hand. "Like my sister I can too use poison with my kisses. So I wouldn't tempt me into paralyzing your ass." she said and threw his arm off from around her. Goku glared at him and wanted to take his arm and break it. Thankfully, Kiora could take care of herself. She was a woman now and she could kick Gojyo's ass if she wanted to.

Hakkai chuckled and pat Gojyo on the back.

"You should consider yourself lucky that she didn't poison you, after all, we have seen what it can do. Would you really want to be able to not move anything for a few hours?" he asked.

Goku laughed and walked with his hands behind his head. "Got that right, even though I wouldn't mind seeing that stupid water sprite get what he deserves" he added and stuck his tongue out at Gojyo. Once they reached the boat, Hakkai and Gojyo both took a paddle and started rowing while Goku and Kiora sat next to each other, Kiora smiled at him as he did. She could kill the sprite if she wanted to but she wasn't that mean. Now her sister would have without any hesitation. Kyoto hated being hit on, but that really wasn't anything to worry about anymore.

Kiora's stomach gave a low growl. She stared down at her stomach and sighed. "The sooner we get back the better. I'm starving." Maybe Goku and Kiora really were siblings. Gojyo scoffed, thinking over the year they had been together. So many times he'd been shot down. For a split second the idea of playing the other field crossed his mind, but soon it disappeared. He was a ladies man. Not a man's man.

Hakkai smiled and steadily rowed the boat.

"Gojyo, if you really want a woman, you should go for the relationship type. Sleeping around will get you nothing" he said. Goku nodded and felt his own stomach growl. He was hungry already, no surprise. "Yeah and if you stuck to one woman maybe you would be better material. But that's waaayyy out of your league sprite" he said snickering.

Gojyo scoffed once again. The whole going steady thing wasn't for him. Not because he didn't like it, it was that he didn't know a girl that he'd like enough to keep seeing. Mostly he'd only spent time with stupid women who'd sleep with him because they thought he was rich because of all the games he had won at poker. Some women were really stupid.

Goku grinned once they saw land and jumped out the boat happily.

"We finally get to eat!" he said.

He was hungry and his stomach was going to burst if he didn't. Hakkai laughed and tied the boat back up the way it was. He was hungry himself but he wasn't going to go crazy about it. Kiora got out of the boat she would of ran back to the inn, but she wasn't a child anymore and it was hard to run in a kimono. She loved the kimono Hakkai had gotten her, but what she really wanted was some clothes not so popular a long time ago. She crossed her arms, putting her hands into the sleeves of the kimono and walked towards the inn. Gojyo followed with his head lowered a bit in thought.

* * *

Sanzo stood up and headed towards the door. "I have a feeling the rest are back."He was also feelinghungry, it had been almost an entire day since the last time the party ate. "Let's go get some food." 

Mayumi nodded and followed him out the room. She was feeling hungry herself and she got irritable when she didn't eat for awhile. Goku came bounding in the inn happily and saw Mayumi and Sanzo sitting at a table that was big enough for the whole party.

"Come on! We need to eat!" he yelled. Hakkai shook his head and held out Kiora's seat for her.

"Here you go" he said politely. He still had his manners on him. Kiora smiled at Hakkai and sat down. "Thanks."

Mayumi was almost shocked to see Kiora but she recognized her from her violet eyes immediately. There was no reaction from the Sanzo. He sat down at one of the ends of the table and pulled one of the ashtrays towards himself. He flicked his ashes into the ashtray. Gojyo sat down beside Goku and pulled the other ashtray towards himself and lit up a cigarette. Sanzo looked over at Kiora, but didn't say anything. It was merely a look of recognition.

Mayumi sat next to Sanzo and put her hands into her sleeves. She was still tired and even more so since she didn't get any sleep. Dark circles were forming under her eyes and after this meal she was going to pass out on her bed. Goku waved at the waitress and ordered everything on the menu she walked away with a nervous smile on her face. Just wait until the chef had heard what she was going to tell him.

"That was easy enough" he said grinning and then looked over at Kiora. "You can still eat the same right?" he asked. Hakkai chuckled as he sat in his seat and drank a cup of water. "I believe her appetite is still there" he replied.

"Oh yeah... bring on the grub!" Kiora said getting her chopsticks ready for when the waitress came back with the food. She would need to slow down a bit though, she feared that if she ate too much she would lose her curvy figure. She didn't want to be fat. That was one thing she liked about being a child, a high metabolism. Oh well, she would pig out just for tonight. As soon as the food came Kiora filled her plate and began to shovel her food in her mouth as Goku did the same.

"God... There will be nothing left with two bottomless pits!" Gojyo said trying to shovel food onto his own plate. Sanzo filled his plate and ate his food. Mayumi and Hakkai filled their plates and ate while looking at the two little pigs.

"This is quite normal remember?" he asked.

Mayumi shook her head in disbelief and ate slowly.

"It might be but it's still disturbing" she replied.

Goku was shoveling until he reached for a meat bun and Kiora had her chopstick on it at the same time.

"Oh shit" Mayumi muttered. She might have to bring her gun out for this, it was the last one.

Kiora stared at the meat bun. She sighed and took her chopsticks off of the meat bun. She really didn't need it, it would end up going to her hips anyway. She pick up her tea and took a couple sips. She rested for a bit as her stomach digested, leaving her full.

The meat bun was free to Goku, but it wasn't going to stop Gojyo, who leaned over the table grabbing the meat bun. Now it was a fight between Goku and Gojyo. Kiora stared at Gojyo, he was going to get his hair in her tea, and she had left the meat bun to Goku. Kiora kicked Gojyo in the shin under the table, making him fall away to grab his shin leaving the meat bun to Goku. He smiled and stuffed it in his mouth smacking away and chewing loudly just to piss off the sprite.

"I always win" he said proudly.

Hakkai laughed and saw Gojyo glare at Kiora. She got him good with that kick, he could hear it. Mayumi sighed and drank her glass of sake in one gulp. That was amusing to watch...and now she wanted more sake and began to pour it into her cup. When she drank, she drank a lot.

Kiora smiled at the glaring Gojyo. She would make sure Goku won every fight over food between him and Gojyo. Sanzo was now full and it seemed like the rest were feeling the same as him. The waitress came back and he handed her the gold card to pay for the food. Once he got the card back, he stood up heading towards his room. Gojyo looked at Hakkai

"Hey, Kai. I saw this bar, we should go." It wasn't a normal bar, it was a strip joint. And he felt that Hakkai needed some action just about as much as he did. Hakkai nodded and stood up.

"Alright I guess, this should be fun. You two have fun okay?" he said to Goku and Kiora.

Goku ate the last of his food and looked up with big eyes. "Where is this bar?" he asked. Mayumi smirked and patted Goku on the head. "Sometimes you have to let them keep secrets" she said and walked off to her own room. She knew what the sprite was planning and she wasn't going to shout out his business. He blinked and sighed.

"Fine, just go" he said waving his hand at them.

Gojyo stared at Goku. This would be even more fun if he let Goku tag along with them. After all, he needed to learn sometime about women. He grabbed Goku, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry...you can come." Kiora watched as they left. Oh well, she would catch up with them later. She went into her own room after asking for the key.

Goku was in for a surprise at this 'bar'.

* * *

**So how was that? Good for everyone? I know it was fun rping this with NoxKindxOfxLife and I wouldn't mind doing it over. I might make half of the next chapter solely on our two favorite monks, depends on how people review and tell me any suggestions.**


	7. A Day of Freedom Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I am just a harmless fan girl writing stories about it. I do not own Kiora because NoxKindxOfxLife does. I only own Mayumi Chiharu.**

* * *

Goku let himself be dragged off with Hakkai and Gojyo to the bar. He didn't understand what was so great about watching guys get drunk? He could give the sprite some bottles and there he was. 

Hakkai chuckled as they made their way to the joint. Goku stared at it wide eyed.

"No way...I'm not going in there!" he said trying to get out of Gojyo's grip.

"Now, you have to learn right? This is the perfect way" Hakkai said.

Gojyo tightened his grip on Goku's shoulder. "Stop being such a baby." They made it past the bouncer. It was a bit of a surprise the bouncer let Goku pass, but he did anyway. The little monkey wondered if everyone was against him or something. They sat down at a table and a waitress brought some beers. Goku tried to taste his beer but made a face and put it down.

"How can anyone drink that stuff?" he thought. Gojyo glared at Goku. How dare he make such a face at the wonderful drink called beer! He finished his own beer and took Goku since it looked like he wouldn't be drinking it.

It was rather dark in the joint, but there were lights that lit a small stage. Gojyo tapped his cigarette, letting the ashes fall into an ashtray.

Goku blushed and looked around him. So this was where perverts went. He expected this from Gojyo but Hakkai? He was really getting more flexible these days. Hakkai looked around the dimly lit joint and saw waitresses walking around half naked. He was starting to get a little happy somewhere, if only the stripper would come on stage. It had been awhile since he actually let loose and looked at other women. It wasn't like him at all but sometimes he wanted to let go and be free…even if only for a short time.

Gojyo took a drink of his beer, setting it down on the table. It wasn't all guys in the audience, some women were sitting with some guys. Probably one night stands or even flexible girlfriends. He was glad to be single and stay that way.

A bit of slow music suddenly kicked on. A woman walked onto the stage, dressed up in a long kimono, her face was painted white and she had red dye on her lips. She was obviously dressed like a geisha.

Goku stared at the geisha, this seemed nice enough. Maybe he was wrong about these places if they had people covered up like that. Hakkai chuckled at Goku and was waiting for the actual dance to begin. He knew they teased their audiences first and how erotic that could be, but littleGoku was going to learn that the hard way.

The woman pulled her hair down from a traditional geisha hairstyle and let it fall. She grabbed hold of a pole in the middle of the stage, swinging around it, stopping as she slid down the pole, laying on her back. She loosened the kimono, showing her shoulders.

Goku looked away in embarrassment. He didn't want to look! Okay, maybe he did, but he wasn't going to! He was better than that...he would keep his head turned and pretend it was a bad dream and Kiora would wake him up. Hakkai turned his head around to the stage so he could look at the woman.

"Come on, you can't say you don't want to look" he said with a smile. Goku shook his head as he stared. He did but he wasn't gonna tell them that! Even if she did look good sliding her cl...ahhh! He was a pervert!

Gojyo laughed at Goku. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought the child" he said to Hakkai.

The woman's kimono dropped some more as her large breasts were exposed. Her back arched as she sat up, grabbing the pole as she stood up. She moved towards the end of the stage towards the audience, moving onto her knees and pushing the kimono up to expose her thighs. Gojyo took a long puff on his cigarette, then smacked Goku in the back of the head.

"Stop being so juvenile."

Hakkai chuckled at the now drooling monkey. He didn't have to hold his head in placeanymore, it was glued to the spot. He was enjoying this as well himself. He had more restraint though and he didn't need a woman when they got back. The need wouldn't get to him. Goku was mesmerized, he had seen a naked woman before but he didn't like it as much as this.

Gojyo brought a hand over his eyes, now embarrassed that he had brought the monkey. Once the woman was done she collected her clothes. As the next woman came onto the stage that geishawoman came out into the audience, now fully dressed. She stopped at their table and sat on Gojyo's lap.

"Want a dance?" she asked to the table.

Goku blinked at the woman and blushed.

"But I don't know how to dance" he replied. Gojyo was so fed up with him that he slapped the back of his head.

"Baka" he said in anger.

Hakkai chuckled at Goku, he was so clueless. The woman giggled and walked off knowing that she had humiliated the poor boy enough. Goku rubbed his head and wanted to throw a bottle at the kappa. Gojyo watched the woman walk away.

"Damnit..." he mumbled.

He glared at Goku. He had just ruined any chance of female contact in this place! He was going to make Goku extremely uncomfortable. When the waitress came back with another round of beers, he asked for her to bring back the geisha woman. When she came back Gojyo handed her some yin and pointed to the monkey.

"He'll take that dance." She smiled and pocketed the yin and grabbed Goku's arm pulling him from his seat and directed him to a private room. Goku looked dumbfounded as she drug him off. Hakkai laughed and looked over at his companion.

"Now don't you think that was being a little too harsh on him?" he asked.

Gojyo gave him a 'hell no, it was right' look and sighed. "How about we get dances for ourselves? Then we should head back, you know how irritable monks can be" he suggested.

Gojyo nodded and made a hand gesture as a couple women came to their table. They paid for their dances and were leaded to rooms for themselves. The geisha woman pushed Goku down onto a couch and smiled.

"I'm guessing you've never been to a place like this before."

As Goku frantically shook his head no the woman quickly stripped herself of clothing except for a sexy pair of underwear. She sat on Goku's lap, and leaned back against him. She began to moved her hips up and down on his lap. Then she turned, straddling him. She smiled at the monkey as she humped her hips slowly against him.

Goku was going to have a nosebleed from hell if she didn't stop. But her grinding on him was so damn enticing he couldn't help himself but get into it a little. His member was pulsing in his pants and he didn't think it could hurt like this. But his mouth couldn't form words as she humped against him going faster and her breasts bouncing. He wanted to touch her but...he couldn't. They had rules right? And he was going to follow them...even if it meant hurting in his private area. This was extremely uncomfortable, he was going to kill Gojyo!

After a couple minutes she was done and was pulling her clothes back on. She smiled and patted Goku's head and lead him back out to the table where Gojyo and Hakkai were just coming back from their own dances. The woman smiled and gave Goku a kiss on the cheek then went to attend to other customers. Gojyo rustled Goku's hair as they left the joint.

"Have fun?" Gojyo asked.

Goku just walked ahead of them still thinking about what was happening to him. He was starting to feel like a pervert, and he felt really strange in one area. He would take one of those cold showers or something to calm himself. Hakkai chuckled and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"I think we went a little overboard but that taught him about women, or at least their anatomy" he said with a chuckle.

Gojyo lit a new cigarette and rolled his eyes. "If he's so uptight about that just think about what he'll be like before he actually loses his virginity." Gojyo continued to walk, heading towards the inn. Just then a woman ran up to Gojyo and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"GOJYO!" He almost fell backwards.

Hakkai looked over and had a look of surprise on his face. "Um...Gojyo? Who is that?" he asked. He couldn't really see that well with this dimly lit street. Goku turned around and squinted, he couldn't see the woman either but she was happy as hell to see that water sprite.

Gojyo took a look at her, it was one of the girls that had flocked to him before he had started this journey. Great, he felt like he was in trouble.

"Um... uh..."

"It's Gin!"

He stared at Hakkai with a look of save me.

"Oh right... I remember... What are you doing around these parts?"

"I was visiting my brother."

Hakkai sweatdropped and tapped the clinging girl on her shoulder.

"Um, miss? We really have to get back to the inn so if you don't mind..." he said trying to let her know they were in a hurry.

Goku grinned and walked over. "No, it's okay, you can hang around. We've got two other women in our group" he said. He was getting even damn it.

Gojyo glared at Goku. He didn't really know this woman besides the fact she was easy. He pried her off of him.

"I'm sorry, Lin..."

"It's Gin."

"Right... But I'm taken..."

"What? How! When! Please don't tell me it's true!"

"Sorry babe, but it's true."

She looked at the rest of the group then stormed off. Gojyo blew out some air then grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt, making a fist. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Hakkai broke them up before there could be an actual fight. "Come on Gojyo, that isn't right after what we just did to him" he said. Goku stuck his tongue out and walked inside the inn going to the room he shared with Kiora.

"Night" he said going upstairs.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow at Gojyo and smirked. "An old flame?" he asked. He was in the same room as the sprite, he was going to know all about this.

Gojyo glared at Hakkai. "She was nothing" he replied.

That was so very true. The only thing she was to him was a lay, nothing more. Gojyo went into his room he shared with Hakkai and sat on his bed kicking off his boots. Hakkai opened the door to their room and readied himself to take a nice shower. They had them here too thankfully, he was going to need it. Gojyo laid down on his bed, going underneath the covers. He was tired from their little trip to the 'bar'.

Hakkai yawned and got out from his shower and slipped under the covers. He was tired and needed his rest and Hakuryuu was already asleep on the floor next to him.

* * *

Kiora smiled as Goku came back in the room. "Have fun?" she asked. Goku smiled and nodded his head. 

"That perverted kappa tried to scar me but I got him back by making this chick cling to him" he said happily. Even if she was nothing, she was still one of his lays and he used that to his advantage. Kiora stared at Goku and laughed. "Really? Must of been quite something to see."

Goku blushed and kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt on a chair. "Yeah it was…" he said getting under the covers. "Night" he said. They had all day tomorrow since Sanzo was giving them a fee day, after all this time. Damn slave driver.

Kiora yawned, she was tired from walking all day and slipped under her blankets and soon closed her eyes. "Night" she said to Goku softly.

* * *

Sanzo picked up the paper, sitting at a small desk that was in his and Mayumi's room. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray that seemed to have a million butts in it. That's what happened when chain smokers united. Mayumi came out the bathroom in a towel and drying her hair with another one. If they had to walk in dirt and woods again she was going to flip out and shoot someone. And they hadn't come across a sutra yet which is why she was a little agitated, she even finished her book earlier from reading it so much. She would have to buy a new one before they left the day after tomorrow. 

Sanzo looked from his paper only momentarily to glance at Mayumi then went back to his paper. He had seen her before, nothing new to him.

Mayumi looked over at him and smirked.

"Hey, do you think I should wear my gown or robes? They aren't dirty anymore and you do it all the time" she asked.

He probably wouldn't care so she shrugged as she reached for his pack of cigarettes and took one out. She had forgotten to get her own again, that would have to be bought tomorrow also.

Sanzo looked to her again then flipped the paper and began to read it again.

"Whatever you want to wear."

He watched as she took a cigarette from his pack. Once she had a cigarette he took the pack and placed them into his robes. This was his last pack and wanted to keep every cigarette for himself. Selfish, yes. Worth it, hell yes. He loved his cigarettes nearly as much as he loved his life.

She sweatdropped at him, lit it and took a big puff on it. These were stronger than hers, and she was starting to like them. She let out a cloud of smoke and let it hang from her mouth as she changed into her gown. If she could, she would get up early and do the shopping she wanted before the streets became crowded.

"That was pretty selfish Sanzo but not unexpected. I'll just buy you some in the morning if you love them so much" she said and plopped on her bed. She was ready for sleep, not that baby 2 hour nap she had taken. They had to get a move on in the morning and she had things to do first.

Sanzo finished reading his paper and folded it up and laid it on the desk. He loved his cigarettes like Gojyo loved his women and beer. Sanzo sighed as he took off his glasses, he moved over to his own bed and crawled under the covers. He turned off the light then closed his eyes falling asleep in less than a few minutes as did the priestess.

* * *

The next morning came slowly, granting them some mercy with the hours of sleep they got. Mayumi snuck out of bed and into town. She had taken Sanzo's card knowing he wouldn't mind...hopefully. Shopping for her things and his precious Marlboro Red was important. Sanzo felt like he owed it to the team to let them sleep in for a bit andhe didn't feel like getting up. 

He heard her leave and only shrugged it off. He turned over to find another comfortable position and went back to sleep. He wondered why she had left so early. He told the group that they would spend a couple days in this town to rest.

Mayumi walked around town seeing only a few people at a time in the shops. It seemed like some people were early birds like her. She sighed and went into three different types of shops instead of just two. A bookstore, a food store, and a clothing store.

The last one was a surprise even to her and she would have never done it other wise. She usually just wore her robes, it was much easier than being a pain and having to buy a million different clothes like most women. Just wear a certain outfit and wash it out, there was really no point in getting dolled up for this trip.

As she walked back to the inn, she felt something watching her and pulled out her gun. Only when she turned she saw a figure in a cloak walk past into the inn.

A woman by the shape of the cloak. What she didn't know was that one of Kougaiji's subordinates was under it and watching every person in the party closely. Except they didn't know Mayumi's had joined them which was somewhat of a good thing.

Mayumi shrugged and went back upstairs into her room putting away things and then the carton of Marlboro Red on the dresser. She had to try on what she had bought and ran into the bathroom to do so.

Sanzo heard the door close and stirred, waking up slowly. He wanted to know what time it was. By the look of the sun it was maybe eight or so. He sighed and changed positions, now laying on his side towards the door. He placed an arm under his pillow and pulled the blanket up over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

He was planning on staying in bed all day, after all it was his free day to do whatever he wanted and at the moment he felt like sleeping because for the past year they have been getting up at the crack of dawn just to drive all night.

"It fits!" she exclaimed then held a hand to her mouth.

She knew how the monk liked his sleep and didn't want to disturb him. She took off her newly bought items and placed them back in the box. The monk was sure to like what she had bought.

But she had to ask him a few things later, like his own past and why he acted the way he did. She told him hers now he had to tell his. Mayumi walked out the bathroom to see Sanzo in a new position and smirked. He looked peaceful in his sleep so she sat on her own bed and watched him. The monk fascinated her so much.

Sanzo was awake, but was sure as hell trying to go back to sleep. And for some reason he couldn't as he felt eyes upon him, he would have to ignore them for now. His blanket fell a bit from over his head and he was confronted with bright lights coming from the window. He grunted, grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head.

"Close the curtains" he demanded from under the pillow.

Mayumi blinked and then got up to close the curtains. He sure was grumpy, she was going to fix that. She crept over to his bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"I hope you don't plan on staying in here all day. I was thinking about exploring the town later" she said.

He seemed to want to ignore her but her voice could wake anyone up with it's harshness. Sanzo pulled the pillow from over his head to look at her.

"Of course I plan on staying in bed all day. It's my day to do whatever I please, and a lot of sleep is just what I need."

He laid his head back down on the pillow and waved a hand. "

If that's what you want to do, by all means, go ahead. Don't let me slow you down" he said closing his eyes.

Mayumi pouted and climbed up to him kitten like on the bed.

"But...but...I wanted to...spend some time with you" she said hurt.

He did need rest though, he was even worse without it attitude wise. Maybe she could spend some time with Kiora, it was an honor to be in her presence and she was the only other woman around she knew.

Sanzo groaned, why spend time with him? To him a town was a town and there really wasn't anymore to it. Exploring it would help no one, unless that was to go shopping. And quite frankly, he wasn't the shopping type. That was why he always had Hakkai, Gojyo, or even Goku do all the shopping.

Sanzo threw the pillow at her and sat up. He pulled on his sandals then pulled on the top of his robes. He still looked grumpy as he ran a hand through his hair straightening it. Mayumi looked at him then growled. He was going to pay for that dearly.

"How dare you throw something at me!" she said throwing it back at him. He dodged it and a smirk came on his lips.

"Too slow" he said.

She had a vein on her head and pointed a finger at him. "You, Genjyo Sanzo are the most irritating and pissy man I've ever known" she said and sighed at the end. He was much to her luck, stubborn as a jackass but really as sweet as a teddy when he wanted to be. He would hate to be compared to that...hmm, evil idea for a boring ride one day.

"You don't have to come, I can just go with Kiora" she said.

Why didn't she say she'd go with Kiora first and save him the time of getting 'ready'? He glared at her.

"And you tell me that now?" He was going to make her pay for interrupting his sleep, and making him get up just to tell him he didn't have to go. Oh well, he'd just tag along with Mayumi and Kiora. Not like he had anything better to do.

"You'd have a much better time with Kiora than just me alone."

She sat up and thought about it.

"To tell the truth, I'm not that good around women myself. I was raised in a temple full of mostly men and the few women wouldn't even talk to me" she said.

It was true, she was more of a tomboy than some pampered princess although she never showed it. Kiora was like that too but in a feminine way. She could get away with it and Mayumi couldn't. "Besides, you can't laze around all day. You have to find something to do or else you'll smoke until you pass out" she said with a small smile.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes as she said that, he scoffed and took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." He blew a cloud of smoke and stood up. "This better not take all day" he warned her.

Mayumi looked at him with innocent dark green eyes. "You threaten me yet you do nothing about it" she said. She knew he could, he just chose not to. He'd better not, she could shoot just as well as he could. She stood up and fixed her wrinkled robes, she was going to buy something else to wear besides this while they were out.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Trust me, honey, I will do something this time." He placed his pack of cigarettes into his robes along with his lighter. He headed out the door and down the hall towards Goku and Kiora's room.

Mayumi followed behind him and put her hands in her sleeves. She wasn't tired anymore, now she was hungry and itching to go out. Hopefully someone was already up.

* * *

Hakkai awoke and turned over, he wanted to sleep more but his body wouldn't allow him that. He was so used to waking up early nowadays so he stretched and got up. He was going to get dressed after a bit of breakfast and see what else this town had to offer later. Gojyo was all ready awake, sitting up in his bed smoking a cigarette. He too couldn't sleep for very long, damn that monk and having to get up early just to ride in a jeep for days at a time. 

Hakkai went into the bathroom and used it first. He knew he had some things to do today. Shopping and a bit of mah-jongg, he wanted to enjoy today as much as he could. He was turning into Gojyo sitting around doing almost nothing. He came out after washing his hands and smiled at the kappa. "Morning" he said politely.

Gojyo brought a hand to his forehead, in a bit of a salute. "Morning."

Gojyo didn't know what the hell he was going to do today. Maybe he'd just tag along with Hakkai, it seemed like he had plenty to do.

Hakkai stood at the window for a moment catching the rays of the sun and then sighed. It was days like this...that sort of depressed him. He could stand it, but he would like to have someone close to spend it with. But that was impossible, he couldn't do that.

"So Gojyo, I think we should hang out together. Maybe bring along Goku" he suggested. Kiora was out of the question, he didn't trust that sprite around her. He had already shown enough interest in her.

Gojyo shrugged and continued smoking his cigarette. "I'm gonna kill monkey boy when I see him" he said. The demon sweatdropped and continued to get ready to leave. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Kiora slept in, when she wasn't woken up she could sleep for hours, even days. That was what happened when she was in her child form and went day by day doing nothing. She slept most of her life away, because it was just too damn confusing to confront. 

She soon woke up to Goku's snoring, he sure did snore loud. But somehow she could sleep through it until she began to wake up, then it just annoyed the hell out of her. She straightened her kimono, thinking to herself that she was going to go out and get some new clothes. This kimono was beautiful, but she liked normal clothes better. Goku turned over in his sleep and noticed Kiora starting to leave through sleepy eyes.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

Kiora smiled at him. "Morning sleepy head. I'm going out" she said.

Goku sat up rubbing his eyes and yawned loudly. "Oh, kay. But promise you'll be back soon" he said. She was still his surrogate sister and he wasn't treating her any differently.

Just as Sanzo and Mayumi stopped at the door Kiora opened the door. Their door was a strange one and pushed outwards. They must have put this door on wrong and didn't want to fix it. The door swung open hitting Sanzo in the face.

He grabbed his nose backing up a bit. Kiora closed the door seeing Sanzo's face turning red with anger as he held his nose.

"AH! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she said putting her hands up in the air so he didn't shoot her. He checked his nose for blood but found nothing but pain. Mayumi and Goku snickered but stopped seeing the rage on his face.

"Calm down, it isn't broken" Mayumi said and felt his nose causing him to wince. She left for a second and came back with a towel and antiseptic.

"Stay still" she said pouring the medication on the towel and gently wiping his nose. It would stop the pain and he wouldn't be pissed off the whole day. Goku went in the doorway and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey, come on, she didn't mean to" he said. Hakkai has heard the noise and stuck his head out his room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kiora held her head low, she felt like she needed to apologize a million times to him. Kiora looked up to see Hakkai. "Um... I accidentally hit Sanzo with the door..." she explained.

Hakkai held in laughter, he didn't want to make Sanzo even more angry.

This just wasn't Sanzo's day. First he wasn't able to sleep all day like he had been planning, Mayumi made him feel bad so he had to go shopping with her, and now he was being hit with doors. He pushed Mayumi away from his nose.

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth. Sanzo's finger twitched, he wanted to shoot someone now. He needed to get the rage out, he needed to vent. His cigarette was broken so he grabbed another one and light it. Mayumi pulled Sanzo by his sleeve and dragged him off.

"Come on, you can vent out anger later. You promised me" she said.

Goku and Hakkai watched the two walk off and grinned."

Do ya think?" he asked. Hakkai shook his head yes.

"Most likely, or he wouldn't have done anything for her" he said. Hakkai waved at Kiora. "Morning Kiora, you're looking nice" he said.

Kiora smiled at Hakkai. "Thank you." She bowed politely then stood to watch Sanzo and Mayumi walk off. She let out a breath of air, thanking Buddha that he didn't kill her.

Gojyo walked out of the room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing..." She didn't want everyone to know that she almost broke the monk's nose. She looked to Hakkai. "Are you going into town?"

"Yes." Hakkai said.

"Would it be all right if I joined you? I need to get some shopping done myself."

Hakkai thought about it and decided that the pervert was better than a man who would want her dead. "Alright, but you should watch out for Gojyo" he warned. Goku snickered and went back to his own room, he was going to sleep his butt off.

Kiora nodded. She wasn't worried about Gojyo, she was after all the daughter of Hatsue and the sister of Kyoko. She had her own bag of tricks against people like him.

Gojyo looked to Hakkai. "Watch out for me? How can you say that?" He wasn't the biggest pervert in the world, so what if he liked his women? Hakkai chuckled and put on his shirt since he already had his pants on.

"Well now, you aren't exactly material enough for Lady Hatsue's daughter" he said smiling and walking out the room. He knew Gojyo wasn't the type to give up on a pretty woman so easily.

Kiora waited in the hallway with Gojyo until Hakkai returned. She crossed her arms over her chest. Gojyo was glaring at Hakkai as he left. Not material enough? How was he not material enough?

"Don't worry about, Gojyo." She told him with the softness of her voice. "If I wasn't so stuck on my first love, I might have considered you." She smiled at him and knew Gojyo wasn't her type though what she said was true.

Gojyo wasn't bad looking, and he sometimes actually could hold conversations without it resorting to liquor, poker, or women. She hadn't loved anyone besides her dear brother, Keiji, for over two hundred years. She was still too mentally attached to her brother and really couldn't look to other men because her father had ruined that for her.

Hakkai looked over at Gojyo and raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying that you and Kiora...well...maybe it's best not to get involved with people on our journey" he said.

Kiora nodded in agreement with Hakkai. Besides, to her she could never love anyone else because she owed all her love to her brother. The three of them walked into town. Kiora looked at each place deciding where she could buy some clothes at. Once she saw a store she walked away from Hakkai and Gojyo into the store. A couple of minutes later she rejoined them with a bag in her hands.

Hakkai took her bag and started walking. "I think we need a lot of supplies to cover a few days" he said looking at a list.

Kiora watched as Hakkai had taken her bag. She was more than capable of carrying a bag herself, but she knew he was just trying to be polite and said nothing about it. Gojyo walked after Hakkai with his hands in his pockets. He looked over Hakkai's shoulder to look at the list. There wasn't booze or cigarettes anywhere on it.

Gojyo pointed to the list. "You forgot beer and almighty Sanzo's cigarettes."

Hakkai sweatdropped and added those to the list. He hadn't asked for them so he didn't see any need for them to be on there. And the beer...he looked at Gojyo with a knowing look and added that on too.

"It's nice to have another person around" he commented and smiled at Kiora.

As Hakkai added those two items to the list Kiora turned around, walking backwards to face Gojyo. She had her hands behind her back, her fingers laced between both hands.

"We forgot to tell you Gojyo. There won't be anymore booze on this journey. It's going to be a dry journey from now on."

Gojyo stared at her like she was insane. "Hakkai, tell me she's kidding."

Kiora turned back around and giggled to herself. Hakkai smiled and shook his head. "She's right, we don't need it" he said. He knew Gojyo was in hell on the inside. The beer was like his sanctuary, hopefully he wasn't going to freak out and get loaded at the bar later over this.

Gojyo was going to blame someone for this. Kiora looked over her shoulder at the pouting Gojyo. "I was kidding..." She told him. It seemed like something Kiora might put up to Hakkai. He had never seen her drink before. Probably because she had always been in the body of a child. Really Kiora used to drink all the time. She was a Pisces and they didn't say drink like a fish for nothing.

Hakkai laughed and patted him on the back. "I would never take away your precious from you" he said. He knew Gojyo was going to kill him later but he was going to enjoy himself while he could. Plus if Goku were there, he would've made it more dramatic and had the sprite on the ground crying.

Kiora smiled to herself. Gojyo was so easy to fool. Just take away what he treasured most and you could probably see him cry. Hakkai walked faster afraid that the kappa would kill him and went into a shop. He came out with two bags of beer and shook them in front of Gojyo.

"Here it is, safe and sound" he said playfully.

Kiora stared at the beer. She needed to contain herself. She hadn't touched the stuff for two hundred years, she didn't need it, she was better than it... but she loved it so much. She would have to take one later and hope to end with that. Gojyo took one of the beers and popped it, taking a long drink from it. "That hits the spot."

She stared at the can of beer he was holding. She turned around holding her head low and continued to walk on. Gojyo stared at her.

"What's wrong with her?"

Hakkai looked at her retreating back and then at Gojyo. He realized it was the can she was staring at and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai whispered and told him about her wanting the beer. It was understandable, she hadn't been able to drink for two hundred years and anyone would be happy to get their precious beer back. "Please don't try anything funny" he warned and walked on.

Kiora waited for Hakkai and Gojyo to catch up with her. She wasn't about to say anything, like she wanted a beer badly. She needed to let go of beer, just like she needed to let go of her brother. Both had been dead to her for so long.

Hakkai sighed and walked behind Kiora. He didn't want her to get upset at them. He knew how it felt to have something dead to you, women were a bit dead although he liked them nonetheless.

"Hey, there's a resort in town. Why don't we go there?" he suggested.

Kiora looked to Hakkai. "Resort?" She asked. Gojyo wasn't listening, he was drinking his beer as he walked. How he loved his beer. For Gojyo, beer and women went hand in hand. If he could have both then it was heaven.

Hakkai nodded and pointed to what looked like a traditional Japanese house in the distance. 'I saw it last night. It has a hot spring and everything" he said happily. Gojyo was going to make out with that can if he didn't put it down.

Kiora looked to the house. It looked nice from the outside. "Let's go." Kiora said cheerfully. Gojyo was just now hearing what they had said, now finished with his beer. "Go where?" Kiora pointed to the house. "What is it?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai sweatdropped and took the bag of beer from him. "It's a resort, I thought it would be a good idea if we went" he said. The kappa had a one track mind sometimes.

Gojyo shrugged. "Fine, let's go." Hakkai smiled and started to go back. "You two go on ahead, I want to put these supplies up" he said waving at them. Kiora could handle herself, she wouldn't be seduced by the kappa.

Kiora watched as Hakkai went back to the inn. What the hell was he doing? Why would he suggest something if he wasn't going to come in? She looked to Gojyo. "Bar?"

Gojyo looked at her. "Bar." He said in agreement.

* * *

**That was part one of this chapter. The next part has a lemon/songfic in it and also was so long that I had to split them up. Let's say if I get about…three reviews for this and thenI'll put up the next part. It sounds like a fair trade to me, I'd like to know how I'm doing.**


	8. A Day of Freedom Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki in any way. I also do not own Kiora, NoxKindxOfxLife does. And this will be the last time I say all this. I mean, you get the general picture by now right? I also do not own the song "Closer", Nine Inch Nails does. Thanks to Rae-dono who inspired me to use that song for this fic! I recommend listening to it when the time comes for it.**

(Speech, _Thought _, **Song**)

* * *

**(A/N: Most of this is happening at the same time then comes together )**

Sanzo eventually got his sleeve out of Mayumi's grip. He crossed his arms following closely behind her. Mayumi walked around looking at different shops until she saw one that had the most beautiful kimono. It was crimson red, hung low at the shoulders and also looked as if it drug on the ground naturally. But she couldn't wear something like that, what for?

Sanzo looked to the kimono. It was a little much for a priestess, but he wasn't going to say anything. If she wanted to buy it, so be it, as long as it wasn't his money she was spending. He brought a hand to his mouth and blew out some smoke. Mayumi looked at him and drug him inside.

"I want you to get it for me" she said. He looked at her like she was crazy. She pouted and looked up at him. "Please Sanzo? I think you'd like me in it" she said pleading. That was good enough for her to wear besides these robes.

Sanzo was still staring at Mayumi. "Are you losing your mind? I am not wasting a cent on something that might not even be worn more than once."

In the end, Sanzo lost the argument and took out his card. His brow furled as the cashier handed him back his card and put the kimono in a bag and handed it to Mayumi.

"You owe me big time." He told her as he left the store.

Mayumi walked happily and with her bag in hand. She would wear this every time they stopped for a break. He liked it deep down, he was just too stubborn to admit it. Sanzo waited for Mayumi to catch up to him. "Are you done spending my money yet?"

Mayumi walked out the bookstore with two bags full of romance novels and a smile on her face. "I got two new collections and some of those strawberries I like" she said. Spending his money was nothing since he didn't seem to care what he spent it on himself.

Sanzo was getting tired of walking around, he was hoping she would be done soon so he could go back to his room and try to fit in a nap.

Mayumi finished her shopping by purchasing some Salem lights and a book on martial arts. She wanted to be able to do more than shoot at demons.

"We can go back now...are you sure there's nothing you want?" she asked.

"No." He told her. He looked at the book of martial arts. He had mastered that at the temple when he was younger. But if she wanted to learn from a book then so be it. Sanzo headed back to the room. As soon as Sanzo got into the room he kicked off his shoes and pulled the top of his robe down and got back underneath his blanket.

"_Precious sleep_" he thought.

* * *

Gojyo and Kiora walked towards the nearest bar they could find as Hakkai walked back to the inn to see Goku fully dressed. "Where's Kiora?" he questioned. "At the bar with Gojyo" he replied. His eyes widened and he went to save her from the clutches of the perverted cockroach. 

Gojyo and Kiora were both sitting at the bar. Kiora stared at the beer in front of her and told herself not to drink it all in one gulp. She took a drink from the glass setting it back down. Gojyo was turned around watching a poker game going on.

Goku searched until he found them. He walked in and sat next to Kiora.

"Hiya" he said happily. Kiora turned to Goku and smiled at him. Gojyo looked to Goku.

"I'm surprised they let a monkey in." Kiora hit Gojyo in the arm.

"Of course they let him in." She took another drink enjoying her first beer as a woman again.

Goku glared at Gojyo and resisted the urge to hit him with his fists. He was not going to upset Kiora. "Why are ya hanging out with him when ya could be with me oneesan?" he pouted at Kiora with big golden doe eyes. That face always worked with people.

She looked at Goku. "Oneesan? Don't you mean imoutosan?" She asked smiling at Goku. "I thought you were sleeping. Besides, Hakkai ditched us."

"I don't know who would want to hang out with a child" Gojyo said. That did it, Kiora took her hand and smacked Gojyo upside the head with her fist. "I was a child for over two hundred years. Be nice!" Gojyo glared, rubbing his head.

Goku laughed at Gojyo and hugged Kiora around the waist. "You're just mad because she likes me better so nyahh!" he said sticking out his tongue at the kappa. That was what he got.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Well...I mean, you look way older than me so maybe it's better to call you oneesan instead...unless you want me to say imoutosan" he said blushing slightly. He was embarrassed by that.

Kiora smiled at Goku. "You can call me whatever you want, oniisan." She turned back around to face the bar.

Gojyo looked to Goku with big eyes and mouthed.

"You love her."

He was acting like a child basically. He laughed slightly then got off his chair to join a poker game.

Goku glared at him, picked up a glass then put it down. He knew Kiora wouldn't approve of him hitting Gojyo in the head and cracking his skull. So he sighed and turned around. They sure had a lot of drinks to choose from, but he hated them all. They were icky bleh to him.

Kiora looked to Goku. "You thirsty? I'm sure they have cola or water." She knew that Goku didn't like alcohol. For some reason she envied him about that. Gojyo knew all too well, it was always about Kiora with him. Gojyo had winning cards in his hand and smiled deviously. He was going to wipe the floor with these suckers.

Goku raised his hand and the bartender came over.

"Could I have a cola?" he asked. The man smiled and gave him a glass of dark colored cola. The monkey king accepted it and drank it slowly. It felt good to drink that. "Thanks Kiora, I needed that. Now I need to see who gets beaten by that sprite" he said turning around and leaning on the counter.

Kiora turned around to watch the match as well. If her sister was there she'd show all those men. Her sister had been the queen of poker.

Gojyo put in some chips. Enough to make a couple people back out. Another matched his bet and put down his cards. Gojyo smirked having a straight while the other had something lower. Gojyo gladly took the chips from him as he smirked.

Goku watched as all those poor saps got their asses kicked and he thought of Kyoko. "I think that your sister would've wiped Gojyo over the floor" he said to her. She had been a nice woman, besides the ambushing them part. Hakkai walked back in the bar and waved at them. "Ready to go?" he asked. Goku looked up at Kiora with those big eyes again. "Where ya goin'?" he asked.

Kiora turned to look at Hakkai. She couldn't remember what he was talking about. She looked down to Goku.

"I'm not sure."

Maybe he was ready to go to the traditional Japanese house. Great she could chase her beer with a cup of tea. She stood up and patted Goku on the head. "Don't worry about me, oniisan."

She waved to him. Once Hakkai and Kiora left, Gojyo won another match. Everyone seemed to not want to play him anymore. Getting bored, Gojyo got up from his spot and went to Goku and sat next to him.

"It's painful to see how much you love her. A bit disgusting too."

Goku blushed and drank some more of his cola. Love her? Well, in a sister way.

"Gojyo...I think of her as my sister...unless you see something else" he said eyeing him evilly.

He didn't want to listen to a perverted kappa, wasn't he supposed to go with those two or something? Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Right. Even I wouldn't be so protective like that unless she was my chick. Don't lie to yourself." Gojyo took a drink from his beer. "I see right through you Son Goku."

Goku blushed even more and looked down. Was he really in love with Kiora? She did mean a lot to him in a short time but that was because they connected. A girl like that wasn't for him, plus she was a grown woman. How would that work? "Well Sha Gojyo, you like her too" he said pouting.

Gojyo stared at him. "What woman don't I like?" Of course he liked Kiora, but to him they were completely different, except for their love of booze.

Goku sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go back now, I'm hungry" he said walking out the bar with his hands behind his head. No fair, he wanted to go to the resort.

Gojyo finished his beer and stood up. He followed Goku. He was hungry himself. "Good, lets go get some grub." He hadn't had enough beers, but he could actually drink more once they got back to the inn.

Goku ordered everything off the menu once they got back and started to pig out. The food was like heaven to him.

Gojyo also ate. For once he could share his food with Goku without having to share it with everyone else. They ate and ate and Gojyo was finally full. "Where are Mayumi and Sanzo? They're missing supper."

Goku ate even after Gojyo was full and finished everything off the table. He patted his stomach and sighed in content. "I think Sanzo is sleeping and Mayumi is reading one of those books again" he replied. He had seen the door cracked before he left and that was what he'd seen.

Gojyo didn't think much about it. He was full and had his beer now all he needed was a woman to go to bed with. That would be too perfect. Gojyo sighed thinking about it. Goku looked at the kappa and sweatdropped, he knew he was all ready to go and get himself a woman. At that moment a pretty dark haired woman walked past and he saw Gojyo eye her. "Oh no...just do your business..." he said and walked upstairs. He was following through on his plan to sleep in.

Gojyo got up from his seat heading towards the woman. The woman looked at him and giggled. "Sorry to shoot you down before you say anything. I'm a lesbian." Gojyo nearly fell over. Damn, this was beginning to suck. He turned and left the lesbian to whatever the hell she was doing. He went upstairs and went into his room for some 'alone' time.

* * *

Kiora and Hakkai walked to the house and they were greeted by the owners who seemed happy to have customers. "The bath is shared so I'm sure you two lovebirds don't mind" the female owner said. Hakkai blushed and waved his hands in the air. 'It's not like that, we're friends" he explained. She gave them a raised eyebrow and walked off. He sighed, they didn't act like a couple at all. 

Kiora smiled, even though she wasn't too sure why he would want to come to such a place. Well, besides relaxation. Kiora followed the woman to the bath. She put her hair up in a ponytail and undressed. She got into the bath, lowering herself into it. The water felt nice.

Hakkai took off his clothes and got in on the opposite side. He should've told the monks about this place, maybe they wouldn't be so tense. But oh well, he was going to enjoy himself. The warm water felt good on him and relaxed his tense muscles.

Kiora looked to Hakkai all the way across from her. "This is great. Glad you pointed this place out."

She smiled at him and rested her head against the side of the bath. She was enjoying herself, truly was glad he had pointed this place out.

Hakkai smiled and waved at her. "Thank my poor tired body actually, any place with relaxation was good enough for me" he replied back.

Kiora nodded, lowering herself deeper into the water until the water was up to her chin. She closed her eyes, relaxing more.

Hakkai rested with his back to a rock and staring up at the ceiling. Not every town was like this so he had to enjoy himself in the moment.

Kiora was glad that Sanzo had told them that they could stay for a day. If they had left early, Hakkai and her couldn't have been able to relax like this.

Hakkai stretched his arms out and yawned. Sitting here was making him sleepy and he could stay awake for hours if need be. But this was their time...if nothing attacked.

Kiora felt the same way too. But she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay in the bath for as long as she could. Even if she pruned.

* * *

Mayumi sighed and put away her things and held the kimono up to her. The neckline was low but her chest could compliment that. It was a perfect fit and she put it back into the box. She'd wear it later when they could all see her in it. With the Sanzo party, she could be different. She didn't have to be cold and distant much, she could act out of she wanted. That was what she loved so much about this journey. Sanzo couldn't go back to sleep, but he sure as hell was going to try. He put out his cigarette then grabbed his pillow placing it over his head. 

Mayumi took out her novel and left off on her chapter but not before grabbing one of her cigarettes and lighting it. It felt good to have better smoke in her lungs again. The light was keeping him awake but she wasn't going to shut the curtain, she needed that light to see.

"It's futile, just give up" she said turning a page and eating one of her strawberries. She loved them like Goku loved food.

Sanzo scoffed. "Why give up? I've been so deprived of sleep for the past year." He moved positions, facing the wall which made him have his back to her. He had heard her leave earlier in the morning, hadn't she bought something? Why hadn't she finished her shopping then? Mayumi looked over and smirked.

"Well, you could always sleep tomorrow when's there absolutely nothing to do" she said.

Sanzo waved a hand. "There is nothing to do now." He told her. Removing his head from under the pillow and grabbed his blanket pulling it up under his chin. Mayumi's early shopping before she woke Sanzo up, was still bothering him.

"By the way, where did you go to earlier?"

Mayumi looked up with half a strawberry in her mouth as she sucked on it. She loved the juices if anything. Before she answered, she swallowed it and took another. "It was nothing, just a certain store I saw yesterday" she said and went back to her book. No way was he getting anything out of her.

Sanzo was now very curious. "What was it?" He asked, now turning to look at her. She was going to eat all those strawberries in one day. She should save them for a day when he wouldn't allow them to stop for lunch.

Mayumi gave him an 'I'm getting pissed' look and ate another one of her strawberries. "No, I don't want to tell you" she said and looked back at her book. He was going to pry and poke at her until she shot him.

Like Mayumi, Sanzo liked it when she was upset. "Why not?" He asked her. He would dare her to shoot him.

Mayumi glared at him and took her gun from under her pillow. "I said...I don't want to tell you…" she said through clenched teeth. She cocked it and held it in her free hand while she read. He was aggravating her now and he knew it.

One more word and he was going to pay. Sanzo looked at the gun in her hand, a smirk coming over her face. "I dare you" he told her.

Mayumi growled and shot past his head leaving a bullet hole in the wall. She missed purposely and put it away. He wasn't phased but she was satisfied by letting that out. "If you really must know...I got something for you" she said keeping her eyes on the words in front of her.

Sanzo yawned slightly. "Something for me?" He wasn't going to ask what it was. She was like him, the next question he asked, the bullet would be through his head.

Mayumi turned her head slowly and sighed. "Yes something for you" she said and turned back around. She couldn't read knowing he was watching her, it felt like he was groping her with his mind. "Could you go back to sleep now?" she asked…well, it was more of a demand.

Sanzo scoffed. "Why should I? I'm much more interested in what you got for me." He told her. Sighing, he turned around resting his head on his pillow.

Mayumi read for a few more minutes and finished her book finally. She had been reading it all week in between the fighting and eating. Not to mention their getting sidetracked all the time. Looking over at Sanzo's form under the covers she grinned evilly.

She took her small basket of strawberries and laid next to him only she sat in a sitting position. He moved and she knew he was going to turn around and say 'what the hell are you doing?' to her. She ate them and waited for him to say something, she would stuff one of her precious berries in his mouth to shut him up.

Instead of turning around Sanzo just moved over. His arm moved under his head and he closed his eyes. He wanted to know what the hell she was doing, but fought off the urge to say something to her.

Mayumi leaned over him and ate a strawberry slowly making a few drops of the juice splash on his cheek. She giggled and got it off with her finger before he could complain. "I'm just getting my revenge, don't mind me" she said simply.

"Have fun." Sanzo told her. _"Revenge, we'll see about that" _he thought. He could still feel some of the juice on his cheek and wiped it off with his palm.

Mayumi made what was close to a growling sound and turned him on his back. He stared at her with those violet eyes and made her own widen. They were...like Kyo's...no! He was Genjyo Sanzo, the almighty monk of Hell! She climbed on top of him and put a strawberry in her mouth and then opened his up and dropped it in half way while she had one half in her own. He was going to pay.

Sanzo chewed the half of strawberry she put in his mouth and swallowed it. How was that supposed to make him pay for anything?

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring up at her.

Mayumi had this evil grin on her face as she lifted up his dark shirt. "Making your ass suffer...and if you touch me I'll tie you up" she said. She moved down and used the half that was still in her mouth and traced it over his bare stomach. Men hated to be teased for long, according to what she had read in a book not too long ago.

Sanzo looked down to see what she was doing. The air quickly cooled the juice left behind from the strawberry. Mayumi smirked and ate the rest of her strawberry and ran her tongue over him. Sanzo was going to beg when she was done with him.

He didn't move even though he was slowly becoming aroused by her acts. But he wasn't going to lose his control, whatever control he had. She continued to lick at him and sucked at his nipples wanting to make him hot. Even though his body wasn't moving much she could feel him having a hard on underneath the thin covers.

Damnit, he was going to lose this one. He was going insane with her licking on him. He moved a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Mayumi was a little shocked but not so much since she got into the kiss quickly and caressed his skin with her fingers. She didn't expect him to do this and her threat of tying him up had been a bluff.

Sanzo moved his hand to the back of her head, pressing his lips even harder onto hers. She did this to him so she was going to pay for it. Plus she owed him for buying her that kimono.

Mayumi kissed him back roughly and pulled away from him with a smirk.

"I'm in charge here" she declared and pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. She lowered her head back down to his lips and kissed him softly, she wanted to be gentle not rough. She was going to get her way.

**You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you**

Sanzo tried hard to not roll his eyes. She was in charge? He would just see how long that lasted. He kissed her back moving his hands up her sides and caressing her satin like skin. Mayumi grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head with force. She smirked on his lips and started to kiss at his neck and bite at his ear.

Sanzo glared at her. She was going to drive him mad. He wanted to touch her, he needed to touch her. She was going to make him go completely crazy doing this to him.

**You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you**

Mayumi looked up at him and dead into those eyes.

"Tell me that you want me Sanzo. Moan, gasp, do something when I touch you. Have more emotion in our love making and _maybe_ I'll let you go" she said huskily while going back to kissing him and kept his hands pinned down. She had a strong grip and she wasn't going to let him go until he did what she told him to. Sanzo smiled against her lips. Did it give her power to order him around?

"I need you, Mayumi. I need to touch you, I need to taste you. I've never met a woman so intoxicating in my entire life…"

**Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell**

Gojyo had walked past their room hearing all this. He ran into Goku's room. "You won't believe what I just heard..." He said with a smirk on his lips. Goku was lying down when the kappa came into his room. "What was it?" he asked ready to hear something good.

Gojyo pointed in the direction of Sanzo and Mayumi's room. "You should have heard Sanzo...he was telling Mayumi how much he 'needs' her."

**Help me  
The only thing that works for me**  
**Help me get away from myself**

His and Hakkai's plan were going just like they had planned. Where was Hakkai when something good was going on? Goku grinned and jumped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. He had to hear this, it was too good to be true. What he could hear from the tiny crack in their door was a lot of kissing and moaning noises. The kappa was right actually, Hakkai would've been thrilled to hear this.

Mayumi smirked and let his hands go finally so that he could touch her. If he really wanted her so be it. She kissed him again while she pushed herself down on him feeling his erection pulsing from the contact through the sheet.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

Sanzo's hands moved to her hips as he sat up. He pulled her close to him. His tongue movingover her lips until she let his tongue pass.

Mayumi let his hands roam over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His taste was like a drug and she needed more of it. His tongue was co-existing with hers in heated passion, she just wanted him to take her again right then and there.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed **

**You get me closer to God**

Gojyo was also listening from the other side of Goku. It was too good to be true. Why was Sanzo getting some while he had nothing? This was a bit of bullshit. Goku was wide eyed, this was like listening to a movie or something because he never thought it could happen. Gojyo seemed a bit pissed though, he could sense it.

Sanzo took off his shirt and his sleeves and let them fall to the floor. His hands moved to his robe which he untied and took off as well. He began to work on his button and the zipper to his jeans that he wore under the robe. He wanted to take her right now, she had been teasing him for too long and he needed to feel her inside him.

Mayumi took off her black spandex pants that she wore underneath the robes and threw them to the side. She kissed his neck as he was getting his clothes undone, teasing him more and feeling that wetness in her panties grow so much. "Mmm Sanzo...you taste so good..." she said sucking on his neck.

**You can have my isolation**

**You can have the hate that it brings**

**You can have my absence of faith**

**You can have my everything**

Sanzo took of his pants, pushing them onto the floor. Sanzo moved his hands to her underwear pushing them off of her. He removed his own not wanting to waste any time. He moved up onto his knees, bringing her mouth back to his.

Gojyo had gotten a bit of this from the spring, but wanted to see what was going on. Just then Kiora and Hakkai came back walking down the hall. Kiora was puzzled. "What are you two doing?" Goku put a hand over her mouth and gave her the quiet sign. Hakkai listened and smiled to himself as he heard his plan being completed.

**Help me  
You tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell**

The little monkey even seemed interested in what was going on. They all looked weird to anyone walking past, seeing them eavesdropping on someone having sex. Kiora was listening with a shocked look on her face. Why were they doing this? This was private, yet so temping to listen to. She felt as much of a pervert as Gojyo at this moment.

**Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else**

Mayumi darted her tongue in his mouth and tangled her hands in his hair. His hands went around to unhook her bra and he threw it on the floor. She pushed her breasts against him wanting him to touch her and take her, give her so much pleasure she thought she might scream out.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

Sanzo positioned her onto his lap, his throbbing member sliding easily into her. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her surrounding his hard-on. His hands moved to her hips as he guided her up and down.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God!**

Once she began to move without his help his hands went to her breasts as his mouth moved from her mouth to her nipple. He sucked and nibbled on it. Mayumi moaned loudly not caring who or what heard her. It felt good to be touched, tasted, and taken damn it. "Oh God...Sanzo...faster" she said going up and down harder on him.

* * *

Kiora looked at the rest. She felt dirty for listening to this. Hakkai grinned to himself, all was going to plan. Now maybe they wouldn't be so uptight and their feelings were out in the open. But this...now this was tempting to listen to. He always wondered whether or not Sanzo was a virgin and this answered it. Goku blushed once he heard the moaning, Mayumi was like a mother to him. This was dirty wasn't it? It felt like being in Gojyo's body. 

Kiora brought a hand to her mouth, her face turning red. This was embarrassing to listen to! Gojyo was smirking, creating images in his mind. She was quite vocal, her moans easily turning Gojyo on.

"_Just great" _he thought. _"Think of the monkey, think of the monkey" _Gojyo told himself.

Sanzo's mouth moved to a sweet spot on her neck. His hands moved to her bottom, pushing her down even harder onto his hard-on. Mayumi groaned and put both her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her muscles clamped on his cock making more pleasure for the both of them. Her moans turned into cries as she felt herself wanting to come.

Goku turned crimson and looked down at the floor. He was never going to let Kiora see his face again even if he had to wear a bag over it. Hakkai was smirking, this was actually quite heated and the images he created weren't bad. Mayumi making all those...damn it, now he was finding that a turn on. He had to think of something...oh! Driving jeep hours and hours at a time.

This was a bit too much for Gojyo. He was still sour about the priest getting some and he wasn't. Now he desperately needed a woman. He looked down at Kiora who happened to be standing in front of him listening. His hand gently moved over her rear. Kiora felt this and turned to look at Gojyo. A stinging slap went across his face as she walked away to her room.

Hakkai began to walk off, this was perverted and wrong in many ways. He dragged Goku off who was still glued to the spot. This was enough for them...maybe not that pervert who was going to rub this in the monks faces later. Hakkai looked over at Gojyo and gave him an ice pack to hold to his cheek. "You might need that" he said smiling. He deserved it, he had touched Kiora and she was not easy at all not to mention not interested.

Gojyo held the ice pack to his cheek. He was probably going to have a bruise the next morning. He walked to the room he was sharing with Hakkai, holding his cheek which held a huge red mark. He couldn't believe this. His perfect day quickly turning to shit. Hakkai chuckled and sat on his bed. "Besides a bruise or so you'll be fine...unless she killed your ego also" he said with a mocking smile on his lips. This was a bit funny from this side.

Gojyo glared at Hakkai. "Kiora doesn't need to be so uptight…" he pouted.

Goku walked back into his room to see a pissed and embarrassed Kiora. "Um...hi" he said and laid on his bed. He thought she was mad at all of them after that. Kiora looked at Goku. "How dare that monster touch me! My brother barely touched me like that! He just thinks I'm some sleezy whore he finds at a bar to fuck. I don't think so!" She was ranting which happened when she was upset.

Goku seemed to shrink in size after that. "I think he was just horny again...don't be mad at him" he said in a small voice. She was scary when she was mad.

Kiora sighed. Her face returning to normal. "You don't need to apologize for him, Goku." She patted him on the head and moved under her covers. She needed to sleep, then maybe she wouldn't feel so dirty.

* * *

Sanzo's member began to pulsate inside of her hinting he was close to orgasm. He desperately needed release. He hands ran smoothly over her naked bottom, moving up her body. Mayumi moaned loudly and said his name so many times you would think he was killing her...well, he was in a way. "Ai!" she screamed finally coming to an orgasm and all over his member that was still inside her. She slowed down in her moans feeling him pulsing inside her and ready to come himself. 

**All through the forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach**

**Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive…**

Sanzo groaned as he began to come, it seemed like it would never end. Finally, Sanzo finished releasing his seed inside her and his previous hard on quickly began to shrink out of her grip. His forehead rested against her chest as he breathed slowly. Mayumi caught her breath and kissed his forehead then she got off of him slowly still feeling his seed on her skin a little bit. "That was amazing" she said kissing his cheek.

Sanzo sat down tiredly, he happened to always feel tired after such an event and he had every right to feel so. Of course it was amazing, he knew it had to be.

"You bet it was" he said to her laying on his back and pulling a sheet up to his waist. He was too lazy to throw on clothes, not that it really mattered.

* * *

**Well...I have nothing much to say except that I love reviews!**


	9. Finding Mingmei

**Konnichiwa! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, hope you all like. Credit to NoxKindxOfxLife for role playing with me and being Sanzo and Gojyo during that time. I know I said I would never do this again but I relented anyway.**

**Ryo: Thanks to the wonderful people who review my chapters...which hasn't been happening lately. -cries-**

**Sanzo: -groans- Please do it so she'll shut up about it. **

**Ryo: Insensitive jerk! It's about _you_! Or do I need to stop writing about _you_ all together?**

**Sanzo: Meh...-turns page in paper-**

**Ryo: OO I HATE YOU GENJYO!**

**Sanzo: But I love you...somehow...in a sick and twisted way...**

**Ryo: Oh Sanzo! -glomps-**

**Sanzo: Please just review more...damn she's heavy for a skinny chick...-falls-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and never will. I also do not own Mingmei who is an original character made by NxKxOfxL. The only thing I own is Mayumi…for now.**

* * *

It began to rain, raindrops splashed against the window. It was turning into quite the thunderstorm outside as lightning flashed across the sky. A few seconds later a clap of thunder was heard. There was a crash from the room next door. It seemed like there was some struggling going on. 

"What the hell is going on over there?" Gojyo asked. A few seconds later there was frantic pounding on their door.

Hakkai blinked in confusion and walked over to the door opening it. Goku had heard the same noise and peeked out his room. All he could see was someone's shadow in the hall knocking on Hakkai's door.

As Hakkai opened the door, a woman fell against him. The woman was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black underwear. She had long wavy blonde hair and aqua green eyes. The woman's skin was paper white. Her lip was busted open, her nose was bleeding. There were bruises on the inside of her thighs. She slid to her knees as one of her thin pale hands grasped the demon's shirt.

"P-please...help m-me…" she stuttered. Her voice held great fear. The woman looked up to Hakkai with those big aqua green eyes, which held tears that streamed down her face. Hakkai looked down at her in surprise and then helped her into the room's bathroom.

"I'll help you, don't worry" he said softly to her.

He sat her down on the closed toilet seat and began to take out medicinal supplies. She was very beautiful behind all the blood and bruises, who could've done something like this to her? He began to take warm water and clean her up carefully looking into her eyes the whole time to assure her she'd be okay.

Gojyo stood at the door, leaning against the doorframe. The woman brought a shaky hand to Hakkai's, pushing the medicine away.

"H-he's still in the room."

She was trying to stop herself from crying, but found no luck in doing so. Around her wrist was the mark of a hand, obviously someone had held onto her wrist tightly.

"I-I knocked him out..."she told them.

Gojyo left the room heading into the room next to theirs. Inside of the room it looked like a horror scene. There was a blood smeared on the wall, the bed sheets were thrown all over the place. The window was open and then curtains were blowing with the force of the wind. There was a broken lamp that must have been the cause of the crash. On the ground lay a man knocked out. His pants were unbuckled and unzipped. Gojyo picked up the man and carried him downstairs where he was taken into custody.

Hakkai looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. She was raped...or she was going to be. The poor thing. He brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it.

"Don't worry about him, we'll make sure he gets what he deserves" he said to her.

Then his eyes darkened with images of what happened to him and a tear fell down his cheek unknowingly. "

Miss, did he...did he do it or did you knock him out before he could?" he asked. She probably knew what he had meant by it.

The woman didn't answer. Instead her head lowered as she stared over the forming bruises on her legs. "It happened so fast..." She brought her hands to her face. She quieted her sobbing, but her shoulders heaved with the tears.

Hakkai sighed brought a hand to her own. "Hey now, please don't cry. I think you're actually quite beautiful and whatever he did was wrong and foul. He'll get what he deserves, you'll never be touched again. Now give me a good look in the eyes okay? I've been through a lot myself but in the end I can find some reason to smile" he said.

He stood up and put the medicine on the counter. "And miss, we should get this stuff on you fast, anyone with that kind of damage would need it" he said. He hadn't even asked for her name yet, that was unlike him.

She looked up, wiping her eyes.

"T-thank you..." she managed to stammer as the sobs came to a stop.

"...for helping me."

He seemed to assure her that she would not be touched again, her mind thought otherwise. It was hard to tell someone they'd be safe when something like that just happened too them. She wanted to believe him, really she did. Mingmei traveled by herself, which added to the fear. Her belongings were still in the room, and she needed to try to get some sleep, but the thought of having to go back into that room made her feel sick.

"I-I think...I think I'm going to throw up..."

He quickly got her off the seat and opened the toilet before she could be sick all over the floor. His thoughts were all concentrated on how to make her safe, no woman deserved what she had gotten. Once she was through, he wiped her mouth with a warm towel and patted her back.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. I assume all your belongings are in the other room so I'll have my friend get them" he said to her. "Gojyo!" he called. Hopefully the kappa was back or on his way by now. Gojyo stopped in the doorway to the bathroom.

The woman rose to her feet, moving an arm over her stomach and held her other arm just above the elbow. Her head lowered to the floor. "You've been very nice to me and I'm grateful that you happened to be in the room next to mine. But I believe if I took your bed I'd be imposing on you" she said and took a deep breath. "I'll be... fine..." she hoped.

Hakkai took her in his arms gently and stroked her hair. "You wouldn't, besides, I wouldn't want you to be alone at a time like this" he said. Then he looked to the redhead and pointed.

"I need you to get her things from the next room and please try not to let the monks know about this. You know how they are" he said slowly walking her out the bathroom. He stopped in front of his bed and smiled down at her.

"You'll be comfortable, I promise" he reassured her.

She could feel the tears rising up in her throat, choking her. She swallowed hard, and blinked back the upcoming sobs. Gojyo nodded at Hakkai's request and went back into the room next door. He gathered a small bag and anything that looked like it'd belong to her. He came back and placed the bag in a chair that sat in the corner.

"See? Now please miss, get some rest" he said picking her up in his arms and lying her down under the covers. He looked over at Gojyo and smiled, he could help out when it was actually needed. "And you don't owe us anything, it's our duty to help you" he said to her.

She stared up at Hakkai, her green orbs slowly growing watery once again. She wondered if the tears would ever stop, or if it'd stop once all the tears were dry. Gojyo helped Hakkai make a small bed on the floor. She quickly fell asleep, the adrenaline and the tears had made her so tired.

Hakkai sat on his makeshift bed and looked up at Gojyo. "I think that we should take her with us if she has no place to go" he suggested. Sanzo would kill him but if this woman really felt like she was in that much danger afterwards and had no where else to go she might as well be with people who actually gave a damn. Gojyo thought it over for a second.

"There isn't enough room in jeep. It's all ready crowded the way it is...even if Sanzo agrees for her to come with us there is no place for her to sit."

Hakkai sighed and looked down. "I guess so...bad idea then huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Hopefully she would be alright then.

_Lucky for them that night was Kiora's last with the group…_

Goku still sat on Kiora's bed looking down at her, he really was in love with her. That was strange, had he ever been in love like that? Maybe he thought he was but this time he was for sure about it. He would tell her how he felt. He smiled and stroked her smooth cheek as she slept, she looked so peaceful there.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than expected. Sanzo was all ready up and dressed. He was ready to go since he had allowed a free day they were a bit behind schedule…which happened to them a lot actually. Kiora woke too, seeing Goku laying at the foot of her bed. She was thinking over her motives for staying with the group. 

Soon she gently shook Goku to wake him. Once he was awake she began to speak. "Goku, I can't keep traveling. Since I have broken the curse I no long need to travel with the five of you." She smiled sweetly at him. "So I am saying my goodbyes."

Goku looked at her with tear filled eyes and hugged her waist. "But you can't go! Please don't leave Kiora! I...I..." he stammered. He was too nervous to say it. He didn't want her to leave like everything had left him in those five hundred years.

Her smile faded seeing the tears fill his eyes. He looked so sad and it made her feel guilty, just like she had felt when her father murdered her brother. "But there is no need to travel anymore. Gomen...please forgive me. I'm just taking up space."

Goku hugged her tighter and looked up into her dark eyes.

"I love you Kiora!" he yelled and buried his face into her chest like a child.

He wanted to cry, she meant a lot to him. No matter what she was to him, he would always think of her as a love he couldn't have.

Kiora wrapped her arms around Goku, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "And I love you...but Goku..." she stopped trying to find words. "I can't continue to travel with you. It is just...not meant to be." She looked to her wrist, seeing her necklace safely wrapped around it. She took it off and pulled Goku away from her and placed the necklace around his neck. He blinked and then looked back up at her.

"But you need this Kiora...it's your protection and your mom gave it to you" he said. He wanted it but it seemed to mean so much to her. He felt bad just making her give it up like that. He sighed and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "I won't forget you Kiora" he said holding back tears.

Kiora smiled at Goku. "I don't think I need it anymore. My mother would have wanted you to have it. I want you to have it. Keep it safe." Kiora ran a hand through his brown hair, ruffling it. "And I won't forget you. Whenever you finish your journey feel free to come to the town where we first met. I'll wait there for you if you decide to see me again."

She lifted the necklace into the palm of her hand. "Don't feel bad, Goku. I will always know where you are. And if you ever need help, call upon the necklace with all your heart, my mother and I will protect you."

Goku smiled up at her and watched her get her things. She was leaving...and he was still sad. But she was alive and that was all he needed. He would see her again after they stopped Gyokoumen and he wouldn't ever stop loving her.

Kiora sighed heavily turning back to Goku. "This is goodbye... for now." She smiled and moved a hand under his chin. She lifted up his head and kissed him on the cheek then turned and opened the door.

Goku stood there with his head down, he didn't want to look up. But...

"Wait!" he said.

She stopped and turned around to look at him. He went up to her and kissed her full on the mouth for a few seconds and pulled away. "I wanted you to be my first kiss" he said blushing. He was content a little bit now.

Kiora stood there shocked for a moment, not quite sure if he actually kissed her or if she was having a hallucination. She smiled at Goku once again, this time with a glowing beautiful smile.

"I will keep that." She was talking about keeping the kiss. She then left the room and the inn, beginning her journey back to the town she had called her home for over two hundred years.

* * *

Hakkai awoke and got dressed quickly. He looked over the woman they had saved last night and smiled. She actually looked at peace in her sleep, not scared anymore. 

Mingmei slowly opened her eyes. She was facing the window. Her thighs ached and she was sore from what had happened to her the night before. The pain suddenly brought her to remember that she had been raped. She had forgotten where she was and suddenly sat up in the bed and frantically looked around the room.

Hakkai looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning miss, I hope you're feeling better" he said. He noted the fear in her eyes and wanted to hug her but he couldn't, that would be inappropriate. "I'd hate to say it but we have to leave today" he said.

Mingmei's head lowered then moved to look out the window. There was a bird flying across the morning sky and planted itself on a branch.

"I see" she eventually said. A small forced smile came over her lips. "Then I will thank you now for your hospitality. I really am glad you were in the room next to mine."

Hakkai nodded and walked over to the bed. "May I have your name miss?" he asked. He hadn't bothered to ask because of what was going on last night.

Mingmei turned to look at Hakkai. Her smile faded and she bowed her head. "My name is Mingmei. Mingmei Ototou."

Hakkai looked at her then smiled. "Don't be sad, it's a beautiful name. Mine is Cho Hakkai and this man here is Sha Gojyo" he said pointing to the already dressed sprite.

Gojyo opened the door looking out to see if anyone was waiting in the hall. Good there was still time so he didn't have to hurry. Mingmei looked back up.

"Hakkai..." she said more to herself, testing out the name.

"Thank you Hakkai...and thank you Gojyo." She said to the kappa who was returning to sit on his bed. Hakkai nodded and gathered his things to put in jeep. He was all ready to go and Sanzo was probably eager to leave himself.

Mingmei didn't want to get out from under the covers yet. She was a bit ashamed at her current state and really didn't want to look at the bruises that were probably more visible now that they had time to develop.

Hakkai picked up her bag and sat it on the chair near her.

"If you want, we'll let you change" he said walking out the room and giving Gojyo a glare. That made the kappa follow him, he wouldn't want to make the woman more uncomfortable than she already was. He had some morals.

Mingmei took that time to pull out a pair of jeans from her bag. She pulled back the covers seeing big hand-shaped bruises on her thighs. She sighed deeply and gingerly pulled her jeans on. She took a jacket from the back and put it on, zipping it over her white tank top.

As Hakkai and Gojyo were walking out, he noticed Goku looking out the window sadly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Goku didn't answer him, only looked at the shadow of the woman he had fallen in love with. Mayumi walked out her own room with her bags slung over her shoulders. "Kiora is gone" she said to him.

Gojyo moved to the window beside Goku, seeing a small figure of what was Kiora. She sure did move fast. Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest. "Is everyone ready?" Hakkai froze. What the hell was he going to say about Mingmei?

Goku nodded and walked off with a small smile on his face. Mayumi looked over to Hakkai with that blank look in her eyes and then scowled. "You saved a woman?" she asked. He glared at her and then smiled at Sanzo.

"Well...you see that thing about that was…she really needed help and all...and since there's room in jeep now..." he explained trying to get her to come with them. He felt bad leaving her here and he wouldn't forgive himself if he did. Mayumi sighed and put her hands in her sleeves.

"Give the woman a break Sanzo, I read everything Hakkai knows about her, it isn't all happy either" she said.

Sanzo waved a hand, being particularly in a good mood today. "Whatever."

He closed the door to Mayumi and his room and headed down the stairs to tell the innkeeper they were checking out. Gojyo stared as Sanzo left the hallway.

"That was... easier than expected..." he said.

Mingmei zipped up her bag after she ran a brush through her wavy hair. She grabbed a ponytail and placed her hair up in a bun, leaving a bit of her bangs to fall in her face.

Hakkai knocked on the door and spoke through it. "Mingmei? We've agreed that you can come with us" he said. He was sure she love to hear this news, she wouldn't have to be alone.

Mayumi smiled slightly at Gojyo and patted his back. "I think Sanzo is happy when he gets happy" she said and walked downstairs with Hakuryuu following her. The little dragon had grown to like her a lot these past few months.

Mingmei looked at the door, hearing him tell her such wonderful news. She walked slowly towards the door, limping slightly as she walked. God, she was in so much pain. She had her bag over her shoulder as she opened the door. Her head lowered she bowed to him.

"Thank you..." she felt like she couldn't say this enough to Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled and saw her shaky legs. "It's no problem...and if you want I can carry you" he suggested. If she fell it would be painful as hell on her. And that would be going against his word to protect her now wouldn't it?

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really" she assured him. They all eventually made it downstairs and got into Hakuryuu who was now transformed into jeep.

Goku was now sitting in the middle next to Gojyo. Sanzo was all ready in his regular spot and Mayumi was in hers. They were ready to go.

Hakkai pointed to the spot next to Goku and she got in slowly. Goku smiled at her warmly and put his hands behind his head. Hakkai got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. He was going to miss this place a little, it was relaxed here. He drove away, leaving the town behind them and back to the days of sleeping a few hours and getting up early as hell.

Mingmei gave Goku the best smile she could give at the moment. She would of loved to converse with him, but she was still tired and in enough pain to keep her rather quiet. She turned to look out the window, resting her elbow on the frame of the window and rested her chin in her palm.

She couldn't shake the haunting images of what had happened to her. It keep replaying in her mind like a broken record. Over and over again. Her eyes lowered to watch the ground speed past. Really Mingmei didn't know much about herself. She could only remember a couple months ago when she was found passed out in an alleyway.

When she came to, she was in a hospital. The only thing she could remember was her name. She too asked the question why? Why her? Did that man know her? Did he mean something to her? Or was she simply in the wrong place at the wrong time? She would probably never know until the day she died.

Sanzo was watching the road ahead, leaning back in his seat. Gojyo was smoking a cigarette, like usual.

Hakkai kept his eyes on the road and his mind on Mingmei. Where had she come from? And why had that bastard raped her so brutally? There were questions with no answers to them but she might eventually tell them.

Mayumi was in her seat with her back resting on the cushion, she was tired, She couldn't sleep very well through thunderstorms, they brought back too many memories for her.

Goku would have talked to Mingmei but she looked a little lost in thought at the moment. Gojyo smoked the cigarette quickly, flicking the butt out of the car. He looked over at Gojyo and stared. He had been awfully quiet, he must've seen something terrible.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could be concerned about Gojyo from time to time.

Gojyo looked down at Goku. "Nothing is wrong. Just thinking." Really he was just thinking, but coming from him it sounded strange. Did the cockroach really think? Sanzo was becoming uncomfortable from the silence. Usually Goku and Gojyo were fighting by now.

Hakkai was a bit surprised, they usually would be yelling and one of the monks would get annoyed. That was the routine...but maybe because of Mingmei they didn't want to speak, wanting to let her enjoy the silence.

Goku blinked and laughed. "You actually think?" he asked.

Mayumi sighed and rubbed her temples, the peace couldn't last long.

Gojyo glared down at Goku. "Of course I think. I'm not a mindless chimp who only thinks with his stomach!"

Mingmei turned to look at the two who were beginning to argue. Finally something that would postpone those haunting images for now. She was a bit relieved that someone had been talking.

Goku growled and pointed at him. "At least I'm not a womanizing kappa that got hit by a girl!" he yelled back.

Hakkai and Mayumi sweatdropped in unison. The silence was broken but now those two were at it again.

Gojyo seemed to raise out of his seat as did Goku. "At least I can keep a woman!" he yelled back at Goku.

Sanzo was for once in a good mood and they were slowly ruining it. His brow actually began to furl in irritation. If this continued, he was going to shoot one of them.

Goku growled and started pulling at those two hairs on his head. "Don't you bring Kiora into this! At least I don't get turned on by hearing Mayumi moan!" he yelled.

Hakkai gasped and looked over. She had that evil aura around her and turned around slowly, it looked like something out of the exorcist.

"What was that?" she said dangerously soft. Her gun was held in her hand and loaded to shoot at any moment. Goku sweatdropped and sat down.

"Um...well...we kind of heard you and Sanzo yesterday...but it was an accident!" he lied.

She growled and stared at Gojyo. "You find that a turn on? How about I kill you here? Would that do it for you kappa?" she said with that same tone. Even Hakkai was scared of her at the moment.

Gojyo put his hands up. "Goku was just as turned on as I was!" he said in his defense.

Sanzo's good mood was now officially ruined. He too held an evil aura. "I thought I felt someone eavesdropping...you good for nothing sons of bitches!"

Sanzo's voice had started soft and was now at a yell. He wasn't going to give Gojyo a choice if he wanted to be killed or not. Sanzo also stood pointing his gun to Gojyo's head. His eye was twitching and it was very noticeable.

"C'mon Sanzo... let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable? I'm way past any reasoning."

Mingmei found this little party to be quite interesting. Gojyo grabbed a pack of cigarettes and held one out to Sanzo. Sanzo shot the pack out of his hand, the pack being left behind on the ground as they sped.

Mayumi stood up and held her gun to Goku. "You little brat...I kill you then shoot Gojyo's dead corpse!" she yelled. He cowered in fear, he wasn't going to reason with her.

Hakkai looked over at them and chuckled nervously. "Come on, if you kill them what will we do about fighting? We'll be down two fighters" he said.

Goku growled and pointed. "He was listening too!" he yelled. Mayumi stared at him and sighed. "I refuse to waste my bullets on any of you" she said and sat back down. Oh, they would pay later. Dearly.

Sanzo began to speak through clenched teeth. "I could expect something like this from you Gojyo...maybe a bit from you Goku...but Hakkai..."

The only thing stopping him was the thought of who was going to die first. Mingmei quickly jumped to all of their defenses, even though she didn't know any of them. "Please, what they did may of been wrong, but the past is the past and there is no way to go back and changed what they did. All you can do is forgive them and move on." Sanzo glared, but eventually turned back around to watch the road ahead of him.

Hakkai was in shame, he shouldn't have listened. Goku was really in shame, Mayumi and Sanzo thought ill of him. Thankfully Mingmei was their savor from being killed.

"Thanks" he said to her. She nodded to the thanks and turned back to look out the window. Again she was being plagued by such images. God how she hated it. Mingmei had always been cursed with thinking.

Also with such a vivid memory, that was when she remembered something and didn't have amnesia. Sometimes she wished she could be simple minded, and the saying was true. Ignorance is bliss.

Mayumi rubbed her temples, how wrong was it to be caught having sex? Even more so that they were both monks? Buddha wouldn't ever forgive them hopefully.

Gojyo wasn't so caught up on it. Sex was a natural thing and was actually quite healthy. He would of lit up a cigarette but Sanzo had shot his only pack out of the car. Sanzo was still pissed. Great, it would of been all fine if Goku hadn't of said anything.

Goku looked over at Gojyo and sighed. He hadn't meant to say anything but he had something against him still. He wondered what was Mingmei thinking about so intensely? She kind of reminded him of Hakkai a little bit, you never knew what went on in his mind.

Mayumi looked back at the two and scowled. "Ask if you want to watch next time" she said and turned around putting her arms across her chest. Goku blushed a deep crimson while Hakkai snickered.

Sanzo looked at Mayumi. "Ask if they want to watch? Hell we'll just tape it for them." He brought a hand to his temple and then grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. He was going to punish all three of them.

Goku looked at Sanzo and had a shiver up his spine. The monk was planning something evil, he just knew it. Hakkai felt the same thing and looked over at the psychic. She had her eyes closed but he could tell she was thinking. How he hated it when those two thought alike.

Soon it was getting dark. Mingmei raised a hand slightly in the air feeling a splash against her palm. Then the rain really began to pour. A flash of lightning went across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. It seemed the storm was following them.

Sanzo looked to Hakkai. "Pull over. We'll set up camp." Once Hakkai had pulled over and Hakuryuu transformed they pulled up a couple tarps to shelter them from the rain.

Hakkai put a jacket over Mingmei to keep her warm. She was so pale, she looked almost sick. But she was healthy despite her cuts and bruises. Goku sat staring out at the rain, he wanted to keep driving. He hated the rain.

Mingmei held the jacket to herself, also staring out to the rain. It looked so gray and dismal. Was the rain going to follow her and also haunt her like the images? She sighed, lowering her head. She did this a lot. Maybe for the reason you can't see what's passing by when your eyes are lowered.

Mayumi sat cross legged and next to Sanzo smoking one of her cigarettes. "How do you put up with this?" she asked.

"I don't" he said simply.

Sanzo was still angry with the three of them for eavesdropping. Soon, Sanzo stood and retreated to the other tent. There was enough room for three people and he couldn't be under a tent with three of his companions at the moment.

Goku sighed and laid down underneath a small blanket he had been given. He didn't want to talk to anyone, just sleep and dream of being with Kiora. His dreams could take him away.

Gojyo also followed him. He felt that it'd be best to stay away from Goku. Since Kiora left he seemed to be in a crappy mood. He didn't blame him. She was probably his first love. Mingmei yawned quietly. The rain had a way of making people tired.

Mayumi moved to the other tent, this one was more depressing than usual and she was actually in an okay mood again. Them hearing her and Sanzo pissed her off but she didn't feel like doing anything to get back at them. She took out one of her new romance novels and started to read and eat a bag of strawberries she saved.

Mingmei laid down on a mat. She just wanted some medicine to make her body numb. She couldn't stand the pain. She felt weak. Why couldn't she stop him before he raped her?

Hakkai looked over at Mingmei and tapped her arm lightly. "Excuse me, I think I should cleanse your wounds and apply medication. You seem really weak" he said. He didn't want her to get infected. Mingmei nodded sitting up. She was lucky that her nose wasn't broken. As soon as she had felt the punch he gave her and felt the blood flowing from her nose, she was sure it was broken.

Hakkai checked her over like a doctor would and used some medicine although it stung her slightly. Mingmei flinched as he applied the medicine. Once he was finished she looked back down. She wrapped a thin hand around her bun, pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair letting her blond hair fall down. She let out a sigh.

"It's all my fault." She said softly, to herself and to not disturb Goku.

Hakkai put away the supplies and got under the covers on his rice mat. He was tired from driving all day and they had an early start tomorrow.

Mingmei too laid down, listening to the rain as it bounced off of the tent. She couldn't stop thinking about things making it almost impossible to get any sleep. Soon enough her mind slowed enough that she could close her eyes and go into the only place she felt safe.

* * *

Gojyo rolled out a mat and laid down with a blanket over him. He turned away from the monks and closed his eyes. He was hoping Sanzo wasn't going to do anything to him while he slept. 

Once Gojyo was asleep Sanzo stared at him. "I'm going to chop his precious hair off..." Sanzo said leaning towards Gojyo. Mayumi stared at him and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"He might look better, here" she said absentmindedly handing him some scissors. She wanted to see this but she wasn't going to be caught doing anything.

Sanzo grinned sheepishly, grabbing a handful of his red hair and chopping it off. He placed a ribbon around the hair and placed it next to Gojyo's face so he'd see it when he woke up. Sanzo handed the scissors back to Mayumi the grin gone from his face and his usual stoic self coming back.

Mayumi made a weird chuckle and put away the scissors.

"I didn't know my Genjyo Sanzo had a juvenile way of thinking" she commented and started eating again.

Sanzo looked to Mayumi. "Only when it is needed."

He laid down on his rice mat and pulled his blanket over his body. He wanted to get some rest so that he could see the look on Gojyo's face in the morning when he noticed a big chunk of his hair missing.

Mayumi finished her chapter and closed the novel looking at Sanzo. He looked content in his sleep, but there was more to him than that. She turned off the flashlight she was using and slipped under the covers, she was ready to hit the pillow behind her.

Gojyo rolled onto his back in his sleep. The bunch of hair was still there, it seemed Sanzo had placed the hair by his face but far enough away that it would stay in place. That was unfortunate for the kappa who loved his precious blood red hair.

* * *

**Well, that concludes this chapter. As always, I expect a few good reviews before posting the next one. But since I'm so nice, I've limited it to 1-2 reviews per chapter. **


	10. I Want To Know More About You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki. If I did, I would be the envy of fan girls everywhere but I'm not sadly. I also do not own Mingmei who is the property of NoxKindxOfxLife. The only person I own at this point is Mayumi.**

* * *

Mayumi tossed and turned in her sleep, what kind of dream was this? She had never had it before... 

She was a field of flowers, in the middle of a paradise. This was too good to be true. She was dressed in a long flowing white and black kimono that seemed to have a long train behind it. She wore nothing on her feet but it was clean enough for that. Her hair was a mix of violet and black that went down to the small of her back and her eyes were a pure blue, like a crystal clear lake.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

A deep chuckle sounded behind her and she turned around abruptly. Standing there was a man with long hair that outshone the sun and went past his legs. It was longer than any woman's she knew. His eyes were a violet color and droopy, almost like a pouting dog in her opinion. His robes were a lavender color and he wore a half smile half frown on his face.

"In Heaven silly woman. Now, come on before I lose you again Tomoko" he told her.

She blinked and suddenly images went through her mind. Once she snapped out of it, he was standing in front of her, his face close to her making a blush come over her cheeks.

"I swear…why did I fall in love with you again…? Oh right, I was bored" he said teasing her. She puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips.

"How dare you speak to me like that Konzen!" she said. "I will tell your aunt the way you treat me" she added. He smirked and tipped her chin up with his hand.

"Do you really think I'm afraid of that old hag?" he asked. Tomoko sighed and wrapped her arms around the god's neck. "No…but I know you're afraid of me at times" she said with a smile on her bright scarlet lips. He kissed her softly and then put his hands on her waist.

"Of course, who wouldn't be almighty Goddess of Wisdom?"

_It was like watching one of her romance novels…only she was putting on the show. But this all seemed so familiar…and why did she have feelings for this Konzen?_

"Just shut up…at least I do all my paperwork with a bit of enthusiasm." Then she unwrapped herself from him and started to run off.

"Catch me Konzen!" she said happily. He shook his head and began to walk after her with a stoic look on his face. She made Heaven worth while but he wasn't going to show that to anyone else.

Especially since that perverted soldier, Kenren, could come out at any moment and flirt with _his_ goddess. Yes he claimed her, all in the name of love. A love only few people knew about which was his aunt Kanzeon, Goku, and Tenpo.

Tomoko was different from other goddesses. She went down to earth every so often disguised as one of them to observe their behavior. It was fascinating actually, she never could get enough of them and it was also where she got her upbeat attitude.

She used to be cold and stoic but ever since working with Konzen and the Merciful Goddess, she had fallen in love. Deeply in love. It had taken him awhile to get it but he did and returned the feelings.

Now all they had to do was keep it a secret and it seemed to be going well enough. Once she had gotten back to her quarters she could hear his footsteps on the marble ground. Didn't he ever learn, bare feet always hid you better?

He opened the door slowly to find…nothing? Damn it, she was going to irritate him. "Tomoko? Come on, I promise I won't hurt you…much" he said walking in the room.

This was their game of cat and mouse only she won more than half the time. Tomoko turned off the lights as she closed the door and grinned in the dark. She could have sworn she felt him smirk.

"Well now, Tomoko. I see you're in a cheerful mood" he said monotone and felt her jump on him.

"I know…I finished all my paperwork for today" she said smiling. He brushed back some hair from her eyes and swung her around a bit. "So have I love" he told her and kissed her on the mouth. She returned his kiss and both of them fell onto her bed, starting to make love for what seemed like the millionth time since he had went that far with her in their relationship.

* * *

The next day, everyone awoke to a scream, only Mayumi and Sanzo woke up calmly. Goku rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Is it time for breakfast?" he asked. 

Hakkai shook his head and looked out the tent. "What's wrong Gojyo?" he asked.

Mayumi smiled evilly and sat up fixing her messy hair. Gojyo was holding the piece of hair.

"Look atwhat they did!" He held up the hair then brought it to the side of his face, caressing it lovingly.

Sanzo sat up, running a hand through his golden locks. "I guess that's a sign from Buddha to cut off all that nasty hair."

Mingmei looked at Gojyo and his hair. Obviously he really treasured his hair. Hakkai laughed and had to hold his stomach from the cramping. "I knew they would get you" he said calming down.

Goku laughed in the tent too rolling on his back. Mayumi smirked and threw the covers off herself. "You look like a decent human now instead of some nasty bug" she said. That was what he got, one down two to go.

Mingmei shook her head. "Such drama over hair. Hair will grow back, Gojyo-san." She sat up in her bed and stretched looking over at Hakkai with a smile.

"But it was my hair. Gojyo isn't Gojyo without these beautiful red locks" he complained.

Gojyo was still sitting there running a hand over where Sanzo had cut it. "Rub your hair as much as you like...it's not going to make it grow any faster" Sanzo told him.

Mayumi chuckled and grabbed the locks of hair from him. "It'll grow back one day, you look better without all that nastiness anyway" she said throwing it outside. She could care less about hair. If she didn't look nice with long hair she would have cut hers short too. Goku and Hakkai both eased back in their tent. They were still on Sanzo's hit list.

Sanzo quickly got out from under the blankets. "We're leaving."

They all began to tear down camp and load the stuff into jeep.

Today the pain was a little better for Mingmei, but it still hurt. Once everything was packed and ready to go they all climbed in. Gojyo looked like an idiot with a big chunk of hair missing and was being teased about it by Goku the whole way.

"Goddamn kappa, he got you good" he said pointing at him. Apparently his mood had become better over night much to Gojyo's annoyance.

"Shut up ya stupid ass monkey" he told him feeling the side where his hair was cut. Damnit, now he would have no choice but to cut it short. It had been awhile since he did it last but he didn't particularly like doing it either. His hair and eyes were a reminder of what he was.

Goku looked over to Mingmei and smiled. "Hey, you need a nickname if you're gonna travel with us" he told her. She blushed and looked over at him. "Thank you Goku-san, but that won't be necessary at all" he said.

Hakkai chuckled and looked to Mingmei in the rearview mirror. "I think he has a point. Everyone here has a nickname of sorts so you could be included" he explained. Goku sat and thought of one just as Gojyo was doing the same.

"Ming" he and Gojyo said at the same time and glared at each other for a second. That was strange when they said things at the same time. Mingmei giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, I like that, it will do" she told them stopping the impending argument.

Goku leaned over to get closer to Mayumi and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a sleepy look.

"Nani?" she asked. He smiled at her while resting his head slightly on her.

"How come ya don't like to fight with us? I know you said you like a good match" he said.

"I wasn't trained in hand to hand combat. I know how to fire my gun and use a bow. I can help from long distances instead of close up fighting. That's what you all are for" she said with a smirk and put her hands in her sleeves. Sanzo looked over at her out the corner of his eye and mentally sighed to himself.

She made a good point, she couldn't fight up close much or else she would die all too easy. She needed to learn martial arts from a master instead of a book like she was doing. He had seen her training before and she had potential. But he would let her see that on her own, she was too stubborn to reason with.

They all stopped at an inn in the next town and unloaded out of the jeep. Finally a bed instead of a mat. Sanzo walked into the inn to get three rooms.

Gojyo stood outside for a bit. "This place is depressing...where's all the action?"

"Maybe they're plagued by demons... probably set up a curfew." Ming said, taking her bag and heading into the inn after Sanzo. She was still limping, but it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday.

Hakkai took her bag and supported her on his shoulder. "You really should ask for help" he said with a smile. He noticed her limp and wanted to make sure she got better but she would have to stop being stubborn about it.

"I don't like to burden myself" Ming said to Hakkai, thoughshe tookhis help anyway. She was quite stubborn and always thought that plaguing herself with others help only made her more of a problem.

Hakkai helped Ming to her bed and sat her down gently. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask okay? We're here to help you" he said with a bright smile. She was so beautiful, she didn't deserve to be hurt like that and depending on others to take care of her but he would gladly do it.

Ming sat on the bed staring at Hakkai. She would hesitate, a lot. It was hard to change what you had been doing for so long. That was probably why she had ended up traveling by herself because she didn't even want to bother asking her dear friend to come with her.

And because she was too stubborn to ask for her friend to come it made her vulnerable to that evil man who had attacked her.

Hakkai just patted her shoulder and sat on his own bed getting ready to got to bed. He was quite tired and he knew he had a lot of shopping to do in the morning.

Ming stood up grabbing some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. Soon she came back out wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She put her hair up into a bun. The bruises were very visible on her thighs. She wished she had pants to sleep in, but sleeping in jeans were uncomfortable. She pulled back the covers on her bed and gingerly crawled underneath them.

Hakkai looked over and then gathered his clothes. He was going to wash up but turned back around. "Are you sure you don't want me to wrap those?" he asked. He knew she would probably say no but it never hurt to ask.

Ming was turning onto her side. "No. I'm fine."

She looked up and realized she had the bed by the window. Sudden fear came over her and she sat up and pulled the drapes closed. She then laid back down and pulled the blankets almost over her head. She didn't want to look at the window.

Hakkai went into the bathroom and came out about twenty minutes later with only shorts on and drying his hair with a towel. He felt better now. Looking over at Ming, he sat on her bed and patted her back. "I'm here for you Ming, you can count on that" he said softly.

Ming turned and looked up at Hakkai. "I will try to keep that in mind."

She looked away from him, letting the fear go back into her eyes. Damn her thinking mind, how she had such an imagination and it was scaring her. "Hakkai. You wear clips on your ears...for some reason I don't suppose they're just for fashion."

Ming had been following the demons that seemed to move through town. She wanted to study them, she didn't fear them. Until the night she was raped. She happened to have been raped by a demon.

Hakkai looked down and then went to his own bed sitting cross legged. "Well...I am a demon. But I don't bite, I promise" he reassured her. She must have known about the limiters demons wore to prevent themselves from going bloodthirsty.

She closed her eyes still listening to Hakkai. "If you bite, you would most likely would of bitten me already." She also had figured out that Gojyo was a half-demon. She was trying to learn all she could about demons, so she knew quite a lot.

Hakkai didn't look like a demon, but the clips on his ear kind of made her come to the conclusion. She had met demons before they went berserk. She was quite the researcher but had yet to meet a demon who used to be a human. To her it was still just a legend.

Hakkai sighed and laid down. He didn't like telling anyone that he used to be very human. But that changed when he slayed over one thousand demonsjust to save _her_...and then she went and killed herself. He blamed himself for not protecting her, for not being there. A tear went down his cheek and he turned under the covers so he could sleep and so she wouldn't see him.

Ming could feel sleep coming unto her, soon she was fast asleep. For now she wasn't having a nightmare, instead it was a dream. A very nice dream where she was flying through the clouds without a care in a world. Something she hadn't dreamed about in a long time.

* * *

Goku took his own bags and went to the room he was sharing with Gojyo, he wanted to eat and sleep again. Gojyo went into the room he was sharing with Goku and stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his hair. 

Goku sat staring at him from his bed. "Hey, you don't look that bad" he commented. He knew how much the sprite loved his hair but he had to just let it grow back. Gojyo walked out of the bathroom. "I'm glad my hair grows fast."

Goku blinked and yawned. He was going to take a shower then sleep. And then eat everything they had on the menu in the morning at a nearby restaurant. Life was sweet you were a kid.

Gojyo started to cut his hair until it was in a short style that the women went for. He looked good but he was still missing his hair. Damn it, he was going to kill that pissy priest one day. He noticed Goku in his bed and ruffled his hair.

"Night" he told the monkey and climbed into bed after taking off his clothes down to his boxers and got under the covers. Tomorrow, women and booze.

* * *

Sanzo got to his room and noticed there was a working shower. How lucky were they to get another inn with working plumbing. Mayumi looked around as she walked into the room, she could smell demons a mile away and it wasn't a good thing. Hopefully nothing would be stupid enough to attack the party. 

Mayumi threw her things on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ha! She finally beat him to it and hummed in content as she turned on the water and went back to gather her nightgown.

Sanzo glared at Mayumi. "What do you think you're doing?" He obviously had wanted to shower first.

Mayumi smirked and walked into the bathroom. "Ladies first" she said and closed the door behind her.

Sanzo was still glaring. He could always save water, but he didn't feel like taking a risk. He laid down on his bed, on his back. He yawned and lit a cigarette. Mayumi finished and came out dressed in a black nightgown that was almost see through and sat on her bed with one leg hanging off the side.

"You can go now" she said getting her clothes for tomorrow. She had bought another outfit besides that kimono to wear in case her robes were dirty and they were for the moment.

Sanzo stood up. Great he had a second hand shower and the water probably wasn't going to be cold. He sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. He took off his clothes and got into the shower.

Mayumi sat up in the bed and ate the last of her strawberries while reading again. He had actually gotten a one bedroom this time, he was being flexible. Plus it didn't make any sense to sleep in separate beds since they were closer now.

Soon, Sanzo came back out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, obviously having forgotten his change of clothes in his bag.

Mayumi looked up and snickered. "Did the monk forget his clothes?" she teased.

That's why she always remembered to pack her things and keep them with her. Although he did look good in a towel, so wet and...damn him. She went back to her book before he could see the blush on her face.

Sanzo pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He took off the towel then pulled on the shorts, then the shirt. He threw the towel to Mayumi and it happened to go over her head.

Mayumi growled and threw the towel on a chair. "Watch it monk, I might make you pay" she said and read her book again. If only he knew what she read all the time, he might think she was a pervert.

Sanzo sat down on the bed, taking a cigarette from his pack. He had looked over her shoulder a couple times to see what she was reading, he knew exactly what she was reading but didn't think anything of it. Women were one of the creatures he didn't want to figure out.

Mayumi giggled at one part and put her face closer. It was such a romantic scene! The candlelight, the nice dinner...only in people's dreams would that happen. More like her dreams, she always dreamt about things that she could never have. Once the chapter ended she closed her book and out it on the dresser next to her.

"Goodnight" she said and turned on her side to face the window.

Sanzo was sitting in the bed and looked down at her. "Night." He wasn't very tired at the moment. So he sat there smoking his cigarette. He really was probably going to get cancer, or not be able to move as fast as he could now.

But the cigarettes were just too good to give up. Once he was finished with his cigarette he put it out in an ashtray and turned off the light. He got under the covers falling asleep in a few minutes while hearing Mayumi's shallow breathing as she slept.

She was dreaming of good things until she saw blood on her hands. The temple was burning...and everyone she loved had died. The blood from their bodies was on her hands and it wouldn't go away. That metallic smell, the crimson red that came from inside them as the demons tore them apart.

She woke up in a cold sweat and tears running down her face.

"Damn it" she sobbed into her hands quietly. Sanzo was already asleep next to her and she didn't want to wake him. So she took the pain and went back to sleep, she had to shop tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Hakkai woke up alert and ready to go. People were actually outside and doing activities. It was better than that eerie silence the night before. 

Ming heard the moving around in the room and her dream went quickly from good to bad. She woke up and looked to her wrist. The bruise was even worse. The bruise wasn't noticeable but now it was. Had she hurt her wrist in her sleep? She knew people could dream of something and somehow end up doing it in their sleep.

Hakkai looked over to her and smiled. "Good morning Ming. You look like something's troubling you, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked scared and he didn't want her to be that way.

Ming forced a smile onto her lips. "I'm... I'm fine." She moved her arm under the covers to not worry him about how the bruise had somehow gotten worse.

Hakkai sighed and gave her a warm smile. "Alright, if you want breakfast will be in the restaurant not far from here" he said walking out the room. He had shopping to do

She wasn't very hungry because she didn't often eat breakfast. Once he was out of the room she pulled the covers off of herself and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She placed her clean clothes on the counter in the bathroom and closed the door. She got undressed, took her hair out of a bun then got into the shower. She was going to milk the shower of as much water as she could.

* * *

Mayumi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had to get shopping then she was going to see if there was a hot spring somewhere. But first, she had to get out without Sanzo noticing the other thing she had bought for him not too long ago. 

Since they were going to spend a bit of a day here Sanzo had no reason to wake up early. Instead he was still asleep when she woke up. He could feel Mayumi get out of bed, and instead of waking he moved into the middle of the bed, taking it up for himself. It had been a very long time since he had slept in a big bed like this one.

Mayumi looked behind her and walked into the bathroom with her bag. She came out dressed very...different. Then she looked all over the dresser until she found her wallet and walked out. Thankfully he didn't open his eyes, she was going to be a surprise for later.

Sanzo turned in his sleep, grabbing her pillow and placing his cheek on it. The pillow smelled like her. Jasmine and light cigarettes. The scent was intoxicating to him and he loved it, but he refused to show Mayumi just hoe much he cared for her.

Hakkai knocked on the monk's door. He was probably still asleep. "Sanzo? I need the card" he said. Sanzo woke up. Hakkai was disturbing his sleep. Sanzo crawled out of the bed and grabbed the card. He walked to the door and opened it handing Hakkai the card.

"Here. I'm running low on cigarettes."

He then shut the door and went back to the bed and crawled back under the covers. Going back into the position he had been in when Hakkai woke him. Hakkai blinked and walked away. That was like Sanzo alright, a little too much. He must not have had enough sleep last night or something. But then again, that was always Sanzo for you.

* * *

**(A/N: These two scenes are happening at the same time until a specific point, you'll get it as you read okay?)**

Later that day, Mayumi came back humming to herself and carrying about two bags. She was content and she hoped Sanzo was up by now. Goku saw her and his mouth dropped open.

"Mayumi?" he asked.

She walked past him, it was the outfit that had shocked him. Hakkai came back in from his shopping and saw Goku staring into space. "Um...okay..." he said walking off.

Ming was still in the shower. She wanted to stay under the water forever. She wanted to wash the sin from her body. Hakkai came back into his room and heard the shower running. "Ming? Are you in there?" he said through the door. Hadn't she gotten dressed already?

Ming heard Hakkai. "Yes..." she answered. Well she guessed it was time to get out of the shower. But she was having such a wonderful time. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel then stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off then quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and a short-sleeve shirt. She came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Hakkai looked her over and saw her pruned skin. "I think you should cut it to only ten minutes" he teased.

Ming looked to her bare arms, and blushed slightly. "Gomen, I got carried away."

Really she wanted to stay under the shower for a long time. "Water has a way of making me feel like I can actually scrub away my sins." She moved over towards her bed and grabbed her jacket. She was glad that he hadn't noticed the bruise on her wrist, she wouldn't know how to answer to that one.

Hakkai had noticed she was acting so strangely. "Well, sins you can never wash away. They're there and will always be there. But all you can do is go on and smile. And if you can't smile then cry until the tears run out" he said. He knew how she felt, he wanted to be rid of his sins too but he couldn't. They would always be there. Ming nodded, pulling her jacket on.

"I know that sins can never be washed away, but it's nice to imagine. Sin is like blood, you can't live without it. And if you do, you're not living."

She ran a hand through her hair which was straight at the moment. Her hair was always straight when she got out of the water, but it would go back to it's normal state once it dried curly.

Hakkai stared at her for the longest, she reminded him of someone. She was intelligent and very wise. But she was also one of the most beautiful women he had laid his eyes on in years. He blushed an looked away.

"I'm sorry Ming...I didn't mean to stare it's just...I was thinking that's all" he said turning away. He promised himself he wouldn't love anyone else, never again. It was too painful to do.

Ming smiled at Hakkai. "No need to apologize. It's quite fine." She hated the word _thinking_, because she was haunted by the actions of that word. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her hair brush, running it through her hair a couple times before setting it down.

Hakkai sat down on his bed and started sorting through the items he bought, anything to get her off his mind. But he could think of her even as he did it. Was she really so attractive to him?

Well, that was a definite yes but she was too much like him. Like a wise girl once said, a positive and a positive can only push away each other. But Ming wasn't totally like Hakkai, she really was quite different.

She was just so calm and a bit depressed at the moment. Her limping had stopped and her lip had healed a bit. She healed quite quickly, now if only the bruising would go away. She grabbed a journal from her bag and flipped it to a new place and began to scribble words into it.

Hakkai finished and put out all the things he had gotten for everyone else. Sanzo's cigarettes, Goku's meat buns, Gojyo's beer, Mayumi's wine, and he had gotten Ming a pretty kimono wrapped in a box. It might be nice for her to get something and it matched her aqua green eyes. He was good. He smiled to himself and laid on his back. He was tired, he needed another hot spring to relax in.

Ming looked up from her writing and closed the book, resting it in her lap. The journal was a log of all the demons she had encountered or heard about. Being a researcher meant lots of work and a lot of that work was writing.

Hakkai looked over at her with that same smile. "I think your hair looks much better down" he said.

It did, with all that curliness. He was going to give her the kimono later, leave it a surprise.

Ming touched her hair with her long, thin fingers. "It may look better but it really gets annoying when it hangs in my face." She told him. She loved her hair, but it was so much of a pain in the ass.

Hakkai laughed a little and then looked up at the ceiling again. "If you want, we could look around the town" he said. If she didn't want to he would go with Gojyo or Goku, he didn't blame her if she didn't want to. She was still shaken up about that night.

Ming smiled. "That'd be nice. Might keep my mind off of things" she told him.

* * *

Gojyo walked out of the room seeing the monkey looking off into space. He waved a hand in front of his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Goku...earth to Goku..." 

Sanzo was half awake, still laying in bed.

Goku snapped out of it and pointed down that hall. "Mayumi! She's not wearing her robes! Her clothes...they're normal!" he said in shock. She never wore anything besides it not counting her nightgown.

Mayumi walked in and set her bags down. "Sanzo, wake up" she said happily. Something was up, she sounded too happy for her own good. Sanzo mumbled then turned onto his back and opened his eyes. He looked her over.

"What are you wearing?"

Mayumi smiled and turned around like a model. "I bought this as a surprise that day. I get hot in those robes you know. I think I look nice and my chest is actually noticeable" she said with a smile. She felt so free out those robes!

The outfit was a pair white shorts that went only to the high inner side of her thighs and her chest had a white tank top that had a v cut in the middle and showed off some cleavage. She still wore her sandals but with no tabi socks on this time.

Sanzo's eyes wandered to her chest. They did show a lot better and he didn't blame her for not wearing the robes. They were awfully heavy and got hot during sunny days. His eyes then went back to her face. He was done examining her so he turned back onto his side and closed his eyes. He didn't want to wake up just yet.

Mayumi caught him staring at her breasts and went over to hit him with a pillow. "Secret pervert!" she yelled.

Goku was walking down the hallway telling Gojyo he had to see something and she sighed. Why'd he have to go and tell him?

Sanzo grabbed the pillow from her hands. "Not my fault, you pointed them out." She did too. Telling him it made her chest more noticeable, of course he was going to go and look. It was instinct and he liked that instinct.

Sanzo placed the pillow under his head. Gojyo and Goku came into the room to see Mayumi.

"Wow you're right Goku" Gojyo said eyeing Mayumi hungrily. She looked way more than good enough to eat.

Sanzo removed his gun from under his pillow and pointed it at them. "Learn to knock and get out." He wasn't in the mood for Goku and Gojyo yet.

Mayumi growled and sat on the side of the bed. "Don't mind him we all know he isn't a morning person" she said.

Goku grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "I think you look great, you've got a real woman Sanzo" he said walking out the room. He didn't want to be shot at. Gojyo followed Goku out of the room as well. Sanzo already cut his hair, there was nothing stopping him from shooting him either

Sanzo growled and pulled a pillow over his head. He hated ignorance in the morning...well he hated ignorance all the time, but it was worse in the morning.

Mayumi blinked and sighed as she started to sort her things. New books, a carton of light cigarettes, strawberries, and bullets for her gun. She was going to be content.

"It's almost twelve in the afternoon, you have to get up sometime" she said sitting her legs underneath her and eating strawberries again. She was addicted to them.

Sanzo threw the pillow his head was resting on at her. "I can sleep as long as I want" he told her, laying on his stomach.

Mayumi growled and placed the pillow in her lap to serve as a desk for her strawberries. "Watch it, I can kick your ass" she threatened.

Sanzo chuckled. "Kick my ass? I would love to see you try." He was twice her size so he really would like to see her try and kick his ass. Mayumi put away her precious berries and threw the pillow on the bed.

"Fine" she said and jumped on top of him. She was going to wrestle him, she could do that better than martial arts thanks to her younger brother.

Mayumi pinned his arms over his head with one hand and took his gun with the other. "This won't do" she said putting it out of his reach. Her grip felt about as strong as a demon's if she really tried.

Sanzo smiled up at Mayumi, he twisted his hand out of her grip and grabbed her wrist, he moved a hand to her waist and pushed her onto her back. He quickly straddled her, placing his legs over hers so she couldn't move them. He held each wrist separately with different hands.

Mayumi pouted and looked up at him. "But...but...no fair!" she said like a child. She hated it when she was disabled from using her legs, they were her secret weapons sometimes. He smiled down at her, the smile of doom. She tried to get out of his grip and then grinned having thought of something.

"Sanzo? Does this really look right to anyone who just comes in here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sanzo didn't budge. "I don't care if this looks right or not." He told her.

Mayumi growled and struggled to get her wrist out of his grip. Damn he was strong and stubborn, evil man. "Alright you win. I give...but there's something I've been meaning to ask you" she said looking straight at him.

Sanzo let out a 'hn.' and got off of her. He sat on the side of the bed with his legs hanging from the side. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He blew out some smoke. "And what is that?"

Mayumi sat with her knees up to her chest and her hands on top of them. "I...want to know more about you. Your past...I never read your mind that far because I wanted to hear it from you" she explained.

Sanzo took a deep drag on his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke. He scoffed and stood up. "Good, there is nothing to tell." He walked into the bathroom to retrieve his robes he had left in there from his shower.

Mayumi looked at the bathroom door and then put her head on her knees. he had told hers, but...he wanted to keep his a secret? Just what exactly happened? And what the hell kind of relationship did they have if he kept things like that from her? She began to tear up but wiped them away, she was strong. If he wanted to be quiet, fine with her.

Sanzo soon came back out from the bathroom, straightening the sutra on his shoulders. He looked to her, she looked too sad. If she wanted to know she should have just probed his mind.

Mayumi looked up at him with cold eyes like when they first met and got up brushing herself off. "I assume we'll be leaving soon, maybe you should prepare" she said walking past him and taking her robes and folding them up.

Sanzo sat down on the bed. "We'll leave tomorrow. I just felt like changing into my clothes."

She sighed and went downstairs to wash them, they were filthy and she also wanted to get away from him. She didn't become emotional for anyone, least of all him. Mayumi washed her clothes with more force than usual and made them extra white, just the way she liked them.

* * *

Hakkai got up and started to walk out the room. "Come on...and we should bring Gojyo and Goku with us" he suggested to Ming. She followed after him, heading to Goku and Gojyo's room. 

Gojyo was sitting in his room, throwing a ball he had found against the wall. "Man this so boring." he complained, throwing the ball to Goku.

Goku was laying upside down on his bed in boredom, this place was nothing unless someone wanted to do something. Why couldn't they be attacked for once? At least they had something to do then. He caught the ball and threw it against the wall and then back to Gojyo.

They knocked on the door and Gojyo and Goku both ran to the door, hopefully something to ease their boredom had come up. Gojyo pushed Goku out of the way and opened the door.

Goku growled and squeezed under him.

"Please tell me a demon attacked" he begged. Hakkai laughed and pat his head.

"I'm afraid not, but we're going to see what else the town has around before we leave" he said. Goku grinned and put on his shoes ready to go. He was anxious to get out of there.

Ming enjoyed Goku's upbeat personality, it was very refreshing. Gojyo put on his sleeveless jacket then put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go then." They walked out of the inn past the monks room where there was some muffled talking.

Ming took a deep breath of the air. It actually was so much better than being in that stuffy room.

Goku walked into the fresh air and looked around. "I see a restaurant and another one over there! And there's one there!" he pointed in all directions.

Hakkai sighed and pet the little dragon on his shoulder. "I think he's scaring Hakuryuu right now...but I wouldn't be surprised" he said.

Goku was looking at all the places with food like he was going to eat from each one. "Um...let's go" Hakkai said in a soft tone. "Gojyo, please get Goku" he asked.

Gojyo sighed and went off to go get Goku. He grabbed Goku by the shoulder but was having problems pulling him away. "God! Goku... get a grip, man!"

Ming watched as Gojyo struggled with Goku, trying to get him away from the restaurant. "What a lively bunch." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was also going over the things she might need over in her head. She had used up her journal and needed a new one.

Goku pouted and looked longingly at the restaurant. "But...but...the food... he said sadly. He was growing hungrier by the minute and his stomach was getting upset.

Hakkai sweatdropped and pet Hakuryuu again. "Um...well, I guess you could say that Ming. Is there anything you want while we're out here? I still have the card you know" he said.

Ming nodded to Hakkai. "Yes, I need a new journal, but I can pay for it myself. I actually make good money with what I do." She was paid a lot for her research, that was also why she went traveling so much.

Gojyo grabbed Goku. "Come on!" Finally he was able to pull Goku away. "We'll eat when we get back. I saw Hakkai bring in some meat buns."

Goku let himself be dragged away. He looked at the restaurant that was becoming a distant memory and his stomach was not happy. But the word meat buns brightened him up.

"Really Hakkai?" he asked.

Hakkai smiled and looked down at him. "Yes, now we're just going to explore a little, might as well enjoy ourselves right?" he said.

Goku nodded his head and followed them with his hands behind his head in a carefree way.

They walked around for a bit. Ming watched as stores passed them by. She needed to find a bookstore that would have a journal that she could buy.

Finally she spotted one. She turned back to the three she was with. "I'll be right back." She walked into the store and picked up a black book with empty pages. She paid for the book then came back out holding it in her hand. Good, now she could continue writing down everything she had came in contact with the past few weeks.

Hakkai looked at the notebook in her arms and gave a small smile. "I'm glad you've found something to do with yourself when we aren't fighting demons" he commented.

Goku gave him a 'hey what about the rest of us?' glare and walked ahead. He was missing Kiora again, just when he had thought he had gotten over her. But he couldn't, she was too embedded in his mind. He sighed and looked around the stores until he saw a clothing store that had some clothes he would wear.

"Um...Hakkai?" he asked in a small voice. The demon looked over and sweatdropped. "Alright, you need some more anyway" he said.

Gojyo placed his hands into his pockets. This little outing was just about as boring as sitting in that stuffy room. They weren't doing anything really. No booze, no flirting with hot chicks, they were just walking around and going into random stores. But he guessed that was what Hakkai had told them they'd be doing. What else he could he expect from the great Cho Hakkai?

He looked around, hoping maybe to find some woman he could just go flirt with, probably something to pass the time away. They were stopped in front of a bar. There was a heavy guitar sound coming from the bar and a melodic voice.

The guitar's revs were deep and dark and the voice that accompanied the guitar was sexy and sensual. The music was hypnotic and very mysterious. Gojyo turned to Hakkai and Ming.

"I'm going to go in there." He pointed to the bar then entered. Ming watched him leave and disappear into the darkness of the bar. He was a strange one. She would have to write a bit about him, after all he was a demon...well half demon.

Hakkai blinked and then rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess it's just the three of us" he said. Goku shook his head and then started walking again.

"I want to go look on my own, I'll be back later" he said walking off.

Hakkai sighed and looked at the monkey's back. Maybe he just had to think, he had been a bit more...well, not Goku-ish lately and he had good reason.

"Okay...then I guess we can walk and talk in private then Ming" he said looking at her with any smile that would make a woman blush like the devil.

Color came over Ming's cheeks as she looked away from the smile Hakkai had given her. She quickly thought of something to say to break the growing silence. "So…Hakkai...can you tell a little about being a demon?"

She found demonology to be quite fascinating. After all she was a demonologist.

Hakkai felt the color on his cheeks go even redder than they were and cleared his throat.

"Well, I myself am a...special type of demon. I can use chi for attacking. Spiritual energy to most people. But...well, there isn't much to say. I've always had these limiters on so I basically know hardly anything about my more demonic side" he said. Not all truth and not all a lie. He didn't want to tell her about his past, at least not yet. It depressed him and made others stay away from him.

"A special type of demon you say. Interesting..." Ming could feel the uneasiness coming from Hakkai. She didn't want to ask him anymore questions about the matter, it seemed to bother him. Instead she smiled and turned around to continue walking.

Hakkai walked and saw a small shop, well, more of a cafe. It wasn't crowded and they did have his favorite drink.

"How about we stop for a drink? Then I'll get you anything you want afterwards?" he asked. He wanted to change the subject soon, he really didn't want to get depressed in front of her. Ming nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Mayumi went upstairs after washing her robes and drying them to see Sanzo reading a paper and smoking a cigarette. She seemed to glare at him and then went to change her clothes. Damn this outfit, she didn't feel like wearing it in such a bad mood. She came out in her robes and picked up her novel she had to finish reading. 

Sanzo flicked some ashes into an ashtray and looked up from his paper. His glasses were sitting low on his nose so he could peer over them at her. Once the glance was broken he pushed his glasses back up and went back to reading the paper.

"Why the sudden change in clothes?"

Mayumi sat on the bed cross-legged and opened her book. "Nothing..." she replied monotone and got into her book again.

Sanzo finished reading all the articles that he wanted to read and closed the newspaper. He folded it into a square, or like they had gotten it, and placed it on the table. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray amongst what seemed like a million other cigarette buts. Then he looked over to Mayumi and sighed. That woman was so hard to please, what the hell did he see in her?

Something other people didn't care to see. Someone like him, someone who refused to love at the expense of being hurt again. No one wanted that and he could relate to Yumi in many ways. Their lives were completely different minus the fact that both their master's were murdered by demons and both of them grew to have high titles as monks.

It had to be harder on her, being a woman and all. He himself didn't like the idea of a woman being a monk. But Mayumi was an exception, because she was that much different. And it had taken him that long to notice it.

There was also something he couldn't put his finger on about her. It was different yet familiar. Oh well, he'd figure it out later or something like that. No use in worrying over nothing.

Mayumi sighed and closed her book, she couldn't concentrate at all.

"I'm sorry for that earlier...I just wanted to know from your own experiences. I don't like to go into painful pasts, I can feel that pain myself. But I understand you completely...and I want to know more about you" she said and looked up at him.

Sanzo looked over to Mayumi, taking another cigarette out of the pack he held in his hand. He put it in his mouth.

"I would tell you, but I figured if you really wanted to know about me you'd just probe my mind. Besides, I don't feel like getting all depressed and stoic."

Mayumi sighed and uncrossed her legs so she could lie on her back and spread her legs out in the process. "It must really be bad...maybe I'll save the mind probing for another day. I just wanted to know...I've never had someone care about me the way you do" she said looking up at the ceiling.

Sanzo lit the cigarette, a long drag from it. "Well, maybe not totally bad. I just really don't want to talk about it."

Sanzo stood, walking over towards Mayumi. He moved a hand through her hair and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. He then left the room to get something to drink.

* * *

**Awww! Sanzo does have a heart! He just acts like he's a wet mop! Anyway, reviews are welcomed. Oh, the next one introduces a new enemy made by NxKxOxL and has a lot of Gojyo in it. Just what was he doing the whole time while everyone else was talking during this chapter? You'll have to review to find out.**


	11. Suki: Blown Out Witch

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Saiyuki, just making a story about it out of boredom and curiosity. I don't own the song "First Love" by Utada Hikaru, nor do I own "Take a Train (Awakening)" by the Kidneythieves or the Pink Floyd song that was used. I also don't own Mingmei and Suki, they are both NoxKindxOfxLife's property. The only thing I own is Mayumi and the plot of the fanfic.**

* * *

**(A/N: Once again, the scenes become connected at a point but they're all taking place at the same time when separated.)**

Ming turned to look at Hakkai then to the small café and she nodded her head. "A drink would be nice, but I really don't need anything. You should save your money instead of blowing it all on me." She didn't like taking money from people, she found it rude.

Hakkai blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you then. But I guess we'll have those drinks now" he said sitting down. She was very polite and upfront about things, he was starting to like her even more. "So Ming, where do you come from?" he asked after ordering their drinks. He had intentions on knowing more about her.

"You didn't offend me...I just have strange habits."

She ordered a tea sitting down across from him. She rested her hands on the table. Her hands were laced within themselves, folded. Ming seemed to think about the question for some time before answering.

"I'm not really sure where I come from...the only place I can remember is a dark alleyway before I was taken to a hospital." Her face was stoic even though her voice held some emotion in it.

Hakkai looked at her expression and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it" he said. She seemed to think hard on that and he didn't mean to bring up any unwanted thoughts. He would have to be careful with what he said, this was a mysterious woman he was dealing with. Ming smiled at Hakkai warmly.

"No it's fine. I have a problem with my memory...it seems I'm suffering from amnesia. I woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember anything from my past. That was about two months ago. I try to just ignore the fact I hardly know anything about myself. After all a demonologist can't be bothered with such annoying thoughts. We're so busy with the minus wave." Her tea arrived and she picked it up in her hands. She blew on it then took a sip.

Hakkai smiled at her and took his small shot glass of beer. "I think you'll get your memory back one day. But until that day comes you can only do your best to live" he said and drank the shot in one gulp. It felt good to have the cold liquid down his throat in this heat.

True it was hot and she was drinking hot tea, but the heat really didn't phase her. She couldn't really feel the heat, though her body was warm. Ming held her hands around the cup of tea she was drinking. "I know I will...but I really don't want to remember...for some reason I am fine just knowing nothing about who I am. It feels...right."

Hakkai started to drink another small glass of beer and was thankful that it was cold. "So we should head back now" he said getting up and paying with some yin he had left. He didn't feel like using the card anymore. He walked beside Ming talking about random things really.

What he didn't know was a pair of eyes watching him from a distance and that the perpetrator was being careful about it.

Ming held her hands behind her back as she walked with Hakkai. She smiled and kept the conversation going by replying to some things he was saying. She really didn't know that they were being watched. After all she wasn't the kind of person to actually have to have enemies.

Hakkai finally stopped talking when they reached the inn and sighed. Goku was eating at the big buffet table inside. He waved to them with a mouth full of food.

"Hey!" he said after swallowing.

Hakkai waved weakly and noted his dragon eating small bites next to the monkey. "Now he has Hakuryuu hooked on the food" he said.

Ming looked at the food. "He sure does love to eat..." She walked over towards the table taking a seat. She didn't grab any food, instead she sat back in the chair. She wasn't hungry. She rarely ate, she just felt like she didn't need food.

Goku looked over at Ming and offered some food. "Ya want?" he asked. She shook her head no and he ate it himself. Hakkai knew the little monkey could put it away better than anyone else he saw eat. "I believe it's starting to get late. It's about eight I think" he said looking out at the position of the sun. He would go to bed soon, they where leaving in the morning.

Ming watched Goku eat, and merely smiled. She was quite skinny, and she felt if she ate as much as Goku she'd end up as fat as Buddha. She looked out to the sun and nodded. She usually didn't go to sleep until it was dark, if it was light out she couldn't sleep well. She took her journal and began to scribble into it.

Hakkai yawned and got out of his seat. "I want a drink, I'm sure they're cold by now" he said walking off to his room. He couldn't wait to taste some cold beer on his lips again.

Ming closed her book. She wanted to relax on her bed so she said good night to Goku and went into the room she was sharing with Hakkai. She placed the new journal in her bag and pulled out two used ones. She laid on her back on her bed and flipped through one of them while resting the other on her stomach.

Hakkai looked over at Ming after he found a can of beer and plopped down on his bed. "More research?" he asked. He was interested in what she did, it was quite fascinating actually.

Ming looked to Hakkai then back to her book. "No, not really. I just wanted to refresh my memory with all I have encountered. It's more of a memory jogger." She smiled, flipping a page in her book.

She was going to use this to her advantage one of these days. Hakkai looked over with curious eyes and scanned the pages she was flipping through. Interesting but some things needed a bit of revising.

Ming closed the book and switched it with the one on her stomach. It was basically a log of things.

Hakkai laid back on his bed and drank his beer slowly. they would be leaving soon, hopefully they could get on track this time. But he had a sense of impending doom for some reason.

Hakkai saw her looking at him and smiled with a faint blush. "I only do this so often, I'm thinking right now is all" he said. He didn't want her to think of him as some drunk when he wasn't driving and running errands.

Ming smiled, waving her hand as if swatting a fly . "Don't worry about it"

Hakkai smiled and got a beer from the other side of his bed. "You can have one if you like" he offered. He was nice enough to share unlike Gojyo and even Sanzo at times.

"No, you can have it. Not much for alcohol." Someone had obviously came into the room while they were gone and had cleaned it up. She turned to see the drapes opened again. It was growing dark and her fear was coming back to her. She closed the drapes, her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Hakkai blinked and set the can down on the table in between them. "It's there when you're ready...and you don't have to be afraid. I'm here to protect you Ming" he said giving her a sympathetic smile. He knew how she felt about the dark these days, she hated it from the way her body and mind reacted to it.

Ming wrapped her arms around herself, her hands clutching the sleeves of her jacket. She turned her head looking to the beer on the table. For some reason she saw hope in that can of beer, but she wasn't going to go drinking it. All it would do would make her drunk, after all she didn't hold her liquor very well. Ming let her arms drop to her sides as she took a seat on her bed.

Hakkai looked over at her. "What's wrong? You can tell me" he said with a smile. Whatever was troubling her he wanted her to tell him.

Ming looked up at Hakkai and gave him a fake smile. "Its nothing. I'm fine. Really, you shouldn't worry yourself with me." She kicked off her shoes and turned on her side on the bed, facing the wall. Why was she so weak?

Hakkai sighed and turned over on his side facing her back as he watched her. She was secretive but in due time she would be talking, she was nowhere near as bad as the two monks.

Ming sighed heavily. She hated to concern people, it really wasn't her fault she was still fearing that the demon who raped her would get out of jail and find her. She pulled the blankets over her body and hugged them to herself. Her body was shaking silently, really only a trained eye could see her moving.

Hakkai saw her small shaking and wanted to go over and comfort her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. These were her demons, she had to face them herself. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach to fall asleep after he turned off the light.

Ming jumped slightly as the lights went off. Though quickly after she realized that Hakkai and turned the lights off. Now she was totally engulfed in darkness once again. She needed to be strong, she could face this. She looked around, her mind making shadowy figures around the room. She was now really scared. Damn her for having an overactive mind.

Ming rolled out of her bed moving over towards Hakkai. She placed a hand gently onto his shoulder. "H-Hakkai..." She stopped then continued. "I don't want to be a bother...but could I sleep in your bed with you?" She was too afraid to sleep by herself.

Hakkai sat up and blushed thankful that she couldn't see him well in the dark. "If you really feel scared. And it's not a bother at all, I'm glad to be your comfort" he said to her. Poor thing, she needed someone to be there for her.

Ming felt a bit relieved as he told her she could. "Thank you." Her voice was shaky. Once Hakkai had moved over, she crawled under the covers beside him.

Hakkai turned over to let his back face her. He didn't want to touch her in any unwanted contact, she probably wouldn't let any man for awhile, maybe years if it took that much. Ming also had her back to him while clutching the pillow she had brought to his bed with her.

Though knowing he was next to her did settle some of her nerves, she still felt a bit vulnerable. Her shaking had stopped, but she was still seeing things around the room. She closed her eyes tightly, but only saw a memory of that night. How she was haunted by those images. She was a sad being indeed. Hakkai sighed and wrapped an arm around her after shifting to face her. She needed this, screw what he thought. Action came before that in this case.

Ming felt Hakkai's arm wrap around her. Suddenly she turned to face him and buried her face into his chest.

Hakkai blushed and then let his face settle into her hair. She had angelic hair and deep eyes that had pain but also loving in them. He...was he falling for her? No, not after Kanan. He couldn't. It was just going to end in pain. He sighed and stroked her hair trying to fall into a fitful sleep.

Ming clutched his shirt in her hands. Her fear was slowly fading and soon she fell asleep and her grip loosened on him in peace.

* * *

Gojyo went into the bar and sat down at a table. There was a woman on stage, holding a microphone in her hand. She looked quite unusual, not like many he had seen. She had long black hair that was put up into a bun and held in with two chopsticks with long strands of hair fell in her face. Her eyes were closed and outlined with black make-up. Underneath her eyes she had bits of black lines. One was to the corner of her eye and looked like she had been crying and mascara had ran down to the beginning of her cheek. 

The other eye held four lines, two were long two were short. It looked like half of a sun or even a crescent. Her lips were outlined with black make-up and she was quite pale. She was wearing a long dress that held slits that moved around the bottom of the dress that ran all the way up to her thighs. There was a slit after every two or three inches of fabric.

The fabric on the other side of the black dress was a crimson red. She was wearing a pair of short skimpy shorts underneath the long dress. On her feet she wore a pair of long heeled boots that stopped just above her knees. She had long legs, making her stand about 5"10. She was probably shorter without the boots on though from what he could tell.

The woman on stage opened her eyes that were a magnificent bright green color that looked almost not human. She began to sing in a sexy and very sensual voice that was also a bit soft.

**I wanted to take a train to the nearest awakening. **

**Took a bullet the speed of light, into infinite time.**

**I noticed a wake, the face was mine, where was I?**

Gojyo got a beer and began to drink it, holding a lit cigarette in his hand while keeping his eyes on her.

The woman wrapped her long fingers around the microphone. Her fingernails were long and were painted black, the tips were crimson. She continued on with the song.

**I wanted to take a break at the next gathering. **

**Made a change to white and light to the snap on my behind.**

**I noticed a face, the mother was mine. **

**Where was I?**

**I wanted to kick dust on the road I'm traveling. **

**Raking time in my mind like leaves, weaved in suffer and cry. **

**I noticed your face, it was looking at mine. **

**Where was I? **

**I wanted to ask someone but who's listening. **

**Mistake in the belief that all I see is with my eyes. **

**I noticed no one could see my face and I knew that I was flying -in an instant- I knew where I was again. **

**I was taking another train to the nearest awakening...**

The song came to an end and people in the bar began to clap. She took a bow as her band began to start another song. The woman was staring at Gojyo and gave a half smile at him and then opened her mouth to sing again.

**Run run, yeah. **

**You better make your face up in your favorite disguise. **

**With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes. **

**With your empty smile and your hungry heart. **

**Feel the bile rising from your guilty past. **

**With your nerves in tatters when the cockleshell shatters. **

**And the hammers batter down the door. **

**You'd better run! Run run yeah.**

She continued to sing, already halfway through with her song.

**You better run all day and run all night. **

**And keep your dirty feelings deep inside. **

**And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight, you'd better park the car well out of sight. **

**Cause of they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks. **

**They're gonna send you back to your mother in a cardboard box. **

**You better run! Run run, yeah. **

That song too came to an end. Instead of the band beginning to play a new song she jumped down from the stage as another band began to take the stage. She walked past Gojyo with a smile playing on her lips.

The woman went to the bar and ordered two drinks. She placed something in one of them then went to Gojyo's table. She placed the beer that she had drugged in front of Gojyo and sat down across from him. She smiled, resting her chin on her hand.

"Hey baby. Enjoy the show?"

Gojyo looked to her. "You bet."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Gojyo looked down to the beer in front of him. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. He smelled the beer, noticing something about it and pretended to drink it. She just sat there staring at the half-breed.

She watched as Gojyo placed the beer back down onto the table. She noticed that he hadn't drank any of it. Damn she was being messy. Usually people bit the hook she used. She would have to try something else.

"You look lonely. Need some company?" she asked with a small smile.

She normally wasn't easy, but knowing the kappa's background she felt this was a good card to use.

Gojyo smirked at her. "A little company couldn't hurt." She stood and grabbed Gojyo's hand pulling him out of the bar into an alleyway. She had used the back door instead of the front, less attention and less people. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"It's Gojyo. Gojyo, Sha Gojyo."

"I'm Suki."

Going back there with was a big mistake on his part.

Suki pushed Gojyo against the wall, running her fingers from his neck a bit down his throat to his chest. "Gojyo. That's a nice name."

Suki smirked then pressed her lips against Gojyo's. Gojyo invited the kiss, his eyes closing. Suki reached her hand behind. Her hand pushed one of the pieces of cloth she called the bottom of her dress and pulled out a dagger. She then brought it up to stab Gojyo. But as her hand came down it was stopped by Gojyo.

Gojyo placed his other hand on her shoulder pinning her against the wall. She glared at him. "Die" she said staring into his eyes, her voice echoing through his ears. It was like he was going crazy, all she was saying was die. He let go of her, his hands flying to his hears.

Gojyo was trying to push her voice from his mind but was having trouble doing so. She smirked, bringing her knee hard to his face. The blow caused him to knock over, his hands still covering his ears. He was making noises of pain as she kicked him in the side with her heeled boots. She looked to the dagger then stood over him her legs on both sides of him.

Gojyo stared up at the woman. "B-bitch!" She smiled. "Really, Gojyo. It's not you...personally I like you. But I have my orders and they say you have to die."

Suki kneeled down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Prepare to die, Gojyo." She rested the dagger under his neck, seconds away from slitting the half-breed's throat.

* * *

Mayumi blinked and then spread her arms out wide like she was making a snow angel or something. He could be caring, maybe he just didn't like to show it. They were too much alike in some ways. To get her mind off it, she started singing softly, a song that seemed to match her perfectly. Her voice was quite soft when she sang, really sweet as she was once told. 

**The last kiss**

**Tasted like tobacco**

**A bitter and sad smell**

**Tomorrow, at this time**

**Where will you be?**

**Who will you be thinking about?**

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Even if I fall in love with someone once again**

**I'll remember to hold on**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**It's still a sad song**

**Until I can sing a new song**

**The paused time is**

**About to start moving**

**There's many things that I don't want to forget about**

**Tomorrow, at this time**

**I will probably be crying**

**I will probably be thinking about you**

**You will always be inside my heart**

**You will always have your own place**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**It's still a sad song**

**Until I can sing a new song**

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Even if i fall in love with someone once again**

**I'll remember to hold on**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**It's still a sad song**

**Now and forever...**

Sanzo soon came back with a can of beer in his hands. What the priestess didn't know was that he had been listening the whole time from the hallway. He smiled to himself, she had more talents than he thought. Her singing was beautiful but she must have wanted to keep that bit of information to herself. After she was done, he walked in casually.

He had gone into Goku and Gojyo's room and brought back a pack of beer…more like stolen but brought was a better term. Sanzo had intentions on drinking every last one of the beers she had brought back with him. He sat the pack on the table and took a long drink from the can in his hand.

Mayumi stopped as soon ad he came in the room and blushed. She didn't want people to hear her, least of all him. "If you plan on getting wasted do it somewhere else" she said softly and started to take off the top part of her robe, it was stuffy in this room even with the window open.

Sanzo looked to Mayumi, taking another drink of the beer. "This room is as much mine as it is yours. I can get wasted wherever I feel like it." He sat down in the chair by the table.

Mayumi sighed and walked over to him snatching the can from his hands. "Then share the wealth monk or you could wake up bald" she said and drank a little from it and handed it back. She was bluffing, she loved his golden hair, it reminded her of the sun in all it's glory.

Sanzo looked at Mayumi as she took a drink from his beer. He took a full can from the pack and handed it to her. "Don't drink mine, drink your own."

Mayumi popped the top and drank from it greedily. The heat always made her drink, even more so when she was dressed in those robes. She wanted that outfit back on now.

"Sanzo, could we...well, since we already don't follow the rules. We might as well be together...officially" she said sitting on the bed again. She was never good around men, mainly him anyway.

Sanzo took a drink finishing his can of beer. He turned to look at her after she asked him. He had sort of all ready made her his. She must have wanted to have him say that she was his. "I see nothing wrong with it."

Mayumi blushed and got up to stand by him. She slowly smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks...I wanted to hear that" she said in content.

Sanzo popped open another beer and began to drink it. He wondered if Gojyo was going to notice he had taken some of his beers. Probably, and not get angry knowing only Sanzo would take his beers so boldly.

Mayumi growled at him and went back to the bed, he would never show his affection towards her when she wanted him to. She heard Goku greeting someone downstairs after awhile. "I think Gojyo or Hakkai are back. Maybe you better put the beers back" she said drinking her own can. She didn't steal it, no shame on her.

Sanzo waved a hand taking a swig of his beer. "Who cares, it is my card."

They couldn't do anything about Sanzo stealing the beers, he had paid for them. Mayumi blinked innocently then smirked. "Maybe you should be a little considerate of them" she said. Her hair was irritating her pent up into a bun like that and loose strands were falling framing her face, the heat wasn't making it any better for her choice of hairstyle right now.

Sanzo scoffed. "Considerate of them? Right..." He said finishing that beer and popped open another one.

Mayumi heard Hakkai walk past then a few minutes later hearing him looking around for some beer, the sound of rustling bags was a dead giveaway.

"You've caused quite a mess Genjyo Sanzo...and don't drink too much. Who says I won't take advantage of you" she said with a raised eyebrow. She wouldn't, drunk people were ten times stronger than normal.

There was still some beer in the room, Sanzo had left some. He merely smiled at Mayumi taking another drink.

"I like causing problems." He had a slight buzz and was going to keep drinking. Soon he finished that beer and was moving onto his fourth. Mayumi shook her head and looked down at her book which was thrown on the table. Get drunk or watch him? Watch, damn that was easy to decide between. Watching a monk get drunk was so entertaining…then again she couldn't hold her liquor that well herself.

Just when she was going to pick up her book, a pain hit her in the head and she could see Gojyo fighting with some woman. He looked like as if he was in trouble, but for the moment handling himself okay. She would just keep it to herself for now. She picked up her book and opened it while still watching Sanzo drink.

Sanzo popped open his fourth can of beer. He then brought the can to his lips and began to take a long drink. He slouched in the chair he was sitting in, staring at the one can that was left. He might have to go and steal some more from Gojyo's room. He lit a cigarette, letting it hang from his lips.

Mayumi smirked and snickered evilly. He looked a bit pitiful, he would never allow himself to be seen by anyone when he was drunk. Sanzo quickly drained his fourth beer and grabbed the last one.

"S-stop looking at me like that" he said, his words slurred a bit. He brought a hand to his temples after he popped the top from the last can.

Mayumi put her book down and an evil gleam in her dark green eyes. Eyes like a fallen angel. "Well, maybe if you stopped drinking your ass off I wouldn't have to. It's not like you're going to do anything about it" she said stretching.

Sanzo took a long drink from the last can while she talked. "Not do anything about it?" He chuckled. "We'll see about that."

Mayumi looked over at him and blinked in question. He never chuckled unless...he was going to make someone pay. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as she thought. She moved to her side of the bed which was facing away from him and buried herself in her book. No way, she was _not_ getting on his bad side.

Sanzo stared at her form on the bed. Was she trying to ignore him? Oh well. Sanzo finished the can of beer. For the moment he was rather sleepy and they wouldn't leave until early the next morning. He stood, moving towards the bed. He sat down removing the top of his robe, the cigarette still dangling from his lips.

Mayumi turned her head slightly only to see him getting into bed next to her. He made her want to do things to him that a priestess of her stature shouldn't even be thinking, even when he was tired and half drunk. She turned back around and kept her trained eyes on the book. She was starting to crave a beer herself although she would rather smoke than drink.

Sanzo grabbed his lighter and tried to light the cigarette. But unfortunately he couldn't get the cigarette to light. Mainly because his vision wasn't very good at the moment and the flame was a tad bit off from where he actually thought it was. "God damnit."

Mayumi looked back over and took the cigarette and lighter from him. "No, go to sleep. And I'm going out, I need some air" she said getting up and walking off with his stuff she had just took. The truth is she was worried about Gojyo after that premonition she just had and he hadn't been back yet. Before she left the room she closed and locked the door so that Sanzo wouldn't try to follow her in his condition.

Sanzo glared as the door shut. "Come back here!" he yelled to no one. Sanzo stood moving towards the door, trying to turn the handle. It didn't phase him it was locked and that he could easily open the door, it locked from the inside as well. The priestess had forgotten that bit of information.

* * *

Mayumi walked outside in the almost empty streets, damn it was creepy out here. Why did this place have to have so many demons lurking everywhere? She took out her gun and walked with caution. "Damn him, probably getting drunk and then laid somewhere" she said under her breath. 

Mayumi heard a woman saying something about the kappa dying and went over to the alleyway walking on her toes silently. She peered around the corner and saw a knife under his neck. She shot at the perpetrator and they nearly got their head blown off.

"That was a warning, let him go before you turn into dust" she said holding the barrel of the gun straight for a clean headshot.

Suki looked up to see the woman. The voices in Gojyo's head stopped, seeing as the woman was distracted. He quickly grabbed her wrist, knocked the dagger free and pinned her to the ground. He held his knee between her shoulder blades, held the back of her neck with her face in the dirt. The woman squirmed under him, damn his grip.

Mayumi was about to shoot her while she was trapped until a sharp pain went in her back. A small trail of blood seeped from her mouth and she looked behind her to see cold indigo eyes staring at her.

"Move it" the man said pushing her to the ground. Damn, Suki needed saving after all.

"Get off her kappa" Kougaiji said coldly. "Or I might make sure the woman here dies" he said looking at Mayumi out the corner of his eye as she was trying to get up.

Suki's eyes moved to see Kougaiji. Gojyo's grip loosened slightly, looking at Kougaiji. "So this is one of your followers? She seems too good to be one of yours." Gojyo said. Suki growled he was poking fun at Kou's group of lackeys that Lirin's mother sent to kill them, but would fail every time.

Kougaiji growled and lowered his head to be eye level with Gojyo. "Fuck you kappa, get off Suki and I won't off you and the holy woman" he said calmly. He hated when they messed with them, his followers were incompetent at times but they were loyal. He was taking Suki as far away as he could and giving her a long talk about not killing her prey soon enough.

Gojyo wouldn't move, but his grip had loosen enough it wasn't pinning her down. Suki elbowed him in the gut, making him get off of her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, staring at the sprite. Her eyes then traveled to Mayumi.

"Fucking whore." She moved in the direction of Mayumi. "I'm going to teach you a lesson for shooting at me." She was going to strangle her to death.

Mayumi stepped back away from her and held her gun with her trained arm. "Touch me and you die" she hissed back at her.

"Suki, enough" Kougaiji ordered.

He didn't want her to kill Mayumi let alone touch her at the moment. That was going to be his job when he got the sutra the priestess always had with her. Suki scoffed, taking a step back. "You're lucky, little bitch." Suki moved to Kougaiji's side, her head lowering slightly. She hated having to be saved. It wasn't her fault, she would of had him...if only Mayumi hadn't shown up.

Kougaiji put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "We're going to have a little talk later" he said. Then he turned to Gojyo and Mayumi. "Watch yourselves, we won't go easy on you next time" he said walking off his with his assistant.

* * *

Suki's head lowered even more. A little talk? That couldn't be good. She failed him and Gyoukumen Kousho. Though she was lucky her faith was all in Kougaiji. After all, Gyoukumen wouldn't save her even if she was one of the better fighters. 

Kougaiji walked Suki to an alleyway near the entrance of the village and looked her dead in the eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright Suki, you really should be more careful. Next time that woman won't miss, she's good. I was almost shot by her once. And I still need you to follow them, stay on their trail" he said.

"Kougaiji." Suki nodded her eyes tearing away from him. "I'm grateful you have given me another chance. I will not fail you twice." Her hands were clenched at her sides. She wanted to kill Mayumi so bad, she could almost taste it.

Kougaiji looked down at her and sighed. She was one of his best, he wouldn't let her go so easily because of one mistake. "Stay hidden" he said turning around preparing to walk off. He was going to explain Suki's absence to the old witch. He turned his head slightly and stared at her. "What is it you were going to say?" he asked.

Suki shook her head slightly. Swallowing her feelings. She was merely an assistant to him. She wasn't as dear to him as Yaone, Lirin, or Dokugakuji. "It's nothing."

Kougaiji merely sighed and walked off. He didn't get that woman sometimes, she was a mystery.

Suki watched as Kou walked away, leaving her in the alleyway. Once he was gone, she made a fist in front of her. "I will show him I can be just as good as those three. I will not fail this time."

* * *

Mayumi growled and clutched her stomach. The fucker had stabbed her through and she didn't even know it. "Kappa...take me back this instant" she commanded before fainting into his arms. 

Gojyo picked her up and carried her back to the inn. Gojyo tried to open Sanzo's door but found it locked.

"Stupid priest! Open up!"

By this time Sanzo had come down enough that he wasn't seriously drunk, more like halfway there. He opened the door and Gojyo busted in, almost knocking Sanzo down as he placed Mayumi on the bed.

"What happened?" Asked Sanzo.

Mayumi opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see them. "Hey...someone fucking help me, I'm bleeding and Hakkai isn't here" she demanded. Damn, the wound was hurting like hell now.

Gojyo grabbed some bandages and some medicine. "You need to take off your shirt." He needed to get to the wound and really the only way he could get to it was if she held her shirt up or took it off. Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest, standing back.

Mayumi blushed and took off the top part of her robe and then slipping off the black top showing all the way down to her slender waist. The bleeding got worse on her left side and she bit her lip almost drawing blood. Kougaiji was going to die for sure next time!

Gojyo wrapped the bandages around her tightly to stop the bleeding, after putting medicine on it of course. He was lucky Mayumi had come to check on him, or else he would have been dead. He owed her one for that.

Mayumi looked down at Gojyo and gave a small smile. "Thank you Gojyo, I needed that" she said. Then she looked up at Sanzo and turned her head away. She was irritated at him though, getting drunk and then not even helping her wounds. What kind of a holy man was he?

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bed" she said getting under the covers and covering all the way up to her hair.

Gojyo left the room heading into his own that he was sharing with Goku, got under his covers and went to sleep...Sanzo and Mayumi needed some time to themselves. Sanzo looked at Mayumi from under the covers. It wasn't his fault what had happened to her. His arms uncrossed out of relief. "Who did this to you?" he demanded to know.

Mayumi stayed silent and looked at him from under the covers. "It's nothing, I'm alive and in one piece" she said and pulled the covers down since Gojyo was gone. She hated sleeping in her robes so she pulled the rest of her clothes off and got under the covers again. "Besides, why do you care?" she asked.

Sanzo growled slightly. "Don't talk to me with that tone." He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair, sighing. "Why wouldn't I care?" Sanzo swallowed his pride, forcing words to form on his lips, glad he wasn't facing her. "Because, I...guess…I love you" he said quickly. Damn her, she made him say it.

Mayumi blushed violently and looked at his back. He...loved her? She thought he just cared a little bit, like a friend. But it was more than that, it was what she hoped. She smiled sincerely and wrapped her arms over his neck from behind.

"I guess I love you too Genjyo Sanzo" she said softly. "And if you really must know, it was Kougaiji. I should have been more alert, letting him stab me" she said calmly.

Sanzo sighed grabbing a cigarette and placing it between his lips. Then he remembered she still had his lighter. She put his hand out to his side, where she could place the lighter into his palm.

"My lighter, please." His eyes were closed slightly. He needed a smoke badly. "We'll get our chance to repay Kougaiji for that pretty little wound you have there."

Mayumi handed him the lighter thankful that his buzz had worn off by now. She hated when people got drunk.

"I think you're not thinking rationally Sanzo. We don't need to repay anyone, honestly" she said stubbornly. He was making such a big deal of this, she was alive and still breathing. Did he always act this way about someone he cared for? She turned over to face the other direction, in deep thought instead of sleeping.

"I'm tired and we need to rest. Smoke and sleep stubborn monk" she said closing her eyes.

Sanzo scoffed, taking his lighter and lit his cigarette. He pulled back the covers, getting ready to go to bed. Eventually he finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He then turned off the light and got under the covers, pulling them back over him. He lay on his side, one arm under the pillow. Sanzo closed his eyes waiting for sleep to fall upon him.

"Genjyo…thank you…" she whispered to him and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a small smile in the darkness to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist gently. Why was this feeling so familiar? As if they had done this so many times before, laying together in peace? How could he even think something like that? Damn, emotions were a bitch to have.

* * *

**Alright, that was a touching chapter with all the developing feelings and good at the part with Kougaiji and Suki. Remember to review, I would like to know how I'm doing so far. And not from just one person this time either!**


	12. Dangerous Is As Dangerous Does

I realize it's been awhile since I updated so I thought I might as well come out with the next chapter. I should have put this as an OC romance fanfic for all four fated guys, including that perverted kappa. So as you may notice, it is not solely based off Mayumi and Sanzo but all four instead. Anyway, continue on with your reading.

Also, I'm slow on uploading since school has basically killed my time. So it will take longer, maybe only three fics a month. Depends on what they do to me.

Disclaimer: I pwn nothing but Mayumi and parts of the story. Minekuwa-sama owns Saiyuki and NoxKindxOfxLife pwns Kiora.

* * *

The next day came and they were all up early including Goku who was wide awake. Mayumi sat in her small seat in the front and waited as they loaded up their supplies. Something didn't feel right, like they were being watched. But if they were, she was going to shoot whoever or whatever it was. Goku hopped in the middle of the backseat happily, ready to leave town.

"I'm ready to go! I want to eat in a few hours!" he said with a grin.

Hakkai sighed and sweatdropped at the monkey king. A one track mind he had.

Gojyo scoffed at the little youkai. "Don't you ever think of anything else, you stupid monkey?"

Gojyo then went back to looking out towards the scenery. Ming was in a rather cheery mood, obviously refreshed since she had gotten a good sleep. She wasn't smiling but she just had a happy aura around her. Sanzo lit a cigarette after he got into his spot. "You'll be lucky if we even eat for today, Goku."

Of course Sanzo was kidding a bit, but it sounded so serious. Goku made one of his dead looking chibi faces and leaned back in his seat. Hakkai laughed and started jeep and drove off.

"I'm sure he's playing around" he reassured the little youkai.

Goku went back to normal and sighed. He would die if he didn't get a buffet or something in his stomach. Mayumi looked over at Sanzo with a smirk and crossed her arms. The pain in her stomach was still bad but she didn't think much of it. It was a good thing to see them all getting along...for now anyway.

Sanzo's elbow moved to the doorframe, his head resting in his palm. He still had the cigarette dangling from his lips. He was still tired and had a bit of a hangover from drinking all those beers. His eyes slowly closed, the silence was a bit boring in his opinion.

Ming had one of her journals out, going over them again just in case she missed something. Goku looked around in the small vehicle and sighed. He was getting bored already. He yawned and leaned back as if he was going to sleep. Hakkai was a bit bored without the yelling or something actually happening going on. If only they could get a good fight in, he might not be so bored.

Mayumi looked up at the sky as they drove, it seemed to follow them...great, she was so bored she was thinking about clouds and crap. She sighed and sat up to get one of her books and opened it to where she left off. Better a graphic sex scene than nothingness.

Sanzo soon nodded off. The cigarette was barely staying between his lips. It was surprising how Sanzo could sleep like that with the cigarette not falling, or at least falling for now. Gojyo lit a cigarette of his own, taking a long drag. This was going to be another boring day. Ming flipped the page, studying the words she had written. It seemed like so long ago since she had last written those words.

Goku looked over Ming's writing and blinked. It was about demons...interesting.

"Hey Ming? Why do ya write that stuff?" he asked.

Hakkai looked in the rearview mirror at him and gave him a slight look that said 'stop asking questions' although he was sure Ming would be able to tell Goku, he was a kid after all. Ming stopped reading, turning her head to the monkey and smiled.

"I'm a demonologist. It is what I do. I travel from place to place studying demons. Ever since the minus wave I have been very busy." She was glad to answer questions about her profession, she was very religious about it. Goku smiled and looked over at her notes.

"You have a lot about them! I think it's cool that you study demons! You should get more information though, there's a lot of demons out there!" he said happily.

Mayumi smirked and knew this was her chance to irritate Sanzo a little more today since things were getting boring. She took out a piece of chocolate from her robes and turned to look at Goku.

"Goku dear, I saved this for you" she said sweetly.

He looked at the bar and took it and started to eat it.

_"This is going to get things more interesting" _she thought sitting with her arms crossed. Hakkai sweatdropped knowing how...happy Goku got when he was given something sweet.

Ming watched as Goku devoured the piece of chocolate. What was she trying to do? The priest was asleep and it seemed that almost anything could set him off. Was it too boring just to sit here and enjoy the sun? Must of been. Sanzo's head lowered even more, the cigarette fell from his lips onto his lap. Great he was going to get a cigarette burn in his robes and burn himself.

Gojyo stared at Goku. "Mayumi... you know he gets overly hyper right?" Mayumi smirked and had an evil aura around her. "I know" she said almost demonic like. She reached over and took the fallen cigarette into her own mouth. No use in letting it go to waste although it tasted like her monk.

Goku seemed to turn chibi in a matter of seconds and pointed at everything he saw go by.

"OhmyGodlookatthebirdit'ssopretty!LookatthattreeIwonderifitgrowsanytypeofgoodfoodtoeat!" he yelled in happiness and continued to do so for everything he saw. Hakkai had a very small vein on his head, even silence was better compared to this. Mayumi smoked her stolen cigarette and looked like she had a smile on her face.

"Oh my..." Ming said, sounding a bit like Hakkai.

What had Mayumi done? This was scary... Goku was scary when he was hyper. "Um... Goku... please calm down..."

His movement eventually knocked one of her journals out of the car and they speed off leaving it behind.

"Shit..." Ming said turning her head, watching it disappear.

Gojyo was growing a vein about ready to grab Sanzo's gun and shoot himself. Sanzo stirred hearing that annoying voice that had annoyed him for so long. Mayumi was laughing on the inside but calm on the outside. One of Ming's journals went flying and she felt a little bad but...she wasn't the one who was hyper now was she?

Hakkai sighed and felt a little bad for Goku. He just sent one of her works outside. Thankfully he had revised some mistakes and could help her rewrite it if she wanted. "Goku...please calm yourself" he said softly. The hyperactive monkey blinked before sitting back down. He was still in chibi mode but he was calming down...or trying to at least.

Ming was almost grieving over the loss of her precious work. It had taken her almost a couple years to finish that book. That was her first one she ever wrote in, back when she had began the line of work she was in. Gojyo glared at Goku.

"Stupid monkey."

Gojyo smacked Goku in the back of his head. Sanzo woke up finally, in a very pissed mood. One of the reasons was because his cigarette was missing, he had a hangover, and they were starting a fight again in back.

Goku growled and hit Gojyo in his head.

"At least I'm not a pervert who can't even get laid! Even Sanzo's done it more than you this whole trip!" he yelled.

Hakkai knew what was going to happen. Argue. Shots fired. Calm. It was that way all the time...mostly anyway.

"I can help you write most of that information over Ming" he volunteered. He was going to be there for her, even if it was Goku and Mayumi's fault her work was gone. The priestess looked at Sanzo and smoked the last of the cigarette throwing the butt outside. "All gone" she said.

Sanzo glared at Mayumi first then grabbed his gun and pointed it to the backseat. He had a small vein popping from his forehead.

"Leave me and my personal matters out of your worthless conversations." Sanzo thought for a moment. "You know what... just keep your mouths shut until we get to the next town and I won't have to murder you both."

Sanzo then turned back to face around, placing his gun back into his robes. The priest pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit another one.

Goku sat down and instantly pouted. Mayumi thought he was adorable and pet his head as it rested on the back of her seat. 'It's okay, he's just sexually frustrated" she said calmly to the monkey. Hakkai chuckled, this group was crazier than anything he had seen in years.

Sanzo's brow furrowed as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Just wait... I'll show you sexually frustrated" he said to Mayumi, letting a cloud of smoke leave his lips. Gojyo tried not laugh about the monk being sexually frustrated... it was after all a lot true.

Mayumi laughed lightly and continued stroking Goku's head. He turned to look over at Ming who seemed to be mellow now. "Hey...I'm really sorry Ming. I didn't mean for that to happen" he said sadly. He didn't mean to get her upset like that.

Ming's head was lowered a bit, but she forced a smile on her lips and turned her attention to Goku. "It's all right...not that it was very important anyway" she lied. That document was more important than her life, which she felt like ending at the moment.

Goku sighed and still felt bad for what he had done. Sure he had no control at that moment but he still did it. He had to make it up to her somehow...maybe something big.

Hakkai continued driving glancing every so often at Ming. She looked so depressed to him, that one was her most important one as he had told her earlier. When they got to the next town, he would help her out a little bit. But that wouldn't be for another day or two until they reached it.

The ride was growing quiet again and before they knew it Sanzo was asleep…again. Poor sleep deprived monk. Now it was best not to wake or anger the priest, he had his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his gun with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Did he intentionally mean to fall asleep with a cigarette in his mouth?

Ming turned her attention to look away from the rest of the group. All the work she had done, just thrown away. Even if Hakkai was able to help her rewrite it, it still wouldn't be the same. That very journal had made her whole career. Hakkai drove on for hours until they reached a campsite by midday. They would have to set up and cook. Goku had been complaining after Mayumi fell asleep, which had been a good two hours ago. He must've waited so she wouldn't say anything, she slept like a rock when she was tired.

"We're here" Hakkai said stopping at a clearing with a pond nearby. As jeep came to a stop, Sanzo slowly woke up.

"Where are we?" he demanded to know, slowly getting out of jeep.

"We're at a campsite, sunshine." Gojyo said.

"Call me that again, I dare you."

Gojyo sweatdropped and went to go grab some things out of jeep to set up. Hakkai got out of jeep and started setting up camp with Goku helping silently. He knew the youkai was still feeling bad about earlier. But he didn't need to, not beat himself up for it at least.

Mayumi got out and started to set up her tent she was staying in. Thankfully they had bought another one so that it would be two people in each instead of each being three. That got quite crowded after awhile.

"Hey sunshine, help us" she called out to Sanzo.

Sanzo growled slightly staring at Mayumi. He didn't like being called 'Sunshine'. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You all look like you're doing just fine" he pulled out another cigarette, since the other had burned out. He lit it and started to take a pull on it. Ming helped them set up another tent since a certain priest was being lazy as hell.

Mayumi shook her head at him and walked over to the tent Ming was helping Gojyo set up. "I apologize for earlier Ming" she said bowing to her. She did feel bad that it was her fault but she didn't want to show it to anyone. Instead she would hide it like she did everything else.

Ming gave Mayumi a warm smile. "It's fine. I'll just have to see if Hakkai remembered everything that was in that journal. Don't worry yourself about it."

Ming seemed to be in a better mood now, not really upset she had lost her journal. Finishing with that tent, they now only had one tent to put up.

Mayumi stared at Sanzo and dragged him over. "Would you rather go get firewood or just pitch up a tent?" she asked. She would find a way to make him too. Goku looked amused at this, both of them could be stubborn at the worst times. Hakkai also watched, he didn't feel like setting up another unless he had to and he also had to get started on making dinner.

Sanzo scoffed. "Why do something when I have people to do it for me?" Very stubborn, he didn't want to pitch a tent. He wanted to rest with a can of beer and a nice cigarette. Ming stared at Sanzo. God, did he always make everyone else do everything? She sighed, looking to Hakkai who looked a little frustrated.

"Man..." Gojyo was complaining.

Hakkai sighed and went over to set it up himself. His stomach was hurting and he wasn't having any patience right now. He wanted to cook and eat something besides a small piece of something. Goku helped him since his stomach was growling and telling him to do something. Mayumi stared at Sanzo evilly before going in her own tent and starting to read a book. Damn him, the stubborn ass!

Sanzo followed her to the tent, once he was sure that the other tent was up. He sat down on a small mat that he had laid out. He took a long drag from his cigarette. Mayumi looked over at Sanzo for a second and then turned her back to him. He really irritated her sometimes, a little too much like just now.

As soon as Sanzo was out of hearing range, Ming turned to Hakkai.

"Is he always like that?" she asked. Gojyo was quick to answer.

"Yes.. and worse."

She went through some of the supplies. "I'll fix dinner... you just relax" she said to Hakkai.

Hakkai blinked and gave her a small smile. "I appreciate that Ming, thank you" he said.

Goku grinned and pulled Gojyo away to a nearby tree. "Do ya see that? I see another match" he said hinting at Ming and Hakkai. He was shocked no one had seen it yet but he just caught it himself.

Ming grabbed some supplies and moved over towards a pot that was all ready boiling water. She began to cut up veggies and placed them and the meat in the pot along with some spices and such. Gojyo looked at the two.

"I think you're right Goku... but I'm not sure if Hakkai is yet emotionally stable for another relationship."

Goku nodded in agreement with that. He wasn't, he had been hurt enough and it seemed he wasn't going to let it get any worse. "But he's done so much for us we might as well do something in return" he said.

Hakkai watched her cook in amusement. She was quite good actually, he hadn't thought to ask her could she cook before. "I take it that you always cooked for yourself before you joined us" he said.

Gojyo nodded. "Sounds like a good, plan." He grabbed Goku giving him a noogie. "You're pretty smart for someone who only thinks of food all the time." Even though it sounded bad it was meant to be a compliment.

Ming smiled. "Yes, and before I began to travel I used to cook all the time for my best friend. She couldn't cook at all. Always burning and undercooking rice at the same time."

Hakkai laughed at that, it sounded like something Goku would do. "I see, but she tried at least right?" he said with a smile.

Goku shook him off and fixed his hair back to it's original state. "Knock it off kappa. Now we must put our plan into action! First we leave them alone as much as possible and help out along the way" he said explained. He might not know much but he knew enough to help out two people who were in like with each other.

Gojyo nodded in agreement. "That means you'll be bunking with me more than you'll want to monkey... well more than I'll want to." He moved back to the two. The food was smelling good. Ming grabbed a pair of chopsticks grabbing a carrot, making sure it was soft enough. Soon the food was done and she was scooping them into bowls.

Goku stared at the food and almost floated to it. It was like sniffing an aphrodisiac or something.

"Yay!" he said happily.

Hakkai smiled at him and started making a bowl for himself. He wasn't feeling all that hungry right now but he would try to eat a little bit. "Mayumi, Sanzo. Come on out and eat" he called. He saw the priestess get up by the movement of her silhouette and stick her head out.

"We're coming" she said and went back inside the tent. He hoped he hadn't interrupted anything in there he thought laughing to himself.

Sanzo got up, throwing the cigarette butt to the ground and smashed it into the ground. He got out and moved over towards the bowls and grab some food for himself. He sat down beside Hakkai and began to eat. Ming made her own bowl and sat down on the other side of Hakkai.

Mayumi grabbed her bowl and sat in between Goku and Gojyo. Those two weren't arguing about anything which was strange in itself, what were they planning? They were sneaky as hell and she didn't trust the kappa after he 'helped' get her and Sanzo together.

Hakkai ate his food and beamed. "This is great Ming" he commented. Goku nodded his head rapidly and was already on his second bowl. Ming and Sanzo both finished their bowls.

"Thank you, Hakkai." Ming glowed, smiling to him. "I'm glad you like it."

Gojyo was watching this, they were destined for each other. He ate then went up for seconds. Goku could see it now, small kids with dark hair and green eyes running around a small house after they stopped the resurrection. That would be a nice sight to see. He went for his third bowl and starting wolfing it down. Maybe they could have her cook more often, it would be nice.

Gojyo went back for thirds. It almost looked like a eating match between Goku and him, but really he was just hungry and wanted to get as much as he could. This was a bit of a competition. Sanzo looked at Gojyo and Goku, they were acting too good.

Mayumi stared at them darting back and forth between the two. If she looked into their minds she was afraid of what she might get but she would do it anyway. She focused on each of them after setting her bowl down and looking like she was chanting although she was just focusing.

Goku blinked and looked over at her, she was as stiff as a statue. "Mayumi?" he asked. She didn't move until she opened her eyes suddenly and eyed the two. "Bad demons, bad" she teased before picking up her plate. Goku forgot she could probe minds! He ate trying to act like nothing had just happened.

Gojyo really at the moment was thinking of banging a beautiful woman, so really she had to search for it. He looked at Mayumi, but didn't say anything. Ming sat back on her hands, one foot crossed over the other. it was getting dark and they should probably begin to get to bed. Sanzo stood moving back to his tent.

Mayumi got up and excused herself for not finishing. Damn, she hated that kappa. That was an image she didn't need to see, especially not when she felt the way she did right now. She needed to read more of that book, maybe that might help.

Goku finished off a fourth bowl and smiled patting his stomach. "I feel better now" he said happily. He looked at Hakkai who was starting to put things away and smirked. "I'm gonna go sleep now" he said walking off and mouthing to Gojyo to move his butt.

Gojyo stood up moving into another tent. He laid down a sleeping back and crawled into it. He needed to fall asleep before Goku so that he wouldn't be kept up by all the snoring. A bit later Ming stood up finally.

"You should go get some sleep, Goku." She smiled at him then moved off into the tent she was sharing with Hakkai.

Goku smiled and went to lay down in his sleeping bag. Everything was going to work out hopefully.

Hakkai was rolling out their sleeping bags when she came into the tent. "I got it out for you. If you want you can bathe in the small lake tomorrow before we leave. It's only temporally" he said. He pulled off his shirt and shoes and crawled into his bag. He was tired now but he remembered to leave a flashlight on for Ming since she hated the dark.

Her smile had faded as she crawled into the sleeping bag. She turned off the flashlight, knowing it would keep both of them awake. She may have hated the dark, but she couldn't sleep in the light. She hugged the sleeping bag to herself and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

Hakkai looked over at Ming's sleeping form and smiled. "If you get scared, you're welcome to share with me" he offered. That may have sounded wrong but he was really just being nice to her.

For some reason, the idea sounded better to her. She scooted her sleeping back closer to him. It seemed she could always sleep better when she was near him.

Hakkai smiled and put his arm around her form. She was warm and soft, even under the bag he could feel her. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. It might have been one of the few nights he had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sanzo lit another cigarette, looking over at Mayumi. "So I'm sexually frustrated, am I?"

Mayumi looked up from her book and smirked. "Yeah, what of it?" she replied.

Sanzo looked at her then grabbed the book out of her hands. He marked her page and threw it aside. He grabbed her chin in his hand and kissed her lips.

"I'll show you sexual frustration." He turned off the light, not wanting their shadows to be seen by anyone else.

She kissed him back, tasting the familiar cigarettes and beer on his lips. It was an intoxicating taste, better than food in her opinion.

Mayumi wrapped her arms around him and let him push her down onto her futon, where he began to slowly take off her gown she had put on not long ago. They both began to make love, intertwining in each others bodies. The slight shadows being cast on the tent mimicking their movements, the rhythm of their sweat glistened skin.

Her moans sounded like a beautiful song in Sanzo's ears, something he could control with a swift move of his hips as he gently rocked against her then harder like a raging storm. Then like a storm passing through, the rain between them stopped almost as sudden as it had began.

* * *

"Merciful Goddess, I have news to report."

The usually bored goddess was watching her incarnated nephew and his woman. They were made for each other, but then again it had been that way not too long ago. That was over five hundred years ago when Tomoko and Konzen graced the Heavens together. No one objected to it seeing as the match was good.

Kanzeon approved whole heartedly since it seemed the couple kept her entertained and Konzen occupied when he wasn't doing paperwork.

"I already know…about both of them" she told him. She knew about the woman Mingmei already. And of course she knew about Tomoko's reincarnation, Mayumi. That was why Sanzo had an undeniable attraction to the priestess. Sure it looked like just lust to most people but it was love deep down in both of them.

"Then shouldn't they get back on schedule?" he asked sitting across in his usual seat where he and the goddess played chess. The beautiful entity turned to him and smiled mischievously.

"They will soon, they are in a way. But things have gotten more interesting. I'm curious to know what happens with all four men" she said setting up the pieces. He sighed and moved a pawn on the board.

"I do hope nothing messes up their mission Merciful Goddess"

* * *

The next morning, Mayumi awoke in Sanzo's arms for once and had to sneak out of the tent to get a bath in. She didn't want to wake him and knew he would be rushing soon.

Sanzo stirred, but turned over onto his side.

Mayumi washed herself enough so that she didn't smell like sex and forest and put back on her robes. Thankfully she had remembered to buy soap for herself before they left. But she had this weird feeling someone was watching her and she held her gun in hand just in case as she walked back to the campsite.

* * *

Ming woke to the light, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She was facing Hakkai who was still holding her. She didn't want to move. Being in his arms was soothing, instead she nuzzled her head into his chest. She could feel his chest rising slowly as he slept and was listening to the beating of his heart which was strong.

Hakkai didn't dream, instead it was peaceful and black. The way he had been wanting to sleep for years. But he awoke to bright sunlight coming into the tent and had to close his eyes tighter. Then he realized that Ming was being held in his arms and she was against his chest. He blushed and smiled down at her, breathing in the scent of her. "Morning" he said sleepily.

Ming opened her eyes, moving her head from against his chest to look at him. She could see the hint of a blush grace his cheeks. "Good morning." He was warm and his warmth felt good instead of the morning chill, it would most likely get hotter as the day progressed.

Hakkai smiled down at her and unwrapped his arms from around her. "I can hear the others getting ready, so we should be preparing too" he said sitting up. He was a bit embarrassed to be caught blushing like that.

Soon the light made it's way into Sanzo's tent, waking him. He groaned, opening his eyes. First he shaded his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

Gojyo was all ready awake and was ready to go. Goku awoke and stretched sleepily. "Is it breakfast?" he asked Gojyo. He was hungry already.

* * *

Mayumi walked slowly to them and could see some moving from the campsite. She breathed a sigh of relief until she tripped over something and gasped as she fell onto her stomach.

She looked over to see a dead demon next to her that died in the most gruesome way she could imagine. Her eyes widened and she screamed in fear and surprise. Someone was around here and apparently didn't like the demon that was going to prey on them last night.

* * *

Ming got out the sleeping bag and was wrapping it up when she heard the scream. She stopped what she was doing, her head snapping in the direction it came from. Gojyo was lighting a cigarette when he heard it as well.

Sanzo had been pulling on the jeans he wore under the robe when he heard a scream. The scream sounded like Mayumi's. He grabbed his banishing gun and ran out of the tent in Mayumi's direction.

Goku had been pulling on his clothes when he heard it. He stuck his head out the tent to see Sanzo running into the woods. Hakkai also heard the scream and wondered what had happened.

Gojyo stepped out of the tent, meeting Ming. He turned to her with a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ming shrugged. "I have no idea. Sanzo went running into the woods. I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets back."

Gojyo nodded, going back into the tent to continue to pick up the supplies.

Hakkai went back to packing but occasionally looked at the woods. What had scared her so much? He was sure they would be back soon with an explanation. Goku also packed up with Hakuryuu lying on his head peacefully enjoying some much needed rest before they left.

* * *

Sanzo saw her on the ground and the dead demon and helped her up.

Mayumi looked at the dead demon with wide eyes and then buried her face in Sanzo's chest.

"That...that scared me...I haven't seen someone die that way since...Kyo was killed..." she stuttered. She didn't cry but seeing that brought up bad memories. What did that? That was the work of an assassin.

Sanzo wrapped his arms around the scared woman. He stroked her hair. His eyes darting around from tree to tree. He could sense someone watching, but couldn't see anyone.

Suki sat on a tree branch way out of their sight. She chuckled and spoke to herself softly.

_"Whoopsie...didn't mean to leave that lying there…"_

Mayumi looked around slightly trying to focus again. She was acting like a little whiny girl and she was better than that.

"I know someone is here Sanzo, we need to be careful" she said looking up at him.

Sanzo's arms dropped to his sides, he knew she was alright.

"I know. I can sense a strong presence... I just can't point out the location. It has felt like that ever since we left the town."

He turned and began to head back to the campsite. He had left in such a hurry he hadn't put on his sandals, and stepping on twigs and rocks really didn't feel like best. What made it worse was he was cold without a shirt or any of his robes on.

Mayumi walked back to the site with Sanzo watching him closely. He looked in pain but then again he was walking with no shoes and no shirt on and it was cold this early.

"You should have gotten dressed first" she said going into their tent and packing up their things. She still wondered what had killed that demon so...gruesomely. She hated looking at that dead corpse.

Sanzo glared at her. "I was in the middle of dressing when you happened to scream. I was going to get dressed and not go see what the hell you screamed for."

He pulled on the black shirt and sleeves then put on his robes. After that he pulled on the black tabi socks and his sandals. He placed his gun into the sleeve of his robes.

Mayumi sighed and stopped in the midst of her packing.

"I'm sorry...I'm...just still a little shaken by that. It's not everyday I see a dead demon lying next to me that's cut up like poultry" she said softly and put the rest of her things up. Her gun was sitting next to her and she put it away in her robes. He was stubborn...and harsh sometimes.

Hakkai peeked in and waved. "Let's get moving you two, for once we're ready and you aren't" he said to them.

Sanzo walked out of the tent and began to help Hakkai tear it down. Well, after she had gotten her stuff and was out of the tent. Soon it was all down and everything was packed into jeep. They all climbed in and sped off.

"Everyone...you must be more careful. I don't want anyone wandering off by themselves. We're being followed and it has grown very dangerous."

"I can take care of myself." Gojyo scoffed.

"I doubt even you can protect yourself, Gojyo. We found a dead demon in the woods...it looked like the demon stood no chance."

Goku blinked and grinned. "This just makes things a more fun. It's been boring these last few days" he said putting his head behind his hands. Mayumi turned around and glared at him.

"Sanzo said to be careful, now just do as he says" she said coldly and turned back around.

Hakkai looked over to see her face was a mask of no emotion. She was actually quite shaken by that, whatever killed that demon could've gotten to her if she wasn't careful. That went for all of them.

"He's right, we travel with at least another person from here on. Until the threat is taken care of at least" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Man..." Gojyo groaned, "how the hell am I supposed to get laid with baggage hanging around?"

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "Getting laid should be the last thing on your mind, and that baggage could indeed save your life, you ungrateful prick" he said taking a long drag from his cigarette and letting out a cloud of smoke.

Goku snickered at Gojyo.

"And if ya wanna go out and get yourself killed that's fine by me" he said. Hakkai knew what this was leading to and was prepared to stop it before it got out of hand.

"No one here is baggage, we're all lifelines and all valuable. Don't forget that Gojyo" he said looking at the kappa in the rearview mirror.

Sanzo turned to look at Hakkai. "Do you think you could speed up a bit? I think we'd be a lot safer if we were all in a town. Being out in the open might be a death wish."

Hakkai sped up. About an hour later they were still going fast, poor Hakuryuu. Ming happened to turn her head in front, seeing something laying in the middle of the road. "Hakkai! Watch out!"

Hakkai stepped on the brakes stopping suddenly and also making Hakuryuu turn back into a dragon from the force throwing them all out. Goku landed on top of Sanzo's back and Hakkai was on the sitting on his bottom facing the figure which was hidden by dust clouds. Hakuryuu was floating above Gojyo and Ming who were both on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Mayumi shook off the dirt and stood up angrily, pissed the kappa had landed on top of her and she had to push him off.

"What the hell is it?" she asked.

Sanzo pushed Goku off and stood up, dusting himself off. He looked over to the figure. From what he could see it was a woman.

"Ow..." Ming said finally coming out of the bit of shock. She sat up rubbing her head. Gojyo too sat up, the dust was clearing a bit. "Is that... Kiora?"

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger! Take that people! I realized I needed to update so I did…and left off at a cliffhanger. Sorry! Anyway, reviews are more than welcome and any suggestions for future chapters are appreciated as well. Wish me luck, I have an ACT prep test tomorrow. 


	13. Hakkai's Confession & Mayumi's Dilemma

Hmm…I'm back with yet another installment of my fine Saiyuki series! Okay, enough pleasantries. I just decided to be nice and make another chapter for those who _do_ read my work made with the help of Rae-chan.

Original Creator: Minekawa-sama

OC - Mayumi (HanyouRyo)

OC - Kiora, Ming (NoxKindxOfxLife)

We don't own it apparently --

* * *

Goku gasped and crawled over to her. He was shocked and held her in his arms gently. She looked like she had been hurt. "Oh my god...Kiora..." he said softly. Mayumi was a bit shocked herself but went to check her. She looked like she had been attacked by someone, the poor girl.

Goku removed the cloth from her throat and wrapped it around her knuckles to stop the bleeding. Hakkai took her in his arms and checked over her for anything else. "She seems okay, if we hurry we can get to the next town by nightfall" he said.

He made Hakuryuu turn back into jeep and put her in the backseat. Goku climbed in and put Kiora on his lap so that they would all fit in the small vehicle. Ming and Gojyo both got back into jeep as well. This was scarier than they had thought. Wasn't Kiora headed back to the town they had found her in? This direction was out of her way. She was heading east and this was west. How did she get over here?

Mayumi tapped Sanzo as he was getting in. "Do you think what attacked her killed that demon earlier?" she asked. Hopefully that was the case so she could have a valid reason for killing their predator later on.

Sanzo got into jeep. "I'm not sure, it just doesn't add up…not unless she was dragged and was supposed to meet us here. As long as she's alive, she'll be able to tell us everything."

Hakkai started up the ignition and drove at a faster rate. Poor Hakuryuu, he would be feeling this in the morning. Goku was stroking Kiora's hair and kissing her forehead.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this. I'll make them hurt" he said in a pouting sort of way.

He really cared and loved Kiora, who would be so cruel as to do this? Strangle her and leave her for dead?

"If she tells us we might get a good description of who did this. Don't go overboard yet Goku" Mayumi said and started reading a novel of hers. She was concerned but she had to be patient for now. There was nothing they could do until they got to town.

Sanzo lit up a cigarette, looking back every so often to check on Goku and Kiora. It was strange that she would be this way. He was very confused about the whole situation. Kiora's hand reached up, her fingers wrapping around the crystal necklace that she had given to Goku. She tugged on it and it came undone. Her eyes slowly opened as she began to mumble something. Gojyo looked at her like she grew two heads. "What is she saying?"

Goku listened closely to try and interpret what she was saying. "It...sounds like she's chanting almost...I think anyway" he said. He couldn't really understand her himself but if she grabbed the necklace it must've been for a reason.

"Maybe her mind is set back to that moment she was attacked and she feels that the necklace will protect her" Mayumi suggested looking back at them. Because of that necklace, she wasn't protected. Or was it that the perpetrator knew exactly what they were doing? Goku brushed her hair and held her closer. "Kiora? Can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Kiora's eyes were half-way closed. She brought the necklace close to her chest, wrapping both hands around it. She coughed and a trickle of blood began to run from the corner of her mouth. She was indeed chanting, but it was in a different language. It wasn't like a language ever heard before, not by any of the Sanzo party.

Suddenly her eyes widened, she stopped chanting and the trickle of blood seemed to be going backwards, the blood began to disappear and her knuckles slowly healed. The marks around her neck disappeared as well.

"Goku..." She said before passing out. She must have used a lot of energy to heal herself.

Goku hugged her close to him. "Kiora...we're gonna help ya soon okay?" he said stroking her hair.

Hakkai was watching the whole thing and was fascinated by it. Her chanting in a different language, Goku caring for her so much. It was all so sweet. He went a little harder on the accelerate pedal, he would owe Hakuryuu a lot for enduring this

* * *

About nine in the evening, they could see a town with bright lights and people walking around. "Finally" Mayumi said closing her book. She had managed to read more than half of it and it was at least six hundred pages.

"We'll be there soon Kiora" Goku said holding her close.

Ming was looking down at Kiora. She was quite interesting. She was only human but could possess such power. Really no human, except for maybe a priest could use such healing powers. That was quite some necklace she had there.

"Goku, she'll be fine. She's not injured anymore. She's just tired." Ming told him.

Sanzo flicked a cigarette butt out of jeep. He needed to get some questions answered by Kiora.

Hakkai pulled up in front of an inn and everyone piled out of jeep. Hakuryuu turned back and perched on Hakkai's shoulder after he got supplies out.

"It seems we might have to get a room with three beds" he said looking at Goku carry Kiora in his arms. The little monkey blinked and smiled. "Yeah, right" he said. He looked down at Kiora and sighed. What happened to her and why wasn't she going in the direction of her home when they found her?

Sanzo walked into the inn, getting enough rooms for everyone. "Do you think you could put in an extra bed in one of the rooms?" asked Sanzo. The man looked at Goku who was holding the woman.

"Absolutely...is she all right? Do you need a doctor?" asked the man, a bit concerned about the woman being carried.

"No. She'll be fine" Sanzo said. The innkeeper gave them all a room key. "I'll bring the extra bed up soon. Please enjoy your stay."

Sanzo nodded to him, he would ask Kiora questions tomorrow because she needed to rest for now. Sanzo took his key and went up to his room. Mayumi followed Sanzo after glancing at Goku and Kiora first. They seemed made for each other even in times of need.

Goku went upstairs and opened their door setting her down on a bed. "I'll sleep in the extra bed" he told Gojyo. Kiora stirred once she was set down on the bed. She turned over onto her side, curling up into a ball. Gojyo nodded. "You sure?" Gojyo asked.

Goku nodded and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Kiora's hair. "Yeah...she needs to be real comfortable" he said. Kiora was relaxed, feeling Goku's presence near her.

There was a knock on the door to Goku and Gojyo's room. Gojyo opened it and there was the innkeeper with a small army style kind of bed. Gojyo brought it in and set it up then he left.

Goku stayed where he was, he would sleep when he knew Kiora would be comfortable by herself. He could tell by her facial expression.

Gojyo sat on his own bed, smoking a cigarette. The air was heavy in this room, he would of left after the innkeeper left but he didn't want to go against Sanzo's words. Especially since Kiora had been hurt, if someone attacked he doubt Goku could fight and protect her as well.

Goku looked over at Gojyo and smiled a little bit. "Too bad ya can't go out pervert" he commented. He knew how Gojyo liked to gamble and have women all over him.

Gojyo glared in Goku's direction. "You just take care of your woman." Gojyo laid down turning away from the two.

Goku looked away after being satisfied with that comment and stood up jumping onto his own small bed. She looked peaceful enough now. Gojyo closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Hakkai was still wondering about the incident as he made his way to his and Ming's room. "Don't you think this is all a bit strange?" he asked her. Ming looked to Hakkai though she seemed bothered about them finding Kiora like that. And also the demon that Mayumi and Sanzo had seen earlier.

"It seems that we were meant to see both the demon and that woman." She walked into the room and closed the door behind them. "Whoever is doing this is trying to play games with our minds."

He opened the door, letting Ming go in first as he closed it behind him and let Hakuryuu fly down to the bed and lie down in exhaustion.

Hakkai nodded and sat down on the bed. "I know...we've dealt with that kind before but...whoever this is they're not being that discreet on purpose" he said putting his chin in his hands.

Ming sighed noticing there was only one bed in this room. "Did we get the wrong room?" She asked, noting the bed. Hakkai blinked and looked around.

"Um...no...but...what the...?" he asked. Then it hit him, they were trying to set him and Ming up.

He smiled on the outside but wanted to kill them on the inside. "We can share, besides, this makes it a little easier in case you get scared" he said. He was trying to be positive, but he seriously wanted to have a little chat with Gojyo later.

Ming didn't mind sharing a bed with Hakkai, it did make things easier. There wasn't much room on a smaller bed for the both of them. But it was a bit strange that they would get such a room.

She set her bag down at the end of the bed to pull out a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt. She was going to take a shower since it had been a couple days since she had last been able to. "I'm going to take a shower...you can use the bathroom first if you need to" she said, draping her clean clothes over her arm.

Hakkai shook his head and waved a hand in the air. "No no, you go on. Ladies first" he insisted. He wouldn't want to go first, he would feel bad making her wait.

Ming nodded and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped off her clothes. She started the shower and got inside of it. She took some soap and washed her body. A shower felt so nice to have right now.

Hakkai heard the shower start and began to read one of her journals. A lot of this information could prove valuable to people battling the minus wave.

Ming rinsed her body then put some soap in her hair to wash it. She then rinsed it. Soon she was finished and stepped out of the shower. She just realized there was a window above the toilet. She wrapped a towel around her body. She happened to look up seeing a pair of eyes that looked a lot like the ones that belong to the man who had raped her. She let out a scream that really probably could only be heard by Hakkai.

Hakkai dropped the journal and opened the door slamming it against the wall.

"What is it?" he yelled to her.

He saw the window open and her back pressed against the wall in fear. He took a towel and wrapped it around her covering her up more. "It's okay, I'm here" he said softly. What the hell happened to make her scream like that?

Ming clutched his shirt in her fists, her face burying into his chest. Tears began to fill her eyes, and her shoulders began to moved as she cried. She had thought she was over this by now. She had to be, she had been so fine. That was until she saw them. "Eyes... those eyes..." she said. She couldn't form words that made sense.

Hakkai patted her hair and shhed her. "It's okay, no one is here" he said to her. Maybe she wasn't stable enough yet, but the incident had happened to her not that long ago. She thought she was seeing things now, still in shock apparently. "Come to bed okay? No one is going to hurt you" he said to her.

Ming nodded pulling away from him. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her clothes. She pulled on the shorts, still wearing the towel so she was covered. She turned her back to him, pulling the t-shirt over her head. Once it was on she pulled the towel out from under the shirt. She knew how to put on clothes without giving a little peepshow. She left the bathroom.

Hakkai made her get in bed and tucked her in like he would a child. "Now I'll be back in no time. I just have to get clean" he said taking his night clothes and going into the bathroom. He started the water and left the door cracked so he could hear Ming. He wanted to keep an ear on her since he couldn't see her.

Ming grabbed a pillow placing it under her head. She brought her knees up to her chest. The drapes to the window were open and the man stood outside, staring in at her. She closed her eyes, whimpering quietly. 'It's all in my head, it's all in my head..." she reassured herself. She could her him in her mind, echoing.

"I'm going make you pay...you're going to regret escaping. I told you not to run, I told you not to scream." He was saying the last two things over and over in her mind.

Suki sat on top of the roof where no one could see her. She was moving her fingers like she was controlling a puppet.

Hakkai let the water run over him. It felt good to have it on his skin. He could hear Ming mumbling something but it was incoherent to his ears. He soaped himself up and rinsed off afterwards. Then he took a towel and dried himself. He had rushed but for a good cause.

No one was in the window, but in her eyes he was waving and blowing kisses at her, with a smug smile on his lips. She closed her eyes tightly, seeing him in her mind. What was going on? Who was doing this to her? She hugged the blanket up against her. She could feel his hand brushing her hair back. It felt so real. "He's not real... this is not real... it's all in your mind, Mingmei... it's all in your mind..." she kept saying, trying to push out the voice in her mind.

Hakkai put on his shorts and t shirt and got out drying his hair. He could see her huddled under the covers. "Ming?" he asked. He stepped closer and saw the scared expression on her face and her mumbling something. "Oh Ming..." he said brushing her hair. "It's me...Hakkai...I'm here" he reassured her. then he felt a breeze from the window and shut it. Maybe if he kept it closed it wouldn't be as bad. How were all these windows coming open anyway is what he wanted to know. He sat next to Ming and stroked her hair.

Ming opened her eyes looking up to him. Her worried, scared expression turned a bit relieved as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "I can't get it out of my head... I hear his voice in my mind... it won't shut up... it won't stop." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Why her? Why?

Hakkai wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him. "You just need to forget the past Ming. Try your best to drown out your sorrow and pain...I do it and so can you" he said to her. Ming was in bad shape emotionally but who was he to talk? He was unstable himself.

"I don't want to see you this way" he added. He wanted to say something else, something he hadn't said in a long time. But it wouldn't come out. They just wouldn't...only the loose tears came from his eyes now.

Ming had been so scared. Why did she always feel so much more relieved when she was in his arms? She could feel small tears and looked up. She had never seen a man cry before. She felt it was her fault. "I'm so sorry, Hakkai." She said, more calm now. She reached a hand wiping a tear from his cheek. She blushed as she touched his face.

Hakkai smiled down at her and brushed some of her blonde locks from her face. "It's not you...it's me being weak" he said. He always felt weak when he cried but it made him feel better to let out his emotions. Those lips of her looked so tantalizing...he wanted to...but he couldn't. Kanan would never forgive him even in death. He took his arms from around her and looked away. "We should get some sleep" he said finally collecting himself.

Ming let her arms fall, her head lowering. She wanted to touch his lips. She wanted to know if they were as smooth as they looked. But he had pulled away. Was it something she said or did? She turned her back to him, laying back down on her side of the bed. She was embarrassed.

Hakkai laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and soft...something he couldn't have. Rather something he didn't want to have for fear of hurting her. "I'm sorry Ming...I just...it's nothing" he said sighing and closing his eyes. He didn't like to talk about it although he could stand to.

She let him wrap his arms around her, but she didn't turn like she would have done out of instinct. She kept her back to him. Her cheeks were still flushed red with her embarrassment. "Good night, Hakkai." She managed to say. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Hakkai kept his eyes closed and knew that he had blown it with her. But it was best...right?

"Good night Ming" he said monotone.

Ming could feel the wall around Hakkai build back up. She was beginning to feel a pain in her chest. It wasn't a normal pain, it felt different, like her heart hurt. She moved a hand over her heart, clutching the fabric of her shirt. She felt like she needed to cry, maybe throw up. She moved out of his arms and out of the bed, quickly moving into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her moving towards the toilet. She lifted the seat, falling onto her bottom. She was still clutching her shirt.

Hakkai sat up and looked at the door. Was she okay? He got up and opened the door to see a sick looking Ming. "Ming! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked bending down to help her. Then it hit him, she was like that because of him. He had made her like that by rejecting her. He sighed and took her hand from her shirt. "Ming...I'm sorry" he said putting that barrier away. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Ming gently pushed him away from her. She looked at him with a pair of watery aqua-green eyes. She then turned her back to Hakkai. "I'm fine." She brought a hand to cover her mouth, she let it fall away a bit. "It's not your fault, it's mine." She told him, her hand moving back to her chest. Damn it, what was this pain? She had had pain before, like heartburn, but this was totally different.

Hakkai felt a pain hit him in his heart, like it was pounding away on his emotions. Telling him to do something before he lost Ming. "No it isn't...I'm being as stubborn as an ass and not realizing...how much I actually am in love with you" he said softly. His head hung down as he stood up. He said them, those words. Things he never wanted to say again.

Ming's face flushed a bright red, glad she wasn't looking at him. His words, the way he told her he loved her made the pain grow worse. She knew what it was now. Her heart had broke and was mending again. How could one man do this to her? "I... I can't breathe" she managed to choke out. She felt a clump in her throat, she swallowed hard trying to get rid of it. She couldn't find air. She was dizzy.

Hakkai rinsed out a small cup and ran cold water in it. Then he handed it to her while getting her off the ground with his free arm. "Drink, you'll feel better, and you should steady your breaths" he said looking straight into her ice blue and green eyes. They seemed like hypnotic hues to him. He was a bit embarrassed by saying that he loved her but a little hurt that she didn't respond the way he wanted her to.

Ming took the cup taking a drink. It helped with the dryness in her throat, but her heart felt so heavy that it felt it was crushing her. She could feel the beating in her ears. She placed the cup down, looking down. She was taking deep breaths, but the air didn't seem to reach her. She reached out grasping Hakkai's shirt in her hand, she was looking down, focusing on breathing.

Hakkai looked down at her. He was wondering what to do exactly. Why wasn't she breathing? Then he sensed something close by and looked out the open window. Every time she was near one something seemed to go wrong. He closed it firmly and stared down at the woman in his arms. "Ming...please...hang on, try to breathe now" he said steadying her to make sure she didn't fall.

Ming rested her head against his chest. "But if you wouldn't have offered to let me come along with you then I would still be afraid to go outside. You saved me then, Hakkai. When you hold me in your arms it feels like you're saving me all over again." She worried her lip slightly. "I-I love you too, Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled and looked down at her with a sincere smile and bright eyes. He hadn't felt this way in years. "That's what I wanted to hear Ming" he said sweetly. His lips lowered to her mouth and he brushed against her lips lightly. He was still a little hesitant but he was opening up to her slowly.

Ming felt his lips against hers. Her cheeks flushed a violent red color. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his as she returned his kiss. She could feel her heart beating in her ears loudly, making it hard for her to hear anything else.

Hakkai kissed her, feeling his heart rate go up about a million times faster than usual. He accepted their kiss feeling fireworks go off somewhere. But that was all in his imagination, he was just full of joy that he had fallen in love with this woman. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes while cupping her cheek in his hand smiling at her flushed face. "I love you Ming" he said.

Ming's face was still flushed as she looked back up into his own pair of green eyes. She had never felt so happy to hear someone tell her they loved her. Nor had she ever felt such want and need to be with anyone. She smiled at him.

Hakkai gave her a peck on the lips and pointed to the bed. "I think we should get some sleep now. We have things to do in the morning" he said. He was so happy to have someone that loved him, but how long it would last was up to them.

Ming nodded turning her attention to the bed. All the choking and hallucinating had made her tired. She pulled away from him heading towards the bed. She crawled back under the covers on her side of the bed. She happened to glance to the window and nothing was there.

Hakkai went onto his side of the bed and laid down facing her back. He loved her so much...it was a little unbelievable the feelings he had for this woman.

"Goodnight Mingmei" he said pleasantly. He was tired as hell with all those emotions coming out at once.

"Goodnight, Hakkai." She said, placing one of her arms under her pillow to make it more firm to lay her head on. She closed her eyes, listening to him breathe. Soon she fell asleep.

Hakkai knew she had fallen asleep by the sound of her light and steady breathing and soon fell into a dream filled sleep himself.

Ming was having another dream. It wasn't a bad dream. Nor was it like the dream she had had a while ago, where she was flying. Instead she was lounging in a room where a bunch of people were all talking. Someone was walking towards her, it looked like a man but she couldn't see the face.

Hakkai himself was dreaming but he was dreaming of being with Ming, of having a normal life after stopping the resurrection. Ming turned in her sleep, facing Hakkai. Instantly she curled against him, her head tucking under his chin. Ming snuggled into him and Hakkai smiled in his sleep feeling content.

* * *

Sanzo sat down on the bed, pulling out another cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag. The priest seemed to be thinking about something, but what he was thinking about was unsure.

Mayumi sat down on the bed next to him and crossed her legs Indian style. She herself was thinking but more about who would want to do this to them. Kougaiji was too blunt about things sometimes, he would go after them so he wouldn't be a candidate.

Sanzo flicked some ashes into an ashtray, taking another drag. Whoever was doing this was trying to really make them uncomfortable and it was working. Deep down Sanzo was fearing for the well being of the group, though he wasn't going to say anything aloud or was going to let those emotions surface. "Kougaiji gave you that wound, right? He wouldn't do that normally unless he needed to. What would draw him out to the view of people?" He asked her.

Mayumi only made a 'hn' sound and laid on her back her arms spread out with her legs still in Indian style. "I guess...but he usually has other people try to kill us" she said. Although all their attempts had failed in the past.

Sanzo looked down to her. "He wouldn't come out unless he needed to protect someone." How had he been so stupid? The solution just hit him. "You two were fighting someone...weren't you?"

Mayumi looked towards her left where he wouldn't see her face. He seemed upset by that. "Yes...it was one of his assistants. Not anyone we're used to though. Someone different" she replied.

Sanzo grabbed her arms pulling her back up into a sitting position. "And why didn't you tell me this earlier? This could of helped us. That person you fought might be following us." He tapped her forehead letting her fall back onto the bed.

Mayumi pouted a little sat back up. "I just didn't think about it like that. I don't need you to scold me Genjyo Sanzo, I'm not a child" she said. But she knew he was right, they could have prepared, she felt like she did nothing but cause problems. Maybe her search for the sutras should have stayed alone. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, she was thinking about leaving but...she didn't want to be alone again.

Sanzo looked to her. Her emotions played on her features so well. "Don't beat yourself up about it." He wrapped his arm around her and gently pressed his lips against her forehead, as if that was a sign that he wanted to her stay with them. "The past is the past." He said against her forehead.

Mayumi blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know that all too well..." she said softly. She was too emotional around him, she had to stop and be stronger damn it. "We should try to get a shower in. I'll go first" she said unwrapping himself from him and pulling out her short gown. She was dying for hot water and soap.

Sanzo looked up to her a smug smile playing on his lips. His head lowered slightly. "Or we could save water and shower together." Of course he was joking, hoping to get her all hot and bothered.

Mayumi blushed a little bit and turned her head away as she got up. "Um...well...that doesn't sound so bad...but I would rather do something else in the shower too" she said with a smirk. He had to be playing with her, she was playing with him anyway. But that didn't seem like such a bad idea remembering their time in the hot spring that night weeks ago.

Sanzo smiled, ideas running through his head. The monk stood up taking off the top of his robe and his sleeves letting them fall onto the bed. "Let's go then."

Mayumi smirked and threw off her own robe and then took off the bottom part showing her black stretch pants she always wore underneath along with the tank like top. "How could I think you were innocent?" she asked walking into the bathroom carrying her gown in her arms.

Sanzo took off the black shirt and the bottom of his robes. He walked into the bathroom wearing his jeans. He turned on the shower, letting it get ready before he got in.

Mayumi stood waiting until steam filled the bathroom and then started pulling off the rest of her clothes. She had an uneasy feeling but she was going to let it go, nothing interrupted her when she was about to have 'fun' with her monk. Then she slowly got off her bra and panties before sliding open the shower door and getting in.

Sanzo took off his jeans and his boxers. He got in after her and slid the shower door closed.

Mayumi got a bar of soap and started washing herself with her back to him. "Could you wash my back for me Sanzo? And please move my hair too" she said handing it to him. One of these days she was going to cut that mess she called hair, short.

Sanzo took the bar of soap out of her hands. He pushed her hair over her shoulder to get better access to her back. He ran the soap over her back then rubbed it to create suds.

Mayumi moaned softly, she could never wash her own back this well even though she had tried before. "That feels good" she said getting into the feeling of having her body washed by him.

Sanzo rubbed the bar of soap between his hands, getting them get soapy. He then placed his hands to her back, running them around to her front. His hands were on her stomach now, slowly inching their way up.

Mayumi gasped slightly feeling his hands on her. He loved to tease her, she had learned a lot from their past bedroom experiences. He seemed to get more involved each time emotionally and psychically.

Sanzo pulled her back a bit, so that his chest was pressed against her back. His mouth moved to the nape of her neck. He kissed her neck softly, nipping slightly. True, he did like to tease, it was just more fun that way.

Mayumi moaned softly, not even loud enough to echo thorough the bathroom more like only for his ears to hear. She pressed her back against him feeling his hard on getting up with that movement. "We really...should...get clean..." she managed to say biting her lip slightly. Her neck was her weak spot and he learned that quickly in their relationship.

Sanzo smirked against her neck. His lips fell away, but were close to her ear. "We can get clean later." He told her in a husky voice.

Mayumi giggled and turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. "I guess we can" she said in a seductive voice and ran her hand down his stomach. She wanted him to take her in this shower right now, she wasn't feeling wet from just the water anymore.

Sanzo moved his arm around her waist, turning her to look at him. He pushed her against the back glass screen door.

Mayumi gasped from the feel of the wet and steamy door on her skin but she got used to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep yet soft kiss. He tasted like smoke and beer, only on him it was a turn on.

Sanzo kissed her back, his hands moving down her sides, rubbing the side of her thighs. The water was hitting against his back.

Mayumi waited for his mouth to give her entrance as her tongue slowly licked his lips begging to be put inside that warmth and felt almost like ecstasy when he did. She ran her hands down his back feeling the warm water trickle on her, on them both.

Sanzo's tongue seemed to dance slowly with hers. His hands moved under her where her thighs and bottom came together. He pushed her up so that he was at her opening, though he didn't push into her yet.

Mayumi moaned into his mouth feeling him so close to her yet not going in. Was he going to tease her so much that she would explode? Damn him and his evil ways. She moved her hands over his chest and ran them back and forth over his skin lightly only making feathery touches on him.

Sanzo put the head of his throbbing member against her opening. He could feel how wet she was. He slid into her, gliding inside easily. She seemed to fit him perfectly, like a glove.

Mayumi moaned feeling him go inside her. He felt as if he belonged there, his natural place to be inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and put her hands on his shoulders feeling him thrust into her slowly as she moaned throwing her head back slightly.

Sanzo's lips pressed against her collarbone. He could feel her walls closing in around him. His own orgasm was close, he could feel it. He moved his hips faster moving both hands down under her bottom. "Fuck..." He whispered against her collarbone, he was getting closer.

Mayumi smirked a little bit at his curse feeling him want to climax. She moved her hips along with his rapid rhythm and gave a few long cries of pleasure before finally coming to her climax as he moved inside her.

Just as she was climaxing he felt his sac contract and release. He pumped all he had inside of her. He came to a stop, his member quickly shrinking away from her. Then he let her feet touch the ground again.

Mayumi breathed heavily and leaned on him to support herself. Her legs felt like spaghetti under her and she was still tingling from him being inside her previously. "That was incredible" she said nuzzling his neck.

Sanzo was catching his breath, looking down at her. "It's always incredible." He could still feel the water hitting against his back.

Mayumi smiled and put her hands on his chest getting the feeling back in her legs again. She was going to be limping in the morning from all that force. "We should actually get clean now" she said looking into his violet hues.

Sanzo turned his head back to the shower. He was tired now, but since they were in the shower they might as well actually clean themselves up. He picked up the bar of soap off of the floor, glad that he hadn't slipped on it.

Mayumi took the soap from him and started washing herself first and then handed it back as she rinsed herself off. That uneasy feeling had come back now that she wasn't occupied and she wanted to get out of there soon.

Sanzo took the bar of soap using it over his body, then rinsed. It didn't take him too long to wash his body. Soon, he was finished and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He picked up his jeans heading out into the room.

Mayumi dried herself off after turning off the water and used another towel for her hair. It was unruly when it was wet and looked messy after she dried it. A shiver came up her spine and she looked out the window in the bathroom that was slightly cracked. She closed it but still had that feeling on her, the feeling of something amiss. She shrugged it off and put on her gown before going into the room and plopping down on the bed. She was tired but energized from her and Sanzo's lovemaking in the shower.

Sanzo pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, throwing his jeans and the rest of his normal attire onto a chair. He pulled back the covers and got in.

Mayumi looked over at him and pouted a little. "Sanzo...um...I was wondering...never mind. It was a stupid question" she said turning over and curling into a small ball under the covers. It was times like this she was glad she was the only one who could probe minds.

Sanzo turned his head in her direction. She was acting a bit weird. This was making him curious. "What is it?" He asked moving in her direction, leaning over her a bit to see her face. "There are no stupid questions..."

Well that was an exception to Gojyo and Goku, they asked stupid questions all the time.

Mayumi looked up to see his eyes and smiled. "Well...I was wondering if this is right. Us. I mean...we're both monks and even if I hate the teachings I want to make sure nothing is wrong" she said softly.

Sanzo pulled back, seeming to be thinking for couple seconds. He sighed silently. "What we're doing is frowned upon. You should know that. But forget the teachings. What we're doing is right, even if it may be wrong to the teachings." He turned onto his side after saying that.

Mayumi let a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away instantly. She never let them spill for long or else it was a sign that she was weak. "I know that...that's why I'm afraid. I'm already looked down upon because of my birth and this just makes things worse. If I have to go back home and they find out...I don't know what I'll do. Sanzo...I want to stay with you. I want to go back to your temple even if it may be wrong" she said. She sat up and moved over to him and put her head on his chest. If love was a crime, lock her up.

Feeling her head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her. Sanzo pushed some of her hair aside so that he could see her face better. "They won't find out. I want you to stay with me too, but I don't think switching temples is going to help anything anyway." He turned off the lights. "Just do what you think is right" he told her closing his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

So was that too much? Maybe, maybe not. Feedback is loved! 


	14. A Monkey & His Woman

Okay, I've decided to do some chapters differently. This one has mostly Gojyo, Goku, and Kiora in it, which rules out the other members of the Sanzo party until they get their own chapters later on. It's easier and keeps the amount of reading to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, manga or anime. I'm just a harmless fan girl who wants her own ideas to be incorporated in the fabulous world of Saiyuki.

I only own Mayumi at this point and my good friend Rae who helped me write it owns Kiora and Mingmei.

* * *

The next day, you could plainly hear Goku snoring softly. The typical sounds of a monkey when at rest. Also the sound of a monkey with pleasant dreams about the woman he loved. 

Kiora slowly began to stir. She didn't know where she was or what had happened to her. The woman sat up suddenly, the expression on her face showed disdain and worry. "No!" she yelled. In the dreamlike state she was in, it was as if she had been fighting something or someone off.

Goku shot awake and saw Kiora sitting up in bed. "Are you okay?" he asked jumping out his army bed and going over to her. She was sweating a little bit, the drops traveling lightly down her face.

Kiora looked at Goku like she had been dreaming.

"Goku?... This can't be real. I'm supposed to be in my house. Where am I?" She asked, moving a hand to her brow to wipe some sweat off.

Goku smiled and sat down next to her. "You're staying with us in this hotel. We found you yesterday, someone had tried to hurt you" he explained. He wanted to hold her but she was still weak and didn't remember much yet.

Kiora looked at him as he if was crazy. "Someone tried to hurt me?" She stood up moving into the bathroom were she inspected herself. "But there's nothing wrong with me." She walked back out, looking at Goku strangely. "I feel fine."

Goku blinked and realized that she didn't remember anything. Not a bit. Sanzo was going to be pissed when he asked her questions or tried to. "You don't remember...but we found you Kiora. If I was lying, you'd be at home sleeping. I'm telling the truth Ki" he said. This was getting weird now, even for his tastes.

Of course Kiora wouldn't be hurt or anything. She had used the crystal necklace to heal herself though she didn't remember it. Maybe the necklace had blocked her memory of what had happened. Either that or she wasn't supposed to remember.

"Whatever it is I'm glad to see you again, Goku" she said smiling. Gojyo was awake now, but was pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to interrupt the two lovebirds.

Goku smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad too Kiora. I was missing you" he said looking up at her. He was starting to hate the height difference between them now. She really wasn't all that tall, maybe a good 5'5". It was the heeled boots she wore that made her taller than Goku.

Kiora smiled down at him. "I missed you too."

Gojyo turned over, his eyes opening. Kiora couldn't see him because her back was to him, but Goku could see him perfectly. Gojyo was making kiss faces and things like that, acting like very childish.

Goku's face flushed and he let go of Kiora gently. "You damn perverted water kappa!" he yelled and threw a pillow at him. Gojyo got on his nerves all the time. Kiora turned to look at Gojyo after seeing Goku get so angry. The redhead caught the pillow and threw it back at Goku.

"Don't throw things at me, stupid monkey!" Gojyo said getting out of the bed and grabbed Goku. Kiora began to laugh.

"I missed that constant fighting" she said, taking the pillow and placing it back on her bed that he had been lying in while she was out.

Goku smirked and stuck his tongue out. "I did it anyway! What are you gonna do about it red roach?!" he yelled. He was going to murder him and tickle Kiora to death for laughing about this.

Gojyo growled and put Goku into a headlock giving him a hard nuggie, hoping to make him whine.

Kiora crossed her arms over her chest. They hadn't changed a bit, though she had only been gone for a good couple weeks. Maybe those two would never stop their fighting.

Goku whined and told him to back off while struggling. "Get off! Unleashing your sick fantasies on me!" he yelled. He knew that would piss him off more, it always did. Gojyo glared smacking him upside the head. Kiora's head lowered, her hair hiding her violet eyes. "Girls! Knock it off!" she said.

"Girl? I'm not a woman!" Gojyo yelled.

"Then stop acting like one." Kiora said back to him calmly.

Goku pouted and sat on the bed Kiora slept in. "I'm not a girl...don't know about the kappa though" he said with big eyes. He seemed so innocent until he talked about Gojyo. Then he was a little devilish fiend.

Kiora patted Goku on the head lovingly. "I know you're not a girl. It just was something to get your attention" she said. Gojyo was glaring at the both of them.

"Take your little love affair somewhere where people want to see it."

Kiora turned to glare at Gojyo. "Why don't you just shut the hell up before I shove my boot up your ass?"

Goku smiled and stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and lowered one of his eyelids at him.

"Ha, that's what you get for messing with us" he said. Then he turned to Kiora and put his head in her lap. "That's the way you tell him" he commented looking up at her.

Gojyo scoffed, pulling on his clothes and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "I'm going to get a beer." He said slamming the door behind him. Kiora looked at the door wide eyed but amused as well.

"Do you think I angered him?" she asked looking down at him with a smile. Goku snickered and tangled his hair in her long locks. "Nope, he's just sexually frustrated" he replied.

Gojyo was probably just going to blow off some steam. Then he remembered what Sanzo said about not going out alone. He sat up and looked at the door.

"Damn...he isn't supposed to go out by himself" he said. Hopefully the red roach would be alright.

Kiora laughed. "It isn't his fault that he's sexually frustrated..."

She pushed some of her hair out of her face as she stared down at Goku. "So what did you guys do while I was away?" She wanted to know what happened to them while she had been away, though it seemed they were doing fine without her.

Goku thought about it and started talking of their 'adventures' until he reached the part with the assassin. "We're here now...and we have to be extra careful" he finished. Everyone here was in danger and he was worried for their safety.

Kiora seemed to be listening to every word that Goku had been saying. "So I guess it wasn't just a dream" she said, looking a bit worried. "I was sure it was a dream."

Goku hung his head down. "No...I wish it was. We've dealt with this before but it hasn't been this serious. Whoever this is, I'm kicking their ass" he said.

She smiled softly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure you all will get through this, you've said that you've been through worse."

"You're right Ki, but this time…things are different. I don't know how but they just are."

"Hm…you make a point. I mean, you do have another member of the party now…and I'm here again. You shouldn't worry about us women, I can handle myself and Mayumi…well…you know she can just go trigger-happy on enemies."

Goku smiled up at her and sat up, sitting next to her. "You're right Kiora, we don't have to worry about things. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

That made her laugh and ruffle up his hair playfully. "I should have known and I am hungry. Let's go get something to eat before that ass comes back." Goku agreed to that and got dressed quickly, ready to stuff his chibi face.

Both of them went downstairs where there was a small restaurant made for the guests. They were immediately seated by one of the waitresses, who just happened to be a very nice woman.

"What would you both like to have?" she asked with a smile. Goku grinned wide at that, knowing Sanzo wasn't here to stop him from eating too much.

"Everything you have for breakfast!" he replied. Kiora sweatdropped and nodded, though she knew she wasn't going to eat that much. She now had her figure to watch since she was in her rightful body. Many platters of food were given to them in packs, which was were Goku's never-ending stomach came through.

It took him only ten minutes to clean up most of the plates he had while Kiora was only on her second and last plate. He sighed in content and patted his protruding stomach. "I'm happy now."

Kiora looked at Goku, though she wasn't too surprised since he could eat a lot at will. "Really, aren't you full? That was a lot of food."

Goku drank the last of his tea and smiled. "I am actually but probably not for long" he said. He could eat another meal if he wanted. "You're losing it, you can't be full" he said to Kiora. He himself was full but he wasn't going to admit that.

Kiora laughed. "No, I don't suppose you'd stay full for long." She patted his head while standing up and stretched. She needed some action to work off such a big meal.

Goku looked around and saw a nice spot with hardly no people. "How about a small match? I know how you like to work off food" he suggested.

Kiora looked at Goku and began to laugh. "I'm not a fighter, you know that." In reality, she couldn't defend herself unless she had the necklace worn around her neck.

Goku sighed and patted her on the back. "I think you can handle yourself Kiora, you always threaten that perverted kappa" he said with a smile.

"I'm all talk, Goku. Besides I'm no match for you, even if it is sparring."

"Okay. I get it. Now what do we do?" he asked.

Kiora looked at him. "Want to go get some ice cream?"

Goku grinned and took her hand. "Let's get going to the ice cream then!" he said happily. Yay, more food. Wasn't it a bit early for that? Oh well, let the demons be.

Kiora and Goku stopped in front of an ice cream stand. Kiora got a vanilla ice cream cone and smiled at Goku. "Ice cream makes everything better." She may not have felt bad at the moment but ice cream was a miracle food.

Goku got a double scoop of chocolate ice cream and licked on it with a huge grin. "That's the truth Ki" he said. He was glad to be spending some alone time with her.

Kiora began to eat her ice cream. It was a rather hot day so they had to eat the ice cream fast before it melted. Gojyo walked by, seeing them. He might as well annoy them since he was there. He walked over, a perverted grin coming over his lips as he watched Kiora eat her ice cream. "What are you two doing?"

Goku growled and ate half his ice cream in one bite. "Eating, what else dumbass?" he said. He had better back off Kiora, just because Gojyo was frustrated sexually, it meant nothing to him.

Gojyo glared at Goku. Screw him, this was too good to pass up. "Enjoying your ice cream?" he asked.

"I would if someone wasn't staring at me like he hasn't eaten in weeks" Kiora bit back.

Gojyo glared at her. Now he remembered why he didn't get with her earlier.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Look here--" She shoved her ice cream in his face then rubbed her hands together as if getting dust off her hands.

Goku laughed at him. "Vanilla cockroach! Come on Kiora" he said putting his arm around her waist and steering her away with a grin on his face. That was hilarious.

Gojyo growled grabbing a napkin off of the ice cream stand and wiped the ice cream off his face. She was going to pay for that. Now he needed a shower since his face and hair were sticky.

Kiora looked a bit pissed. "What a waste of perfectly good ice cream."

Goku sighed and smiled up at her. "We can always get some more. If you want me to, I'll kick his ass later" he said. He didn't want her to be upset so he offered her the rest of his ice cream. That was a big waste of food, going onto that _thing's _face.

Kiora waved her hand, smiling down at him. "No, eat your ice cream. Don't worry about kicking his ass. I'll do that while he's sleeping." She was going to do something evil to him later on today while he was sleeping.

Goku pouted and licked his ice cream timidly. "You can't get his hair, I already told you about that one. Maybe you could mess with his pride or something" he suggested. It was nice to see the kappa suffer.

Kiora laughed at that, some of Goku's ideas were actually pretty good. "Oh, I know what I'll do. Embarrass him a bit."

Goku smiled, he was glad to be getting attention from someone. Especially when it was Kiora. He wanted to be himself around her and at the same time impress her. It was a weird feeling, maybe that was what love was like.

Kiora locked her hands behind her back, smiling at Goku. "What do you want to do now?" She liked hanging out with Goku. He was always so cheerful and his mood always rubbed off on her.

Goku thought about it and then smiled widely. "Get some things to torture the kappa with" he said. They could come together and plot out Gojyo's misery.

Kiora stopped, her smile widened. "Yes! But what?" She placed a hand on Goku's shoulder with an idea in her head. "How about one of those magazines...the ones with the pictures of the naked women? We could get one and take the covers off and put it on one of men!" That was only a small prank compared to what she was capable of doing.

Goku had an evil grin and thought of something else. "Or we could make him think he's getting laid but he isn't." His face twisted into a sadistic smile from both ideas swimming around in his head.

Kiora's smile faded as she thought about it. "But who are we going to get to _pretend_ to be interested in Gojyo?" She asked.

Goku stopped and blinked. "Well, there are plenty of women who would be interested probably. But we need someone who has something against him, someone who hates perverts" he said. Who could that be?

Kiora brought a hand to her chin, tapping it lightly. "I don't think we're going to find anyone like that. I don't think we can just go up to someone and ask them to pretend that they're going to fuck Gojyo."

"Good point, I refuse to let you do it. He's not touching you, I might have to kill him. And I don't think Ming and Mayumi will even consider it so the magazines will have to do" Goku said smiling at her.

Kiora pointed a finger in the direction of a liquor store where they would most likely carry porno magazines.

"To the naked ladies!"

People turned to looked at her and her hand slowly went back to her side and she slowly walked away from the view of people.

Goku gave them all a glare and walked beside Kiora. They were going to get Gojyo back for all those times of him being a bully. "I can't wait to see the look on his face" he said.

Kiora and Goku walked into the store. She picked up one of the magazines, flipping through it. She then picked up one of men then bought it. Once outside of the store Kiora took the staples out of each book and finally put the pages into a sack she had. Goku took the pages and started switching them around, this was almost more fun than eating.

Kiora held the new book in her hand. "Now all we have to do is get the fish on the hook." She was smiling deviously.

Goku laughed evilly and grabbed her hand. "Leave it on his bed, I'm sure he'll see it and want it later" he said. That would work, if Gojyo saw a hot chick he would be up for anything.

Kiora smiled. "Yeah. If I were to hand it to him personally he might find something funny about it."

Goku nodded and nearly dragged her back to the inn. Then they went into their room and put it on his bed. "I think when he comes we'd better hightail it out of here. I want to see him after he finds out that's a bunch of men in here" he said.

Kiora looked at the magazine on his bed. "Yeah. Wait…let's go here..." she said pulling Goku into the bathroom, closing the door enough that no one could see they were looking out. Gojyo walked into the room eyeing the magazine. He looked around to make sure no one was looking then picked up the magazine, eyeing the cover.

Goku had to suppress a snicker at the smile on Gojyo's face. Gojyo might be thinking that maybe Hakkai finally relented and bought him that out of generosity. Too bad that was far from the case. His hands covered his mouth as he watched.

Kiora smirked watching this. Gojyo sat down on his bed and began to open the magazine. When he saw that it was a bunch of men, his face turned to disgust.

"Must be Goku's" he said throwing the magazine onto Goku's bed.

Goku glared at him with anger and burst out of the bathroom with his fists clenched. "You baka! You're going to pay for ruining our plan and pissing me off!" he yelled and jumped onto the redhead's back. He started to punch his head repeatedly like a little monkey beating a human in a zoo.

Kiora fell to her knees laughing. This was too good to miss. Gojyo was trying to get Goku off of him. "Get off me, you stupid monkey!" He yelled.

Sanzo sighed hearing the commotion going on next door. He stood and walked to the room opening the door. He saw their fighting. Taking his banishing gun, he shot at them multiple times.

"Knock it off! You're in a public place!" he yelled. Sure they were in a private room but it was a public area overall.

Goku jumped off Gojyo ,who had managed to dodge all the shots, and hid behind Kiora.

"It was his fault! He provoked me!" he said. He was still glaring daggers into Gojyo and stuck his tongue out at him from the safety of Kiora.

Mayumi walked in then noticed the magazine and picked it up, looking through it. Her eyes widened and she blushed closing it. "Um...who's is this?" she asked. That had to be the problem. Goku pointed at Gojyo. "All his, he disguised it" he accused.

Kiora was trying not to laugh anymore. This was still hilarious. The look on their faces when Sanzo had shot at them, Goku accusing Gojyo of being gay.

Their Faces…

( + Vein, ; Sweatdrop )

Goku: . ++

Gojyo: . ++

Sanzo: --+

Kiora: XD

Mayumi: o.O;;;

"No it's not! It's Goku's! He left it on my bed!" Gojyo yelled.

Sanzo was growing a vein at his temple. He took the magazine from Mayumi to look at it himself. He looked up after flipping through the whole thing. "This is enough bullshit. Stop wasting money on stupid shit." Sanzo threw the magazine at Goku then walked out, rubbing his temples. "I'm going to kill them one of these days."

Goku picked it up and threw it at Gojyo. "See?! It's all your fault! And this is the stuff you're into anyway!" he yelled. Then he lowered his eyelid with one finger and flipped him off with the other hand.

Gojyo glared at Goku. "For all we know it could be Kiora's. I don't think your girlfriend is all that innocent."

Kiora blushed at his accusation. "I don't go around looking at naked men, hentai kappa!"

Goku hit him with a pillow and wrapped his arms around Kiora's waist. "She would never do that you hentai! She's nothing like you looking at naked women all the time!" He was overly protective of her.

Gojyo scoffed. "At least what I do is healthy. I don't think you've ever had sex. The closest you've been to a woman was at that strip joint!"

Goku blushed and sank down on his bed with a blank look in his eyes. "I'm just a kid you hentai!" He looked up at him with a glare. "I'm not a manwhore like you!" he added. He didn't want Kiora to know they had been there and Goku was dragged along.

Gojyo was glaring at Goku. Man that monkey got on his nerves. Kiora patted Goku on the head. "It doesn't bother me. I don't care, really" she said moving into the bathroom.

Goku smiled and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head. She didn't hate him! Or think any less of him, maybe it was normal to go out and be a pervert sometimes.

Running water could be heard from the bathroom, which meant Kiora was taking a shower. She needed one after that, Gojyo made her feel dirty.

Goku heard the water and moved the army mattress closer to the bathroom door. "I'm guarding her, stay away" he growled at Gojyo. He didn't trust him, he was a class A pervert.

Gojyo scoffed. "I'm not going to touch your girlfriend." He laid down on his bed turning onto his side.

Goku made a pfft sound and sat up. "That's a load of bull, you were after her when she got turned back" he said. He decided to trust him and moved back to his original spot, still keeping a watchful eye on Gojyo.

Kiora soon came out, drying her hair with a towel. She looked to see Goku staring at Gojyo. "Did he do something?" she asked.

Goku shook his head. "No...I just gave him the benefit of the doubt, as Hakkai would put it" he said.

Kiora nodded. "I see." She sat down on her bed staring at Gojyo who appeared to be asleep. Who knew what went on in his head sometimes. Goku smirked and laid on one side while looking at her. "He's probably plotting to get back at me" he said.

Kiora laughed. She stood up and poked Gojyo. He turned onto his back, snorting a bit. He was asleep. "Yeah...he's sleeping all right" she turned around to look at Goku.

Goku grinned and then looked at the redhead. "Yep, he's dreaming about a woman probably" he stated. Gojyo turned onto his side again, slightly snoring. "Then why doesn't he always snore?" she asked while suppressing a laugh.

Goku laughed and stared at Gojyo. "Good point...but he can have some other things on his mind sometimes" he said. "Good. It'd be a shame if he only thought about women" Kiora said smiling.

Goku snickered at that, it would wouldn't it? "You make a point...I'm going to take a nap. I'm feeling sleepy" he said turning onto his back.

Kiora nodded. Good, now both of them were going to be asleep. Now her _real_ prank could begin. She smiled deviously waiting for Goku to fall asleep.

Goku started to snore, a sure sign that he was asleep. He could sleep through an attack if he wanted. Kiora stood up grabbing some supplies. She was the prank master and childish pranks had to be the best. She grabbed some shaving cream and placed some in Goku's hands. He waved her away and turned onto his other side. He must have felt the cream and thought it was something else.

Kiora looked at Goku as he waved her away. He had gotten some cream on the floor. She put a bit more in his hand then grabbed a feather, using it to tickle the poor monkey's nose. Goku sneezed getting the cream all over his clothes and some in his hair from the force. It was starting to look like Christmas came early for him.

She held in her laughing. She didn't want to wake up Gojyo or Goku. She walked over towards Gojyo. She set up a mouse trap on his stomach. From it being placed on his stomach he moved a hand only to get it caught in the mouse trap. He automatically woke up with a yell.

"God damnit! That hurts!"

Goku had woken up from that and stared at her with anger noticing the cream all over him "Evil woman!" he said tackling her. She was going to pay for that!

Kiora fell onto her back from Goku tackling her. "Ah, get off!" She said, laughing. It was priceless. Goku still had shaving cream on him and it was getting on her. He laughed and started wiping the cream from himself and onto her. She looked weird but she deserved it.

Kiora looked like she her hair was turning white. Gojyo was caressing his finger, watching the two. "Get a room" he said rolling his eyes. Kiora looked at him, getting out of Goku's grip. She picked up the shaving cream and squirted a bunch onto his face.

Goku stuck his tongue out and took another can and started to spray it in Gojyo's already short hair. "Baka kappa! Shut up!" he said. The red roach deserved it.

Gojyo growled, now he looked like father time or some shit like that. He snatched the can out of Goku's hands and sprayed both Goku and Kiora. "Little brats!"

Goku ran around trying to avoid the spray getting on both him and Kiora. "Knock it off red roach! I don't wanna look like you!" he said hopping onto his bed and sticking his tongue out. He could taste the shaving cream in his mouth and spit it out.

Gojyo was the one having fun now. Kiora grabbed the bottle of shaving cream from him. She shook the body, finding it empty.

"Great, now you can't shave that nasty growth you're working on there" she said moving a finger along his chin and his cheek.

Goku laughed and hopped down. "You're gonna grow a beard and start looking like an old man" he said. If he did, he would make fun of him for days. Thankfully, Goku didn't have to worry about things like that.

Gojyo growled. "I was going to shave later." These two were getting on his nerves, and the room was a mess. It was all this chick's fault. She interrupted his sleep with a mouse trap then sprayed him with shaving cream. What else was she gonna do?

Goku sighed and looked around the room. It looked like a hurricane hit it. "Unless we want to feel the wrath of Sanzo's evil fan, we'd better clean up" he said shaking himself off like a wet puppy.

Kiora nodded and began to clean up the mess.

"Gojyo, help!" she demanded.

Gojyo groaned in irritation. "I didn't do this."

"Whatever! Just do it!"

Gojyo started to help clean up the room, only because he didn't feel like hearing the cranky monk.

Goku sighed and threw around things attempting to fix it up. They would need a miracle for this job or just to bust their asses not to get killed. "Move your ass!" he told Gojyo who was taking his time.

Gojyo stopped hearing Sanzo's voice out in the hallway. He began to rapidly clean things up. "Hurry up, stupid monkey. Sanzo's coming!" Kiora began to pick up her pace hearing Sanzo as well, she knew his anger was nothing to be taken lightly.

Goku finished moving around some things and swept small things that could be hidden under the bed. "Phew..." he said wiping his head off. Mayumi looked in behind Sanzo's shoulder and saw them all being...well, pleasant.

"Did someone die?" she asked. Goku shook his head rapidly.

"No, no one died" he said.

Kiora sat on the bed, plastering on a fake smile. She laced her fingers together and placed them on her lap. "Nothing going on here." Gojyo looked over at Kiora. God, Sanzo wasn't stupid.

Sanzo raised a brow at them. "You three better not be making a mess." He turned back out of the room heading towards Hakkai's room with Mayumi following him.

Goku sighed and watched them both walk off. "Damn that was close...I feel like a baby around them" he said sitting next to Kiora and leaning on her shoulder.

Kiora let out some breath, her smile fading. She ruffled Goku's hair a bit. "You shouldn't. You're older than any of them put together" she stated, her smile returning. Kiora could always smile around Goku.

Goku smiled sheepishly and blushed. "I don't wanna feel old like Gojyo does" he said happily. He might have been older than any of them but Sanzo always put him in a child's place. Maybe it was the fan or the fact that he looked up to the golden haired monk.

Kiora smiled. "Gojyo's not all that old. He's not balding like Sanzo." She thought for a moment.

"Hey... Gojyo aren't you older than Sanzo?" Gojyo stared at her as if she had insulted him.

"No. He's older than me."

Goku snickered and looked up at Kiora. "Yep, he's the old one of the group. I think that's why he's so grumpy...but you're only a year behind him" he said glaring at Gojyo.

Kiora couldn't really talk. She was like Goku, she was extremely old, but didn't look it. Gojyo scoffed. "You can't talk, monkey."

Goku growled and pointed at him. "At least I'm not a hentai kappa that can't swim!" he yelled. Great, yet another fight from these two "friends".

Kiora sweatdropped, looking at the two. She stood standing between them.

"Boys! Stop your fighting before Sanzo comes back in here."

Gojyo growled. "Tell your boyfriend to stop-"

Kiora cut him off, poking him in the chest. "Look here H20 Asshole, I don't have to tell him to stop anything." She was thinking of triggering pressure points on Gojyo's chest to paralyze him.

Goku stuck his tongue out from behind Kiora, knowing that she couldn't see him but the water sprite could. Ha, getting told off was one thing but by Kiora was another. She was scary when she was mad.

Gojyo was glaring at Goku. He pushed Kiora aside grabbing Goku by the throat, attempting to choke him. "I'm going to rip that tongue out of your mouth!" Kiora pulled Goku out of his arms.

She grabbed Gojyo and pressed her lips against his. Kiora pulled away from the kappa after a few moments. He grinned pervertedly and in triumph but that soon the grin faded as he fell onto his face. Kiora crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell?!"

"My sister isn't the only one who can poison kisses."

Goku blinked and a smile slowly came onto his face. "I knew you would never willingly kiss that thing!" he said stepping over Gojyo and jumping onto her waist happily. He had forgotten all about those powers she and her sister possessed.

Kiora smiled at Goku, he was so gullible sometimes. "Of course I wouldn't. Now if you will excuse me, I need to brush my teeth and gargle with some mouth wash" she said getting Goku off of her and going into the bathroom.

"When I get feeling back in my body I'm going to hurt both of you!" Gojyo yelled.

Goku smirked, picked him up, and threw him onto his bed. "That will teach you to mess with Kiora" he teased and made a triumphant pose. Score about twenty for Kiora, zero for Gojyo.

Gojyo growled at that remark. "I will kill you." Great, now he was sounding like Sanzo. Damn that monk rubbing off on him.

Kiora soon came out of the bathroom. "That's better. I feel sorry for any woman who has to kiss you. It's like kissing an ashtray" she said.

"Well...he is a chain smoker you know. He always has one in his mouth" Goku said grinning like the chibi monkey he was.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Gojyo yelled.

"Shut up, before I put you to sleep forever" Kiora stated, giving him an evil glare.

Goku was watching in amusement, it was like watching a show all. He just happened to look outside and saw Sanzo dropping something to the ground. What was he doing?

Kiora turned her head, seeing shuriken flying at Sanzo.

"Someone is attacking Sanzo!" she yelled running out of the room with Goku on her heels.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! The dreaded cliffhanger! Well, hope you all enjoyed the fillery goodness of my chapter, I wanted to show what Goku and Kiora do when they aren't fighting demons. Please review! 

Note: There won't be another lemon until chapter 15, my plot bunny has to develop more ideas for your perverted minds.


	15. A Priest & His Lady

*Digs in ear boredly before blinking in surprise* Uh… hi! I meant to update… almost a year ago… so um, gomen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I have to thank Minekawa for making this wonderful manga and anime. At this point, I own every OC character, I have to make the rest of the chapters by myself after a certain point so it's okay to claim Mingmei, Suki, Kiora, Mayumi, & other characters later on.

Chapter 15: The Priest and His Lady

* * *

Mayumi woke up and sat up slowly. Her head was hurting, a sign that this wasn't going to be a good day. But then again, she had another nightmare last night only this one was more graphic and painful.

"Fuck..." she mumbled rubbing her temples.

Sanzo was awake, merely lying down. His eyes turned towards Mayumi as she cursed, rubbing her temples in pain. "What is it?" he asked.

Mayumi turned around and waved one of her hands care freely. "It's nothing, just a headache and a bad dream. I'll be fine" she said trying to force a smile, but it wouldn't come to her, only a half smile-half frown.

Sanzo sighed slightly, turning into his side away from her. He closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. The priestess looked out the window at the sun, and yawned. She was still tired, to hell with shopping. She lay back down and stared up at the ceiling trying to get back to sleep. But that dream...it was so vivid. Almost like a vision...if it was she really didn't want it. She didn't want to die, not yet at least.

Sanzo turned onto his back. He stared at Mayumi from the corner of his eye. She looked bothered by something. He placed an arm around her, moving her so she was on her side a bit, where if she put down her head, she would be resting on his chest.

Mayumi snuggled into his chest and sighed. He was actually concerned about her and it was a big thing coming from him. She was still wondering about that...she even saw that Suki woman laughing at her in her dreams.

Sanzo rubbed her arm with his hand. "Don't worry about the dream. It was just a dream."

Mayumi smiled up at him. "That's nice to hear but sometimes I can't tell whether it's a vision or a dream. So I have reason to worry. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked. He usually took advantage of these days and slept like a log.

Sanzo looked back up to the ceiling. "I wouldn't get too worked up about it. You're with me and the rest of the group." He chuckled slightly. "I'm trying to go to sleep, but knowing you're awake and worrying, has kept me awake."

Mayumi smiled softly and ran her fingers under his shirt going in small circles on his skin. "Thanks for worrying I guess...and I can handle myself. I just...happen to need a little help" she said stubbornly.

Sanzo put his free arm under his head, and closed his eyes. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat, Mayumi." He smirked, knowing she, like him, would never admit to needing help. Mayumi puffed her cheeks in irritation and pinched him a little while her hand was under his shirt.

"Don't backtalk to me Genjyo Sanzo" she said with an evil smirk on her lips.

Sanzo grabbed her hand pulling it from under his shirt. "I'm not back talking" he said, resting his lips on hers.

Mayumi enjoyed the kiss until she pulled away from him awhile afterwards. "Not now, you have to be celibate for today" she said sitting up and pulling the covers off her. She was going to get dressed and walk around the town a little bit, that is with all the protection she could need. Her sutra she kept hidden, her gun, and an escort.

Sanzo looked up at her. "Who said I wanted anything? Can't I just kiss you?" He turned onto his side, somewhat dissatisfied with her reaction.

Mayumi walked over to look at his face and smiled. "Of course, it's just that isn't like you" she said matter of factly. Then she sighed and started to get dressed in her robes dropping her gown and putting on her undergarments. He was turning soft on her.

Sanzo was trying to go to sleep. If she wanted to go out that was fine with him, but he would have nothing to do with it. Instead he would sleep and sleep and sleep…

Mayumi finally got dressed and put her gun away after checking it over and cocking it. It was dangerous to go outside but she wanted to leave this stuffy room. Then she placed her sutra over her shoulders and walked out closing the door behind her.

Sanzo found a comfortable position as she closed the door. He heard her cock her gun and remembered what he had told the rest of the group about not going anywhere alone. Oh well, she would be safe amongst people. Sanzo soon fell back to sleep, he needed to.

Mayumi walked out the doors of the inn although she thought she saw Gojyo but shrugged it off and kept walking. The streets were actually busy at this hour and she thought she would get a peaceful walk. Damn this splitting headache of hers. She walked until she saw a lake with no one around and sighed. Finally, she could get some peace. She walked over to it and sat on the sand looking out at the water. It reminded her of home...the part she liked about it anyway.

_A woman's laughter rung in her ears, almost too familiar. Where had she heard that before? Was it… the one from the dream?_

Mayumi looked up and glared at the tree. "I heard that...I'm not deaf..." she said getting up and taking out her gun. She pointed the gun up and held her finger on the trigger. One little move and she would shoot.

Suki stared at Mayumi. How dare she draw her weapon!

She laughed pulling out a couple shuriken that she kept hidden, like she kept the dagger hidden. She threw them at Mayumi then jumped to a different branch. She was fast, faster than most foes they had faced before.

Mayumi groaned feeling the metal dig into her skin already breaking open her previous wound. She held her side and looked around. "Fucking bitch..." she mumbled. Her gun was still held out with her arm and she was ready to kill.

Suki laughed, her voice echoing through the trees, penetrating her mind. The laughing was ringing through her ears even after it stopped through the forest.

_"You're no match for me."_ Words echoed through her head. It started out sounding like a woman's voice but quickly changed to a more evil sounding demonic voice.

Mayumi fell onto her knees and pulled out the shrunken from her body. That laughing...it was so evil...it was hurting her. "STOP!!!!!" she yelled. Then she clutched her head, letting tears spill. She was no match, she was too weak.

There was a sound of a gun firing and the laughing and the voices stopped immediately. Sanzo was standing next to Mayumi, glaring at her. "I thought I said no one goes anywhere alone." Obviously his nap was cut short to his bad feelings and he had to track her down.

Mayumi looked down at the ground and let the tears flow from her eyes. "I...I was just out for a minute...I could handle myself..." she said stubbornly and clutched her side. She couldn't look up at him, she was too ashamed.

Sanzo was pissed, his teeth clenched. "_Obviously,_ you can't." He sighed, looking around. "Now is not the time."

Suki was staring down at them. God, two monks, two guns, two minds to play with. She laughed to herself.

Mayumi glared at the ground and slammed her fist into it. "I know that! You're not the one bleeding here or being fucked with! I can handle myself!" she yelled and got up slowly.

Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest. Handle herself, could she?

"Fine. You don't need my help. Good luck" Sanzo said beginning to walk off. Suki yawned, this was boring. She grabbed three more shuriken and threw them towards Sanzo, all three going into his leg. One hit him in the back of the knee making him fall to his knees.

"Goddamnit" he said turning to sit on his bottom. He pulled the shuriken out. Sanzo fell onto his back, like he had passed out. Suki laughed, her voice echoing in Mayumi's ears again. "Don't worry... he'll be fine. It's only a sleeping potion. Oh, I wouldn't move too much. You're in such a weak state. _Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak!_"

Mayumi glared and looked down at Sanzo. Damn her...damn her to hell and back! "I don't care if I'm weak...I don't care at all. As long as I see your face in hell with me" she said gritting her teeth. She hated being called weak; it was all she was to people. She put her gun away and took out her sutra and put it around her shoulders tightly while sitting cross legged.

"You'll pay..." she said putting her hands together and started to chant. It created a sort of barrier around her and Sanzo while she chanted and she focused on the words. Suki was going to pay.

Suki stared down at Mayumi. She was going to use the sutra against her. How unfortunate. She jumped away before anything happened to her. She would come back to get her later her and the rest of that group. Mayumi stopped chanting and put the barrier away. That made her leave with her tail in between her legs. She looked over at Sanzo and picked him up with all her strength. He was heavy, almost like a dead person. "Dumbass....you shouldn't care about me so much" she said softly and balanced him on one shoulder.

She got him all the way to the inn although they looked strange to everyone on the streets. She dropped him on the bed and started using medical supplies although her wounds were still bad. Her vision was blurry once she was done. "Better..." she said and fell out next to him.

* * *

Suki sat down on a branch, knowing they were gone. Damn, she was so close to killing that woman and Sanzo. If only she would have done it. Kougaiji would be so proud if she had gotten the sutra for him. She sighed, now she'd have to start from phase one.

* * *

Sanzo slowly began to wake. That potion must have been for a temporary for a quick get away. He looked down at Mayumi. Mayumi groaned and rolled onto her side showing a big crimson stain on her robes. The pain was even in her sleep. He grabbed some bandages and took off the top part of her robes to get to the wound. He unwrapped the older bandages and placed some medicine on the wounds. Then he wrapped her wounds tightly.

Mayumi groaned and looked down at what Sanzo was doing. "Genjyo? What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Her head was spinning and she could only see his blurred silhouette.

He looked up at Mayumi. "Wrapping your wounds." Soon he was done then sat back down on the bed to look at his injured leg.

She shook her head to clear her vision and looked at him realizing she had stripped him of clothing to fix him up. "You were bleeding, I had no choice. Plus we need to wash our robes anyway" she said sitting up. Her own robes were bloody and she didn't feel like scrubbing them clean. Sanzo grabbed a change of clothes and pulled them on. "What about your robes? They're worse than mine."

Mayumi looked down and pulled off the rest of her clothes and stood up. "I see...that's why I'm prepared" she said and took out that kimono he had gotten her. She smirked and put it on in front of him. "You like?" she asked him.

Sanzo stared at her. It was that expensive kimono. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg. He looked her over, sizing her up in the kimono. "Yeah, you look nice" he said with a stoic face.

Mayumi walked over to him and sat down taking out one of her own cigarettes and stealing his lighter to light it. "I see...I must look strange to you. Does your leg still hurt?" she asked. His wounds had to, they were bad.

"It's fine" Sanzo said letting out a cloud of smoke. Mayumi let her cigarette hang from her mouth and looked down at his leg. "You're being stubborn, I know it hurts" she said.

Sanzo flicked some ashes into an ashtray. "What about you? Your wounds have to hurt worse than mine."

No...I've had worse" she spoke. She had, she had almost died one time on her journey but someone saved her, someone she wouldn't forget who had been kind to her.

Sanzo nodded. "So have I; I wouldn't worry about it." He took a long drag.

The priestess blew out smoke from her nose and sat in a cross legged position. "I think we should go to my temple...they might know something about your late master's sutra" she said lying on her back.

"If it's not out of the way then we can stop there." Sanzo put his cigarette out in the ashtray, and looked over at her.

She gave a small smile. "It's actually coming up. I just don't like to talk about it. I hated it there before all this" she said. That place brought up so many bad memories.

Sanzo nodded. "We'll go there then." He didn't want to ask her about it. He could just feel the nagging for advice and shit like that coming on.

Mayumi took a long drag on her cigarette and burned it out afterwards. "I see you actually want to do something someone else says. You can be a good boy" she said smirking at him. Then she lay on her back again in her favorite position with her legs crossed. She felt like sleeping the day away now.

Sanzo glared at her. "Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood." He said, lighting another cigarette.

Mayumi turned her head towards him and slowly smiled. "You're never in the mood for anything, nothing at all" she said and kicked her legs in the air out of boredom.

Sanzo sighed hearing the commotion going on next door. He stood and walked to the room opening the door. He saw their fighting. Taking his banishing gun he shot at them.

_"Knock it off you're in a public place!" _he yelled. Sure they were in private but it was a public area.

Goku jumped off and hid behind Kiora. "It was his fault! He provoked me! And this is a bedroom, not public…" he said. He was still glaring daggers into Gojyo and stuck his tongue out from the safety of Kiora.

Mayumi walked in noticing the magazine and picked it up looking through. Her eyes widened and she blushed closing it. "Um...whose is this?" she asked. That had to be the problem.

Goku pointed at Gojyo. "All his, he disguised it" he accused.

Gojyo yelled. "No it's not! It's Goku's! He left it on my bed!"

Kiora was trying not to laugh anymore. This was still hilarious. The look on their faces when Sanzo had shot at them. Sanzo was growing a vein at his temple, taking the magazine from Mayumi to look at it himself. He looked up angrily. "This is enough bullshit. Stop wasting money on stupid shit!" Sanzo threw the magazine at Goku then walked out, rubbing his temples. "I'm going to kill them one of these days."

Goku picked it up and threw it at Gojyo. "See? It's your fault! And this is the stuff you're into anyway!" he yelled. Then he lowered his eyelid with one finger and flipped him off with the other hand. "Ha!" he said.

Mayumi was still a bit shocked from that...she had never actually read that before although she knew about it. "Maybe you can after this is all over...and those men weren't normal. Are they supposed to be that big?" she asked putting a finger to her chin in thought. Such a strange book.

Sanzo looked at her. "Yes... they're supposed to be that big." Poor poor Mayumi. She could be so innocent. Sanzo opened the door to their room, walking in. He was limping slightly because of his wound.

Mayumi followed him and watched his limp. "You need to stay off your feet, though I doubt you'll be non-agreeable to that" she said. Then she put her finger to her chin in thought again. "Um...is that normal? The book I mean...even you aren't that huge" she said. The temple never allowed her to see things like that.

Sanzo sat down at the table, looking to his leg. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Sanzo lowered his head, rubbing his temple again. "Men come in different sizes. It's quite normal."

Mayumi blinked innocently and sat on the bed. "I knew that...but not like...well...the magazine just makes them look stimulating I guess" she said. Then she looked away and started a cigarette, damn nervousness.

Sanzo took a long drag from his cigarette. "That's enough talk about it."

"But...I want to know. You haven't taught me much about it" Mayumi said facing him. They had only had sex...what? Three times? Sanzo let out a cloud of smoke. "What do you want to know?"

Mayumi smiled and sat on her knees in front of him. "Well...are there...other things you can do? I've read about them before I just don't understand." Sanzo looked at her a bit confused. "Other things? Like what, exactly?"

Mayumi sighed and pulled out one of her romance novels and flipped through it. _"He used his hands and tongue like feathers on me. The feeling was incredible..."_ she read aloud.

Sanzo raised a brow listening. "I'm not following. I can't understand what you're talking about with a line like that." Really he couldn't. He could be doing millions of things.

Mayumi groaned in irritation and flipped again. "Okay here..._Yuri ran his hands down my legs then came to that perfect place of pleasure slowly. Then he stuck two of his fingers inside and started pumping in a slow motion..._" she read. "What is he doing to her? It sounds like she's enjoying it, but I think he's torturing her" she said. She really didn't understand a lot of the parts like that in her books and skipped over them sometimes.

Sanzo now knew what she was talking about. "He's not torturing her. I'm sure you've probably done some of that to yourself. There is a small button called a clitoris that he's probably stimulating. To a woman it feels good. It's about an equal to the penis." He sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Mayumi blushed and looked down. "I've...never done that to myself. I never knew how to. But if you say so...and in another part, he used his tongue there too. Isn't that unsanitary?" she asked.

Sanzo looked up at her. "No, it's fine." He stood up moving towards her. "You've never pleasured yourself?" Mayumi blushed the crimson color of her kimono and looked away. "No...I haven't actually...I was raised that way" she replied.

Sanzo smirked at her, pushing her back onto the bed. "Well let me show you." She made a small sqeeking sound of surprise and blushed. "Um...what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He pushed her kimono up and slowly began to pull her black satin panties down. "I'm going to show you there can be pleasure without penetration." She looked at him and bit her lip. "Okay...I guess..." she said in a small voice that was unlike her usual blunt self.

Sanzo moved his hands up her thighs. He brought a finger over clit, rubbing it slowly in a circular motion. Mayumi gasped and threw her head back; this was a new feeling of pleasure to her and a tingle of sensation through her body. He had done this before, but liked to focus his attention on her breasts.

He moved his body over hers, tipping her chin to kiss her deeply. He stifled a moan coming from her mouth, his tongue tasting every inch he could. He moved a couple of fingers inside of her, moving the in and out of her slowly, while he slowly moved his thumb over the now swollen button.

She bit her lip and thrashed her head from side to side, he was torturing her...in a good way of course. She was enjoying it and moved her hand down to his and pushed it even further inside of her. "Oh Gods Sanzo… this feels so good…"

Sanzo removed his thumb, moving down her body, tasting with his tongue. He had managed to open her kimono and began to suckle on her voluptuous breasts. He could never quite get enough of them and loved her moans and pleas. That painful erection of his hit him, he could feel himself straining against the zipper of his jeans. Damn… he'd have to make her come twice. Once he made his way lower, he licked the inner part of her thighs before giving a long slow lick over the erected clit while his fingers kept moving faster, in and out of her.

Mayumi's moan was loud this time, she could feel her wetness making it easier for him to slide inside of her, the pressure building inside her just like any other time they had made love. "Oh Sanzo..." she moaned in a sensual tone. That sent shivers up the male monk's spine.

His tongue flicked over the button, then down. He removed his fingers, letting his tongue go inside of her. She was seeing stars because of that move and gripped his hair. "My God...give me more..." she could feel her release coming.

He brought his head up, his fingers going inside of her, curving up a bit. He could sense her wanting release, see it in her facial expression. His fingers moved inside of her searching for her g-spot, though he had a pretty good idea where it was.

She suddenly let out a loud moan and tightened around him. What was he doing to her? Why had she suddenly melted like that? Whatever it was, it felt damn good. He seemed to have found the special spot and pressed his fingers up against it, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

She mewled softly and arched her back making him press even deeper. "I'm going to...ahh!" she moaned and let out a tense release that had been building up inside her ever since he had touched her. He took his fingers out while she came, seeing her cum flow rapidly and slow down to small squirts.

Mayumi looked down at him and grabbed his hand licking on the digits he used inside her. "Tasty..." she whispered huskily. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he let her have a taste of herself.

He let out a chuckle as he stood and began to take off his shirt and jeans, now he wished he hadn't even put the damn things on in place of his robe. If he knew they were going to fuck, why even be clothed? She sighed in satisfaction, shrugging her kimono off on the floor to the side, sitting up. He nearly let out a groan, seeing her like that in all her naked glory.

What kind of a God would tease him with this goddess? She was so fucking desirable and didn't even realize it."Damn Mayumi, you looked tired. Not ready for me?" he said letting his boxers fall to the floor with his length springing out, staring at her like a snake.

She smiled at him and shook her head, opening her legs and placing her fingers near her damp entrance. "No, still horny. Why not fix that?" she asked, with a lazy smile coming onto her face.

That was hot. Almost too hot, seeing her there teasing him. So they ended up making love again, both of their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Which each stoke, both the priests could feel their hearts uniting even closer, becoming one as they came down from their sexual high.

"We should see what the others are doing" she said fixing her kimono and grabbing her underwear to pull them on. Hopefully Hakkai had gotten everything on the list, which included her precious strawberries.

Sanzo took a cigarette and lit it. He looked at her then stood u, grabbing his clothes to put them back on. "Fine."

Mayumi stood up straightening herself out and cleared her throat. She may not have been smiling but she had that "after-sex glow" on her. Sanzo walked out of the room. "So why do you want to check on them?" He took a long drag on his cigarette and let it out.

Mayumi shrugged and looked straight ahead. "Well, to have something to do and get some of the supplies Hakkai bought" she replied. She would never admit to anything more or less, even if she knew deep in her heart that the Sanzo party meant a lot to her.

Sanzo looked to Gojyo and Goku's room. "It's too quiet in there." He opened the door walking in.

Goku finished moving around some things and swept small things under the bed. "Phew..." he said wiping his head off. He just felt the heat coming into the room. He couldn't wait until they left this hot town. Hakkai looked over to the door hearing Sanzo. "Hmm...I suppose I'll get his cigarettes" he said getting up and going through the bags. Mayumi looked in behind Sanzo's shoulder and saw them all being...well, pleasant. "Did someone die?" she asked. Goku shook his head rapidly. "No, no one died" he said.

Kiora sat on the bed, plastering on a fake smile. She laced her fingers together and placed them on her lap. "Nothing's going on here." Gojyo looked over at Kiora. God, Sanzo isn't that stupid. Ming hugged the pillow, turning away her back to Hakkai. Sanzo raised a brow. "You three better not be making a mess." He turned back out of the room heading towards Hakkai's room.

Hakkai heard him coming down the hall and just got out the cartons when he heard a knock. "Coming" he said. He got them out and stood up walking to the door and opening it. "Where's the stuff?" Mayumi asked. He pointed and she went over to go through them herself. God she was impatient. "Here you are Sanzo" he said holding up the cartons.

Ming could hear the shuffling of things. She looked over towards Mayumi who was going through the things. She hoped she found what she was looking for. Ming placed her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes. Sanzo took the cartons of cigarettes. "I didn't even ask." Of course Sanzo was grateful that he had gotten him some cigarettes.

Mayumi found what she was looking for, the strawberries. She smiled for a split second and then went back to normal. "Arigatou Hakkai-san" she said bowing. Hakkai smiled and looked at her kimono. "Ah, that looks expensive" he said looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo looked at the kimono then back to Hakkai. "Don't remind me." He said, turning to leave.

Mayumi walked past them secretly beaming because she could eat her favorite fruit in the whole world. Hakkai sweatdropped and chuckled at her. "So where are we going next? Anywhere in particular Sanzo?" he asked.

Sanzo watched as Mayumi walked back to the room. She really did like those strawberries. "We're heading to Mayumi's temple. They might have some information we could use." He said leaving the room, following Mayumi into their room.

Hakkai smiled and closed the door to his room. "Well, I always have wanted to see this 'strict' temple Miss Chiharu hates. It sounds quite interesting" he said to Ming. She turned her head to Hakkai and nodded. "I've never been to a temple... I heard that don't allow women inside, which makes Mayumi's case even more interesting."

Mayumi walked back into their room and sat on the bed opening the small box and eating a strawberry. They were already wet from water sprayed on them that made it even tastier to her. Sanzo watched her eat her strawberries. She took a new cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. He sat down at a desk, picking up a paper that Hakkai had gotten.

Mayumi looked over at Sanzo reading. "Anything worth looking at in there?" she asked. She never really read it, only for certain articles she might want to hear about that seemed like something. Sanzo didn't look up from his paper, merely turned the page. "Not really. The demon attacks have seemed to calm down a bit."

Mayumi blinked and put a hand to her temple. "Come to think of it, we haven't been getting attacked lately. Maybe something is scaring the demons away..." she said softly before going back to her strawberries. Hey, no wasting bullets right?

Sanzo finished his paper and folded it up. "Or maybe they're just regaining their strength. That idiot with the shuriken is probably watching us as we speak."

_"Or am I?"_ A voice echoed through both Mayumi and Sanzo's ears.

Mayumi growled and looked around. "Not the bitch again...what do you want?" she asked with a hiss. Suki laughed, her laughing echoing in their ears. "I want you both dead." The dead part echoed now. "And I will take those pretty sutras from you."

Mayumi scoffed and took out her sutra. "Well, if you really want it you'll have to have me dead" she said placing it around her shoulders. She would chant at trouble if needed. Sanzo stood, pulling out his banishing gun. Suki laughed again. "That's what I was intending to do."

Mayumi stood and started to go outside. "I hate fighting indoors" she said and walked off. She was going to hurt this woman.

* * *


	16. The Witch's Threat

I know it's been a hell of a long time since I updated, but I never forgot this story. So I'm going to finish this until the end since I now have inspiration… A SEQUEL!!!! Woot! So just keep posted now, I promise to keep the chapters coming as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki… I'm a huge fan of the show, but not the creator. I own all the original characters of this story and the main plot, so no thievery.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Witch's Threat

**S**anzo followed her outside. Sanzo looked to the roof of the inn, seeing Suki. She waved at them. "Good, more room to spread your blood." She held shuriken in both of her hands, six total. She threw then in Mayumi's direction and three in Sanzo's. Sanzo caught the shuriken in his hand and let them fall.

Goku was watching both Kiora & Gojyo in amusement, it was like watching him all over again. Then he looked outside and saw Sanzo with something falling to the ground. What was he doing? Kiora turned her head, seeing shuriken flying at Sanzo. "Someone is attacking Sanzo!" She said running out of the room. She banged on Hakkai's door. "Sanzo's fighting someone!" she said then ran outside. Hakkai got up and started to run outside. "Come on, stay close to me" he said taking Ming's hand and pulling her with him.

Mayumi knocked the shuriken thrown at her onto the ground with her gun and stared up at Suki. "Is that all?" she asked with a smirk.

Suki watched as the rest of the group seemed to come out of the hotel. "Just great, more to kill." She said aloud. She pulled out some dust holding it in her hand. She blew on it and it floated down to them. Sanzo covered his mouth. "Don't breathe in the dust."

Goku stared up at Suki, holding his mouth so he wouldn't breathe it in. How long could they keep this up? Mayumi covered her mouth with her sleeve and looked up at Suki past the dust. "Damn...her..." she said through the protection of her clothes.

Kiora didn't cover her mouth; it seemed the dust wasn't doing anything to her. Instead the crystal necklace was glowing. It shot a beam of light towards Suki.

Suki dodged it, now on the ground. She pulled some other shuriken out, throwing one at each of them. Ming stayed close to Hakkai like she had been instructed to. Hakkai moved her out the way of the flying shuriken and kept his mouth covered. "She's good" he said through his hand. It seemed that it only affected those without protection so he made a ki barrier around himself and Ming.

Goku looked over at Kiora and started to yell through his hand. "Do it again so we can get a shot!" he yelled. He wanted to beat her first, get a good hit off her evilness. The dust soon lifted. Kiora pulled the necklace off from around her neck. She held it in her hand and lifted it. She took aim and shot at Suki again.

Suki covered her face with her sleeve, the beam bouncing off, going back towards Kiora. Suki pulled out a Kusari-Gama and wrapped it around Kiora's neck. "Little bitch." Goku stared wide eyed at Kiora and took out his nyoibou. "Let her go! Extend!" he yelled and let it fly towards Suki. No one was going to hurt Kiora, _no one_. Hakkai used his chi to blast it at her while Goku let his nyoibou go for her at the same time.

Suki dodged the chi, but got hit with the nyoibou. She stood up, tugging on the weapon. "One more hit from you, monkey boy and that pretty blade by her throat will cut her head clear off."

Sanzo shot at her, but she was too quick and dodged. She tugged more on the weapon. There was a terrible screaming that hit Ming, echoing through her ears. She fell to her knees, grabbing her ears. It was screaming but sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Hakkai knelt down to help Ming and glared at Suki. The woman was good. Goku growled and inched his way towards Kiora. "I'm gonna get you out of that thing...I promise" he said to her. He couldn't take it if she died... he loved her damn it.

Mayumi had been studying her moves the whole time and tried to come up with a plan. "Hmm...damn it...I wish Gojyo was here right now...he could be a distraction" she said. Then she glared up at Suki starting to chant, softly making her sutra glow.

Suki's eyes darted towards the sutras. "Not so fast, priestess!" The screaming was now going through Mayumi's ears just like Ming. She tugged more on the chain. This was pressing the weapon into Kiora's throat, cutting it ever so slightly. Not enough to kill her just enough that it was bleeding. "Get this off me!" She yelled.

Goku growled and started to tug at it from her neck feeling her blood drip slightly onto him. "This is bullshit! Goddamn it!" he yelled in frustration. Hakkai whistled and threw him a small knife. The monkey caught it and started to saw at the chains feeling them crack under the pressure. Mayumi gritted her teeth and covered her ears. It was like hearing someone die over and over again. But these were all mind tricks...just tricks. She stood straight although she wanted to break down on the inside.

Suki pulled the weapon back towards her. She waved a hand over it and it seemed that the weapon fixed itself. Kiora fell to her knees clutching her throat. "Bakabakashii!" She yelled holding out the necklace, sending another beam at her. This beam hit her, burning off some of her clothes. Now she had short sleeves, her midriffs were showing and some of the skirt was missing showing her legs. Her hair type burned off letting her hair fall into her face. Suki threw a kunai at Kiora, hitting Kiora in the chest. She fell over. The screaming got worse, making it hard to hear anything else. "Make it stop!" Ming yelled.

Hakkai stared at Ming and tried to use his chi. He honestly didn't know how to make it stop unless...

He turned to face Suki and threw another blast of chi at her. If she went down the screaming would stop. Goku gasped and pulled the kunai from Kiora. "You'll be alright Kiora...I promise you...don't you die on me!" he yelled holding back tears. She was bleeding and he was trying to stop it using a torn piece of his clothing. Mayumi endured the pain and shot two well aimed bullets at Suki before falling down.

Ming saw Goku pull out the kunai, which was a idiot move. That weapon was the thing keeping her from bleeding. Now she was surely going to bleed to death. Kiora looked up at Goku. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

Suki dodged the chi, only to get shot. One bullet went into her arm, the other getting her in the gut. She doubled over, falling to her knees. All the screaming stopped. Sanzo shot at her; she used a kunai to bounce the bullet away. She could have taken two of them, but all of them were going to kill her. She was so weak…

Hakkai sighed and went over to Kiora using his chi to heal her. "Lie still and this will work faster" he said. Thankfully he hadn't used all of his strength just yet. Goku sniffed and wiped away unshed tears. "Thanks...is Ming alright?" he asked. Hakkai nodded and concentrated on the wound seeing it slowly heal. Kiora looked up at Hakkai and smiled. "Thank you." She said, glad he was there. Kiora sat up once he was finished healing the wound.

Goku went over to Ming and helped her up. "You'll be fine" he said to her. Mayumi looked at Suki and got to her knees since the screaming stopped. "Leave...before we kill you" she warned pointing her gun at her.

Suki glared at Mayumi, throwing a kunai at her. She only had one kunai left. Damn her. "I would die for Kougaiji!" She said, slowly staggering to her feet. Mayumi blocked it with her gun and made it bounce off to the side. Sanzo shot at Suki, not wanting to see his Yumi get hurt.

A shield came up protecting Suki and cold intense eyes stared at her. "I said to watch them only" Kougaiji said walking towards her. He was furious with her for attacking and going against his orders. Hakkai looked back after bowing and saw that Yaone, Lirin, and Dokugakuji were all following him.

Suki looked up at him, and then her head lowered. She didn't mean for it to go like this. She was supposed to kill them and get the sutras for Kougaiji. Now he was angry at her. Yaone bent down to look at Suki's wounds. "Get off me." She said pushing Yaone away. Sanzo glared at Kougaiji. "Take your injured and leave."

Kougaiji scoffed and ordered Dokugakuji to pick up Suki. "We would take you on but we haven't the time today" he said. Lirin smiled and jumped onto Sanzo. "Hey seducing eyes! Wanna play?" she asked. Goku and Mayumi sweatdropped, the girl was...like a female Goku. That sent shivers up the spine. "Teach that woman manners" Mayumi said harshly. Hakkai sweatdropped. "No need to get upset Miss Chiharu" he said walking over to them. Goku stared at Kougaiji and turned away. "Chicken" he said.

Dokugakuji picked up Suki who began to thrash around. "I'm not done with them yet! Put me down! Put me down!" She yelled. "You're not in any shape to fight anymore." Dokugakuji told her.

"Some other time." Sanzo told Lirin. "Get off me." Yaone bowed politely towards Hakkai. "Nice to see you again." Suki growled, they were too nice to their enemies.

Hakkai bowed back to her. "It's nice to see you too Yaone" he said with a smile. She was very polite to them. Lirin pouted and jumped off him. "Fine! You're grumpy anyway!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Goku laughed and pointed at her. "Ha, you really are a baka neko" he said. She growled and started chasing him around in circles. 'I'm not a neko!" she yelled. Kougaiji looked away and crossed his arms. "We're leaving" he said monotone. Lirin stopped chasing the monkey around and followed her big brother.

Yaone turned to follow Kougaiji, along with Suki and Dokugakuji. She stopped fighting, her gut was hurting, and she had a bullet in her arm. Besides she just realized she was nearly naked. If the beam of light would have hit a certain way her skirt would be gone, leaving her in only her shorts. But it looked like she had a sash tied around her waist, it covered one side of her while the other side was seen, and she had broken a heel on her boot. So of course... defeat was imminent this time...

* * *

Sanzo put his gun away. Kiora stood up. "That was weird."

Goku smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well, that always happens. I don't think they're that bad" he said. Hakkai chuckled and looked at their advancing figures. "I would rather not have to fight" he said. Mayumi smiled a little and then looked at the group. They weren't that bad...and each one of them had something special about themselves. "Gojyo missed all the fun" she said crossing her arms.

Kiora looked over at Mayumi, scratching the back of her head. "Um... well... he's a little paralyzed right now." She said with an innocent smile. Ming stood to her feet watching them walk away. They were weird. "Don't enemies usually fight?" She was confused.

Mayumi stared at her with slits for eyes and sighed. "I see...another thing I can mess with him about later I suppose" she said. Hakkai blinked and smiled at Ming patting her head. "Well, we've fought in the past but now we occasionally bump into each other and might fight, it all depends on the situation" he explained.

Goku nodded. "That's why Lirin was hitting on Sanzo" he added. Mayumi snickered. "I didn't know you like little demon girls Genjyo" she teased. Kiora smirked. "He'll be out for another hour." She said, letting her hands fall to her sides. Ming nodded. "I see. Only you guys would have such luck." She said. Of course, she was the type of person who would have an enemy and that would be the end of it. Sanzo scoffed. "I don't like little girls." He said walking back into the inn.

Goku laughed. "I think it's kinda cool that we don't fight sometimes" he said. Mayumi sighed and walked back up to her room. "I'm taking a nap and if I hear noise I'll shoot your head clean off" she said grumpily and went into her room. Hakkai chuckled at that. "She must be tired" he said.

Kiora went back into the room, seeing Gojyo on the floor. He must be getting some of his motive skills back. She kicked him in the side and he groaned. "This is all your fault!" He said. Kiora laughed. "Yeah, right." She sat down on the bed, using Gojyo as a foot rest. Goku walked in and sat on the bed across from them. "That's the perfect use for ya Gojyo! Oh, you missed an almost naked woman" he announced trying to piss him off.

Gojyo groaned. "Why did you have to do that to me, Kiora?"

"Because you're an asshole. Hey Goku, do you think we should throw him in the bathtub?" She asked.

Goku grinned and shook his head. "Yep, that'll work. Just don't drown him, we don't want to face the wrath of a balding priest" he warned.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Gojyo yelled as he was being dragged into the bathroom. "This'll cool you off." Kiora say putting him the bathtub. She turned on cold water.

Goku laughed and poured a small bowl of water on Gojyo. "You'll be nice and cool after this" he said with an evil grin. Gojyo spit water out that had gotten into his mouth. "Stop this!" He demanded. "Shh." Kiora said dunking his head under for a moment.

Goku snickered and left Kiora to torture him while he went back in the room and started to change. His clothes needed to be washed before they left now. Kiora brought his head up, and he gasped for air. He grabbed her, now having control over his arms, and pulled her into the tub. She let out a scream before she was dunked under the water. Goku heard the noise and ran in. Only he was furious and started to punch Gojyo in head. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled.

Gojyo let go of Kiora and she surfaced, choking a bit on water. "Bakabakashii!" She said smacking Gojyo. She got out, adjusting her wet top then wrung out her skirt. Gojyo grabbed his stinging cheek, glaring.

Goku laughed at the drowned looking Gojyo and pointed at him. "You look like a stray cat! But if you touch Kiora again baka kappa, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he yelled and stuck out his tongue at him. Gojyo grabbed Goku pushing him into the water. He got out and began to walk into the other room when the door slammed in his face. "Goku keep Gojyo busy, I need to change!" She said through the door. Gojyo scurried to his feet.

Goku growled and jumped on Gojyo's back knocking him in the head. "Stay back you pervert!" he yelled punching him in the head. This was some of the most fun he'd had in a while. Gojyo fell to the floor, trying to reach for the door. Kiora changed into a shorter skirt and a white t-shirt. She sat down on a bed wringing out her hair. "It's safe." She said. "Ah man!" Gojyo said. slowly getting to his feet.

Goku laughed and got up stepping on Goyjo a little bit. Then he grinned and opened the door running to Kiora's side and plopping down next to her. "Hey, I knew he liked ya. But you're mine and only I get to see you like that right?' he asked innocently.

Gojyo sluggishly walked out of the room sitting on another bed. He looked depressed now. Kiora looked down at Goku. "Have you ever seen a woman naked? A strip joint doesn't count" she said. Goku blinked and looked down at his lap. "Well... um ...no. I happen to have manners unlike everyone else around here" he said glaring at Gojyo. They were all perverts damn it.

Kiora patted him on the head. "It's all right." She said laughing slightly. "All in good time." She said, not meaning herself, meaning someone eventually. Gojyo sighed lying on the bed.

Goku whined and laid his head in her lap like a puppy would it's owner. "Hey...I'm hungry" he complained. His stomach even gave a light growl; he hadn't eaten in four hours! Kiora looked down at him, running a hand through his hair. "Me too. Let's go eat." She said. "You coming Gojyo?" Gojyo simply waved his hand to pass, he had moping to do.

Goku grinned and jolted out of his seat. "He just wants to get laid" he said and ran off downstairs to the dining area. He was ready to stuff his face. Kiora stared at Gojyo and laughed, following Goku downstairs. They sat at a table getting some food. Goku started on two bowls at the same time and ate like he usually did, fast and hungrier than a homeless person.

Kiora smiled grabbing her own bowls and began to dig in. She didn't eat quite like Goku but she still ate pretty fast. Someday all her eating would catch up on her. And then where would her looks go?

Goku smiled and ordered more bowls be brought to them. Those poor workers, they were getting a workout tonight. "Kiora, are ya going back home tomorrow?" he asked. He didn't want her to go, he wanted to protect her.

Kiora got a couple more bowls too. To anyone who saw them it looked like an eating contest. After a couple more bowls Kiora was slowing down. She was beginning to get full. She really was losing it. "Well I could stay if you want me to." She said. Of course there wasn't enough room in the jeep for all of them. "But I'm afraid there isn't much room for me." She said.

Goku smiled and gave her a pat on the hand before starting to eat again. He devoured two more bowls and then sat back getting ready to eat more. "You can always sit on my lap, I'm comfortable" he said with a grin. He didn't mean it pervertedly; he was far from that train of thought.

Kiora watched as Goku ate more food. She laughed seeing food down his face. "You look like a cute little child." She said handing him a napkin. Goku took the napkin and looked up at her with big golden eyes. "That sounds nice coming from you Kiora" he said wiping off his mouth and hands and finally patting his stomach. He was full for now and wouldn't need to eat until the next day. "We should probably get some sleep" he suggested.

Kiora smiled at Goku. "Of course it sounds nice coming from me." She said, standing up. They paid for the food. She stood up, patting her stomach. "Let's go get some sleep. It's late and we're probably going to have to get up early in the morning." She said.

Goku smiled and followed Kiora back to their room. He eyed Gojyo who looked like he was sleeping in his bed and shrugged. They had made him miserable enough for now, maybe some more later. He kicked off his shoes and shirt and climbed into his bed. "Night Kiora" he said lying down.

Kiora walked over towards Gojyo before going to sleep. He was still awake, but his eyes were closed. He had taken her bed. "Gojyo... what do you think you're doing?" "Trying to sleep." She brought a foot to his gut and kicked him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. She got under her covers. "Night Goku."

Goku snickered and turned over so that Gojyo wouldn't see his face. "Good one" he said holding back laughter. Damn, if only Hakkai could see this now. He would be laughing himself. Kiora was laughing. Gojyo stood up, glaring at Kiora. He began to wrap her in the blankets so she couldn't get out. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Bitch gotta go." He said. "Put me down!" She yelled, not able to free her arms. "Goku! Help!"

Goku jumped up and rushed at Gojyo. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. Then he jumped at the redhead and started to pound on his head and grab at his already short hair. No one touched Kiora and called her out her name!

Gojyo dropped Kiora and she fell to the ground with a thud. She freed herself from the blankets. "Goku, stop." She said. "I'm going to kill him myself." She said, cracking her knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." Gojyo said. Goku got off of Gojyo and was about to watch until he heard shuffling from the next room. "Oh shit...it's Sanzo!" he yelled and inched back to bed. They must have woken him up; he was going to be pissed at them.

Sanzo could hear all the yelling going on next door. They just couldn't stop for a night. He needed his sleep. He sat up, grabbing his banishing gun. He checked to see if there were any bullets then stood up, cocking his gun.

Goku gulped and climbed back into bed. "I don't wanna be shot at, you two can fight tomorrow" he said with a pout. Mayumi yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Shooting at idiots does nothing...but if you insist..." she said sleepily and lying back down under the covers. Waste bullets, she had her own to worry about.

Kiora got under her covers. Gojyo tried to get to his but she tripped him making him fall. Sanzo walked out of the room, pushing their door open. He aimed at Gojyo as he started getting up. "I'm going to kill you now..."

"Wait man!" He said putting his hands up.

Goku snickered and then composed himself. "You know that you can't kill him. You have to wait until we stop the resurrection and then maybe you can" he said. Poor Gojyo...oh well. Sanzo thought it over then lowered his gun. He scoffed walking out of the room. "Shut up, go to sleep." He said going back into Mayumi and his room. He got back under the covers. Kiora laughed at Gojyo. "You're dead." She said, putting a finger to her temple and pretending to shoot a gun.

Goku put a finger to his heart and pretended to shoot and die dramatically. "Yep, he's as good as a walking corpse" he said grinning and lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Mayumi smirked under the covers and giggled slightly. "I see you didn't kill your friend, good for you" she teased and turned her back facing Sanzo. Sanzo sighed placing his gun on the night table. "Whatever." He said, going back to sleep.

Gojyo growled going to the spar bed and getting under the covers. He turned his back to the two. Kiora sat up on her elbows. "Poor Gojyo." She teased. Goku smiled at Gojyo and then turned over. "You'll be fine, it's just a bed...a small bed with lots of springs" he teased. Gojyo growled turning. The bed did have a lot of springs making it very uncomfortable. "You could sleep under the bed with the other cockroaches." Kiora teased.

Goku snickered and was trying not to make much noise. He knew how Sanzo liked his sleep and next time he would shoot them all in their heads. "That works too...leave him alone for now Kiora" he said. Kiora nodded laying her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Gojyo too fell asleep, even though he was pissed at Goku and Kiora or making fun of him. He would get them back later.

* * *

Ming went back into their room, sitting down on the bed. She wasn't tired anymore. She still had a bit of an adrenaline rush going through her body. Hakkai sat next to Ming and pulled her into his arms. "You did well out there Ming" he said softly. She smiled resting her head against his chest. "I didn't do anything. You guys were the ones who were great."

He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. "But you got through that screaming, that's endurance I say" he said in her defense.

Ming shrugged, her head lowering. "I thought my head was going to explode." Hakkai smiled at her. "But you got through it...and I'll make sure she can't do it again" he said kissing her nose and putting his hand on her face.

Ming looked Hakkai in the eyes as he held her face. Slowly her face grew hot and her cheeks turned a red color. It was the way he was looking at her. Hakkai stared at her with love and lust in his eyes and kissed her fully. She tasted so sweet to him; he wanted to be with her. But she wasn't ready, she couldn't be. Ming closed her eyes, kissing him back. His kisses were loving and tender.

Hakkai laid her down gently on her back and then moved to her neck nuzzling it. So soft, he was enjoying it but he wouldn't take it too far with her. Ming wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her, kissing the side of his face. Hakkai felt her kisses on his skin and he could've sworn he was in heaven, or someplace close to it. His hands gently moved over her stomach through her shirt caressing her skin.

Ming's face turned a pretty red color as his hand moved over her stomach. Her lips moved to his lips as she gently pressed her lips against his. Hakkai kissed her in return gently parting her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Ming's eyes slid shut as she allowed his tongue to pass. Meeting his with her own.

Hakkai tasted Ming and got the taste of sweetness in his mouth. Then he pulled away and smiled down at her. "That's enough dear" he said giving her an Eskimo kiss. Ming stared up at him. She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled nonetheless. In due time, he would get closer… if he allowed himself to love freely and if she could get past the barrier in her own heart.

* * *

Sanzo sat down at the desk in his room, taking out a cigarette and began to smoke it. Mayumi plopped on the bed and kicked off her sandals. She needed sleep; lots of it. Sanzo looked at Mayumi then back to his paper. He needed to finish it. He placed his glasses on and then began to read the paper again.

Mayumi turned her head to look at him then reached over for a strawberry. "Nourishment..."she said in a zomble like voice. Sanzo waved a hand, reading an article that had caught his interest. Mayumi looked over and leaned off the bed slightly with her legs in the air again. "Something good?" she asked. "Not really." Sanzo said, flipping the page. Mayumi tilted her head like a puppy. Damn liar. It didn't matter to her that much after awhile and she fell asleep. What she didn't know later that night, while deep in sleep, Sanzo held her tightly… afraid to let go of his precious priestess.

* * *


	17. Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter Seventeen: Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki at all, only this story and its original characters. Please do not steal any of my original ideas, or I might come after you.

* * *

**P**rofessor Ni was standing at the entrance once Kougaiji and the gang came back. "Kougaiji... Gyokumen Kousho would like to have a word with you." He said, holding his little bunny. Kougaiji sighed, he hated that woman. But... anything for his mother. Lirin looked a little worried but smiled anyway. "Good luck big bro" she said. He gave her a small smile and headed to where the concubine was stationed. Once in the room Gyokumen looked down to Kougaiji. "I should have those sutras by now!" She said.

Kougaiji looked up at her, stoic as usual. "It's taking longer than expected...but they also have another we can take" he explained. She stared at Kougaiji and smiled. "Well then. We'll need that one as well. Now go." Kougaiji bowed and walked out the room silently cursing himself. Damn, why couldn't he kill the Sanzo party!? If he did, then he wouldn't have to worry anymore… and his mother… she could be revived.

"Ow!" Suki yelled smacking an instrument out of Yaone's hand that held a bullet she had pulled out of her arm. "Be gentle!" She said. Yaone was taking the bullets out of Suki as gentle as possible, but such a procedure was not easy when the other person was thrashing about. Kougaiji went to the medical area Yaone was in and growled at Suki. "We'll have to improvise next time" he told them.

Suki looked up at him as Yaone wrapped her stomach with a bandage. She could tell me was pissed at her. But he hadn't yelled at her yet. Something was up. Kougaiji stared at Suki with his cold indigo eyes and crossed his arms. "Damn it Suki! I told you to spy and you go and attack them! I swear if I wasn't a forgiving person I would have let them kill you right then and there! I can't have you dying on me just yet!" he yelled in frustrated anger.

Suki looked away from Kougaiji. And there it was. She was nothing but a tool to him, just like she was to his step-mother. She stood up walking away from the group. She would never be to him what those three were. Kougaiji sighed and excused himself to follow Suki. "Wait a minute Suki..." he said taking her good arm and pulling her into a separate room."I...apologize. I'm irritated that's all" he said looking down at her.

Suki stared at him, her eyes cold her face stoic. "No I apologize... I've been so blind. I now know where my place is." She said moving out of the room, her eyes growing watery. Suki bit her tongue, trying to hold in her anger. Suki walked down the hallway, running into Ni, holding his bunny out in front of him. "Move it." She snapped.

Ni looked past his bunny. "You've been asked to keep an eye on Kougaiji and his little gang." She shoved Ni aside, listening to him laugh as she headed to her room.

She slammed her door closed. She moved towards her wardrobe grabbing a Chinese looking dress that also had slits up the sides that stopped to the hip. She pulled off her favorite dress that was now ruined and pulled the Chinese looking one on. She felt like she needed to leave.

Kougaiji sighed and went back to Yaone. Damn, never was good with people especially not some of his subordinates. Yaone looked towards Kougaiji. "Is she all right?"

Kougaiji scratched his head and sighed. "I should hope so...she seems upset about something. Women are so...well, whiny" he complained. Yaone stood there staring at Kougaiji, thinking. It then hit her. "I know what the matter is!" She said a finger lifted her other hand on her hip.

Kougaiji looked back at Yaone and growled. "What is it? Just say it!" he demanded. Dokugakuji looked over at Kougaiji. "You seemed to be the only one who doesn't see it, Kou." Yaone nodded.

Kougaiji was starting to get irritated until slim arms wrapped around him. "Big brother! You're so blind!" Lirin teased with a smile. He gave her a pat on the head and glared at Yaone and Dokugakuji. "That Suki is sensitive?" he asked. Lirin sweatdropped and went to stand next to Yaone. "No silly! Something else!" she said.

Yaone smiled. "She has feelings for you." Dokugakuji gave him a slight punch to the arm. "And I see why. You're such a lady killer."

Kougaiji scoffed and turned his back on them. "Well, the feeling is not mutual" he said coldly. Lirin pouted and went up to him. "Don't say that! I think you two would make a great couple!" she said happily. He had a vein growing on his head but stayed calm. "No... and I am not a lady killer" he said bitterly. He hated being called that. Yaone sweatdropped, along with Dokugakuji. "Whatever, Kou." He said turning to leave.

Kougaiji grew another vein and started to walk off. "I wish you all wouldn't bring that up again" he said.

Lirin stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands behind her head. "I'm gonna go play Yaone, wanna come?" she asked sweetly. Yaone smiled at Lirin and nodded. "Let's go play then."

Kougaiji walked and heard the slam of a door... damn it. He forgot Suki was on this floor as well. He sighed and walked in front if her door. Then his hand hovered as she was ready to knock. What did he want to say? Sorry was out of the question.

Suki moved towards the door. She was going to go to a town and create havoc for the people. It would cheer her up. She opened the door, seeing Kougaiji standing there, ready to knock. "What?" She asked bitterly.

Kougaiji put his hands in his pocket and turned his head in the other direction slightly.

"Suki.... I wanted… well... I didn't mean to get so angry at you; I just don't want to lose you okay? You put yourself in a lot of danger" he said. This was irritating, apologizing to her. Damn her! He noticed her outfit and crossed his arms. "Going out?" he asked.

Suki stared at Kougaiji listening to his apologies. "Save your apologies." She said walking past him. "I'm going to the town" she said. Kougaiji stared at her angrily and stormed off. That was the last time he was going to do anything nice for anyone!

Just as Suki was walking away she felt a sharp pain in her stomach from where the bullet had hit. She suddenly felt dizzy, and then fell to her knees. After a moment she fell to her face, seeming to have passed out.

Kougaiji looked back and ran over to Suki and picked her up in his arms. "Damn, you overexert yourself woman" he growled and walked her back to her room. He laid her down on her bed and checked her over. The exhaustion was kicking in and she would be out of it for awhile. "Stay here" he said softly and put covers over her and began to walk out the bedroom.

Suki's eyes opened. It seemed she was only out for a moment. She looked around to see she was in her room again. "I'm not staying here..." She said stubbornly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Kougaiji held back his irritation and stood over Suki with a growl. "No, you are staying. You shouldn't put so much pressure on your body" he said monotone.

Suki seemed to shrink before Kougaiji. He was scaring her. His voice might not have sounded like it but she knew he was angry. Her eyes seemed to widen. She finally put her head down. "Fine..." She said. She lay down on her side away from him.

"Remember Suki, you are still under orders and if I say stay… you will stay" he said calmly and closed the door behind him. She was a wild one, he'd give her that much. But she could get the job done...most of the time anyway.

Suki sighed, she had so many feelings going through her, she needed to do something to vent. She stood up and walked towards her wardrobe. She pulled a small crystal ball out of her things and sat it on the bed. She kneeled down on the floor in front of the ball. She waved a hand around it, now seeing Yaone and Lirin playing together.

Yaone was running out of breath, stopping with her hands on her knees. "I win at tag... just not when you're the one I need to tag." She said with a chuckle. Suki glared, seeing Kougaiji in the ball along with the other two. She would never harm Lirin, she was too young, but Yaone. She smirked, waving a finger in a small circle. Outside the wind began to pick up.

Lirin noticed the wind getting stronger as she jumped down from the branch and landed with the grace of a gymnast. "Hmm..."She said, but moved as Yaone jumped to tag her but missed. "You're just gonna lose" she said sticking her tongue out. Kougaiji also noticed the wind and looked around curiously.

Suki pressed a finger into her bullet wound, forcing tears into her eyes. The tears fell over the ball. It soon began to rain outside. Yaone stopped moving looking around. "I didn't smell rain..." She said. Lirin went inside the doorway and looked up at Kougaiji. "Did you?" she asked. He shook his head no but thought about Suki. He did hire her for a reason; she was capable of doing this.

Suki moved a finger towards a branch in the ball. Lightning struck hitting a branch and it fell toward Yaone. She jumped out of the way just in time. She moved into the room so she wouldn't be in danger anymore.

"Damnit." Suki picked up the crystal ball throwing it against a wall. It shattered into many pieces. The weather soon went back to normal. "Shit." She moved towards the ball quickly picking up the pieces, her hands getting sliced up as she picked up the pieces. Now there was blood all over the pieces. She stopped looking at her bloody hands.

Kougaiji went over to check on Yaone. "Are you alright?" he asked. She seemed okay. Lirin went over and pulled her away. "She's fine, no blood right? That was weird..." she said looking at the branch and then at the now clear sky.

"Excuse me" he said walking off. He was going to have a 'talk' with Suki.

* * *

Suki was staring as blood dripped from her hands. "No..." She said. She made a fist, lowering her head, her long hair falling in front of her face. She was pushing the glass farther into her hands. Kougaiji opened Suki's door and stood there staring at the mess. "Suki? What have you done?" he asked and looked at her hands. "Stop hurting yourself!" he demanded angrily.

Suki's muscles tensed as she felt Kougaiji's presence in the room. "I haven't done anything." She said. She relaxed her hands, letting blood drip off of her fingers. "I will never be..." She said aloud to herself. Was she going insane? She picked up a shard of glass.

Kougaiji walked over and knocked the shard from her hand. "What is the matter with you?! Pull yourself together woman!" he yelled and picked her up roughly by the arms. She was going to be the death of him one of these days. Then he looked into her eyes with his own. "Suki, tell me what is it" he said calming down.

Suki stared at him, her eyes full of emotion but her face was stoic. Her hands at her side, blood dripping to the floor. "I'll never be like them." She said, talking about his three companions. "Never." Her eyes narrowed, placing a bloody hand to his wrist, pushing him away. She sat on her bed pulling out the tiny fragments of glass that was painfully embedded in her hands.

Kougaiji went out the room and came back with some medical items. "You shouldn't do that by yourself" he said sitting next to her and helping her remove the glass. Watching Yaone during her work was good for something after all. "So what? They mean a lot to me, but you always push people away you know" he said.

Suki watched as he pulled some fragments out of her hand. "I do not always push people away." She said. "And I didn't mean to do this. It just happened." She said. It was true she threw the ball out of frustration and tried to hurry and pick up the pieces.

Kougaiji sighed and pulled out a larger piece and put antiseptic on the cut. "Damn it, you do. You're stubborn as hell not to mention wilder than anyone else I know...I don't get you sometimes" he said.

Once all the pieces were out, he cleaned the blood and wrapped her hands carefully in bandages. "You'll be out of battle for awhile now...oh well. Stealth is good enough for you I guess. And you shouldn't feel jealous of the others. If you really wanted to be like them...all you had to do was ask" he said.

Suki stared at her bandaged hand. Her fingers were still free, but that was because they weren't all that damaged. "I could fight. I don't just use my hands." She said. She sighed resting her head in her hands, then ran her fingers through her hair pushing her hair off her shoulders. "It isn't that easy. You can't just ask for something like that." She said.

Kougaiji blinked and put away the supplies. "Well... not ask... I mean...damn! I mean to say is that you could have talked to me about how you felt. I would have listened" he said and got up. "I have to go...try not to try anything else tonight. I'm tired and need my rest" he said walking off with the supplies down the hall.

Suki scoffed. He had no clue how it went. Talking to him about her feelings? That wasn't likely. She closed the door locking it. She pulled off the Chinese dress and pulled on a tank top. She put her hair in a ponytail and unzipped her boots kicking them to the side. "Ask indeed." She said crawling under the covers.

* * *


	18. The South Western Temple

Chapter Eighteen: The South-Western Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Saiyuki, and I make no money from the release of this story. It's written only for pure entertainment. However, I do own all the original characters made, so no thievery.

* * *

The next day, Hakkai woke up to Ming snuggled against him. He yawned and moved carefully away from her. He had to get ready to leave and that meant a lot of work. Hakuryuu chirped quietly at him and scratched at the window. Hakkai smiled and let him out; he would need a good flight before they drove to the temple.

Goku was snoring his butt off having a dream about eating the world's largest sundae and Kiora giving him a trophy for it along with a kiss. Gojyo was dreaming about women, lots and lots of women. Kiora was awake, having been woken up by the sun.

Not feeling Hakkai's heat beside her, Ming woke up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's already morning?" She yawned. Sanzo was all ready up and ready to go. He had his gun in his sleeve, his clothes all on and his sandals on as well. He turned to Mayumi and shook her. "Get up."

Goku woke up from the light and pouted as he yawned. "Aww...the sundae..." he said sadly. He was gonna eat the cherry on top! Hakkai smiled at Ming and started to get dressed. "Yes it is dear, I happen to feel quite rested for once" he said happily. That was one of the best nights of sleep he'd gotten in months. Maybe even years. Mayumi turned facing away from him. "No way... I'm not praying at the shrine today..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Kiora laughed looking at Goku. "Don't worry; we'll get you a sundae later." She sat all ready up and dressed. She patted his head then moved over to Gojyo. "Wake up redroach!" She said kicking his bed

Ming pushed the covers off of herself, grabbing her shoes since she had slept in her clothes. "I'm glad you got a good night sleep." She said smiling. Hakkai was pulling on his shirt when he noticed that she was dressed. "I see you're prepared" he said with a grin and then put on his socks and shoes.

Sanzo looked confused for a moment then shook her again. "Wake up!" He said in a more demanding voice.

Goku laughed as Gojyo fell to the floor with a thud. "Ha! That's what you get antenna head!" he yelled and started to put on his clothes. Kiora stood there dusting her hands together. She turned to Goku and smiled. "You should get ready, I'm sure we'll be leaving pretty soon." Gojyo scuffled to his feet, grabbing his change of clothes, pulling them on.

Mayumi growled and sat up with her gun in hand pointed at him. "I said I wanted to sleep you bunch of bald a-" she yelled angrily before blinking. "Oh...right, I'm not home" she said and put the gun down and got up.

Sanzo stood there, arms crossing over his chest. "Are you done?" He asked, moving away from her. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one filling his lungs with smoke.

Goku sighed and started to put on his clothes. "I know the drill. Dress, pack and eat" he said tiredly. He was still tired from the night before and he didn't finish his dream.

Mayumi gave him a glare and started to put on her clothes and grabbed her white robes. "Yes I am thank you very much" she replied. She was in a sour mood, she had that damn nightmare again, the one about her old temple.

Sanzo scoffed, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "So about this temple of yours... I'm not going to have to do any speeches, will I?" He absolutely hated giving advice to people and if he could avoid it he would. Mayumi finished dressing and picked her up her bag. "It's nothing...and no you don't. I most likely will have to be... polite and junk" she said bitterly and walked out the room. "Good." Sanzo said turning to leave the room. He walked down the stairs. Once down the stairs he moved towards the innkeeper, telling him that they were leaving.

Kiora was all ready dressed and down the stairs. Gojyo was finally dressed, staring at Goku. "What are you so depressed about?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Goku finished getting on his clothes and picked up his bag.

"What the hell are ya looking at antenna head!?" he yelled and went to follow Kiora. Hakkai passed them and gave a friendly wave.

"Morning Kiora, I do hope you can fit in jeep" he teased. He knew about the little space they would have. Kiora smiled and waved to Hakkai. 'That's okay... I'll just use Goku as a seat. I doubt he'd mind." She laughed slightly, moving over to help Hakkai load some of the things into Jeep. Ming was also helping, doing as much as she possibly could. It was amazing how they had been doing all of this for so long. Gojyo came down the stairs behind Goku, wondering what his problem was.

Hakkai and Goku finished the loading for everyone. "I think we should get moving, isn't your village having a festival Mayumi?" Hakkai asked. She sweatdropped and sat in her usual seat.

"Yes...unfortunately...please don't bring it up Hakkai...I don't like to talk about it" she said pinching the bridge of her nose. She was having an unbearable headache, almost like a hangover. Goku blinked and smiled. "Then there'll be food!" he said happily. Hakkai chuckled and nodded. ''I'm sure there will be" he said.

Ming got in her normal spot beside Goku and the door. She was ready to go. She was interested in the temple, though she still doubted that they'd let Kiora and her in. Kiora stood outside jeep for a while before climbing in between Ming and Goku. Surprisingly she fit, sitting a bit on Goku's lap. Sanzo got back into his seat. "Let's get this over with." He said, taking out a cigarette.

Hakkai started up jeep and drove away from their 'vacation' spot. He would miss the bed and relaxation. Goku smiled and put an arm around Kiora's waist. "I knew you'd be able to fit! I'm hungry" he said. Hakkai sighed and looked at him. "Meatbuns are in a bag back there" he replied. Mayumi was humming a tune she loved trying to get rid of the headache and to drown out everything else. Damn her head was hurting today.

Kiora stared at Hakkai, giving him an evil glare. "Knock it off." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Ming chuckled slightly, this was entertaining. "You can't separate them." Gojyo said pushing Goku over. Sanzo was starting to get a bit aggravated.

Goku growled and punched Gojyo in the arm. "So what!? We're in love and that's what matters! Unlike you hentai kappa!" he yelled and stuck his tongue out. Hakkai laughed and felt another argument about to ensue; Sanzo looked like he wanted to club them. Mayumi couldn't hear thankfully, she had closed her eyes and was in too much of a deep thought.

Kiora seemed to blush, her head lowering and her hair falling in front of her face. "Gojyo... you like getting laid, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it would be kind of impossible to do without a dick wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"If you keep talking then you won't have one."

Gojyo seemed to gulp. Ming now burst out into laughter. "Forgive me, this is just too funny." Sanzo brought a hand to his temple. Goku laughed and almost doubled over from the pain developing while he did so. Hakkai burst out into laughter too and was keeping focus on the road ahead. "Goddamn that was a good one Kiora" he commented.

He knew how Gojyo felt about that particular area, any man would cringe at the thought. Mayumi sighed and got out of her daydream and looked to see them all laughing. She blinked innocently and looked at them as if they were crazy. "Hakkai, we're about thirty miles from the village, stay to the southwest" she ordered. He nodded still snickering from that threat of Kiora's.

"That is enough of that conversation." Sanzo said, trying to get the horrid picture of Gojyo out of his mind. Kiora's face turned to normal and she pushed her hair out of the way. "So this temple of yours, will they allow us women in?" asked Ming, placing a hand on the back of Hakkai's seat as she leaned forwards a bit so Mayumi could hear her.

Mayumi thought about it for a moment and then sighed in irritation. "To be honest, I don't know. It was only because I was born there that I became a priestess. Men and their sexist ways really get to me there but I'm sure they will if you're with me. They owe me a lot" she replied. Goku blinked and put an arm around Kiora absentmindedly. "I dunno, temples are strict" he said. Hakkai nodded in agreement.

"Fuck the temple" Mayumi swore with venom. She hated them with a passion but loved some of the teachings. It was the lone reason she wouldn't quit her priestess hood just yet. Ming nodded sitting back in her seat, her attention turning back to her surroundings. She was deep in thought and it looked like she shouldn't be bothered. Kiora relaxed against Goku, her head turning to also watching the scenery move by. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. They were getting closer.

* * *

It was less than an hour later Hakkai got to a village that seemed more like the feudal era of Japan. Very traditional, sakura trees with white and pink petals were everywhere. "There are no roads for cars, we'll be walking the rest of the way" he announced. Mayumi sighed and put away her cigarette and lighter in her robes. She couldn't be seen with those just yet.

Goku looked around and whistled. "It's a nice place" he commented. Mayumi got out after Sanzo and glanced around. "On the outside I suppose" she added and stood with her arms in her sleeves. The rest of them got out of jeep. Kiora stretched slightly, pulling am arm over her head and cracking her shoulder blade. "It's big." She said, her arms returning to her sides. Gojyo ignored the comment, thinking of his own reply to that. Ming seemed worried about something. In their current situation it seemed she might be worried about the monks letting Kiora and her in. Sanzo flicked his cigarette away from him and began to walk.

Goku started to follow Sanzo but then pulled Kiora. Gojyo wasn't looking too happy over there; he looked pretty damn pissed off. No way was he finding a reason to touch Kiora later on. Gojyo already had his revenge planned probably. Hakkai put an arm over Ming's shoulders and started to walk with Hakuryuu perching on his head. "Come on, it'll be fine" he reassured her. Mayumi walked beside Sanzo, leading them to the temple.

Kiora was being pulled after Goku. "Whoa... slow down you're going to pull my arm out of socket." She said managing to free her arm. Gojyo snickered. His hands in his pockets. Ming gave Hakkai a small smile. "Yeah..." She said softly. "It'll be fine." She seemed to now be talking to herself. Sanzo placed his hands in the sleeves of his kimono as they came up to the temple.

Goku blushed and looked away. "Sorry...wow" he said looking at the temple. It was huge, and it was also blocked by huge gates. Hakkai looked at the gates then to the priestess. "Well, what now?" he asked her. Mayumi seemed to be in thought before she shook it off and looked at him slightly. "I have to get them open, sensei!" she yelled. It was quiet and then the gates opened slightly to see a young looking monk with red and white robes. "Yumi-chan, nice to see you again dear" he said politely. "I have visitors" she said motioning towards the Sanzo party.

Kiora stared up at the giant gate. "This is a temple?" She said in awe. She had never really been to a temple before. When she was younger her mother had hid her in a barn. Ming was staring at the monk. She really felt uneasy around this place, not because there was something bad going to happen, she just never felt right around most monks or temples. Sanzo's hands fell to his side, watching the monk.

He opened it wider then seemed to size them all up with his dark blue eyes. "Women...Yumi? You know that is forbidden" he scolded, as if she were a child. She winced slightly, remembering how they had taught her to obey. "I know that sensei but they are a part of the Sanzo party as well as I am" she explained. His facial expression changed to a pleasant one. "I see, then they can come in" he said opening the gates for all of them to enter. Goku smiled and started to walk next to Mayumi. "Good job" he said.

They all followed Mayumi inside of the gate. Kiora crossed her arms over her chest, following after Goku. She seemed to be scanning the place. Sanzo walked on the other side of Mayumi. For once he wasn't the center of attention, they barely even gave him a look, and he thought this place might not actually be so bad. Ming let out the breath she seemed to be holding. She was feeling sick; she needed to lay down or something.

Hakkai wrapped an arm around Ming and held her closer to him. "I think you need to rest" he said softly. She seemed tired or even sickly to him. He just had a feeling about that. Goku looked around and saw a bunch of trees with fruits growing on them. "Food..." he said zombie-like. Mayumi heard that and sighed, going to the entrance of the temple. Many monks came out to greet them, most of them focusing on the two monks afterwards.

Ming nodded, her face was pale. She felt cold though she was overheated. Her eyes were half open, staring to the ground instead to the monks, but the two weren't related to each other like they seemed. Kiora looked to the trees. "Goku, we'll get something to eat later." She said following Mayumi. Sanzo stared at the monks. He could see the look on their faces, damn, he thought he was going to have some peace, but obviously he was wrong.

Hakkai asked a monk if Ming could rest and he kindly took them to a small parlor room and watched him lay Ming down on what looked like a long red sofa. Hakkai stayed by her side and put a wet towel to her head, hoping that would help her temperature settle down. Goku waited for the monks to finish but he sighed and started to walk off. He could just go explore or something.

Mayumi growled and pushed some of the monks away. "Get Tenshu, now" she ordered. They bowed and complied with her wishes and she sighed in relief. "They're going to get my old teacher" she said to Sanzo and walked inside, escaping from the heat and the verbal wrath of the monks. They knew she hated to be bothered, least of all them. Sanzo nodded, his arms going back into his sleeves, his head lowered slightly as his eyes slid closed. "Do they always talk like that about you?" He asked. He had overheard some of the monks.

Mayumi sighed and glanced at him sadly. "Yes...but I like being called a demon. I think that might be true" she said and started to head for her old room. Sanzo followed after her. Not really saying anything besides. "Aren't you waiting for your teacher? Mayumi smirked and looked over at him. "He knows were I go, he knows me very well" she replied and went to huge double doors. Her room was quite big although she remembered that it was always messy before she left on her journey.

Sanzo nodded, he too had a teacher who knew him more than he knew himself, but that was a long time ago. Mayumi walked in to see that it was clean. They must have done it while she was away. The room was decorated with many dragon and flame designs all around. A huge bed with a canopy of crimson curtains, and a sliding door that led to the garden out in the back. Her teacher always was back there in his spare time and she was one of the few who had access to it. "It hasn't changed a bit" she said sitting on her bed and lit up a cigarette.

Sanzo looked around the room, it sure had a lot of things, but it was clean. His arms fell to his sides. "Nice room." He simply said. Mayumi gave him a slight smile and then took a puff on the cigarette. "Thanks" she said. A man's silhouette came up to the sliding door and pulled it back slightly. A man with long dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing white robes smiled in at her.

"Yumi-chan" he said happily and smiling making the corners of his mouth wrinkle slightly. "Tenshu-sensei" she said bowing her head but never moving. She loved to admire him; he had given her so much after the incident with her family. "A Sanzo priest eh? That's my girl" he said glancing at Sanzo knowingly.

Sanzo stared at her teacher. So this was the man who taught Mayumi all she knew. And what exactly did he mean by that? He scoffed slightly. His arms were in his sleeves, a hand wrapped around his pack of cigarettes. This could certainly be the longest he has gone without a cigarette, and he really didn't want to light up inside of a temple.

The old monk came over and took the cigarette from her mouth. "Yumi-chan, you know better. I think your time out in the real world has changed you" he commented and put it out. She pouted at him and then looked away. "I was always fascinated by it. But we're not here for pleasure, we're here about the sutras" she said. Tenchu nodded and took a seat next to her. "So tell me what you wish to know Genjyo Sanzo" he said politely but with power behind the words.

Sanzo took a seat seeming to have to be the one who needed to talk. He let out a small sigh before he began to talk. "When my late master was murdered by a group of demons they took off with his sutra. We believe the sutra has something to do with the reviving of Gyumao, which I have been summoned to stop. I was wondering if you had any information on the where abouts of his sutra."

Tenchu seemed to think carefully before he answered. "That's why I sent Mayumi to find it, I know where they reside. But in a letter she sent not too long ago, they moved away from the area, fearing to be caught. In a way, it's still out there" he answered. He wished he could help, he really did. Sanzo was listening to all her teacher had to say, but he really didn't tell him much. "All I know is that we must go west to stop the resurrection." He said, placing his hands in his sleeves.

Tenchu looked up at Sanzo then to Mayumi. "You never told him?" he asked. She sighed and looked down. "No...I never saw reason to" she replied twiddling her fingers together. The old monk groaned and looked at Sanzo with a stoic face. "She had a vision of the sutra you seek being held by a young man with red hair, that's when I sent her to find it."Sanzo scoffed. "My sutra isn't going anywhere." He said standing up and turning towards the door to leave. Mayumi stood up and grabbed his arm. "Wait! I never saw where the demon was! Please don't go, I know that the demon will eventually show himself" she begged. If he left now, he might get hurt. Tenchu watched this closely, wondering if his suspicions earlier were right.

Sanzo stopped turning to look at Mayumi. "If what I believe is correct, the demon is Kougaiji, the one who stabbed you. It is his father they're trying to revive. Besides, I've had millions of run ins with him."

Mayumi looked down and then walked to the sliding door. "Go ahead... go and die for all I care" she said sadly and walked outside. Tenchu shook his head and stood up putting his hands in his sleeves. "Even if you have, danger still awaits. I'm sure there's something you have to live for, whether you are aware of it or not, Genjyo. Besides, if this Kougaiji hasn't all the sutras yet, then there is still time. Don't rush into a death trap, life always has more in store for a person" he advised and began to walk out the room. "I believe my little girl has grown to care for you, please don't be the next thing she loses, she's rather fragile mentally" he added before leaving.

Sanzo took a seat. He would leave Tenchu to Mayumi he knew her better than he did. Tenchu walked past Gojyo and blinked at him. "You must be a companion of Yumi-chan's. Why do you look so roughed up?" he asked. The red haired man seemed to be breathing heavily. Gojyo got to his feet staring at the monk. "I was attacked by a monkey." He simply said, turning around and following in the direction Goku and Kiora gone to. He just shook his head and continued walking, going to find his young student and talk to her. She wasn't one to let love into her life… until now; he was no fool and could see that. However, he wanted to make sure that if anything was her top priority, it was helping the man she loved stop the resurrection.

* * *


	19. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Nineteen: An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki at all, I only own my original characters because… well, I do. I'm the author of this story and have full rights to it, so no thievery.

* * *

_Ming let out the breath she seemed to be holding. She was feeling sick; she needed to lay down or something…_

Hakkai wrapped an arm around Ming and held her closer to him. "I think you need to rest" he said softly. She seemed tired or even sickly to him. Ming nodded, her face was pale. She felt cold though she was overheated. Her eyes were half open, staring to the ground instead of the monks. He asked a monk if Ming could rest and he kindly took them to a small parlor room and watched him lay Ming down on what looked like a long red sofa. He stayed by her side and put a wet towel to her head, hoping that would help her temperature.

Ming stared at Hakkai weakly; she took the towel off of her forehead, turning on her side to look away from him. She then replaced the towel over her neck before bringing her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

Hakkai was worried and stood up to study Ming for a moment. "How long have you been feeling this way?" he asked. She was just fine a minute ago, what had happened to make her ill so suddenly.

Ming sighed; she was good at hiding herself. "For a while now..." she answered. "Besides that I have a terrible pain in my back." She said reaching a hand by her shoulder blades to point out the area. She sat up. "Hakkai, I'm fine really... it's just..." she said looking away from him.

Hakkai smiled and turned her onto her stomach gently. "Then stay off it, and lay there until we can figure out what it is. Unless it could be stress… is that it?" he asked. Maybe it was, this place was a bit stressful for him as well.

There was a pillow near her and she dragged it towards herself, resting her head on the pillow. Her eyes began to fill with tears that slowly began to escape from her eyes. "No... I wish it was." She knew all to well what the problem was. She buried her face into the pillow to muffle herself.

"That bastard got me pregnant." That answered one question, but the back thing wasn't related.

Hakkai's eyes widened and he sat next to her stroking her hair. "_Please don't let her do...what Kanan did..._" he thought to himself and let a tear fall from his eye. The memory of it all was enough and if Ming did the same...he didn't know what he would do.

Ming sat up, buring her face into Hakkai's chest, letting hot tears stain his shirt. "I can't have a child! I have a deadline! I have a job; I have my whole life ahead of me." She was acting as if a child was the end of her life.

Hakkai patted her back and held her closer to him. "I'll help you... I'll help you with whatever you need, just don't do anything rash" he said softly in her ear. He meant the last option a person could have; suicide.

Ming looked up at him with teary eyes. She slowly began to calm down; bringing a sleeve to her face to wipe away some tears that still leaked out of her eyes, but the storm wasn't over yet.

"O-Ow" she cringed, blood began to soak the back of her white t-shirt. The tears started again, leaking out of her eyes.

"It... it hurts."

Something was going on where she had felt the pain in her back. It seemed like a lot of blood. She could feel the blood dripping down her back under the shirt.

Hakkai gasped and picked her up gently. "Don't worry, I'll try to heal you" he said. Then he laid her on her stomach and started to use his chi. What in the hell was going on with Ming? Had her being raped by that demon done something to her?

Even with the help of Hakkai, the wounds wouldn't heal. Small lumps began to form on Ming's back, slowly ripping the back of her shirt. Soon the whole back of Ming's shirt ripped while blood was still flowing down her back. The lumps seemed to keep growing, pushing her skin out. Soon the lumps seemed to unfold; red feathers began to form, though they were wet. Slowly they began to grow out, until they were full red feathers. Her tears stopped as she sat up on her knees. Her head lowered and the wings twitched, as if they were shaking off the wet blood.

Hakkai gasped and stood back letting the feathers clean themselves off. Ming looked like an angel. Wait… is that what she was? _An angel_? He had heard of them before but always considered them to be just a myth. "Ming..." he said softly.

Ming turned her head slightly, bringing an arm over her shoulder, moving her hand over the red feathers of her new wings. "W-what is this?" Her other arm was holding her torn shirt so that it would stay on. "Why can't I just be normal?" She asked, her head lowering again. The wings closed around her shoulders, draping around her like a blanket. Now she was pregnant and had wings.

Hakkai went over to her and gently stroked one of her wings. "Mingmei, I think you might be an angel sent from heaven" he explained. So many bad things happening to her, she didn't need this. First she was raped and impregnated, then grew wings. But he knew an angel when he saw one, and not just from fairytales.

Ming looked up, turning her head in Hakkai's direction. "How can I be an angel?" She asked, her eyes showing how confused she was. "I don't even believe in god" she said. "What kind of an angel doesn't believe in god?" She sighed. "I need a new shirt." How the hell was she supposed to wear clothes now?

Hakkai sighed and left the room to get a kimono from one of the monks and he came back with a red and white one like they wore around the temple. He said it was for himself so it was a bigger size, which was a good thing. "Wear this... and even if you don't, you could have been this way in a past life. It's complicated" he said to her.

Ming grabbed the kimono from Hakkai. She had her own clothes but they probably wouldn't fit over her wings. There wasn't a place she could go and change, so she stood up turning her back to Hakkai and let the torn shirt drop. She pulled on the kimono, though it looked funny from the back. "Thank you." She said turning back around. "Maybe Buddha hates me?" She said with a slight chuckle.

Hakkai laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I think Buddha has blessed you. In strange ways, but he has" he said smiling down at her. She seemed to be handling herself alright, but he knew all too well how fake a smile could be for he had done it millions of times.

Ming rested her head against Hakkai's chest; listening to his words seemed to help her. "The only way I'm blessed is to have met someone like you, Hakkai" she said clutching his shirt in her hands. "Hakkai... I want to be with you forever."

Hakkai blushed deeply and brought her closer to him. "So do I, Ming... I love you" he said letting a tear fall. He would never forget Kanan but he had to move on, it was time. Ming brought him happiness, friendship, and hope.

Ming looked at Hakkai and smiled, seeing him blush. "I love you too" she said, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. What she said was true, she really loved Hakkai. If she was going to be with someone it would be him.

Hakkai kissed her for a few seconds and pulled away. "This isn't the place for...well, that. We can go outside, they have a beautiful field" he suggested. He wanted to leave the temple since she didn't like them much and he felt like they needed to get outside. Ming was a part of him now, emotionally. He loved her dearly.

Ming kissed him back, listening to him. She nodded. "Let's go then" she said turning out of the room with Hakkai close to her. They left the temple going to the field.

Hakkai went outside seeing only a few monks and smiled. "I never knew how beautiful this place could be. I would swear that women lived here" he said looking at the gardens and fresh grass. Sure it was full of things that represented their religion, but it also had beauty.

Ming nodded her head, walking beside Hakkai. "They know how to make a place look good" she smiled.

Hakkai nodded in agreement and put an arm over her shoulders. "I think we should be grateful it isn't plain or else we would have nothing to do. This temple burned down and was rebuilt like this out of compensation" he said. He had been doing his research.

Ming smiled. "Yes. They sure did do a good job." She was listening to what he had to say, though she was looking around. Her wings twitched under the kimono as they walked. They felt weird, and they were uncomfortable.

Hakkai came to an isolated spot and sat down patting the ground next to him. "It's comfortable and I think you might be able to stretch out your wings here" he said to her. She seemed to be very uncomfortable with them and he didn't want her to be that way.

Ming sat down beside Hakkai. Suddenly her wings ripped open the back of the kimono. A sigh fell from her lips as she held the ripped kimono against her body. "I don't think that's what he meant" she said as her head turned in the direction of her wings. They fluttered slightly then wrapped around her.

Hakkai chuckled and put his jacket over her. "They have a will of their own I see. You'll overcome that tin time" he said bringing her closer to him. Ming was much more interesting now; she was an angel... a pregnant one at that. Things would only get harder if he didn't help her.

"They're a burden really" she said slapping one of the wings. "Ow..."

Great she could feel their pain. But of course she could, they were attached to her so of course she would feel it, why didn't she think about that? She rested her head against his chest. He was so nice to her, so loving.

Hakkai could feel her heat; it was welcoming even if it was hot outside. It was more like a calming heat to him. "They could come in handy. Maybe you could fly with them once you learn" he told her. Ming was so sweet, very sweet. He honestly loved her.

Ming could feel his heart gently beating, her ear pressed against his chest. She could also feel how his chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing. For some reason she breathed slowly with him, like she was trying to keep the same pace. She then looked up, listening to him talk. "I doubt they'd be able to keep up my weight, though they are rather large. That might actually work" she said.

Hakkai could feel the rhythm of their hearts beating; the beats were in sync with each other. It was something magical to him. He listened to her and then stroked her hair. "We'll just have to teach you. I'll be there to catch you if you fall" he said softly.

Ming returned her head to his chest, letting her breathing go back to its normal pace instead of in time with his own. He was so gentle with her; obviously she was glad that she had gone to their room that night. "The question to that would be will you always be there to catch me?" she asked. She wasn't used to commitment. Usually people would tell her they loved her, use her, then let her go with a sorry and it's not you it's me.

Hakkai blushed and looked ahead if him, seeming to search for something. The last time he had made a commitment, he let down the person who needed him most... twice.

"I will...I promise you that Ming. I think of you as a person in my life that I don't want to lose" he said tipping her chin up so she could look at him. He sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was going to tell her about Kanan one of these days, he needed to be honest with her.

Ming smiled up at him, looking into his lovely green eyes. "And I believe you." She felt his lips brush against her forehead. Pouting slightly, she lifted herself a bit, pressing her lips to his. She didn't care if they were at a temple; she wanted to feel his soft lips against hers.

Hakkai was a bit taken aback at first but managed to get into the kiss and held her closer to him. Her lips always tasted sweet and innocent to him, she had something intoxicating about herself and he loved whatever that was. Ming smiled against his lips, loving how he got into the kiss. She seemed to melt into his arms, resting a hand against his chest as she slowly played her tongue across his lips, hoping to gain entry.

Hakkai let her tongue slide into his mouth and taste him. He rubbed his tongue against hers painfully slow. He wanted to do more with her, but this was not the right time and nor the place for that sort of thing. Ming, however, really didn't care where she was. Maybe it was the hormones acting up, but she wanted him. She seemed to purr slightly. "Hakkai..." She started, but just ended up pressing her lips against his again.

He pulled away and started to kiss her neck, nipping at her earlobe slightly. She was too tempting to resist anymore, he had held his desire for her in for the longest. His inner demon even wanted her although he could contain that. He had to do something or else she would see exactly how much he wanted her.

Ming's face turned a pretty red color, feeling his hot breath gently caressing her neck as he nipped her earlobe. Doing this had sent a shiver through her being. Now she wanted him even more, she wanted to feel his mouth other places than just her ear. Ming wrapped her hands around his neck, running the thin digits through his hair.

Hakkai let his mouth roam her neck while his gentle hands explored her body. She felt like silk against him, soft warm silk. Ming's fingers in his hair made him more turned on and he pulled away so he could take the jacket off that he put on her. Ming let the jacket fall to the ground, and her wings twitched slightly but folded into her back neatly. Her fingers moved to his sash that he usually wore on top of the jacket. She untied it and put it to the side. Soon her hands grasped his shirt, tugging on it slightly.

Hakkai pulled off his shirt, feeling her tug at it already aware of his scar but soon let the feeling go. He was going to tell her everything later, no need to worry about that. He took away what was left of the kimono and admired her before running his tongue down her collarbone.

Ming moved her hands down his chest, brushing her fingers over the scar on his stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his warm mouth on her collarbone. He sure did know her secret spots.

He smiled against her skin, hearing her moans in his ear. It was like an aphrodisiac to him and he couldn't get enough of it. His lips went down to her breasts and sucked on the peaks slowly, savoring her flavor in his mouth.

She let her head fall back slightly, enjoying his warm mouth over her now erect buds. She squirmed slightly, her hands moving to his pants where she quickly unbuckled his belt, then began to work on the buttons to his pants. He helped her out with the buttons since she seemed to be having trouble and kicked them off leaving him in boxers. He went back to work on her breasts again as he traveled down kissing every inch of her he could.

Ming shivered beneath him, her hands wrapping around him, moving her fingers lightly, drawing pictures on his back. Her hands then slowly moved lower as she placed her fingers beneath the elastic of the boxers. He could feel her wanting him more than ever and lifted his head to look into her eyes with passion and lust. His hands went to her underwear and pulled them down as she slightly kicked them off. He let her remove his own and they were sitting naked together until he decided to ravish her tongue with his.

Their tongues seemed to duel together for the longest time, before Ming pushed Hakkai back slightly. She pulled away slightly, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She let go of his lip then went back in for another kiss. Soon her mouth started to travel down his throat, lightly kissing his chest. All the while her hands rubbed up and down his thigh, moving in closer and closer.

Hakkai was a bit surprised at Ming, her taking control like that. But he enjoyed it so much he let her explore his body. That is until he let out low moans as her hands caressed his skin and her mouth planted kisses on him. His erection was agreeing with his mind apparently because he was growing harder every minute. Ming's hands moved closer to his growing erection. She pulled away from her kisses, her eyes turning to his face while her hands found their way around his member. Slowly she rubbed him, her fingers dancing across the sensitive skin.

Hakkai let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and let his head tilt slightly to the side. "Ming..." he moaned softly. She was torturing him. Making him want to squirm beneath her but he was sure she knew a bit much about this, enough to know what brought pleasure to a man and what also pained him in both good and bad ways.

Ming smiled seeing the expression on his face. She felt he deserved a bit of pleasure every now and then. Moving her hand up and down slowly she gently began to jack him off. Her eyes twinkled at the slight sight of pre-cum, her head lowering slightly. She let her tongue move over the tip of his member, then slowly down his shaft.

Hakkai put his hands on the top of her head and entwined his fingers in her hair. "Please Ming... take me in" he begged. His member was throbbing slowly from the pleasure and the leaking substance coming from it made it better for him. Smiling, Ming swallowed the best she could. Her fingers moved to his sac slowly rubbing them while she moved her head slightly.

Hakkai groaned, feeling her touch and taste him. It was like she was testing what he liked. If she moved too slowly, it was agonizing. If she went too fast, he would pant slightly. If she made her teeth scrape lightly, he would thrust into her mouth more trying to hold in his approaching orgasm.

Ming pulled up, licking around the head of his member before totally moving away. Soon she grasped his shoulders, her lips pressing against his. As she broke away she began to speak.

"Oh Hakkai. I want to feel you inside me." She breathed, grabbing his fingers. She traced them down her body until he could feel how wet she was.

Hakkai smiled at her and rubbed his fingers around her clit, watching her face contort with pleasure. Then he moved his hand and gently pushed her back, bringing himself on top and positioning himself in between her legs. "I want to feel you as well Ming" he said going in slowly.

As he moved his fingers inside of her it earned him a nice moan. Her head held back slightly as he slowly moved inside of her. She then brought her head up, staring at him with glazed eyes. "Stop teasing me." She wrapped her hands around his neck, her legs wrapping around his hips in hopes of pulling him in closer.

He went in deeper because of her legs around him and grunted. She was tight and every time he moved he could feel her walls closing on him. "I like teasing you" he said in a husky tone and began to move in and out slowly making her want more of him. He smirked and went faster hearing her moans.

Ming tangled her fingers within his hair. It felt nice to have him inside of her. Of course she was a little tight, she hadn't been with many guys, not that it mattered anyway. Her eyes slid closed, as she threw back her head.

Hakkai lifted one of her legs slightly and pushed himself deeper into her, seeming to hit her g-spot from the way her moans went from soft and low to hastened breaths and high moans. He huffed in her ear and began to kiss her neck increasing his pace. He could feel himself ready to come, but held back waiting for her so they would be one.

Ming held back a scream of pleasure. She didn't want to gather any attention to them. She pressed her lips tightly together, holding back anything of the sort. But it did earn him a good thrash of her body, as he pounded into her, pressing against her sensitive g-spot. She could feel her most needed end coming soon, her walls closing in around him. Soon she let out a long moan, her back arching as she was released, sending a splash of her juices over him.

Hakkai pumped his seed inside of her, doing so with a last moan coming from him. He could feel her release all over his member and he loved the feeling. He lay on top of her carefully so as not to kill her with his weight. "I love you Ming" he said kissing her neck lightly, still recovering from their love making.

Ming wrapped her arms around Hakkai's neck, running her hands through his hair. "I love you too, Hakkai" she said with a smile. She was a bit tired now. Her wings wrapped themselves around the two. She could stay like this forever, but that would have to come to an end. She could hear a distant sound of feet slowly walking their way. "Hakkai, someone's coming" she said, removing her arms from around his neck. She pushed him off her gently, throwing her clothes back onto her body.

Hakkai began to don his own clothing and listened to the steps. They were light, not at all the sound of a adult male. He helped Ming into the ripped kimono and put the sash he always wore over her back to cover her wings that folded to stay hidden after he finished dressing. He stood up and helped her up with one hand. It looked like they had just been out enjoying the scenery. "Let's go, whoever that is, it's a woman and it might be the one I don't want to run into" he said to her.

Ming nodded standing up. She didn't know if it was Mayumi coming or if it was a child, maybe it was a younger monk, one that they were teaching. Whoever it was Hakkai sure didn't want them to find them. She moved quickly, holding onto Hakkai's hand. They would have to go back to the room where Ming had laid down at.

Hakkai could see that it was indeed a younger monk that was wandering around. Thankfully they had been dressed and didn't scar the poor child with very tainted images. They made it back to the temple and he opened one of the back doors, which lead into a bedroom. "Alight...if I remember correctly, the room we were in was near the front of the temple" he said and opened the door to look around. "Let's go" he said taking her hand gently and waking to the east, where he had remembered the room they had been in was.

Ming walked after Hakkai. "Are you sure you remember where the room is?" She said with a slight chuckle. He usually didn't admit right away when he was lost. She watched him try and find the room. They suddenly walked past a door that looked very familiar. "Hakkai…" she began, pointing in the direction of the door. "There's the room."

Hakkai laughed nervously when he opened the door for her and then closed it behind himself. Of course, why didn't he remember the placement of the room? It wasn't that hard but with the size of this place it was hard to navigate unless you lived there. Minutes later, Mayumi came into the room. Hakkai had given Ming another kimono to wear and her wings cooperated this time so they were well hidden. "Dinner will be held shortly. Come to the dining hall in ten minutes" she said monotone and closed the door. He sighed; thanking Buddha she hadn't caught them. "You heard the lady" he told Ming with a smile.

"Do you have like an unlimited stash of kimonos, Hakkai?" she asked pulling on the kimono to tighten it. At the sound of food Ming's stomach let out a small grumble. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. "Ten minutes..." It seemed like a long time, but she could wait.

Hakkai laughed and pointed to a closet full of them. "I just borrowed these, I assume they're for the guests" he said sitting next to her and then placing a hand on her stomach. "I hope the child will look like you... that is, if you want to keep it" he said. He promised himself he wouldn't love again, but here he was doing it for a second time.

Ming stared at the closet full of kimonos. These people had serious problems, or maybe they gave thought to the females staying here for now.

Once his hand was resting on her stomach, she placed her hand over his. "I want to keep it. I want to love it; I want to give this child everything that I couldn't have. A child doesn't deserve to grow up without at least one parent. And I'm not about to abort it" she said. She had grown attached to the idea she was going to be a mother. She just hoped that she wouldn't see a shadow of the man who raped her. But if that happened she'd just have to suck it up.

Hakkai nodded and watched the minutes go by until he thought they should go downstairs. "Come on, priests are very prompt about these small things like dinner" he said to her. "And I'm going to keep my promise to you. It will be dangerous on this trip and even more so for you so I want you to be careful" he told her.

Ming thought about the trip. It didn't seem all that dangerous to her. Well not like they had been attacked lately, but she understood what Hakkai meant about it being dangerous. "Okay, let's go." She said following after Hakkai. "Do you know where the dinning hall is?" She asked. She had no clue and Mayumi hadn't of told them where it was. Hopefully Hakkai knew where it was.

* * *


	20. Dinner with a Dash of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Saiyuki series; I'm only a fan who wishes to make a unique story of her own based from what she's seen. Please don't sue me. I own all my original characters, and want to have a few of them copyrighted one day.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Dinner with a Dash of Death_

Hakkai and Ming made their way to the banquet hall, where it seemed almost everyone was seated. Mayumi was sitting on one side next to her master and across from Gojyo and Sanzo. There were four empty seats near them and he assumed they had been waiting.

Goku grinned and started to pick up the pace on his temple from where he and Kiora were, since his stomach started to growl along with hers. "Good idea" he told her. Once they reached the temple, he followed his nose and came upon the dining hall. The only seats left were next to Gojyo, the one person he didn't need around him right now. "Crap" he said under his breath and sat down next to the sprite.

Mayumi cleared her throat and looked around the table. "Thank you all for joining us finally. I thank the temple for letting my companions stay here and enjoy this wonderful meal we're having" she said monotone. The monks clapped out of respect and then began to eat. Mayumi let out a breath and picked at her food, not really feeling hungry here.

Ming waited until Mayumi had finished what she was saying. She didn't know the manors here and didn't want to upset anyone. When she saw Mayumi grab her bowl she did the same. Finally she could eat. She began to eat the food slowly.

Gojyo stared over at Goku. "Touch my food and I'll chop off your hands." He then picked up some food and shoveled it into his mouth. Kiora coughed, staring at Gojyo, he was acting like nothing happened earlier. Strange of him to not mention it, but she and Goku had their plan and it was going to work. Smiling she lifted some food to her mouth. For some reason she was eating slower than normal, probably because she was deep in thought.

Sanzo brought a hand to his face as the two began their regular fight. His teeth clenched. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked sort of quietly.

Goku grabbed a meatbun Gojyo was going for and ate it in less than two bites. "Mine" he said chewing it and then swallowing. Gojyo nearly stabbed him in the hand but he moved it after stealing some food and ate what he grabbed. Hakkai ate and watched the two with a smile on his face. "This is excellent food" he commented. The chef who was going around refilling plates smiled and bowed in thanks. Mayumi glared at the two idiots and gritted her teeth. "Will you two stop that?" she asked. Tenchu laughed and patted her hand. "It's alright, this is quite entertaining" he said.

Gojyo glared at Goku. "I said don't eat my food, monkey brain!" he said, stealing something back off his plate.

Kiora wasn't even paying attention, there was a buzzing noise going on in her head. What it was she didn't know. But it was sure consuming her attention, or else she would have jumped in by now.

Ming placed her bowl down onto the table, finished eating. The chef came over towards her and refilled her bowl. Ming stared at it for a moment, she thought she was full but it was good, and she was eating for two now... she supposed it was alright.

Sanzo tried to block out the idiots, finally picking up his food. His eyes lowered to look at the food in his bowl, and he began to eat.

Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and looked over at Kiora. "Kiora? Is something wrong?' he asked. She didn't look too good and she should have kicked that damn sprite in the shin by now. Both Hakkai and Mayumi had noticed this also but chose to stay quiet instead. Whatever was going on needed to be observed first.

Kiora turned her head to look at Goku and smiled slightly. "It's nothing... just some buzzing in my ear."

Buzzing? Come to think of it… Sanzo could hear it too, but had thought nothing of it previously. Suddenly some monks came running into the room.

"There are a couple of strange people standing outside of the temple... they're asking for Sanzo and Mayumi."

Mayumi blinked and stood up. "Well then, why don't we show our hospitality?" she said with a small smirk. The monks stepped back making a path for her. They knew what that smirk meant, someone was going to die.

Hakkai stood up and looked to the rest of the party. "Do you all think its Kougaiji?" he asked. Goku shrugged and replied. "Whoever it is, they want those two. We should just go to make sure and if it is... ass kicking time!" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Hm." Sanzo stood up, walking after Mayumi. As soon as he was out of sight of the monks he pulled out his banishing gun. "Ready to give a warm welcome?" He asked, looking to Mayumi.

Kiora stood up, making a fist. "Let's do it." She then stood up following after Sanzo and Mayumi. "They interrupted dinner time!"

Ming placed her bowl down. "I'll stay here." She didn't want to get in the way.

Standing outside was Suki, to her other side stood a male. He was wearing a long trench coat and a pair of baggy black jeans. Around the collar of his sleeveless trench coat was a path of fur. His hair was long and was tinted pink with white streaks. He smiled showing four fangs.

Mayumi smirked and pulled out her own gun. "I'm more than ready" she said looking at Suki standing a few yards away from them. "You had to being help this time? How sad" she said to Suki.

"Should we let them handle it?" he asked Kiora, once he saw who was standing there. Hakkai had stayed behind to be with Ming, in case he needed to protect her. Gojyo stood with the two chibis, looking at Suki and let out an annoyed sigh. She had a way of ruining everyone's fun.

Sanzo stared at the two. "Is this your boyfriend?" He said motioning to the male. Suki glared at him. "This is Renjiro. Prepare to die." This time she was sent by Gyokumen Kousho herself. Kougaiji had nothing to do with this. This time Suki was going to get them and their sutras.

Kiora, tugged her necklace off. "I think they'll need our help. He looks tough..." She wasn't going to say her second thought... that he was good looking. Renjiro raised a hand pulling off the ring around on his left hand, middle finger. This made his ears pointed and his fangs more noticeable.

Mayumi looked to Renjiro and grinned. "I'll take him" she said cocking her gun. He might have been good looking but he was still a demon and he had to die.

Goku nodded and moved closer to them, stopping in the doorway. "You need help?" he asked. Mayumi waved a hand at him. "They want us, and now they have us. Stay damnit" she said not taking her eyes off Renjiro. She had to keep focused; she couldn't be distracted in battle.

Suki stared at Sanzo who was aiming at her. "Come get it." She suddenly disappeared, and their minds were filled with a sudden glass shattering scream. Sanzo dropped his gun trying to cover his ears, but it wasn't working. Damn her, she could get into their minds.

Renjiro smirked, pointing two fingers in Mayumi's direction. Some webbing went flying at her and stuck to her gun. He pulled back on it, taking her gun out of her hands and let it fall away from her. Suki reappeared on the roof, holding three shuriken in her hand.

Mayumi growled and ran towards him trying to get back her gun. The screaming in her ears was so irritating that she dropped onto her knees, glaring at the spider demon. "Damnit..." she mumbled reaching for the gun. It seemed so far away from her. Fucking Suki and her stupid fucking mind tricks.

Goku started to go out but stopped. "We have to help them Kiora" he said. Mayumi turned her head around and glared at them. "No! Stay back" she growled at him and covered her ears again.

Renjiro let out a laugh, kicking her gun farther away from her. "Pathetic." His voice was deep, rich, soothing to the ears. It sounded a bit eerie to the ears. His fingernails crew longer as he charged towards Mayumi. He was quick. Kiora held up her necklace shooting a beam of light in his direction, and he fell back. "Little wench." His attention turned to Kiora.

Suki threw the shuriken in Sanzo's direction; one went into his arm, the other two missed. She then jumped from the roof landing beside Renjiro.

"Finish her off" she demanded.

"The brat got in the way."

"Kill her then."

"With pleasure."

His fingernails began to glow a red color.

Goku got in front of Kiora and took out his Nyoibou. "Stay away from her!" he yelled and swung it so that it hit Renjiro in the side with force. Mayumi over at Renjiro with a scowl on her features and raised her hand towards him. She was chanting something softly and the sutra around her shoulders started to glow. Goku saw what she was doing and nudged Kiora. "She needs time to use the sutra on them and we need to give it to her" he said. Kiora nodded, taking a step forwards. "You can't get me, even in your dreams!"

"Dreams..." Renjiro smirked, moving his hand up then snapped down to make webbing fly at Kiora.

"Ew this is nasty! Get this shit off!" she struggled around then stopped. She fell to the ground asleep. Suki turned her head towards Mayumi.

"Renjiro! Stop her!"

He then shot a web at her covering her mouth. Sanzo stood to his feet, the banishing gun in his hand. He shot at Suki, but she managed to dodge it.

Goku was trying to get the webbing off Kiora and finally got through it. "Kiora" he said and put her next to Gojyo. "Watch her, sprite" he said and went back to continue fighting. He swung at Suki giving her a good punch in the face. Gojyo looked down at Kiora. She looked fine, just looked like she was sleeping.

Suki's head snapped to the side with the punch, he hand came to her mouth. "Didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls?" she asked, taking a kunai and digging it into his thigh. She backed up, the screams going through everyone, except Suki's and Renjiro's minds.

Mayumi was trying to get the webbing off her mouth but gave up and picked up her gun. She narrowed her eyes at Renjiro and jumped at him, tackling him onto the ground with her gun to his temple as she cocked it. He fell backwards struggling with the priestess on top of him. He pushed her off, and straddled her, smacking her hand against the ground until the gun fell out. He then took it and threw it far away from her. Sanzo ran over towards Renjiro and Mayumi only to be stopped by a kunai that hit him in the back of the knee making him fall to his knees.

Goku felt pain go through him as the kunai connected with him and also irritation from the screaming. "Make it stop!" he yelled swinging at Suki with his Nyoibou again. He hit her in the stomach making her fall back and he kicked her into the ground. "Make it stop damn it!" he yelled at her.

Mayumi took a few swings at Renjiro and punched him a few times in the face but it didn't seem to help. She wanted to scream but she couldn't so she let tears fall down her face from the constant screaming in her ears and kneed him where it would hurt so he would get off her. She got up slowly and went over to Sanzo, putting her hand on his shoulder and pointed at Suki and Goku.

Suki slowly stood to her feet. "Make it stop... make it stop…" she repeated her voice submerging into his mind, making it hard to hear himself. Her words kept repeating themselves, screaming loudly to make it stop. She smiled, slamming a fist into his face. Goku coughed up some blood, narrowly missing the witch who was torturing him.

Renjiro rolled around on the ground for a few moments, "Stupid bitch!" He yelled standing to his feet, still holding himself. It really hurt. He pushed past the pain in his groin.

Kiora slowly began to wake up, noticing that everyone was in the middle of their own fight of some sort. Was it really hard to fight these two? Gojyo saw Renjiro running towards them and pulled out his jakujou, knocking him back. "I was told to stay in charge of the baby, and that's what I'm gonna do…" he said with a smirk and moved in front of Kiora more.

Renjiro only smiled at him and ran at him with lightening speed, his own sword appearing and colliding with the jakujou. The red-head managed to push the spider demon back before Mayumi got up and shot a bullet past Renjiro's head. "Get away from him and Lady Hatsue's daughter…" she threatened, keeping her finger ready on the trigger. Suki saw this and growled, but was too busy trying to keep Goku down.

"Shit Renjiro… handle them… Goku is enough on his own…" she hissed at him before dodging a well aimed kick to her side. She had to do something about the heretic. Then a thought hit her and she smirked. She began to run down the temple steps, and of course, Goku was no less than two steps away from her the entire time they fought hand-to-hand.

The spider demon knew he was outnumbered, and he could handle it… if only the priestess wasn't so… delicious looking.

That long dark hair, the deep green eyes, and the soft curves of her body… even the robes she wore now were in disarray and showed off her sweat-glistened skin underneath. What a wonderful meal he could have… no… a _slave _ripe for the picking. He smirked and fell back, keeping a good distance away from the fighting members of the Sanzo party.

"I said move!" Mayumi yelled shooting another bullet that grazed his arm. He only chuckled and placed his hands into his pockets. "You have no idea who you're messing with do you? I believe… that I'll show you, dear Mayumi." She scoffed and moved closer to Gojyo and Kiora.

Sanzo stayed a safe distance from the spider demon and also knew how Goku was fairing against the witch, not bad at all. "You're asking for a bullet to the head" Sanzo said with his own gun out. This made him laugh more at the lot of them. "As if you could" Renjiro mocked. The priest shot at him, only missing his head because he seemed to disappear. In reality he moved at a lightening fast pace, kicking Mayumi and Gojyo to the side. Kiora didn't even know what happened until she felt the spider's claws near her neck.

Renjiro had run to her holding both her hands behind her back with his sharpened claws close to her jugular and fell back. "I'm not afraid to kill her." Suki finally managed to get away from Son Goku and stood beside Renjiro.

Gojyo pulled out his jakujou, swinging it so that the moon came off with the chain moving towards them. Suki stopped it with a kunai. "Ah ah... temper temper, little water sprite..." she said while throwing the kunai, hitting Gojyo in the gut with it. He fell to his knees, holding his bleeding wound. "Shit…" he cursed out of pain.

"If either of you pulls the trigger… she dies" Renjiro said, holding his fingernail to Kiora's neck, it was glowing red again.

Goku stopped at Sanzo's side and bit down on his lip, he couldn't do anything about the hostage situation. If he moved the wrong muscle… then she would…

"_No…_" he thought to himself, "_I can't let them hurt her…_"

"Just kill her." Suki demanded, throwing the necklace to the ground. With the heel of her boot she stomped on the necklace. Kiora let out a shriek of pain. The necklace really _was_ attached to her. That would also explain why she got upset when she lost it.

Mayumi gasped and growled at Suki. "You bitch! Stop it!" she yelled walked towards him with her gun pointed at Suki's chest. "I'll kill you... if you put your damn foot on that necklace again" she said with anger in her voice. She was about to stomp on it again, just to spite the priestess when the Nyibou came at her and she had to dodge.

Goku refused for them to hurt her again… he couldn't let them… or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Renjiro moved with Kiora, keeping his claws close to her neck. The witch glared down at him and sent more kunai at him, which both he and Sanzo had to dodge. Mayumi took this chance to shoot at her.

She didn't miss, much to Suki's regret as the bullet dug into the skin of one of her legs and went out the opposite way. She screamed in pain, but dropped to the ground. She stomped on the necklace breaking it. Blood seemed to ooze out of the necklace. Kiora's face turned pale and Renjiro threw Kiora at Mayumi knocking her back.

"Let's go."

Suki nodded and the two disappeared.

Gojyo stood to his feet, pulling the kunai out of his gut. Sanzo pulled the kunai out of his leg that hit him earlier, good thing that it didn't hit anything major. He also took out the shuriken in his arm. "Bitch."

Mayumi laid Kiora on the ground in front of her and checked her over. "She's… I don't know… but it's not good" she said with tears in her eyes. Goku ran over to her and hugged Kiora close to him.

"No she isn't...she's just fine..." he said rocking her. He wasn't going to believe that. Mayumi stood up and looked away. She couldn't bring him back to reality; she would let him be in denial. Feeling drops of water splash on her, she looked up to see clouds. "Let's go inside now" she said to Sanzo and Gojyo. She hated the rain now more than ever.

Gojyo followed Mayumi inside, still pissed off about the entire incident. He couldn't even do much and felt almost useless even when he did try to help. Sanzo stood there looking over Kiora and Goku. It began to rain, the rain was pouring down. Sanzo shook his head going inside. He would leave Goku alone for now.

Kiora opened her eyes, her breathing was shallow. She opened her mouth, only blood came out. To anyone who looked her over she didn't look hurt she looked fine. "My necklace..." she began. Goku grabbed what was left of it and held it in his palm. "Here ya go...see? I told Yumi you were alright..." he said with a small smile on his face. He didn't want to see her this way, he wasn't liking it, not at all. Suki and Renjiro were going to pay for this.

Kiora looked at the necklace seeing it was broke. Tears began to roll down her eyes. "I wanna go home..." She didn't mean the home she had lived in right before they found her. "My mother told me to never break the necklace, she'll be mad at me." She was talking like her mother was still alive. Did her mind snap back to when she was a child?

Goku blinked in confusion, but held her closer to him. "I don't think she will...and I don't want you to go home either. I want you to stay here with me..." he said wiping away some of her tears. What had Suki done by breaking the necklace? "She'll forgive you Kiora" he added.

"It hurts." She said, resting her forehead against his chest. Her memories were all flooding together. "Where is my sister?" She asked. "She should be here." She began to close her eyes, as if she was going to go to sleep.

Goku smiled and stroked her hair softly. "Kyoko's playing against a sap at poker...and she's kicking his butt" he explained, knowing that was what she did best. He had a feeling something was going to leave him but he didn't think it would be Kiora. Why did it have to be her? She smiled slightly. "She always wins" she said opening her eyes again. "Goku... you look sad." Kiora began to push herself away from him to get a better look, but she felt too weak so it wasn't much effort.

Ming had heard about what happened to Kiora, she wanted to see for herself. She was standing in the doorway of the temple watching them. Poor Goku…

Goku pulled her back to him. "You need to rest Kiora...you shouldn't move. Remember me when I was happy...or stealing the kappa's food" he said with a small smile on his face. Now he got what Hakkai meant when he said that a smile hid all the pain. It really did.

Kiora smiled slightly; obviously she was playing over a fight between Goku and Gojyo. Her eyes slid closed, and her smile faded. She was quiet now. Where was Hakkai? Couldn't he help her? Or was this far beyond repair?

Hakkai stood behind Ming and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think I could have done anything" he said softly. He didn't want to break Goku out of his trance. He was still thinking of Kiora and that she couldn't be dead. But she was.

Goku cried feeling her drift away from him and hugged her body to him. She was still warm but not for long. "Kiora...I'm gonna kick their asses just for you" he mumbled. Then he stood up and carried her bridal style in his arms with a stoic look on his face.

Ming turned her head back to Hakkai. "They said that she was hurt when they broke her necklace. Whatever that necklace was, it was somehow connected to her more than just an heirloom given to her by her mother." She had gathered that much information. "I would say the necklace was like her lifeline. No wonder she could live to be so old. As long as the necklace remained in piece she would be alive." She stopped seeing Goku come up to the doorway, still holding Kiora. "Oh Goku." She said looking down at him.

Goku sighed and looked up at them both. "Can we...can we bury her?" he asked. Hakkai pat his shoulder brotherly. "Alright...Mayumi is already planning that. I guess we'll stay longer in order for that to happen" he said. He hated to see Goku this way but there was really nothing no one could do. His chi couldn't have helped her since the necklace broke. Some monks came in the room and took Kiora from Goku. "We'll leave her someplace safe" one said and they carried her off. Goku let tears all down his face and he walked off to his room to be alone.

Ming watched as he left to go off to his room. "Too much drama." She said, wrapping her arm around her stomach. What had they all gotten themselves into? Hakkai wrapped an arm around her waist and started to walk. "I know...but this is average in our lives" he said planting a smile on his face again. When it left, it didn't leave for too long. They had to deal with their demons, whether those were good or bad.

"Hm." She said simply walking back toward their rooms. Everyone else was getting their wounds treated, and then they would most likely be going to bed. It was late. She just wondered if they were going to hold a ceremony for Kiora. "Do you think they'll just bury her without saying anything?" She asked.

Hakkai thought about it for a moment. "In all honesty, I don't know. She was born against people's wishes. She may have been the daughter of a priestess but don't forget that women weren't supposed to even think of things like that. Hopefully they'll say a few words. Mayumi's teacher seems to be nice enough" he explained. But he wasn't so sure on that. He had heard them talk about all three women while they were here. "Let's go, we need to rest" he said opening the door to their room.

Ming nodded. "I hope so, for Goku's sake. I don't think he'd like it if they just dropped her into the ground like trash." She sighed once they were to their room. She was upset as well. Goku wouldn't be his normal cheery self for a long time now. She was wondering how long it would take for Goku to get over her death. She sat down on the bed, grabbing a ribbon to tie her hair up with.

Hakkai took off his shoes and shirt, grabbing a towel from one of his bags. "I don't think they would do that. Monks have respect for the dead, even if they are sexist. Besides, would they really want a pissed monkey and an irritated priestess going after them? I think not" he said watching her. "I'm going to take a shower, I won't be long" he said going into the bathroom.

Ming sighed nodding. "Okay." Once he was in the bathroom, she turned onto her side, facing the window. She could finally look out the window at night without being afraid. Maybe she was growing stronger. Her wings twitched slightly. They were agitating her, they needed to stretch, but she wouldn't allow them that. Hakkai turned on the water and stepped into the shower letting the water fall onto him. It was not as bad as listening to the rain.

The rain in which he remembered all those terrible things. The rain that was pouring outside and seemed to drown out his thoughts when he heard it. Thoughts of Ming and finally being able to let go, even if just a little bit, helped. Slowly, sleep drifted over Ming and soon she was asleep. Today was rather tiring for all of them. Hakkai finally got out after being under for nearly twenty minutes and slipped in bed next to Ming. Hopefully, they would get through tomorrow.

* * *

Sanzo had bandages wrapped around his leg. His arm was fine. Gojyo was being wrapped up around his waist, over the wound. "We're lucky; she could have killed us all. She's gotten stronger since the last time we fought her. Not to mention her playmate" Sanzo said, his head lowered. He needed a cigarette badly.

Mayumi scowled and was being treated for a few minor cuts and bruises. "Even if she is stronger, she's mine when I see her" she said with anger. She was hungry, hurt, sad, and needed to have a good long drink. "We need to be more careful from now on" she added and slapped away the monk who was tending her when he sprayed antiseptic on her arm that stung like hell.

Sanzo looked up, looking over at Mayumi. She was sure pissed off. "I don't think so. Goku probably wants her more than you to. She did kill Kiora, after all. By the way, did anyone see where Goku went?"

"Into his room" one of the monks said. Great he was probably sulking. Sanzo stood up, moving towards where Goku was staying.

Mayumi sighed and stood up. "Gojyo...I want to thank you for what you did today. I'm glad you attempted to help...and we all need to take it easy on Goku" she said before walking off to go into her room down the hall. Gojyo had barely done anything, oh well he'd take the thanks. He did try to protect Kiora… but Renjiro and Suki were a strong team, he'd give them that much credit. He went into his room, where he got some sleep.

Sanzo made his way to Goku's door and knocked softly. "Goku..." he began.

Goku was lying down staring at the ceiling when he heard Sanzo. "Come in..." he said monotone. He caught a glimpse of the hair that shone like sun and turned around, not wanting to look at those violet hues. He didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like doing much of anything right now. Maybe just sleeping and getting lost in his dreams.

Sanzo heard Goku tell him he could come into the room and he opened the door walking in. Goku then looked away from him. "The monks are going to hold a ceremony for Kiora tomorrow. Then they're going to take her to the temple where her mother was and bury her beside her mother." He thought that might cheer Goku up a bit. He then turned around heading back out. "Their will be a lot of food." He then left the room heading towards the one where he would be staying.

Goku perked up at the thought that Kiora would be by her mother but the food was unappealing right now. He just wanted what would be best for her...then maybe the food next. Kiora would have never seen him this way no would she want to. He sat up and looked out the window, wondering if he would love someone like that again. Probably not, Kiora was different from most girls. But then again, most girls aren't born from a priestess. He laid back down trying to get some sleep.

Sanzo sat in his room reading the paper before turning out the light to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He hoped that the priests would take Kiora's body, though he figured they would. After all she was the daughter of the priestess Hatsue.

* * *


	21. Keep Heading Westward

One of my shorter chapters… I think… I really don't know anymore. I don't want to overload my readers with so much to catch up on. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki, only to this fanfiction. All original characters made for this story are mine as well as the storyline itself.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One: Keep Heading Westward_

Suki appeared in front of Gyokumen Kousho. "What is it?" the concubine demanded.

"One down. Six to go."

"Excellent, but you're taking too long."

Suki nodded then left the room heading to her own. She had wounds to take care of. Kougaiji saw Suki go into the medical ward o get some wounds treated and followed her. "Where were you?" he asked crossing his arms.

Suki was sitting there getting her wounds wrapped. She was holding an ice pad around her gut where Goku had hit her. "I had to do something for Gyokumen." She said monotone. Kougaiji seemed to burn a hole through her head and scoffed. "I see...well, give notice next time" he simply said and watched her from the doorway.

Suki looked over at Kougaiji, why was he just standing there? The one dressing her wounds patted her on the knee. "Barely a scratch… aside from the bullet wound. The bruising will go away soon."

"Hmph, stupid brat." She stood up throwing the ice pack down. "I'll get him yet."

Kougaiji heard her say brat and narrowed his eyes. "A kid did that to you?" he asked. It couldn't just be any old brat for those bruises… or the gunshot wound that was being dressed on her leg.

Suki looked over at Kougaiji. "Wasn't just any brat... it was Sanzo's stupid pet. Goku, I think that's his name."

Kougaiji shook his head and walked over to sit next to her. "Well, you have the name right. He's pretty damn strong...you got out very lucky" he told her.

"Brother!!" Lirin yelled from down the hall. She bounded in the room and saluted him. "Someone is here for Suki Suki!" she said. "And he's cute too!" she added and went back down the hall.

"Bringing home your prey now?" he asked with a smirk and stood up.

Suki turned her head towards Lirin. "That must be Renjiro" she said standing up. He had his own place to sleep. She left the room going out to Renjiro. "With that bitch dead Goku might be vulnerable. They were almost like an item" he said.

"Did you stay and watch or something?"

"Yes..."

Kougaiji walked out the room and looked to Renjiro. "Suki...we have work to do in the morning. You need some sleep" he told her and walked off. "Bye Suki Suki!" Lirin said following her big brother.

Renjiro smirked, not wanting to say what was on his mind. "Remember if you're going to kill one of them you better do it while he's still upset." He then disappeared. Sighing Suki moved into her room and crawled under her covers to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sanzo woke up, and got dressed. As soon as the ceremony was over they were going to leave. They still had a mission to do.

Mayumi dressed in the kimono Sanzo had bought her not so long ago and had her hair in a high ponytail. This was just for Kiora, she always said she should try and make her beauty come out. She smiled to herself, knowing that she wasn't sad for Kiora. She was happy. All the people she had loved before Goku, she could be with them now.

Goku himself was dressed normally. He saw no reason to get all formal, Kiora liked him being himself. The priests had Kiora dressed in a formal kimono, one that matched her violet eyes and laid her to look as if she were sleeping. She looked peaceful and as if she would wake up and ask where the food was or if they were there yet.

Hakkai and Ming were up and ready, for the ceremony and to leave afterwards.

Gojyo sat next to Goku and Sanzo sat on the other side of him. His arms crossed over his chest slightly, his hands resting in the sleeves. He looked over at Mayumi. She actually dressed up for this? Not that he was going to say anything, she did look good. Ming sat down looking over at Kiora. She hated kimonos, but she too wasn't going to say anything. She looked so at rest, everything seemed a bit perfect. The priest stood in front of them all, and began to preach about life or death. To Sanzo it sounded like blah blah blah.

Mayumi was waiting for him to stop speaking...life and death. Yeah, it happened. It was inevitable. Next!

Once he was finished, her master said a few words about Kiora and then prayed over her body. That was more entertaining; at least he said something worth hearing.

Goku was watching, all while looking at Kiora. The kimono was pretty enough, but maybe she should have been in her usual pants and tank top. She loved those kinds of clothes in life.

"Mayumi? Would you like to say anything?' her master asked. She blushed and looked up at him. "Well..." she stood up and prayed over Kiora's body then placed what was left of her necklace in her hands. She did all she could to fix it, the only thing missing was the original essence that was previously inside of it. She sat down and sighed sadly. She would miss Kiora.

Hakkai smiled and pat Goku on the shoulder in comfort. He seemed to be a little but happier by seeing the kind gesture Mayumi did.

Soon the ceremony was over. There was a table filled with food. There were meat buns and a lot of Goku's favorites along with some apples one of Kiora's favorite fruits. Sanzo stood. "Goku, if you're hungry eat now, we'll be leaving soon." The last part was to everyone in the group. He wasn't all that hungry and felt that the food was going to go to waste.

Ming placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to be down like this. Be happy, Goku, she's with her mother now" she said, hoping her words were actually sounded better to him than it did to her. She sighed silently.

Goku nodded and started to eat. A lot slower than usual but he did eat just as much. Ming was right; she would hate to see him this way. It was probably best that he moved on, he couldn't be stuck on her. But he was and that wasn't going to change for awhile. He told Kimi, Kiora's friend whom he had met the other day when they were plotting against Gojyo, that morning before they started the funeral and she was about as upset as he was. He told her to put on a smile and to be happy that Kiora was finally with the people she wanted to be with. He had to take that and other's advice.

Hakkai ate and glanced over at the earth child. He was putting on a brave face for everyone, including himself and he admired it. If this had happened to him… a brave face wouldn't even be an option for him.

Sanzo waited for Goku to finish eating. He sure did eat a lot more than he had expected him to. His arms fell to his sides as he watched Goku eat. He was glad that he still had his appetite. As soon as Goku was finished eating he turned to the rest of the group. "We're leaving now" he said, walking out of the room.

The monks were placing Kiora's body with a casket, and then they would take her to the temple. They already knew where the temple was, it was a famous temple thanks to Hatsue. He turned to Goku. "When we finish our mission I'm sure you can go visit Kiora" he said while waiting for Hakkai and Hakuryuu.

Hakkai finished his food and went outside to let his pet turn into jeep. "Alright, everyone" he said waving to them. Goku looked up at Sanzo after eating and truly smiled for the first time in nearly a day. "Really? Thanks Sanzo" he said and jumped into jeep. Ming got into jeep sitting in her normal spot. There was enough room in jeep for them now, though it was a lot quieter without Kiora around. Usually her and Goku were talking by now, plotting or whatever they did.

Mayumi walked next to Sanzo and leaned on him slightly. "When he finally is at peace with this, do you think he'll be the same?" she asked. She had never seen him unhappy before and only for short amounts of time when he was. Sanzo looked over at Mayumi and nodded slightly. "I believe he'll be back to his old self in no time. He bounces back pretty well." Sanzo waited for Mayumi to get into jeep before getting in himself.

Hakkai drove away from the temple, every so often glancing in the rearview mirror at Goku. No arguing for today probably, but when he bounced back it would be like normal again. "I already looked at where the next town is Sanzo. We should be there by tomorrow" he said. Mayumi was staring at the village and snapped out of it hearing the words "there" and "tomorrow" in the same sentence. "We need to stay on our guard" she told him. Hakkai nodded, knowing full well the terror alert was at an all time high.

Sanzo sat back in his seat. "By tomorrow eh?" They weren't going to the town where Kimi was, obviously the plan was off and done with. It wouldn't be as much fun to do without Kiora. Gojyo pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it. He looked over at Goku, who looked like he was tired. "Did you sleep at all last night Goku?" he asked.

Ming looked over at Goku and Gojyo, glaring a bit at Gojyo. "Leave him alone." Gojyo scoffed looking away a bit. The one time he showed concern… damn blondie…

Goku sighed and smiled at Ming. "It's okay...he's right. I didn't...the rain kept me up" he lied, but he did it well. Everyone knew he was still grieving over Kiora, rain didn't bother him much. He really wanted to pull off that plan he had in mind but Kiora wasn't going to be there to watch the kappa get turned down. He was going to do a make up prank in her honor later on. He smiled at that and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He was tired and needed his rest.

Gojyo nodded, turning to look outside. The trip today was going to boring, there was going to be no fighting with Goku, there would be no fighting with him for a while. He sighed, slightly, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Sanzo pulled out his pack of smokes, lighting a cigarette, and taking a long drag. He really needed that cigarette.

Mayumi sighed and took out a beer she had been saving and drank from it. Hard liquor really hit the spot when you needed it. Hakkai sighed and noticed Ming writing down in a notebook again. Probably trying to make up for the one she lost a while back. He would help her but later. Right now his driving was more important and he also had to feed chi every so often to Hakuryuu.

Ming was writing down in her older journal, she had heard from Mayumi about the spider demon. She wanted to see it for herself, but she couldn't put herself, let alone her baby in such dangerous places. She then stopped scribbling into the book to look up. Sanzo flicked some ashes out of the car, looking ahead of him; the quiet was beginning to annoy him. Usually he wished for this kind of peace… but he never thought there would be a day when it actually happened.

Mayumi drank more of her beer, every so often making Gojyo pass her one. She was starting to feel a buzz and hiccupped a bit before drinking some more. She could hold her liquor for awhile. It was so boring in the jeep, she couldn't help it. Sanzo looked over at Mayumi. What was she doing? She was getting drunk. He took a beer out of her hand to drink it himself. When she asked for another Gojyo didn't hand her one. "I'm cutting you off. You've had too much." Ming chuckled slightly, now this was going to be interesting.

Mayumi growled and glared at him. "Give me a fucking beer now!" she yelled at him. No one...touched...her..._beer_, damnit. "You can't cut me off! As many times as you all get drunk you have nerve!" she said angrily. Hakkai sweatdropped and watched this in amusement as he drove. This was unexpected, Mayumi hardly ever drank that much. Something must have been bothering her.

Gojyo glared at her. "You're drinking all my damn beers!" he yelled back at her. "I can cut you off if I want to."

"They're my beers, you idiot. Who paid for them?" Sanzo shouted back at him.

"Certainly not you!" Gojyo yelled at the monk. Sanzo glared daggers, taking his banishing gun out.

"Give her the fucking beer!"

Gojyo handed it to her. "And you. That is your last!" He then turned back around.

Mayumi smiled like a kid in a candy store and drank it slowly. "Beer..." she said hugging the can and then drinking from it some more. Hakkai laughed, she was actually drunk already just not terribly drunk yet.

She looked over at Sanzo and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sanzo? How about here in the car?" she asked, her words slightly slurred. Ming was staring at Mayumi. She wasn't all that scary when she was drunk... at least not when she was happy like that. She turned away to look out of the window.

Sanzo stared at Mayumi, un-wrapping her arms from around his neck. "No, you're drunk. Let go." Gojyo laughed, Sanzo wasn't going to get out of that this easy.

Mayumi wrapped her arms around him again and pushed her breasts against his chest. "Come on Sanzo, they won't mind" she said staring at him through droopy eyes.

Hakkai laughed and glanced over. "You're on your own, I do not know how to deal with that" he said to the monk. Thankfully Goku was still asleep or else he would be laughing at this, no matter how depressed he was.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai. "Someone get her off me."

"No go ahead Sanzo. We'd love to watch." Gojyo said, blowing out some smoke.

"Mayumi, get off me." He pushed her away a bit. Is this how she was when she was drunk? He'd have to take a note of that, but right now wasn't the time nor the place.

Mayumi pouted and looked at him angrily. "I get what I want damnit" she said reaching for him and falling in his lap.

Hakkai snickered at their current position. "Oh my Sanzo, I didn't know you and Mayumi were that intimate" he said teasing the pissed monk.

Mayumi lifted her head and blinked quickly looking at him. "Why not?" she asked with a pout face. Then she grabbed him through his robes playfully and laughed while hiccupping a little.

Sanzo was growing agitated damn she was persistent. "Not everyone always gets what they want." He felt Mayumi fall into his lap. His hand moved to his face, almost slapping himself in the forehead. "Mayumi get up."

Gojyo was laughing hard by this time. This was priceless, where was a camera when one needed it? Ming was sitting there not really saying anything in fear she would get killed.

"This is not the time nor the place..." Soon she grabbed him, this was going too far. He grabbed her placing her back into her seat, pushing her closer to Hakkai.

Hakkai kept driving afraid of the drunk priestess. Who was to say she didn't go to other men when she was drunk? Mayumi looked back at Gojyo and waved at him. "Come up here with me!" she said happily.

Hakkai nearly fell out of jeep at that and pulled her back. "No Mayumi, you hate perverts" he told her. "No, I LOVE perverts!" she said throwing her arms in the air. He sweatdropped and continued to drive. "She's all yours Sanzo" he said.

Sanzo glared back at Gojyo. Gojyo rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mayumi." Gojyo said, slouching down in his seat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sanzo asked, covering his face again.

Mayumi looked over at Sanzo and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy Sanzo-kun..." she said in a soft and yawned. She always fell asleep after getting drunk for awhile.

Soon Mayumi was resting her head on his shoulder. At least she was done trying to get sex from him. "Then go to sleep" he suggested. The monk now officially had a headache.

* * *

That same morning at the demon palace of Gyumao, Suki woke up, getting dressed in a tank top that showed a bit of her midriffs and a pair of baggy black jeans with a studded belt. She pulled on a trench coat over the tank top and walked out of her room. What was it that Kougaiji had planned today?

Kougaiji was waiting with Yaone, Lirin, and Dokugakuji at the front doors. "Alright, the Sanzo party is on their way to a town not far from here. We'll go and wait in surprise for them and gather information on the sutras as well" he explained to them once Suki made it. Suki had a bit of make-up on her face, covering a bruise by her mouth. She also had a bit of a busted lip. She thought she looked ugly. "That's all? We're just gathering information? Why not kill them?!" She wanted to get her hands on that monkey.

Kougaiji sighed and began to walk off. "It seems we underestimate them a little too much at times. Information is more important then we will attack afterwards" he said to her trying to calm her down.

Suki glared at Kougaiji. "I can take them..." She was being egotistical. "I can take them all." She made a fist.

Kougaiji smirked and looked at her. "I think your wounds are proof that we underestimate them. Now if Goku was to take off that diadem, you wouldn't be here right now" he said to her. Lirin jumped on his back and he started to walk with his little sister hanging on. "To the Sanzo party!" she said happily.

Suki was still glaring. "I could take him..." she said to herself. She then followed after the group to 'study' the Sanzo party. This was going to be the most boring day ever.

* * *

Hakkai nodded and drove until he saw the shelter of some trees. It would protect them in case it rained and also from the heat. He pulled over and emptied the jeep of their supplies with Gojyo and Goku's (who had just recently woken up) help. Sanzo was carrying Mayumi since she was so tired she couldn't get up when he nudged her earlier. "I'll make something to eat" he said setting up. The wood wasn't far away and he could easily get to it. Goku and Gojyo set up tents in silence; he didn't even attempt to argue.

Sanzo got out and held Mayumi in his arms. Now he needed a place to dump her off, he thought he should help this time. He placed her down, letting her lean against a tree. Then he moved over to help set up the tents. They had enough tents for everyone for people to share. Soon the camp was set up, they had a fire going and Hakkai was fixing supper for them all. Hopefully it was something good and enough for everyone and the bottomless pit to eat.

Goku was staring at the food hungrily. "Is it done yet?" he asked Hakkai. The youkai winced, not wanting to hear those words but smiled at him. "Almost, just a while longer" he replied. Damn, that recovery was quick. Ming smiled. Goku was back to his old self again. Or at least she hoped. It wasn't good to hang onto ones feelings like that. It'll damage people.

Mayumi woke up slowly and yawned then a pain hit her in the head. "Ow..." she mumbled. A hangover...what had she done while in jeep?

Sanzo turned to look at Mayumi. She was finally awake. It also looked like she had as big of a headache as him. Oh well, she'd live.

"Is the food done yet?" This time it was Gojyo. He was hungry as well.

Hakkai smiled and started to make plates for everyone. "Yes actually" he said. Now all of his hard work was going to be eaten up. And probably in record time by Goku and Gojyo who both looked hungry as hell. He passed them their plates and they began to eat like they hadn't in...well, probably never.

Mayumi took her plate and tried to chase away her handover with an aspirin before she started eating.

Ming took her plate eating slowly. Hakkai was a good cook when he did cook. She really enjoyed it. Sanzo took his plate, eating at a normal place. Of course he was hungry but he wasn't about to outdo Goku, no one could do that, maybe except for Kiora. Gojyo went up for seconds, he was going to eat good tonight. He didn't care if he was going against Goku he would eat and eat and eat maybe until he puked if he had too.

Goku was already on his third bowl when he grabbed the last piece of fruit and stuffed it in his mouth. "Ha!" he said to Gojyo and began to eat some more. He was hungry like hell and the kappa wasn't going to outdo him, not by a long shot. Hakkai and Mayumi exchanged glances at each other and watched as they ate. Both of them found that interesting to gaze at.

Gojyo glared at Goku. "Hey! Pig boy! Stop eating all our damn food!" he yelled throwing his plate onto the ground. Sanzo stood up, shaking his head and moved into one of the three tents. It was already dark and they needed to get some sleep before they left in the morning.

Ming picked up Gojyo's plate and placed her own on top of it. "Stop throwing things." she said. "Stop acting like a child. How old are you again?"

Goku blinked and grinned. "I think he's about five" he commented and ate the last of his fourth bowl. Then he put it with the other plates. Hakkai chuckled and started to collect the supplies. "I must agree with Goku for once Gojyo, sorry" he said with a smile. Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and darted into a tent. He was going to be stuck with the kappa again probably but he was going to get the better part of the tent.

Gojyo glared as Goku moved to the tent. "I am not five!" He stomped off towards the tent. "You're sleeping by the entrance!" He yelled as he moved into their tent.

Ming shook her head. "They act like siblings, always fighting. I can't really tell you starts it..." It was probably Gojyo who liked to start the fights but either way it was childish. She stood up and stretched.

Hakkai chuckled as he saw their silhouettes moving in the tent fighting over who was sleeping where. "I think it's equal Mingmei, but then again it's all so entertaining" he said putting away their supplies and going into the empty tent. "Come on, we have to get up early" he told her opening the entrance for her.

Ming nodded following after Hakkai. Once inside of the tent she zipped it up and sat down on one of the mats. Her wings twitched slightly underneath the outfit she was wearing. They needed to stretched, she'd let them do that after Hakkai turned out the light. After all it was still noticeable to anyone that walked by.

* * *

Mayumi sighed and went into the tent with Sanzo and zipped it up. "I swear, what a bunch of childish friends you have" she commented and sat down on a rice mat taking out a hidden bottle of sake and taking a gulp. Sanzo looked over to her then went back to lighting a lantern that lit the tent up. He then lay down on his back. "You get used to it after so long."

Mayumi sighed and drank more of her sake; flush coming over her cheeks after half the bottle had been downed. "I guess you're right, I haven't shot at them lately" she said.

Sanzo lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag from the stick. He sighed moving back to his feet. "I saw a lake not too far from here. You can sit here and drink if you want I'm going to take a bath." He announced a loud unzipping the tent and walking out.

Mayumi drunk the rest of her stolen sake and stood up. "Wait for me!" she yelled and walked after him, stumbling a bit in her sandals. That was very strong sake to get her in one bottle. She never learned her lesson with some things and that was one of them.

Sanzo looked back seeing Mayumi following him. He continued on, finally coming upon a lake. He kicked off his sandals and socks placing a foot into the water. It was a bit cold. Oh well. He pulled off his clothes and got into the water.

Mayumi stared at the water and then took off her clothes quickly. "I love water" she said softly and stepped in enough so that the water level stopped at her neck. Her hair seemed to surround her face like a black curtain as she wet it with her hands. The sake was calming down, she would have to swim it off.

Sanzo rested his arms on the surface resting like you would in a bath. He eyed Mayumi who was wetting her hair. He placed his cigarette down on the ground going under the water. Coming back up a bit later he ran his hand through his wet hair.

Mayumi watched Sanzo and went under the water to swim. She resurfaced in front of him a minute later and eyed his cigarette reaching her hand over for it. "How about you share that?" she said placing a finger on it.

Sanzo looked at Mayumi, then turned to look at his cigarette. "You only get one puff." He told her waiting for her to take the cigarette. He wouldn't share much of the cigarette with her.

Mayumi took it and got a puff on it but put it out in the water once she was done and smiled at him. "I took a puff just like you told me" she said and swam under the water, getting away before he could choke her to death.

Sanzo growled picking up the cigarette out of the water. He flicked the useless stick away from him. "Now you get it." He waited until she surfaced. Mayumi stayed under water for as long as she could, which was a while until she surfaced coughing and getting air. Damnit, the sutra could have helped her if she had it with her. But it was with her clothes on the shore. "Sanzo...be reasonable" she said backing away from him.

Sanzo glared at her, grabbing her hands. He turned her so that her back was against his chest and crossed her arms over her chest putting her arms in the position they would be if she was wearing a straightjacket. "I'm past reasoning."

Mayumi tried to get out of his grip and kicked under the water although it was futile. "It was just a cigarette!" she said pouting. Damnit, those were the wrong words to say. If it was hers, she would kill someone as well.

"Just a cigarette?" He said, leaning down to the nape of her neck. "I'm going to make you pay since I don't have any other cigarettes with me." He nipped lightly.

Mayumi gasped and tried to pry away from him. "I'll give you mine once we go back. Just don't do anything you'll regret monk" she said through clenched teeth. He liked to punish in a very different way for her and she never agreed to it at first. She wasn't going to now.

"I don't like your cigarettes." Sanzo sighed letting her arms go then leaned against the shoreline, staring at her.

Mayumi stared at him as he leaned against the shore and swam over to him cautiously. "I know you're planning something but I'll let it go" she said going under water and back to the deep part, washing herself as much as she could when she surfaced.

Sanzo stared at Mayumi, eyes narrowed. "I'm not planning anything." He felt he had soaked enough. He began to get out of the lake.

Mayumi watched him as he got out and followed after him standing up and letting the water drip off her. "Well, I know you Sanzo. I know how you plot against those who piss you off and hide it well. I'm watching you...and if you touch my hair I'll kill you unlike Gojyo" she said picking up her clothes and changing back into them.

Sanzo got dressed; straightening out his robes then looked up at Mayumi. "I'm not going to chop off your hair" he said with a slight chuckle imaging Mayumi with short man like hair.

Mayumi turned to look at him as he chuckled and walked off. When he did that, he was thinking something horrible. She loved her hair almost as much as beer and cigarettes. She went back into the tent laying down on her rice mat and turning on her side so she wouldn't face him.

Sanzo followed her and sat down on his mat. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it watching Mayumi through the slight darkness. He had a plan all right but he couldn't go on with it yet. He sighed laying down on his side, turning away from her as well. Later that night, he moved closer to her and kissed her neck gently. She whimpered slightly and tried to move away from him. "Stop it… Sanzo… no…"

"Oh yes… I think you owe me a good fuck… maybe two…"

So of course, he proceeded to give her just that. It was a wonder that everyone stayed asleep; the woman was louder than usual.

* * *


	22. The Doctor is In

Alright, another chapter! However… the dreaded school has started again and officially killed off my winter vacation. So I'll be updating a little slower than usual (I have an internet problem at home, so yeah) but the story will continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki, Minekawa-sama does. I only have the rights to my own original characters and storyline I've created.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Doctor is In_

The next morning, Hakkai woke hearing shuffling around outside. Some of the others were up now and getting ready. He sighed and nudged Mingmei, who had her back to him. "Come on, time to get up" he told her. Mingmei opened her eyes and gave a light yawn. "Is it morning already?" she asked. "Can't I sleep in for a bit longer?" She was half awake; she laid her head back down, closing her eyes again. She hadn't gotten much during the night. She kept waking up and finally had gotten to sleep in the middle of the night. Then he nudged Ming again. "Come on, you can sleep on the way. I promise. But you must get up" he told her.

Mayumi was already up and tying her sutra around her waist. "This is some bull...you should have gotten transported to the west" she told Sanzo as she grabbed her bag and put it into the already transformed Hakuryuu. Sanzo sighed and moved outside of the tent not wanting to listen to Mayumi's complaining. He already had to take Goku and Gojyo's complaining he didn't want to hear it from her. Mayumi sat in jeep with her arms folded as she closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to get to the next town.

Ming sighed and got up, running a hand through her hair to straighten it the best she could. She rolled up her sleeping bag then walked over to jeep and placed the bag where it was supposed to go. She then got into her normal spot and instantly fell asleep. Damn sleep.

Sanzo got in his normal spot looking back at Ming. She sure was tired. Gojyo helped Hakkai take down the tents.

Hakkai and Goku put the tents away and got into their seats. Goku yawned and leaned back in his seat, already wanting to fall out there. Hakkai started the ignition and drove off, speeding more than usual seeing as he wanted to get to the next town before dark.

Sanzo lit up a cigarette, turning his head to watch the scenery zip by. Hakkai sure was in a hurry, he didn't blame him. He wanted to get to the next town as fast as he did. He turned slightly in his chair to look at the group. "We'll stay at the town for a couple days, restock our supplies and rest. But after that we'll be on a strict schedule." He then turned back around. Gojyo thought about it, a couple days to get a chick. He needed one badly.

Goku looked over at Gojyo, knowing what he was thinking. The damn pervert. If Kiora was here, he would have carried out their plan and made him celibate for weeks. But in her honor, he would get the kappa once they were settled in town. Hakkai nodded to Sanzo. "That sounds like a good idea to me" he commented. Mayumi yawned and took out a silver flask from her robes and drank from it. Wine never made her drunk, thankfully. Sanzo looked over at Mayumi. She was drinking again. He wondered what she was drinking; hopefully not something she would get drunk on.

Gojyo was having fantasies about women flocking around him as he beat some more suckers at a game of poker. Then going back to one of their places and doing her good. A small sigh came to the kappa's lips. He would have to make his fantasies reality here soon before he lost his mind.

Hakkai looked at the flask and tapped her shoulder. "What is that?" he asked her curiously. "Just some wine, I don't get drunk off it" she explained and took another sip. She would have preferred to drink from a glass but this would have to do. Hakkai mentally sighed to himself as he drove at a fast rate, no drunken priestess for today.

Goku grinned and started to poke Gojyo in the side. "Whatcha thinkin' about? Some chick that's desperate enough to like you?" he asked. Mayumi sighed, another argument, that didn't take long.

Gojyo glared at Goku. "Don't start with me chibi boy I'm not in the mood." He turned his head out to watch the scenery move by. Sure he was thinking about a woman, she didn't have to be desperate, she just had to be stupid enough to believe all the garbage he told her. People were so stupid.

Sanzo sighed thanking Buddha that that was going to be the end of the fight. Or so he thought. Hopefully Goku would take the hint that Gojyo did not feel like fighting today. Goku sighed and looked out at the scenery on the other side of him. He would get that sexually frustrated kappa later. Hakkai noticed Gojyo's behavior and sighed. He was only like that when he was seriously considering bedding a woman or thinking about his past. But in this situation, it was probably the former.

* * *

He drove for a few more hours until he could see a town in the distance. It was mid-afternoon by that time and he sighed in relief. "We're nearly there" he announced. Mayumi opened her eyes and looked at the town, it was lively enough. People were out; she could see the figures clearly walking around town.

Gojyo looked ahead. "_Finally a town, I can't wait_" he thought to himself while rubbing his hands together. "Time to bag myself a honey" he said happily.

Ming was awake by now. "You can't be serious, Gojyo." She was a bit moody, maybe it was the hormones. Yes, she would blame those. She looked around. "People around here don't look stupid enough... though I could be wrong."

Gojyo stared at her. "What's your problem?" Ming hardly spoke to him, and when she did she was one of the most polite women he'd ever spoken to.

"Hm... nothing" she said quietly.

Sanzo would have laughed at Mingmei's sudden change in moods but he didn't feel like it at the moment. Soon they were stopped at an inn. Sanzo got out and walked in getting three rooms. Mayumi walked into her room after him and sat on the bed, kicking off her sandals and laying down on her back with her arm covering her eyes. Two days to rest seemed like heaven.

Gojyo moved away from the inn heading to the local bar. Goku on the other hand, was devising his plan against Gojyo and that required him to look around town later. Now he had to put on an innocent act.

Hakkai helped carry in the supplies with Goku and put them all by person in each room. Then he went back to Ming and put an arm around her. "A bit moody today Ming? You know to expect that from Gojyo, it should be no surprise" he told her.

Ming sighed "It isn't me... I swear." She said in her own defense. She walked into the inn and up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Hakkai. She didn't know what to do now. Maybe sleep. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Hakkai laughed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair. "I know it's your hormones raging. But you'll get used to it...eventually" he said with a smile.

Ming sighed. "They're not raging. They're shot." She said looking up at him. She let out a small yawn, pulling the covers up over herself and turning on her side. "You're going shopping?" She asked, closing her eyes. Hakkai got up and put on his shoes. "Right now I'm going to look around town, actual shopping is tomorrow" he told her. That was best, and then he would be able to know where to get everything.

Ming nodded slightly. "Have fun." She said simply, falling back to sleep. She really needed the rest, the nap in jeep wasn't the best nap she ever had, and she kept waking up to either noises or them hitting a rock on the way.

* * *

Sanzo went into the room he would be sharing with Mayumi. He looked her over slowly then sat down beside her. He grabbed an ashtray and placed it down on the bed in front of him. He tapped the cigarette and ashes fell off into the small tray. "Tired?" She looked tired. "Yes..." she hissed at him and turned on her side. She was actually tired from probing his mind when he wasn't noticing. She had seen what she wanted to and felt drained now.

Sanzo looked down at her and shrugged. He figured she had been trying to see what he was going to do. Good thing he was thinking of other ways to do it and not what he was thinking of actually doing. A smile came to his lips as he thought about it for a split second then lost himself in other thoughts. Mayumi sighed and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Leave me be...I want to sleep" she told him with a yawn.

Sanzo looked down at her. "This is my room too. If you wish to sleep to go sleep I won't bother you." Great when she went to sleep he could work on his plan. He had been plotting all night. Mayumi closed her eyes, falling into a deep and fitful sleep. When she woke up, she would not be happy about it.

Once Mayumi was asleep he stood up slowly undressing her so not to wake her. He then took her bag of clothes and hid it. Smiling to himself he covered her with a blanket and left the room.

* * *

A woman with dark blue hair sat in the bar, smoking a cigarette and waiting for a worthy opponent to play in poker. She had beaten all the men and some of the women. "No one else?" she asked smugly. Gojyo spotted her and spotted her and sat down across from the woman. "I'll play ya" he said, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

The woman wore a bright yellow tank top and a short black skirt, neither did much to cover her. She wore boots that went up to her calves and had bright blue eyes that stared at him with a gleam. "Alright" she said shuffling the cards. "You go first" she told him.

Gojyo looked the woman over, picking up his cards. He threw a couple out. He hid a smile as he looked at his cards. He placed them down. "Straight" he announced aloud. The woman put down her cards and then smiled. "Flush" she said collecting some chips. She kept on her poker face well, no signs of emotion when she had a hand.

Gojyo stared at the cards. "Luck…" he said simply, taking the cards himself and shuffling them. The woman laughed and crossed her arms over her chest, making them actually look bigger in the process. "Well, you might want to give up before you grovel before me" she said with a smirk. She was going wipe the floor with him and then wring him dry when she was done.

"I'm a sore loser, baby" he said dealing out the cards. Looking at his cards he smiled to himself then placed them down. "Flush, can't beat that." Smiling he waited for her to come up with something witty.

The woman narrowed her eyes and put down her cards. She didn't have a winning hand this time. "That was just luck, you'll be crying when I'm done" she said letting him take some of her chips and began to shuffle the cards this turn.

Gojyo smiled to himself, bringing a hand up to his mouth and taking the cigarette between his fingers. He then let out a cloud of smoke. "Well see about that." He took his cards in his hand, looking them over.

She looked at her cards then to him through her thin rectangle shaped glasses. "I'll go" she said putting down two pairs of queens while she smirked at him. "What do you have love?" she asked.

Smirking, Gojyo placed down a jack, a ten, a nine, an eight, and a seven. "Straight flush." he had won again, this was getting easier than he thought. The bartender came over to him and placed a beer on the table. This went on for a while he won some, she won some. It was close to even by now. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel and looked up at him from her hand. "What's your name handsome?" she asked. She wanted to know how could match her in poker so well, it was nearly impossible for most people to do.

Gojyo brought the glass of beer up to his lips taking a long drink from the glass. Setting it down he looked her over before speaking. "Gojyo. Sha Gojyo." He said with a slight smirk.

"Mine is Kusanagi, Azumi" she said before putting down a straight flush. It had been awhile since she got one. "Ha, take that one" she said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

He looked at the cards throwing down a pair of kings. "Nice hand" he said before pointing to the barkeep, motioning that he needed another beer. He was about all played out, especially since he had barely any money left.

She chuckled and handed him half her chips. "You can have that; I see you're almost broke. That and I like you" she said winking at him and standing up. Then she took a white lab coat from her chair and put it on. "Since you seem nice, would you mind walking with me back to the inn?" she asked. Demons had been lurking around and she didn't want to go alone, it had become darker by then.

Gojyo stood up, placing his hands in his pocket. He finally got to see her fully; his eyes linger for a moment before he spoke. "Sure." For once it seemed things were going his way. He pulled out a crumbled pack of cigarettes and brought one to his mouth and lit it. Azumi was a looker… and not stupid one, he'd give her that much. Size measurements… from top to bottom… 38, 30, 40… not bad. Pretty fuckin' damn good he did say so himself. She wasn't too small, nor was she horribly overweight. "_Oh yeah, I think I found the perfect one_"he thought to himself, months of celibacy did earn him a little treat.

Azumi looked at the cigarettes he had and then took her own pack from her coat pocket. "So Gojyo, how do you like it here?" she asked him, walking out of the bar. She had to make some money to get out of town, and she knew what that had to be. Dancing. She sighed, waiting for him to answer her.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette he looked around. It was pretty late, the sun was going down and a lot of people were going back into their homes. "Just like every other town I've been to." He blew out the remainder of smoke.

She blinked and gave him a smile. "Let me guess...you're the type who gets all the women. I can see it in your eyes... and I see a lot of other things too" she said stretching her arms in the air and leaving her cigarette in her mouth. Gojyo intrigued her very much, and it wasn't just the looks.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth looking her over a minute. "I guess you could say I'm a ladies man." That reminded him; he had to get some bimbo before he went crazy. Not that she was a bimbo… but if she wouldn't have him then he'd have to improvise. "So which room is yours?" he asked.

She looked over at him and pushed her glasses on her nose. "Room one twelve" she replied. That was down the hall from his own room. "Should I invite you in?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Oh yeah. He mentally rubbed his hands together. Things were certainly going his way. They walked past his room; he could hear Goku talking to himself, though it was mainly mumbles. "Yeah, if you want." He needed to play it cool.

Azumi giggled and opened her door. "I'm sorry, but I have to work. What I do requires me to...work late" she said leaning in her doorway. Gojyo stood there, torn a little bit. There was no way he was going to sit in her room and wait for her. "In that case you can come to my room when you get done with whatever it is you're doing." He waved a hand heading down the hallway to his own room where he walked in looking at Goku.

Goku smiled at him and waved. "Heya Gojyo" he said. He had to look normal, not like some evil villain. "You should go out, I saw a red light district earlier" he told him. He had to get him out the room a little longer.

Gojyo shook his head sitting down on one of the beds. "Nah that's okay. I already got myself a chick."

* * *

Mayumi yawned and woke up rubbing her eyes. She sat up and felt a breeze. "Why is it so...?" she stopped and looked down at herself and screamed pulling the covers up again. Her scream could be heard across the inn.

* * *

Suddenly they could hear Mayumi's screaming. "What's going on?" Gojyo jumped from the bed heading over towards Sanzo and Mayumi's room. He kicked the door open, his jakujou in hand. Sanzo slowly walked into the room after Gojyo, hands crossed over his chest.

Mayumi stared at them wide eyed and pointed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH GENJYO SANZO!!!! YOU HAD THE GALL TO DO THIS TO ME!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!" she yelled angrily. Then she looked at Gojyo and hugged the sheet tighter to her. "STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" she yelled at him. Damnit, this was humiliating.

A smirk set across Sanzo's face. "Why don't you make me?" He was glad he had also taken her gun away as well. Gojyo backed out of the room. "You're dead man." He said going back into his room. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it; he seemed so cool and indifferent.

Goku blinked and saw Gojyo put away his weapon. "What happened?" he asked clueless. Gojyo shrugged. "Sanzo must have de-clothed Mayumi and now they're fighting. Sanzo is a dead man."

Goku snickered and walked over to him. "Why not go get yourself some early action? Like that strip club?" he asks. He wanted him out the room; he wanted to complete his plan tonight.

Gojyo thought it over, and then ruffled Goku's hair. "Sounds like a good idea, monkey. Finally a decent thought instead of food." He placed a cigarette into his mouth walking out of the room and heading towards the strip joint.

Goku sighed and began his evil plan of doom, this was going to be great. And he caught that kappa in a good mood.

* * *

Mayumi glared daggers at him and stood up, covering herself with the sheet. "Damn you, I swear I'll shoot...wait a minute...you took my baby didn't you!?" she said walking past him and closing the door. She started to crack her knuckles as she glared at him. "You're going to die" she said beginning to throw a punch.

Sanzo watched her closed the door, not taking his eyes off of her. When she threw the punch he dodged it backing up a little. "You should have seen this coming. I know you were picking my brain."

Mayumi growled at him and started to throw multiple punches as he dodged. "Damn you, I was trying to see your past. I couldn't do well because of all that crap in your tiny brain! Damnit, you pissy monk, give me my clothes!" she said jumping onto him.

"No." He fell backwards as she jumped onto him. His head hitting the ground with a thud. Growling he rolled her onto her back, pinning her arms and legs down. "Cool it." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his head.

Mayumi furled her brow and punched him in the jaw once he lifted his hand. "No the hell I won't! And get off me! The sheet is coming off!" she said trying to kick her legs. He was going to pay for this, all over one cigarette.

Sanzo's head turned slightly with the blow of the punch. He replaced his hand over hers so she couldn't move. "Who cares? It's nothing I haven't seen before. You should have expected I'd do something one way or another. I'll get off once you've calmed down." Mayumi growled and struggled for a few more seconds before sighing and calming down. "Fine..." she said monotone. He won this time...but two days could mean a lot of revenge.

As soon as Mayumi calmed down, Sanzo rolled off of her. He rubbed his jaw slightly walking out of the room. A couple of minutes later he threw her robes at her and her bag of clothes. He placed her gun on the night stand. She might shoot him during the night but that was a risk he was willing to take.

Mayumi glared at him the whole time she dressed, feeling those eyes on her. Damned secret pervert! He was going to pay for this, death wasn't shit compared to what she was planning for him. Then she grabbed her gun and put it in her sleeve. "Genjyo...you will pay..." she said sitting down on the bed and took out a novel.

Sanzo stood up leaving the room. A bit later he came back with a carton of cigarettes and a paper. He sat down at the desk and began to read the paper. There wasn't anything interesting. Lately all the demon activity had cooled down. Thankfully, he didn't feel like fighting for the moment.

Mayumi looked over at Sanzo and then sighed. "Why do we enjoy torturing each other?" she asked. Maybe it was because they were both more stubborn than...well, nothing was more stubborn than they were.

Sanzo shrugged turning the page. "I'm not all that sure, maybe because it's fun?" He suggested, placing a cigarette between his lips and taking a long drag from the stick before placing it down on the ashtray. "Its been awfully quiet. No demon attacks. I'm not counting Kougaiji's psycho chick."

Mayumi smirked and continued to read her book. "I think that's a good thing. Not having to waste any bullets on people. I think something might be disturbing the order of things. That or they're just biding time for something" she said. "And you're right, it is fun to piss you off monk" she added with a grin.

Sanzo closed the newspaper, folding it and putting it down on the desk. "Maybe. I don't like whatever it is they're planning. I can't afford losing another member of this group." Though he didn't show it, he was upset like Goku was when they lost Kiora. Maybe he had grown attached? Who knew, he wasn't admitting to it. "Its all fun and games until someone gets a bullet to the head" he said standing up and stretching.

Mayumi watched him and put her head down. "I hope they don't plan on coming after us in one big sweep...I wouldn't want someone else to die either. But we still have Kougaiji to worry about also" she told him. Sanzo nodded, grabbing the ashtray and moving over towards the bed. He removed the top part of his robes. It was late and he was tired. He crawled under the blankets. Mayumi yawned and took off her clothes down to her undergarments, she might as well sleep. But if those dreams didn't stop, she would go insane.

Sanzo turned his back to Mayumi, slowly falling asleep. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow, probably sleep in. That's what he needed most right now.

* * *

Gojyo walked into the strip club and sat down at a table, slouching in his seat slightly. For once Goku was right. He really needed a woman.

Azumi was backstage getting ready for her dance. She put her hair into a bun and dressed in black leather outfit before applying makeup. "You're on in two minutes" a stagehand told her and she sighed. This was what she did to earn money on the side… it felt as if she was stooping low, but it was only for money. She got next to no pleasure out of this.

Gojyo got a beer and drank it slowly. He waited for the next woman to come on stage. Maybe he could find one to take back after the bar closed.

In the strip joint, slow rock music began to play as Azumi walked out on stage slowly with a whip in her hand and a seductive smile on her face as she looked at the crowd. The music began to pick up and she jumped onto the pole and slid up and down on it slowly, reenacting body movements only used in sex, making the closest men drop money in front of her on the stage.

Gojyo almost spit out his beer. He knew that woman, she was the chick that almost kicked his ass at poker, Azumi. Okay okay, she _did_ kick his ass at poker. He sat back watching her dance. This was too good to be true.

Azumi swung around on the pole expertly and let her long hair out the bun as she slid down onto her back and zipped open the top of her leather outfit slowly and exposed a set of huge breasts underneath a black bra. She stood and took off the rest of the outfit, throwing it to the side, teasing the audience who were loving it.

Gojyo watched this happily. He loved it about as much as the rest of the men in the room. She was good at what she was doing. So this must have been the way she made money. He could see why, it was quick cash about the same as poker.

Azumi danced around the pole and wrapped her legs around it, hoisting herself on it so that she was upside down, head facing the ground. She put her hands behind her back to unfasten her bra and peeled it off slowly, earning hoots and hollers from the men. A smirk came on her lips as she slid down the pole and did a split for them, turning herself with expertise.

Gojyo watched this with lust filled eyes. He couldn't help but be aroused by what exactly he was seeing. He held some pride as to know he knew this woman. Not well, but he knew her. Azumi finished her dance and bowed to the audience as she picked up her money and walked off stage while the next girl went on. She made about a good three hundred thousand yin. Men paid good money to get hard ons. She sighed and cleaned herself up, changing back into her normal clothes. She didn't enjoy her 'side-job', but she did what needed to be done.

Gojyo felt it was time to leave. He stood up, stretching then placed enough money on the table to pay for his beer then left the room. He walked back to the inn and opened the door to Goku and his room. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, he felt he needed it.

Goku snickered and silently took Gojyo's clothes from the bathroom. He slipped away quickly and hid them under his bed. Phase one was about to commence.

Azumi sighed as she went into her room and then stopped looking down the hallway. Should she...? She wasn't easy...but she liked him. She timidly walked down the hall and knocked on the door to his room. A young boy came out with golden eyes and brown hair. "Hi, I'm here to see Gojyo" she said. He sighed and went back in, un-trapping the room. Why now? "Hey! Some woman wants you!" he yelled through the bathroom door.

Gojyo was already out of the shower and dressed in his clothes (Goku had put them back when he heard the knock). He walked out of the bathroom smacking Goku upside the head. "_She's_ not just some woman." He said through clenched teeth. Goku would have to learn one of these days. Gojyo put on a smile and leaned against the doorframe. "Let's leave the child here and go to your room." He had major ideas floating through his mind. Damn his one tracked thoughts.

Azumi smiled at him and waved to Goku. "I think he's adorable. Do you have a name?" she asked him. Goku blinked and smiled at her. "It's Goku" he told her happily and then lowered his eyes to a bracelet around her arm. "Is that a limiter?" he asked.

She blushed and put her arm behind her. "Yes it is...let's go Gojyo" she said pulling him away. Damn it, the one time she met a guy she wanted and he had to know about the limiter. Most people couldn't tell.

Gojyo looked back at Goku giving him a hateful glare. Adorable? Sure as a chibi monkey maybe. She didn't know exactly how evil he could be or how completely stupid he was a lot of the time. He looked to the bracelet; he figured that's what it was but didn't state the obvious like Goku was doing. He closed the door behind him and followed her back to her room.

Azumi turned on the light and put away some of her items she had brought with her from 'work' which included the yin she had made. "It isn't much but it's still a room" she said to him. Then she looked around making sure everything was in place and she cleared off the bed. "Sorry, I'm a pack rat" she said with a smile as she put away her medicines.

Gojyo stood by the door, hands in his pockets watching her put her things away. Obviously she wasn't quite ready to bring someone into the room. Not that it mattered really. "Don't worry about it" he said with a smile. He crossed the room sitting down on the bed.

Azumi smiled at him and went to the table to grab him a can of beer. "Here, I save these. I drink but not much. I have my work to focus on most of the time" she said handing it to him. She was prolonging the inevitable, not that she was a virgin. But she didn't sleep with the first handsome and appealing man she'd seen in years that easily.

Gojyo gladly took the can of beer and popped the top open. He tipped the can up taking a nice drink from the can then held it, resting the can on his knee. He was listening to her talk. It was all interesting to say the least, he could have said something about the work but he decided not to. If she would have wanted him to watch her dance she would have probably invited him to come watch. So maybe she was shy about it.

Azumi sat next to him and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes a bit. It always hurt a bit after she took them off since she didn't have twenty-twenty vision. "So Gojyo, could you tell me about yourself? I saw you and your group a bit earlier" she asked. Hopefully he didn't want to skip past anything and go straight into sex, _then_ she would have to deliver some hurt personally. She did this to see if the men she wanted were pigs or worth keeping.

Gojyo held the can up to his mouth, looking over at her. Tell about himself? He guessed he could tell a bit about himself. After taking a drink from the can he cleared his throat slightly then began to speak. "There's nothing much to tell. I've been traveling for a long time with a group of people. We're on a mission you see." He would stop it at that. No need to tell her everything about their mission. He placed the can of beer on the night table taking out the crumpled pack of cigarettes he had.

Azumi looked at him and smiled. "That sounds more like work...but it's all an adventure I suppose. My work requires me to travel; I'm a doctor you see. I specialize in healing anyone I meet on my travels while doing research on new medicines" she said and glanced at the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "You can have these" she said taking out her half used pack and handing it to him. It was the same brand but they weren't broken or anything. Then she leaned against him as a smile went across her features. "I know what you want from me Gojyo and I'll give it to you while you're in town" she said softly.

Gojyo stared at the pack of smokes in her hand. So she smoked hi-lites like he did. She really couldn't be all that bad. He took the pack of cigarettes and placed them into his breast pocket of his jacket. He took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his lips, and pulled out a lighter. "Thanks." He stared down at her, smiling a bit himself. "Is that so. Well I'm going to be in town for a couple days."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "That'll be great, more time for me to get to know you in many different ways" she said with a hint of lust in her voice. Azumi's hand moved down to his hidden arousal and gently rubbed it. "I see that you would like it as well."

Gojyo moved an arm around her as she nuzzled into him. He didn't expect this to be that easy, but he didn't care. He needed it and for some reason he felt he could say the same for her. Feeling her hand rubbing his hidden erection slightly he took the cigarette out of his mouth, resting it between his fingers. "I guess I'm not really hard to read" he joked.

Azumi giggled at him and took her hand away. She needed to have release, but...she had her morals standing in the way. "Not really, not with an erection like that" she teased and stood up stretching with a yawn. "Do you want to go out?" she asked. "Or would you rather stay here and get your butt kicked in poker again?"

Gojyo finished off his beer watching her stand. "Go out?" He thought it over. Like a date, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He too stood up, placing one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head. "Sure let's go out." He needed to get his mind off of some things, and he had plenty of time to spare since they were going to be in town for a while.

She smiled and grabbed her regular blue jacket that came only to her midriff and put on some black fingerless gloves. "You never know how you'll run into" she said walking out the door and waiting for him. She closed the door behind him as they left, most likely to a place where they could talk or at least not be bored like a bar.

Gojyo looked to her, nodding slightly. He moved out of the room staring down the hallway. He wondered what Goku was doing. He seemed to be in thought ever since he had walked into the room. And since when did Goku ever think of anything besides food? He wanted to know what he was up to, but that would have to wait.

"So where to? I figure you know this town better than I do" he said, placing his other hand in his pocket. Maybe a bar would be the perfect place. It had booze, one of Gojyo's favorite things.

Azumi thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I know this great place in the center of the town, called the Devil's Pen. You'll like it" she said looked up to him. She usually went for guys with long hair but his was short and red...a half demon no doubt. Ah well, he would do. He didn't seem all that bad, disproving the myths about half-breeds. The place she was talking about was a hangout for the nightlife of the town when demons weren't lurking around.

"Sounds like a wicked place. What is it, exactly?" He asked, maybe it was a club. He didn't know, whatever it was it sounded cool, or at least the name did anyway. Gojyo hair wasn't completely short. It grew fast so his hair was just starting to go over his ears. It had been a while since the night Sanzo cut his hair. He ran a hand through his hair walking down the hallway with Azumi, now he felt a little... nervous. He still mourned over the loss of his locks, and secretly wondered if Azumi preferred longer hair.

Azumi walked out into the night air with him and began to head towards the club. "It's a bar and strip club put together" she replied with a smile on her face. She could feel her eyes stinging and immediately put on her glasses. It stopped the pain but her vision had to adjust to the darkness aside from the dimly lit streets. Then she heard a noise and her ears seemed to twitch slightly. "I heard something" she said keeping her hands in her pockets.

Gojyo took a deep breath once he was outside. It was a bit cold, but it was to be expected for being so late at night. He turned to look at her, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. "Sounds interesting enough" he stated, hearing a noise as well. He really didn't think much of it, people always made noises. "I heard it too." "_Damn, it better not be something that will disturb the night…_" he thought.

Azumi narrowed her eyes and looked around them. "Demons" she said with a hiss. As if on que, a group of demons came out towards them with weapons in hand as they surrounded the two.

"Give us the woman" one told Gojyo. Azumi scoffed and took her hands from her pockets putting them into fists.

"Alright, who wants to bleed first?" she taunted, making them growl and come closer. "You can fight, right?" she whispered to the kappa.

Great, now he could exercise a bit, dirtying his hands. He outstretched his hand, making his jakujou appearing in his hand. "You want her? You'll have to go through me first. I'm not the sharing type" he said, moving into a fighting position. He was ready to fight and get this over with. This obviously wasn't his idea of a date.

Three of the six demons went for him and three went for her. Azumi moved out the way of a sword that was swung at her and punched him in the stomach with force knocking the wind out of him. Another grabbed her from behind and put her in a chokehold. She growled and bit him in the arm and kicked him off her. The demons that went for Gojyo were swinging weapons at him and dodging his jakujou.

Jumping back, he stared down the three that were inching closer to him. Who did these assholes think they were? He would get rid of them easily, getting this fight over with quickly. The crescent-moon came off, the chain automatically going around him, the moon slicing and dicing a demon that stood in the way. Then the chain connected back into the pole. Two were remaining. A smile came over his lips. "Come on."

They growled at him and ran for him when a powerful kick sent them crashing into a building wall. Azumi went over to them with a smirk on her lips. "Had enough?" she asked. They grunted in pain and one was about to attack her but a crescent moon shaped blade stopped him and decapitated him. "Thanks" she said to Gojyo and keeping her boot on the two demons she had knocked onto the ground.

"No problem. Now let's finish the rest off." There were still a couple left. They stared at Gojyo and the woman then backed up a bit.

"Screw this!" One said leaving his companion.

"Boo" he said jumping in front of them and letting his jakujou go to work. There went the rest of them. That was easy, too easy. "Pushovers" he said the slinging the weapon over his shoulder. He looked to her.

She smiled and put a cigarette in her mouth, letting it dangle. "You're right, much too easy for my tastes" she said with a slight laugh. "You have an interesting weapon Sha Gojyo, I think we're going to get along just fine" she added and pushed her glasses up on her nose before putting her hands in her pockets.

Gojyo took the cigarette out from between his lips some smoke coming from his open mouth. Suddenly the weapon disappeared from his hand and he placed his hand back into his pocket. "Thanks. You're not all that bad yourself" he commented on her fighting. At least he knew he wouldn't have to protect her, she could definitely take care of herself.

Azumi sighed and started to walk. "Living with my brother, you had to know how to fight. Thanks Gojyo-san" she said. The club wasn't too far and she could see that it had a small crowd tonight. Good, she could probably hear herself over the music they played, only turning it up when they needed to because of numerous voices.

Gojyo looked out to the crowd of people, smirking to himself. Not many people there, that meant it wouldn't be as loud. Usually he would get a headache from all the noises of the bar when it was over crowded. Otherwise he was good to go. They moved towards the club standing outside of the doors. There was a small line that had formed. Not too much though. "I didn't see this place when I was walking around earlier."

"It looks like a normal pub in the day but at night...well, I think you get it" Azumi says going up to the guard. He smiled and let her through, with her grabbing Gojyo's hand of course. The club was lit with fluorescent lights and people were either dancing, drinking, or talking. "Isn't it great?" she asked him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, sounds like a pretty strange place" he said walking past the bouncer. All he did was give Gojyo a look. At first as her hand wrapped around his hand didn't move until it clicked in his brain that she had grabbed his hand. It was a little loud, the music seeping through the doors showing that it was louder inside. Gojyo looked around, pointing to an empty table.

Azumi went to the table and ordered some drinks. The waitress smiled at them both and said it was on the house for them. "Thanks Amy!" she yelled happily to her and looked to Gojyo through her dark blue bangs. "It might be strange but it is a lot better than walking around and being attacked by demons" she said to him.

Sitting down Gojyo took a minute to look around the room noticing some of the dancing going on. He wasn't much of a dancer and hoped that she didn't expect him to want to dance. Drinking and talking, that's what he could do. "True to that, it gets tiresome getting attacked." He would know, traveling with the Sanzo party, there were many demons that attacked constantly.

She laughed and watched as the waitress Cami came back with a beer and a glass of wine. "For the lovebirds" she said teasingly. Azumi took the drinks and punched her friend playfully in the arm to make her go away. "If we didn't have demons attacking, then things would be a lot more boring… and I wouldn't be able to do some of my research" she said picking up her wine glass and taking a sip. "I know there's more to you than only what I see. Why not tell me, I can keep secrets" she said with a grin.

Gojyo looked at the glass of beer sitting in front of him. He took the glass, wrapping his fingers around the handle. He brought the glass up to his lips sipping some of the foam before letting the liquid run down his throat, which burned slightly, but that was something he was used to. "I guess..." He looked up from what he was doing. "What would you like me to tell you?" he asked, there was a lot to him that he could tell, but would rather not.

Azumi thought for a moment and then reached over and touched his scars on the side of his face. "Who did that to you?" she asked. Her fingers gently caressed them, as if she wanted to heal them. But no amount of medicine would make those go away, they were embedded in his skin.

Gojyo grabbed her hand gently, pulling it away from his cheek. His head lowered slightly as he thought of best how to answer this one. "My step-mother did that to me" he said simply, not wanting to go all into it with details. Azumi went closer to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Gojyo...if your past is too painful...then we don't have to talk about it. I should know..." she said letting go of him and then pulled away. She hated to remember what she had to go through, and she hated it even more when she thought of it.

Gojyo took the hug but didn't return the affection. "No, its fine. I should learn to take the past" he explained. He never did like talking about his past. None of the Sanzo party did, though it haunted them all the time.

"No...no one should have to live with those memories. Yet those are the very things that make us who we are. Memories...something I haven't been able to figure out yet" she says taking another small sip of her wine.

"Let's move onto another subject... like me playing you at poker or mah-jongg" she said to him.

While listening to her, he started a new cigarette. He took a long puff from the stick before letting the smoke out slowly. The heavy aura seemed to switch as she asked another question. He placed the cigarette down in the ashtray, wrapping his hands around the glass of beer. "Sure, but you better bring your A-game. I'm pretty good, you see."

She smirked and took off her jacket, using her best game face she could. "You'll just get beaten, I have never been beaten before at mah-jongg and I won't now" she said with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

* * *


	23. The Same Old Routine

Disclaimer: I make no money from the making of this fan fiction; I only get personal satisfaction from it. All rights to Saiyuki are owned by Minekawa-sama, I only own my original characters and the original storyline I developed.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Same Old Routine… with a Hint of Suprise _

The next morning Gojyo woke up. He had drunk too many beers the night before and had a slight headache. He knew the way to cure it, either eat a lime or drink some more. The later of the two sounded better. Azumi woke up and yawned lying in her bed. Thankfully she had been the sober one and gotten Gojyo to his room alright last night. But the wine had given her a stomach ache; her immune system was so screwed…

Sanzo woke up shortly after, the light coming in through the open window. The monk stood up closing the curtains before crawling back into the bed to fall asleep. He wanted to stay in bed all day, that's what he wanted to use his day off for. Mayumi groaned feeling him crawl back in bed. Wasn't she going to do something? Oh well, sleep was better at the moment. Sanzo closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. He placed an arm under his head, laying on his back.

Gojyo slowly got out from under the covers. Goku was snoring loudly in the bed next to him. Damn that noise wasn't helping his hangover one bit. The half-breed stood walking over to a table that held a six pack of beers. He took one of them off of the pack and popped open the top. What Gojyo didn't expect was that beer had been shaken up and sprayed all over his face.

Goku awoke hearing the kappa yell and snickered sleepily. Phase one, sabotage all his beers. Mayumi sat up, hearing a noise come from the pervert's room. "Damnit...can't a woman dream without being interrupted?" she mumbled getting out of bed and putting on her gown to go see what the noise was about. It had to only be about eight or nine in the morning. Sanzo ignored the noise, it was normal to hear them fighting so early in the morning. He turned onto his side grabbing Mayumi's pillow.

Gojyo's hair and face soon was drenched in beer. His face turned red with anger as he moved over towards Goku who was now awake. That little brat he was going to pay for this. "Okay, what the hell was that for?!" he yelled, grabbing Goku by the collar of his shirt and giving him a good shake.

* * *

Mayumi grabbed her gun and began to walk into the hallway. Both of them had disturbed a very very very good dream. And she liked her sleep...

* * *

Goku went swirly eyed for a moment and then tried to get out of his grip. "That was a part of the make up prank I owe you!" he answered. "What?" He said, letting go of him. "You stupid monkey! Don't touch my beer!" He said, a fist forming in his hand. He really wanted to kill the stupid monkey for doing such a thing to his precious beer. Now he had to go out and buy some more.

Goku ran to the door and opened it only to collide with the priestess and accidentally bury his face in her chest. She stood for a moment processing what happened and pushed him away from her.

"You little hentai! I thought it was just Gojyo who tried to touch those!" she yelled aiming a shot at him and he ducked, barely missing it.

He ran behind her and pointed. "He did it! He's trying to kill me! All I did was play a harmless joke" he said innocently. Mayumi glared at him then at Gojyo. "Damnit...it's too early for this!" she yelled shooting at Gojyo.

Gojyo stared at the monkey. Damn he was trying to act like he was innocent. "He shook up my beers knowing that I'd want one and it splattered all over me! This is all that stupid monkey's fault" he said. Then the shots went flying past him. "Don't shoot at me!" he yelled. God he was getting an even bigger headache. And what did she mean by only he tried to touch them? She was implying something… not cool… he didn't want her. Sure she was hot, but a _female Sanzo_? No fuckin' way!

"Damnit Goku...don't be a pervert like him! Only a pervert would do such a thing to a holy figure!" she said making another shot go past his head, that made a few hairs fall onto the ground. "And don't touch his shit again! Got that?!" she told Goku who rapidly nodded his head and watched her walk off. "Another sound and you both die!" she warned and slammed the door shut.

Gojyo glared at her as she walked back to her room. He then pointed a finger in Goku's direction, his eyes reading death. He was going to kill the monkey when he had the chance to do so. But now he had to get the booze off of him. Gojyo walked into the bathroom taking a change of clothes with him.

Goku took his own clothes and snuck out, going to where it was safe, that woman that Gojyo was with earlier. Phase two, ruin any chance of him touching her any time soon...

Hakkai yawned and awoke to all the noise and was chuckling to himself. They never quit did they? Ming woke up to the noises too. What was going on? They sure didn't quit, it was still early. A little too early for them to be fighting all ready. She sighed, turning on her side facing the window and tried to go back to sleep. He lay back down after closing the curtains. He wanted to get another hour of rest at least.

Gojyo got under the shower washing his hair, getting the smell of alcohol off of him. At the same time, Goku knocked on Azumi's door and she opened it, already awake and dressed. "Yes?" she asked.

He sniffed and looked adorable as he told the story to her and she invited him in. Hehe, Gojyo was going to be in hell when he was done. Gojyo finally finished his shower and got out, dressing in a change of clothes. This time he wore a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled on his boots heading back over to his beer. He grabbed one, tapped the top a couple times then opened it. This one didn't fizz or get all over him. He took a drink. Where was that monkey?

Azumi was talking with Goku as he told her about their adventures. A lot of which included him and Gojyo arguing. "You all sound like you have fun to me" she said laughing. He nodded and got up from his seat. "Could you talk to Gojyo? I mean, he's a bully to me" he asked her with teary eyes.

The doctor put on her coat and followed him back to the room where he opened the door slowly and peered in. "You little brat!" Gojyo yelled. Goku smirked and opened the door wider to show Azumi standing there.

"Good morning Gojyo-san, lovely day isn't it?" she asked him with a small smile and Goku hiding behind her She had a look that said 'you are in trouble red head" on her face.

Gojyo stood there shocked for a moment. What had Goku done? This was a chick he was trying to pick up and there we went trying to ruin everything for him. Goddamn stupid monkey! He glared at Goku, giving him the look of 'you're dead you stupid monkey.'Then smiled as he looked to Azumi. Damn what did he tell her? That look was beginning to scare him.

"Good morning..." he answered.

Azumi smiled wider, making her look nearly sadistic. "Goku says you bully him...that isn't very nice. I told you last night how I felt about people like that" she said stepping into the room. Goku snickered lightly and pointed at him from behind Azumi with a 'haha you're dead' look. "I think you should be nicer to Goku-san, he reminds me of my brother a little bit as a child...don't you think that would be wise?" she asked letting her glasses hang on the bridge of her nose, her blue eyes glaring at him.

Gojyo stared at her for a long time before glaring back at Goku backing up a bit. She was scary, damn maybe he picked the wrong woman to mess with. "It isn't my fault, he starts everything. Besides he's lying. I don't bully him I just tell him what's on my mind. There is a difference." 'I'll tell him what's on my mind with my fists when she leaves.' he thought to himself.

Azumi chuckled at him and stopped the smiling. "I knew that already, I was just having a bit of fun" she said. Goku gasped and began to inch away when she snapped her fingers to make him stop. "Now now... don't lie to me about Gojyo-san again" she said turning on her heel and taking off her glasses. Goku seemed to zone out for a moment and then nodded, walking off without a word of retaliation. She put her glasses back on and turned her head to Gojyo. "That was amusing to watch" she said.

Gojyo's mouth dropped, she was just playing with him. His mouth closed and he placed his hands in his pockets looking over the woman standing not too far from him. "Please, don't do that to me again. Goku likes to ruin everything for me" he said a fist forming in his hand. He was going to get Goku for even talking to her.

She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can tell...but it's all in good fun. I'm sure he wouldn't want to hurt you physically or anything. Besides, I had fun doing that. I was doing some more work when he came to me, he cured my boredom" she explained. "But I won't do that to you again, I like you too much" she added and turned around. It was early and she still had some research to do but had to get something to eat before her stomach growled any louder.

Gojyo sighed slightly. He was going to kill that monkey sooner or later if he kept up his crap. He looked her over as she stood there. She looked hungry and he could also hear her stomach growl slightly. "How about we go get something to eat?" he suggested with a slight smile.

Azumi nodded her head and stepped out the door. "Just let me change out of this old skirt. I don't feel all that comfortable in it" she said walking to her own room and opening the door. "I'll be out in a second" she called to him. Goku was hiding out downstairs, eating away while still plotting against Gojyo. He had to do something; Azumi would never agree to pretend to want to sleep with Gojyo. She actually seriously _wanted_ to, that was a scary picture.

Gojyo nodded as she spoke. Sure she could go change her skirt; he would be waiting in the hallway. He stood by her doorway waiting for her to finish getting dressed. Azumi came back out a minute later with a long black skirt that had slits going up the sides, a white turtleneck and a pair of ankle length boots that matched the shirt. She had her black lab coat slung over her shoulder and looked up at Gojyo with a pair of pretty blue eyes under the glasses. "Alright... just promise me you won't kill your roommate" she said teasingly.

Gojyo gave her a sheepish smile as he looked her over. He really did like the way she looked, she was beautiful. She had a beautiful personality to go along with it. And she was someone who didn't take Goku seriously when he talked bad about him. She was awesome. "Let's go."

Azumi took him outside and started to walk down the street with him. "I think you'll love this restaurant. They serve great food and without an attitude" she said smiling. He was so much fun to be around, he reminded her of her brother and a little of her ex lover. But that was something she didn't want to think about, it got her depressed when she did.

Gojyo looked around. There were some people outside. It was early, well not that early. It was still about breakfast time, close to brunch. They must be the type of people who got their things done early while the streets weren't crowded. Soon they came up to the restaurant. "Looks nice enough from the outside." He said walking in.

Azumi smiled and followed him inside, getting a table next to the window. There were some people here for breakfast but they looked like travelers who were just stopping by. She herself was a traveler after all and a skilled one at that. She just had to get a ride into the next town somehow. "I'll pay if you want" she offered. Azumi always did like to do things like that; she hated being the role of a woman who only liked men for money and spending it all.

Gojyo waited for the waitress to come by. Once she did he ordered some rice gruel and some salty fish. The woman nodded, smiling then looked to Azumi waiting for her to give her order.

Azumi smiled and started to order. "A small salad and vitamin water for me" she said as the waitress took her order and walked off. "I don't eat much, but enough to survive at least" she told Gojyo. "It's been awhile since I had company to share a morning with." By that, she meant an actual person and not her research. It had been a few years for her actually.

Gojyo listened to her order and idle chat. She _was_ paying after all. This was the first woman that didn't expect him to pay for everything. With a smile he picked up his glass of sake and took a drink. The sake was warm and felt good going down his throat.

But most importantly, he felt… comfortable with her. She made him feel good about himself, she was gorgeous, intelligent, and awesome when it came to gambling. If he didn't know better, he would think it was too good to be true. He didn't call it 'love', not this soon… and plus, even if he was he'd have to test out her bedroom skills first.

* * *

Sanzo couldn't sleep in anymore. He sat up and wanting to throw the pillow. He needed sleep. His eyes were bloodshot. Mayumi turned over slightly and hugged a pillow to her body. "Sanzo...go back to bed..." she told him sleepily. Damnit, he woke her up.

Sanzo looked down at Mayumi and sighed. He couldn't go back to sleep, not now. He needed to shoot something. Maybe he would go wake up Gojyo and Goku if they weren't already awake. A smile crept over his features as he thought about it.

Mayumi opened her eyes slightly and blinked at him. "Sanzo? What do you-? No way, I refuse to let you leave this room with such evil thoughts" she said sitting up. Sanzo looked over at Mayumi. "Stop reading my mind" he said while pushing the covers off of himself.

Mayumi smirked and folded her arms. "It's so entertaining to read minds though, especially yours you evil monk" she said.

Sanzo looked back at Mayumi. "I don't think evil and monk have ever been in the same sentence together." He said getting up to go into the bathroom.

Mayumi blinked and started to count off on her fingers. "Well, for you...there has been agitated, corrupted, pissy, mean, demon...I could go on but I'll stop" she said with a smile.

Sanzo looked back at Mayumi. "I know... I could name off a few for you too." He said going into the bathroom and closing the door. Soon he came back out and lay back down on the bed. Mayumi watched him with narrowed slits and turned her head away. As soon as her poor legs could move she was going shopping. He pulled his pillow up over his head trying to block out the light, he was going to go to sleep one way or another.

* * *

Kougaiji tapped Suki on the shoulder and looked into her eyes as she turned. "Alright, now you can go do your thing. Whoever you think is the weakest at this point" he told her. They had been in the town all night, and had expertly hidden themselves from the Sanzo party. Suki had been bugging him all night about attacking, so here was her chance.

Suki stared at Kougaiji. This was her chance. "Finally!" she exclaimed, pulling out a small hand sized crystal ball. Smiling she said a small spell and the ball began to light up. She blew on it and the wind began to pick up. "Testing" she said, sitting down. She grabbed a poker and poked herself in the arm hard enough that tears began to roll down her eyes, causing it to rain. "Stand back" she said.

The group stood back, watching her. This wasn't the first time Kougaiji had seen her do this but for the others it was. "What is she doing?" Lirin asked. "Watch and listen" Kougaiji told her with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glad he did accept her as an assistant, she was invaluable to them with her magick.

With a clap of her hands it began to thunder. Smiling she peered down into the crystal ball. She pulled out a piece of paper and tore it into pieces letting it fall over the globe. Soon it began to hail. There was a reason she wanted it raining and hailing. "What exactly are you doing?" Kougaiji asked Suki. Even he was curious to know. Suki smiled. "I'm drawing them out" she said simply, slowly becoming drenched with the heavy rain.

* * *

Gojyo looked outside. "Strange weather" he said.

Azumi blinked in confusion and straightened out her glasses. "That's strange...we're in the desert region. It hardly rains let alone hails" she said. This was all too strange to her, she knew it wasn't natural.

Neither did the priestess as she got out of bed and looked outside. "What the hell is this?" she asked. She hated that damn rain already, and now it was hailing too? Since when did the desert region _hail_? How did it go from sunny to this so suddenly? Sanzo looked up. "Do you think?" He began... maybe it was Kougaiji. The only person he thought was capable of this was his little witch of a girlfriend.

The food arrived on the table, but Gojyo was all too curious around this time. He wandered outside, just to see exactly what was going on with the unnatural weather. This had to be some sort of trap, but the question now was who?

Goku was in the middle of eating when it started to rain and hail. His curiousness got the best of him as he went out to check. Mayumi put on her clothes, and then secured her sutra and gun to go out. This had to be demonic work, no doubt about it. Azumi followed Gojyo and looked around. "Hailing in the desert like this?" she asked.

* * *

Suki stood up looking from the roof tops soon finding Gojyo. "And it worked too. Look there" she said pointing. Lirin smiled and looked around. "Is monkey boy gonna come out too?" she asked happily. Kougaiji shook his head, why did she think of him as a playmate and not the enemy? Suki looked around more, seeing the rest of the group come out. Her smile widened. "Time to play" she said jumping from the roof. She wanted a piece of all of them, especially Goku, whom she landed in front of. "Hey, monkey boy" she said, cracking her knuckles.

Goku growled and pulled out his Nyoibou ready to face her. "Look here you old bat, I'm not in the mood for you" he said angrily. He could see Kiora there again in his arms dying. All because of her! Suki growled. "Who you calling old?!" she said, pulling out a kunai. "Are you just sour about your little girlfriend? Well don't worry. You'll be joining her soon enough" she said, standing in a fighting position.

Goku smirked and swung his Nyoibou at her with force. "No, I'm going to kick your ass for her!" he said jumping into the air and swinging his staff down on her.

Suki dodged, getting out of the way of his blow. Damn he was fast when he was pissed off. Maybe he should eat more and then he wouldn't be so fast. Damn children. She pulled out her kusari-gama. "Prepare yourself" she said swinging the blade it heading in Goku's direction.

Goku growled as he barely dodged the blade and getting his arm slightly cut in the process. Then he swung his staff at her stomach, getting her in the gut with it.

Suki dropped back a bit, holding her stomach. It was still sore from the last time he had hit her there. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" she asked, throwing a shuriken at him. She was a dead shot with those shuriken. She smiled as one ripped through his shirt hitting him in the chest.

Goku smirked and swung at her again, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "No, can't remember. Although Sanzo said it was okay to hit old crones" he replied. Suki dodged, stepping back sending a few more shuriken his way. "I'm not an old crone!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. He was making her angry. She threw a kunai at his head.

Goku managed to dodge the kunai aimed at his head before it killed him but the shuriken lodged in different parts of his body was painful as hell. "Old crone..." he mumbled taking his Nyoibou and making them three jointed sticks. He grinned rushing at her swinging it in the air as he hit her in the head, knocking her into a wall hard.

Suki hit the wall, her head bouncing slightly. All she could feel was pain. She brought a hand to the back of her head. It felt wet and sticky, not just wet from the rain. Pulling her hand into view she noticed blood. "Shit..." She stood, and soon disappeared. She knew when she had enough. "_Until next time_" This was echoed in his mind.

Goku smiled in triumph but not long as he saw a small explosion coming from not too far away. Hakkai came running out of the dust and breathed heavily. "Damn she's good..." he said. Goku looked up to see Yaone smiling and waving. "Oh brother..." he said with a sweatdrop on his head. Did those two ever seriously fight or were they just too nice?

* * *

Kougaiji looked down and snapped his fingers. "Dokugakuji, say hi to your brother" he told him. The demon nodded and jumped down in front of Gojyo. "Hey" he told him with a wide smile. Azumi stared at him and went behind the red head. "Who is he?" she asked slightly nervous, he was different from other demons she had seen.

Gojyo looked over at Dokugakuji, stoic and just held out his hand. "He's my brother." The jakujou appeared in his outstretched hand. "Stay back" he said. Dokugakuji pulled out his sword and watched as Azumi stood back out of the way. "Actually taking out a woman are you?" he asked with a smirk and rushed at his younger brother sword in hand. Gojyo blocked his attack with the pole of the jakujou. He pushed Dokugakuji back, taking a swing himself. Dokugakuji blocked with his sword, pushing the jakujou backwards.

Gojyo pushed back, taking a slice with the other end of the blade. When that didn't connect he swung the blade, wrapping it around Dokugakuji's arm. Dokugakuji tried to move his arm but found it useless and used his free hand to punch Gojyo in the face hard. No way was he going to lose; he had to win this round.

Gojyo fell back a bit, rubbing his cheek. He pulled on the jakujou, tightening the chain around Dokugakuji's arm. Dokugakuji growled feeling the growing pressure on his arm and pushed his sword further, going through the kappa's arm. He didn't want to do it, but he had to do something or else his circulation would be cut off completely in his own arm.

"Ah!" Gojyo yelled as the sword went through his arm. It hurt. He pulled the chain as it released Dokugakuji. He fell to his knees, holding his arm.

"You need more practice" he told him and went off to find Kougaiji.

Gojyo watched as Dokugakuji left. Sure he thought he needed practice. That shit hurt. And not to mention it ruined his date with Azumi. Thankfully she was a doctor, right? He looked back to Azumi. "Sorry..." He stood to his feet, watching as blood came from the wound.

Azumi went over to him and took him inside the restaurant. "It's alright, as long as you're okay Gojyo" she said taking out a small medical pack from her coat and using it on him. "Hmm....this won't do" she said taking off his shirt to treat his wounds. "Better" she said with a smile.

Gojyo stared at Azumi as she took off his shirt. Well, at least she knew what she was doing. Thankfully he picked the right girl this time, a frickin doctor. What else could be more convenient? "Thanks Azumi… when you're done, we need to get back to the hotel pronto. I'll make this up to you later in full."

Azumi finished fixing him up and let him put back on his shirt, and she really liked it… what a pity for the sleeve to get covered in blood. "You don't have to do that… unless you want to Gojyo. I'm just glad he didn't stab you through the bone, or else I would have a problem. Setting bones is not my specialty when I don't have my briefcase with me." She sighed and patted his cheek. "Let's worry about making up this date later, 'kay babe? I get the feeling that your friends need help."

Gojyo stared at his newly wrapped arm, a long sigh escaping from his lips. He couldn't believe it. Every time it seemed he was trying to have a date with some chick it was ruined. He looked back to her. "Yeah, they were probably attacked just like I was. Let's go right now." Gojyo said standing up and began to walk back to the inn with her.

* * *

Mayumi was walking outside when Kougaiji stood in front of her. "Not you again" she said annoyed and pulled out her gun. "Give up the sutra woman" he said making fire go all around him in a blaze. She wasn't going to be easy; she had gotten stronger since last time they met. Sanzo stood beside Mayumi. What were they doing out here? "Can't stay away can you?"

Kou smirked and sent a wave of fire at them. "No, not with those sutras you both have" he said. Sanzo and Mayumi both rolled to opposite sides to avoid being burned. "Damn, don't you all ever learn?" she asked shooting at him. He moved and ran up to her with a hidden knife and sliced her hand, knocking the gun away. She growled and kicked him in the stomach angrily and went to grab her gun. He turned to Sanzo and began to attack him instead.

Sanzo shot at Kougaiji hoping to hit him since his aim was off. This was too early for him to be fighting. Kougaiji smirked after dodging the bullets and whistled. A flash of orange hair appeared and jumped on Sanzo's shoulders. "Hi seducing eyes!" she said happily. Sanzo growled feeling the brat hop onto him. It made him fall over in the process. "Get off me, now" he said.

Mayumi sighed and ran up to Kougaiji swinging at him with her fists. She had gotten better after practicing at the temple for a while with her master while they were there. He dodged all her attacks and hit her in the stomach, making blood come from her mouth. "Damn you..." she said holding her stomach and stepping back."Now give me the sutras" he demanded.

Lirin smiled down at him and waged a finger. "Nope can do seducing eyes, I have to follow brother's orders. Besides, the old lady is handling herself okay" she told him and pulled out a staff in case she had to use brute force. Mayumi heard that comment and dodged from more fire. "I AM NOT OLD!!!!" she yelled in anger and used that rage to go after Kou again.

Sanzo stared at Lirin. "Don't make me shoot you" he said, holding his gun in his hand. Lirin went wide eyed and moved away from Sanzo, signaling to Kou that they should leave. "Not until I get that sutra" he said angrily.

Mayumi gave him a hard punch to the face and he turned his head slightly from the force. "You little wench" he said thrusting a small sword into her side. She fell to her knees and held her stomach.

"So much pain..." she mumbled. It was like he killed something inside her. But then again, it was where her previous injury was. She held out her gun and aimed it. "Leave" she hissed with the sutra glowing.

He took the hint and moved to Lirin. "We'll be back" he said disappearing with his sister.

Sanzo went over to Mayumi and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked, though it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay, she had been stabbed. Mayumi coughed up blood and looked at him through blurry eyes. "Sanzo...I think he...broke something..." she said fainting into his arms.

* * *

Suki appeared at the roof where they had been earlier. She grabbed her crystal ball, blood smearing over it. Soon it stopped raining. The ball fell out of her hand and shattered over the ground. She fell over, fainting. Maybe it was a slight concussion. Damn that monkey.

Kou's gang had all met at the roof where Yaone immediately treated everyone, Suki being the first. "Damn them...well, I got someone" Kougaiji said. Lirin blinked and looked up at him. "Who?" "That priestess" he replied. "She's weakened for now."

Suki soon came to, sitting up. "I'm going to kill that monkey." She said. "If its the last thing I do."

Kougaiji shook his head and glared at the inn. "No Suki...Goku is mine to take down" he told her. He had claimed that monkey from the start.

Suki stared at Kougaiji. Damn, she wanted that punk kid all to herself. She wanted to destroy him by herself. Sighing she stood up disappearing to head back to the castle.

Kougaiji sighed and disappeared with the rest of his group, they would get scolded again by his stepmother.

* * *

Sanzo looked over Mayumi as she lay in his arms. He carried her back to the inn, taking her to their room. He placed her on the bed then walked over to Hakkai's room. He opened Hakkai and Ming's door, which made Ming look up suddenly.

"Where's Hakkai?" he asked.

"He went out to fight," Ming said, "he's not back yet."

"When Hakkai gets in have him come to my room, immediately."

"I will."

Sanzo left the room going back to his own. He removed the top part of Mayumi's robes until he got a better look at the wound. He held something over the wound to stop the bleeding. Just until Hakkai got back... and damn him it had better be soon.

Goku and Hakkai walked back to the inn, both of them talking about the fights and then the rain. "I knew that old bat was doing something weird" Goku said.

Hakkai sweatdropped and shook his head. "Well, she does have access to powers that we can't comprehend, it's only natural. This means we should stay on guard even more." There was going to be some much needed healing on the others since he already did Goku and himself. He saw Ming in the hallway and waved to her. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Mayumi is hurt. Sanzo came looking for you. He needs you right now" she said, she looked worried on top of it.

Hakkai went into their room and saw Sanzo stopping the bleeding with a towel. "Thanks for waiting, I can take over" he said going to the side of the bed and sitting down gently. The pain on her face was evident and he started to use his chi to heal her, and he was beginning to become drained. He had used so much earlier; hopefully he could take away most the damage.

She moaned with her eyes tightly closed and held her side. "It hurts..." she said softly. He shhed her and continued to heal.

Azumi walked back to the inn with Gojyo and immediately noticed where fighting had been going on. "I hope no one is seriously hurt" she said going in with the kappa. But she was a doctor for a reason, when things like this happened it was her job to help.

Gojyo and Azumi both came into the inn. Gojyo quickly walked up the stairs to the room, finding the party all in the monks' room. "So we were right. You guys got attacked as well." Ming turned her head towards Gojyo then nodded.

Goku sighed and sat down in a chair with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, that old bat attacked us again" he told him. Gojyo thought for a moment. Old bat? Who was he talking about? He figured he wouldn't ask. It wasn't the time for that. Right now they all seemed concerned with Mayumi.

Sanzo stood back letting Hakkai do his job. His arms crossed over his chest the whole time. Though it wasn't noticeable he was actually worried about Mayumi. He knew she'd be fine, but he didn't want another person taken away from him.

Remembering that, he also remembered that he had also promised himself that he would never care for another person as much as he did his late master. Sighing he lit up a cigarette trying to calm himself down. So he broke his promise to himself… well, it was for her and his master would have more than likely approved should he have lived to this day.

Ming stood in the doorway, watching Hakkai heal Mayumi. She could sense the heaviness in the air. It would have made them all flat if it weren't for gravity.

Hakkai was too busy healing the priestess, which seemed to be taking more chi than he thought it would have. This was a huge amount being put into her body, more than enough for one. Then she moaned in pain as he finished and he got up slowly. "I don't know what else is wrong with her, I fixed her wounds" he said troubled.

Azumi went over and began to check her over. "I see the problem...but I would rather keep that between my patient and me" she told them after a few minutes of what looked like a regular checkup of the upper and lower body. Goku had a curious look on his face as did Hakkai. "I understand ma'm, we should all rest anyway" Hakkai said to her.

Sanzo stared down Azumi. There were other problems? His mind could only guess what they could be. But he felt it not his place to ask such questions. Especially if they were so confidential that Azumi could only share it with only Mayumi. Sighing, he took a long drag from his cigarette and let it out slowly. He continued to watch the two.

Ming turned her head towards the door. "I think we should leave. Everyone needs their rest." She said to Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo then walked out.

Hakkai went after Ming while Goku decided to leave and go take a much needed rest. Then he would go and eat later on until he thought he was full.

Azumi took Gojyo's hand and led him out the room with a small smile on her lips. "I suggest we leave them alone, and you need to rest or you might overexert yourself" she told him. She stopped and turned to the monk. "Sir, I want you to take care of her, she's in a lot of pain right now" she told him and then walked off again with Gojyo.

Gojyo followed after Azumi, seeing as he was being pulled out of the room. "Be careful, my arm is kind of wounded here" he whined.

* * *

Sanzo sighed taking a seat next to Mayumi on the bed. He stared down at her, not as stoic as he usually was but with genuine concern. He finishing off his cigarette and immediately started a new one. Mayumi looked up at Sanzo through half open eyes and reached her hand out to touch his face. "Hey Sanzo? Will you take care of me?" she asked sleepily. The healing process had been painful on her for some reason and she thought she knew why.

Sanzo looked to Mayumi as she stared back at him. He grabbed her hand, his palm resting against the back of her hand, lacing his fingers with her own. He then rested their hands in his lap. "Yes, I will take care of you" he said finally.

Mayumi smiled at him and shut her eyes. She was glad to be with him, he really did care. But the question to that was would he care after this journey was over? Would he still be in love with her so much that it ran through the course of a lifetime? That was something to worry and ponder over… in her dreams, as she let sleep claim her tired body.

Sanzo watched as she shut her eyes again. Hopefully she was going to rest, that's what she needed most right now. Sighing he let go of her hand and laid beside her on the bed. He needed some sleep as well.

* * *

Ming walked towards the room she was sharing with Hakkai. He didn't need rest herself, though she knew by how tired and worn out Hakkai looked he needed some good rest. She opened the door and as soon as Hakkai was in the room she closed the door.

She took a seat at a desk that was off to the corner. "I can't believe it. They actually have the nerve to show up now of all times and attack." She seemed angry. Sighing she rested her elbows on her thighs then rested her chin on her fists.

Hakkai lay down on the bed and looked over to Ming. "We're all in one piece though, and everyone is going to be okay. Like I said before, this journey is dangerous and things like that are expected to happen" he explained. Maybe she was upset that any of them were even put in danger today.

"Thankfully, you're in one piece and thankfully everyone else is okay." She sighed looking up at him with huge concerned hues. "I guess you're right, but I fear I'll probably never get used to always being constantly attacked, people getting hurt, and not being able to do anything about it." She was upset because she couldn't do anything about it. Not only that she didn't like to see people hurt, it made her feel bad when she didn't have the same wounds to show as everyone else. Almost like she had special treatment.

Hakkai sighed and sat up to face her. "Ming, you don't have to feel bad. Sure you can't fight but you're support for us, a reason to live. Isn't that the most important thing? You're not useless when your knowledge of demons is a weapon for us either" he told her. He didn't want to see her sad, or angry with herself.

Ming stared at him, letting out a long sigh. She stood up. "I can't help it. Thanks for helping me realize that I'm not completely useless." She said, crawling over to Hakkai. She laid down, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it over her shoulders, letting him embrace her. She closed her eyes, she was tired from just being tired.

Hakkai smiled and held Ming in his arms and hen yawned. He chuckled and pulled away from her with a smile. "I think I need my rest now" he said to her and lay down under the covers. He wanted to go out later when he woke and that's exactly what he would do.

Ming nodded moving away from him. She would let him have his rest in peace. She moved over towards the end of the bed by the window and sat down. She brought her knees up to her chest staring out the window as if she were lost in though. She was merely planning her future, something that seemed so close yet so far away from her at the moment. Sighing she watched a bird perch itself on the window and begin to build a nest.

* * *

Azumi pulled Gojyo to her room and opened the door. "Alright, you can rest here while I do my research. It'll give you a break from Goku-san and you'll be able to sleep in a bigger bed" she said to him.

Gojyo looked over to the bed and laid down on his back. "I guess I can do that."

Azumi watched him with an amused smile and sat at her desk pulling out a silver case and opening it. It looked like a test tubes in a variety different colors and other tools that doctors used.

Gojyo looked over at Azumi for a long while. What was in that case? It looked like test tubes, but what were they used for? Of course that was a stupid question, it was used for patients. He then closed his eyes, moving a hand under his head and tried to go to sleep. He needed the rest.

* * *


	24. One Night with Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki, only the awesome creator of the series does. I only take credit for my original characters and original storyline.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four: One Night with Her_

Kougaiji's group had retreated back to the castle, where they were all being treated for wounds and discussing what to do about getting those two sutras.

"Damn it, they're all too strong when they're on their guard. We need to get them when they are most vulnerable" Kougaiji said.

Yaone and Dokugakuji were both crowded around Kougaiji with the former taking care of his wounds. Suki was off a bit resting against a wall. She was all done being treated with. Sighing, the woman pushed herself off of the wall and began to pace. She was plotting as it seemed.

"We should single them out one by one, starting with that pregnant woman who's Hakkai's girlfriend. She's the weakest. Not to mention that would take care of Hakkai. Taking away what's precious to him first before we get him. Pick them off one by one" she said, still pacing the floor.

Kougaiji thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to harm the woman but maybe he could take her. "I like the plan Suki...although I would prefer not to take an innocent woman's life away along with her unborn child. I suggest we just take her without bringing harm to her" he said.

Lirin grinned and hopped around Suki. "Yep, I like his plan! You should agree to it Suki Suki!" she said full of energy. Kou stared at his sister and you could plainly see that he wanted to grab her back and hug her close to him. Mostly to keep her from bouncing around.

Suki stopped moving and crossed her arms over her chest. She never said anything about harming her, but then again that was what she had implied. "I don't think it matters. From what I have gathered she'd be giving birth to a mongrel, a half-breed baby. What kind of life would that be for a child? Or a mother even?"

Dokugakuji stared at Suki, he was beginning to dislike this woman more and more. Suki began to pace again. "Fine, just take her if you must, but then you'll have one pissed demon coming after you to try and get her back. However if she died then he would be only grieving… though I do believe that he'd still come back and get you. So either way you're shit out of luck." She was beginning to rant now. "I'm not into kidnapping, but I'm sure we could find a nice little place to keep her locked up."

Kougaiji wasn't liking this at all, he didn't care if someone was a human he still didn't like to harm people unless it was absolutely necessary. Now she was beginning to make him mad, especially by the half breed comment.

Yaone could sense the tension in the air and smiled at them. "Now calm yourselves" she told them.

Kou scoffed and crossed his arms. "I know he'd be upset... but she could be in exchange for the scriptures only. We wouldn't harm her even if she is going to give birth to a half breed" he told her, clearly getting angry and trying to prove his point.

Suki could feel the tension rising in the air. She stopped pacing. Perhaps she had said way too much and was angering the lord. Not to mention his friends. That would totally kick her out of any club that she had managed to get into with these people. She tapped her foot slightly. "But I doubt Sanzo would ever agree to it. She may be part of the group, but Sanzo isn't going to immediately hand over the scriptures for her safe return." Suki thought for a long minute. "_The priestess_!" She looked excited now. "The priestess! Sanzo's little bitch! Forget the pregnant bimbo! Let's bag us a priestess!"

Kou sighed and tapped his sharp nails on the metal table he was leaning against. "That would be a good idea...only one problem is that she can defend herself much better than a lot of priests I know. In order to capture Lady Chiharu, we would have to get her when she's alone. I doubt she's hardly ever alone anymore" he said.

"What about when she's sleeping?" Yaone asked.

He shook his head no. "Sanzo would be in the same room I bet; I wouldn't want to risk it. It would be best to catch her in town."

"I've seen her shop by herself. She does it during the wee hours in the morning while everyone is basically sleeping, including the monk." Suki said, placing her pinkie in her ear and cleaning it out slightly. "Or we could kidnap them both, threaten their lives for the scriptures. I bet Sanzo couldn't resist handing us the scripture if he's got two lives, not to mention one of them being his little bitch, on his hands."

Kougaiji seemed to be in deep thought and then nodded. "Yes, we'll go for both of them. But it will be harder since the demon will be asleep with his woman beside him" he said. There was _that_ risk and he didn't want to take it. Somehow, Mingmei would have to be left alone and they would have to have enough time to take her without being caught.

Suki thought for a long moment then brought a finger up. "Well he leaves her alone when they are fighting. He can't always protect her. We'll need a diversion, a fight that will draw the demon out and then someone will have to take her." She said. She sure did know a lot about the since she studied more than the regulars of Kougaiji's group.

looked to Lirin and smirked. "Alright, sis, you can do it" he told her. She blinked twice and then inched away. "No... I'm not cut out for distracting that guy, he's too weird. How about Yaone do it?" she suggested. Kou smirked more; he knew Lirin wouldn't want to do it. "Fine, Yaone, you will" he told her. She nodded to him and bowed. "I'll do my best" she said with a smile.

Suki looked over at them a devious grin painted on her features. "And I'll take the woman. I know how to get so that she's vulnerable. I used to play with her all the time while I was watching them" she said. "She won't be hard to get." Suki then stopped pacing and went back to leaning against the wall.

Kougaiji raised an eyebrow at her and then began to walk towards her. "Okay Suki, you had better do this right. I leave half this plan in your hands" he told her with a serious gleam in his eyes. Then he turned to the rest of the group and crossed his arms. "We leave after dawn, we should get there in time" he explained.

Suki stared at him. Better not screw this up? Yeah this was her plan, so of course she wouldn't. She turned to look at Kougaiji. "Wait. What about the priestess? Who's going to get her?" she asked. She may have known how to press her buttons, but she could only take one woman at a time.

Kougaiji turned to Dokugakuji and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving her to you" he said. He was sure the demon could handle Mayumi even if she was rough around the edges.

Dokugakuji nodded, he would get the priestess so long as she wasn't being guarded. Suki turned around to leave the room. "We should all get some rest if we're going to be doing this." She then left the room heading down the hallway.

Kougaiji watched Suki leave but didn't attempt to go after her. He wanted to talk to her about that little 'problem' she had and what he could do to keep it in check but now wasn't the time. "She's right, rest up" he told his group as they departed from the room.

Suki stopped in her room, then clutched her stomach. The last time she satisfied the beast was when she had taken blood from Kougaiji. She was feeling a little restless. Maybe she would go down to the town and have a midnight snack. She changed her clothes, placing a beanie on her head, wearing all black.

* * *

Kougaiji sighed and knocked on her door, he couldn't sleep unless he got it off his mind. "Suki? I need to speak with you" he said in a low tone. He didn't want to upset her nor did he want her to be intimidated by him.

Suki quickly pulled off her hat, and hid it behind her back as he opened the door. She stared at him, thinking of what he could possibly want to talk to her about. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's about your little 'problem' Suki. You fed from me last time... and it didn't bother me much. But you need to control it, I could give you some blood packs if you want" he explained.

She gulped. She had no idea she had fed from him last time. When the beast is out she didn't usually remember much. "I can't control it like that. It's not just the drinking of the blood... its also the urge to rip things to fucking pieces. You don't understand."

He looked at her for a moment and then placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand Suki...but why didn't you kill me? It was as if you were enjoying it... and seducing me almost" he said with a faint blush on his cheeks and put his hands at his sides.

She stared at him, her eyes cold for some reason. "I don't know. I don't know anything." She clutched her stomach again and walked past him. "It's too late for blood packs now." He looked after her and began to follow. "Suki, please don't leave. I'll... let you feed from me again if you want. It doesn't hurt much and I can always heal" he offered. It was already bad enough that the minus wave was making demons kill humans; he didn't want her to add to it.

She turned back around to look at him. It wasn't her fault that she needed this… or maybe it was. She sighed then turned back around to face him. "Fine, but I can't promise I won't try and kill you this time." She headed back towards him.

Kougaiji walked into her room and stood in the middle of the floor. "If you try, you might find yourself burned to death Suki" he told her. That was his way of warning her. He wouldn't let things get too out of control. She sighed slightly, her eyes going dark. She moved towards him, moving a hand along the nape of his neck, and then pressed in deeply, her sharp nails cutting his neck slightly. She leaned up, her mouth going around the wound as she began to drink.

He gasped softly and took the bit of pain that came with her feeding off him. He wasn't one for enjoying pain but this was an exception. He couldn't really talk at the moment; he was making sure she didn't kill him by keeping his guard up.

She let a lot of blood enter her mouth then swallowed. Her eyes slid closed, her hands moving to his chest, her fingernails gently moved against the fabric of his shirt. For some reason, it was noticeable it wasn't Suki anymore. This was indeed the beast.

He felt his body slightly tingle from her touch, he had wanted her for awhile but he didn't know how to approach someone like Suki. Now this..."beast" was making him feel in places he hadn't felt in some time.

The beast stopped moving her nails, her hands then trailed down his front to move under his shirt. Her hands stopped at the side of his waist. Her nails dug into his flesh, and then slowly moved up his sides. Her mouth moved away from the cut on his neck to under his chin. A hand moved to his head lifting it slightly as her mouth nipped by his Adam's apple.

Kougaiji gritted his sharp teeth and looked down at her. "Be gentler or you won't get anything" he told her tipping her chin up with a finger. He was watching what she did to him, even if it was all sensual to him.

She stared up at him, a devious grin coming over her lips. "More gentle?" she said pushing him up against the wall. She pulled off his shirt before letting her fingernail go over his chest, where she made a small cut. Her tongue moved over the cut, her eyes sliding closed.

He groaned softly while putting his hands on her shoulders gently. He loved this… in a weird way. Kou never thought pain would feel this good to him. "More like that" he told her with one eye open looking down at her.

Suki, or the beast, moved her hand to the bleeding cut on his neck, her fingers ran over it, then they trailed down his body, from his neck until the blood stopped trailing from her finger. With her mouth she began to lick up the trail of blood to the wound on his neck.

He moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. The beast was making his body feel like Heaven and Hell at the exact same time. His hands entangled in her long locks as he held her and pulled her closer to him. "I need you..." he said in a low tone.

The beast smiled against his skin. She took a step back from him and quickly removed her shirt. She grabbed his hand pushing him onto her bed, where she climbed on top of him, straddling him. Leaning down she licked the blood from around his neck. Kougaiji moaned as she licked and nipped at his neck. He brought her up to his face and began to give her a soft kiss, then deepened it feeling his need to be inside her rise.

She kissed him back, tasting like his blood. She pulled up from the kiss licking her lips. She then began to work on his pants; quickly unbuttoning them then began to unzip them. He growled and shoved the damn thing on the floor, his more rough side coming out of him. He went for her skirt, quickly discarding it and rubbing his nails on her inner thighs slowly.

She moved her hand to where he was running his nails on her thigh. She pushed his hand down harder so that as his hand moved it broke the skin. Letting go of his hand she ran a hand over her wounds then licked her fingers. Removing the rest of the clothing, she bent down kissing him on the lips.

He could taste a mix of his own blood and hers and smirked. His hand moved to her breasts caressing them gently and then played with the taut peaks. He sat up slightly and pushed her forward with his hand on the small of her back and took one into his mouth. He hungrily sucked at them tasting her sweet flesh.

This brought a soft moan to Suki's lips. She pressed her lips tightly together. She was growing wetter and wetter by the second. She moved herself so that her opening was right over the head of his throbbing member.

He moved his head away from her breasts and laid on his back putting both his hands on her hips. He let himself enter her, earning them both a gasp of pleasure. Kou helped move her by steadying her body as she moved inside him. It was as if she was made tight enough to fit him as well as make him succumb to her.

After the gasp, she moved her hands over his chest, rubbing lightly as she moved slowly up and down on top of him. Her eyes slid closed as she pushed herself down hard enough causing her to moan.

Kou moaned louder and moved her faster. He _needed_ and _wanted_ release. He was craving more than anything else, the desire to reach his peak after a long fast away from female flesh. He moved his hips with hers deepening the strokes and making himself moan more.

Suki needed release just about as much as he did. She kept up with him easily. Her hand wondered to her breast as she began to rub a finger over the swollen bud. She moaned at her own touching. Her hand then moved to the neglected nipple and began to rub that one as well.

He watched her as she gave herself part of what was going to be a big release and raised his hand up to her chest. He took the one that she neglected and began to caress it as much as he could, taking his claws and pinching the nipple softly.

Moving her body harder, she stopped rubbing her breasts, moaning as he pinched and caressed her breast. Her eyes slid open as she bent down, her lips pressing down hard against his, her mouth wondering from his lips down to the cut on his chest that was still bleeding. She began to lick the wound.

He moaned and could feel himself almost ready to come. He wanted them both to do it together. He moved a hand from her waist seeing as she could support herself and moved it down over her skin tracing marks over her as they moved together. She could feel herself drawing closer and closer to her much needed release. She moaned feeling his nails trace along her body. "Harder" she uttered breathlessly, wanting to feel herself bleed.

He dug his nails in her skin, feeling blood lightly go over his fingers. He moved harder inside her, slamming her down on his member with the other hand on her waist. He groaned as he began to release his seed inside her, knowing she was so close to her own.

She moaned as she felt her body slowly tingle from the wounds he had created on her body. As she felt his orgasm begin, it triggered her own. She screamed her release as she began to release over them both. Though she began to slow down she didn't stop, as she drained him of all he had. As soon as they were both finished she stopped.

He had his eyes closed and his body was so tired from their love making... well, sex in this case. Love making was sweet and gentle, not rough and filled with bloodplay. "Damn..." was all he could say as he opened his eyes to look up at her. Then he remembered... Suki wouldn't even remember this. The one time he had shown a woman how he truly felt and she wouldn't remember it.

Apparently Suki had come back out as she released. She had been trying to keep her beast under control so that all she did was have sex with him and didn't kill him. She pulled herself off of him, feeling a bit of his seed begin to slide out from inside her. She reached between her legs, running a hand through what had slid out then licked her fingers. She then lay down beside Kougaiji an arm strewn across his chest.

He held her in his arms, although he could feel that he needed some sleep. "Suki...thank you" he said to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't know what else to say, because he was in like with her, not love. Suki rested her head against his chest, smiling to herself. "You're very much welcome. You should get some sleep." She said closing her eyes sleepily. Kou sighed and breathed in her scent before letting himself succumb to sleep. Hopefully this wouldn't affect their work relationship… and it had better not earn teasing from Dokugakuji.

* * *


	25. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki, the awesome creator Minekawa-sama does. I only claim rights to my original characters and storyline.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five: The Plot Thickens… in More Ways Than One_

The Sanzo party was still sleeping the next day.

Azumi had fallen asleep on her desk last night from doing her work and still hadn't woken up. Gojyo was still asleep on Azumi's bed, waking up slowly. He sat up and looked around noticing he was still in her room. She made a light purring sound in her sleep; it was like snoring for her. She had tired herself out doing nonstop work with no food until three in the morning.

Mayumi was sleeping... until she woke up early. She felt that she had to get out now that the pain in her side was gone. Sanzo was still asleep, his gun firmly attached to his hand, even though he slept. It was like he was ready for someone to attack them while they were sleeping. She took out her gun and loaded it. She wasn't going to risk anything today, not after the events of yesterday. She looked to him and smiled. "See you later" she whispered and kissed his forehead before leaving. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at her for going somewhere without an escort and her wounds not healed fully yet.

* * *

Gojyo looked Azumi over, listening to what sounded like purring. Sighing he pulled out his pack of hi-lites and began to smoke one. Taking a long puff from the stick then blew out the smoke. He heard the door close to one of the other rooms and stood up, walking to the door. He opened it slightly, sticking his head out and seeing Mayumi. Wasn't she supposed to be in bed? Where was Sanzo? Maybe he should investigate. He grabbed his shoes putting them on and walked out heading after her, but leaving some distance between the two of them.

Mayumi sighed as she walked through the almost empty streets. She loved to just get out and think. She would be shopping but realized she had become broke when she looked in her wallet. She only had enough for a few packs of cigarettes and some strawberries and those stores weren't open yet. With a low groan she continued on her way feeling a lake nearby where she could sit and be in peace. No having to hear those two idiots get up and argue first thing in the morning.

Gojyo continued after her. Once they had come to the lake, he hid behind a tree. Dokugakuji wasn't too far behind them. He needed to wait for Mayumi to sit down or something before he decided to go after her. He hadn't realized that Gojyo was somewhere nearby, acting as her bodyguard.

Mayumi sat down and put her knees up to her chest. She didn't sense any demonic presence until she sensed it and looked around, darting everywhere with her eyes. She had her gun hidden in her sleeve but it was in hand within quick reach. Suddenly Dokugakuji came into view, holding his sword. He looked over at Mayumi. Gojyo nearly jumped from his hiding place, he needed to stop whatever his brother planned on doing. His jakujou appeared in his hands.

Mayumi looked over and saw the two brothers. "What are you both doing here?" she asked standing up calmly. They had both followed her? She didn't ask for Gojyo's help and she didn't feel like being attacked.

Gojyo looked over at Dokugakuji as he stared back at him. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. What if there was trouble and you were by yourself?" he asked. "Sanzo would kill us if something happened to you" he said, taking a step forward as did Dokugakuji, their weapons clashing against each other with a clang.

Mayumi sighed and watched the two go at it. "Even if I was in trouble, I can handle myself against him. Your brother is not that intimidating, especially not in the morning" she said. Then she took out her gun and aimed it for Dokugakuji. "Too easy" she said and then moved before a flash of orange could jump on her. "No fair, you moved!" Lirin whined. Mayumi growled and stepped away. He had backup as well? Even though she was a kid, she could still fight better than her and that was _not_ a good thing.

Dokugakuji broke from the clash and took a swing. Gojyo dodged it only to get punched in the face. His head turned to the side from the punch then sent one of his own flying at Dokugakuji. This went on for a while before Dokugakuji caught Gojyo in the back of the head knocking him out. Dokugakuji turned to Mayumi. She had kept Lirin busy, but was worn out now from the extent of her old wounds.

"Stay away from me" she said holding out her gun and aiming at him, then shooting. He moved out the way of her bullets and waited until she was out of them. She clicked it and cursed. She had forgotten to bring more bullets with her this time. "Shit..." she said backing up. What was she going to do? Then she remembered her secret stash in her clothing. That made her smirk which stopped Dokugakuji from advancing on her. Mayumi turned swiftly, while throwing a few bullets in the air from inside of her robes, catching them in her Ladysmith with expertise.

"Not today" she said taking aim and fired at both Lirin and Dokugakuji. They both moved out of the way, trying to find an opening. If they came too close, Mayumi would fire at them and there was the problem of the shield she could make with her own spiritual energy even when she was open and too far of a distance to get in a clear shot. He finally came up with an idea and told Lirin to run on the opposite side, and then it would be like two moving targets.

Mayumi was caught off guard by the sudden movements both of them had to make, though she fired at Dokugakuji who she believed to be the bigger threat. That was until she completely ran out of bullets, clicking the trigger angrily. "Fuck, of all the times!" she cursed, putting away the gun. She had even forgotten the sutra back in her room so she now only had her fists to defend herself.

Dokugakuji came closer to her. She was out of bullets. This was just perfect. Using his sword, he came after her. Lirin, who had managed to get behind the priestess, then hit her in the back of the head knocking her out. Stopping, Dokugakuji's sword disappeared and he grabbed the priestess and slung her over his shoulder. Lirin smirked and gave him thumbs up. "Let's go before the red-head wakes up" she told him. If he did wake up before they left, he would be even more pissed off. Dokugakuji nodded and the two of them disappeared heading back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ming moved from Hakkai's arms, heading into the bathroom. As she placed her hand on the doorknob words began to echo through her mind. "I'm coming for you." It was the voice of the man. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Hakkai was missing her heat already and shifted over to her pillow. When he felt her gone, he opened his eyes slowly. "Ming?" he asked sleepily. He wasn't even fully awake, and therefore could not acknowledge what was going on like he usually would.

Suki was on top of the inn, staring over at Yaone and Kougaiji. Her eyes were dilated, appearing all black. She hand a hand placed at her temple. She then moved her hand in a swift circle, smiling. She began to mouth. "I'm here for you, Ming."

Ming covered her ears with her hand. "No" she said softly. "Not again."

She caught something in the corner of her eye. She could see the man sitting in the corner of the room. For a second she stood there, her eyes slowly moving to the corner. She tried to let out a scream, but it wouldn't come.

Kougaiji and Yaone watched as Suki worked her magic, so to speak. She was doing a good job at scaring the woman, getting her to crack. "Finish it before he wakes up completely" he ordered Suki.

Hakkai yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Why was Ming just standing there? "Is something wrong Mingmei?" he asked worried about her condition.

Suki nodded. "It's basically complete" she told him, going back to what she was doing. The man stood up walking towards Ming.

Ming took steps back as he came closer and closer to her. "He's come back for me..." she said choking on sobs.

Suki smiled. "She believes he's real. Too bad her boyfriend can't see him." Suki pointed to Yaone. "You're supposed to distract Hakkai."

Yaone smiled and jumped down from the roof. "I was already on it" she told her. Kougaiji smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, she's already had this planned out from the start" he said to Suki.

Hakkai got out of bed and looked at her with worried eyes. "Mingmei? Who's come back for you?" he asked walking towards her. What in the hell was she looking at? What could be scaring her like that?

She pointed a shaky finger in the direction that she saw the man. "That man...t-the one who raped me." Ming said, turning around and heading to his side. "Why can't you see him?"

Hakkai shook his head and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You're imagining things, calm down" he told her comfortingly. He thought she was thinking too hard about it. Someone knocked on the door and he went to answer it. "It's me Hakkai, I need you for a second" came Mayumi's voice. Yaone scampered away, knowing he would come after her thinking she was the priestess. He sighed and went out after her, not knowing it was all a diversion. He had an uneasy feeling… and also felt something familiar, but let it slide. He would have to do something about Mingmei when he got back.

Yaone kept calling to Hakkai and soon he began to get annoyed. "Look Mayumi, I know you like to keep to yourself but this is ridiculous" he said yawning. Yaone smirked and knocked him down with a large staff. He fell onto his back in surprise and stared up at Yaone. "Sorry but I had to" she said still mimicking Mayumi. He jumped up and began to fight with her outside the inn, causing a commotion and sending the people who were out doing their daily routines running in a panic.

Ming stayed in the room, staring at the guy as he got closer and closer to her. Suddenly he grabbed her arm in a tight grip. It felt so real, his other hand coming over her mouth. She tried to talk, but it was all hushed mumbles. What was going on? Why couldn't Hakkai see him? As soon as Hakkai left the room, Suki smiled. "Time for me to go" she said jumping off of the building. She opened the window and crawled in standing behind the figure. Kougaiji watched as Suki did her dirty work, taking Ming away had been easier than he thought.

Suki's hand reached out and grabbed Ming around the wrist, her other hand covering her mouth. The male disappeared and Ming was staring face to face with Suki. Suki smirked at her. "Time to go, pet" she said, pulling her out of the window. Her voice echoed through both Yaone and Kougaiji's mind. _"I got her"_ she said then took Ming and disappeared.

Kougaiji disappeared as well as Yaone to go back to the castle. Hakkai cursed realizing what he had just done and ran back to the room to find Ming gone. "Damn it!" he yelled and hit the wall in anger. He was going to tell Sanzo and the others as soon as possible.

* * *

Back at Gyumao's castle, Suki pulled Ming in and stared at Lirin and Dokugakuji who were walking down the main hallway. "Where did you put the priestess?" she asked with her grip tightening on the struggling blond. Mingmei bit Suki's hand angrily making the latter pull her hand away. "Ow!" she said waving her hand back and forth.

She glared at Ming, grabbing her face, making her have fish lips. "If I didn't have strict orders not to kill you, I would." She said.

Lirin pointed to a room down the hall. "In one of the spare rooms, we had to chain her up since she's going to struggle when she wakes up" she explained. Kougaiji patted his half sister on the head and looked to Suki and Ming. "Put her there as well, I'm going to set up a meeting with the Sanzo party. Keep an eye on them both" he told Suki and Yaone. Yaone nodded and watched him walk off. "You heard him...and Mingmei, if you don't struggle nothing bad will come to you, I promise" she told her with a smile.

Suki pulled her into the room and tied her hands and feet up throwing her in the corner. She then closed the door. This particular room locked from the outside, so she did just that. Locked the door. Ming looked over at Mayumi, who was unconscious and tied up as well. "Mayumi... Mayumi, wake up!" She said trying to scoot over towards her.

Mayumi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked trying to clear her vision. She could feel her hands and feet bound only she was chained to a wall instead of just being tied with rope. Did they think she was that much of a threat? Well… she was, it made sense. Ming looked over at Mayumi and sighed. "We're in Kougaiji's castle. We were kidnapped." She said. Mayumi growled and tried to free her hands. "Damn him..." she cursed angrily.

Ming looked over at Mayumi. "What is wrong with them? I never thought they would stoop so low as to kidnap people." Ming said, lowering her head. She wanted to get out of here. Mayumi sighed and gave up on escaping. "They want the sutras" she told Ming simply.

Ming looked over at Mayumi and began to hop closer to her. "Maybe if I can do this right, I can get us out of here." She got onto her knees and reached back trying to dig into her boot.

Mayumi looked over to Ming and gave her a look of surprise. "You keep a knife in there? I never would have guessed" she said with a smirk. "But forget it, these chains won't be sawed through, they made sure I couldn't get out unless someone knew how to break them." She was calm on the outside but she wanted the party to save her and Ming. They had taken her gun and left her virtually defenseless since she was chained into submission.

Ming finally managed to put up her pants leg and grabbed the small tanto. The same tanto she had tried to saw off her wings with when they were camping not too long ago... and Hakkai had stopped her, almost desperate not to see her do such a thing. She sighed at the memory and shook it away, then began to start on the ropes by her hands. "Well if I can get untied then I'll go get something to free you. We'll get out of here, I just know we will." She finally got her hands untied and threw the rope to the side.

Mayumi watched her and then looked at the door. "It's locked Ming...you'll have to get out another way" she told her. No one would be stupid enough to leave them in with the door unlocked. Ming was sawing at her feet and finally the rope broke. Smiling she held the tanto in her hand and walked over towards the door. "Well I can still try" she said, taking the end of the tanto and holding it up while she was thinking.

Suki could sense some movement coming from the room. "They're up to something" she hissed to Yaone and walked off down the hallway towards the room. Yaone followed her and heard someone talking on the other side. "It just sounds like both of them are talking" she said to Suki.

Mayumi could see shadows moving under the door and she watched Ming quietly step to a corner not far from the door. If they caught her, what would they do to her? She was scared more for Ming than herself.

Suki stopped at the door seeing the shadow move. She should have looked over the woman to see if she had any weapons or not. Suki pointed to the door and waited for Yaone to unlock it. As soon as it was unlocked she opened the door, the door slamming open. Ming had gone back to where she was sitting with her hands behind her back and on her knees. She stared at the two of them. Suki growled walking over towards Ming and pulled her to her feet by her hair. "You think you're smarter than me? Huh, bitch?

Mayumi glared at her and tried to get out the chains. "Let her go! It isn't her you want! Get away from her!" she said hurting her wrists in the process. Yaone looked over to the priestess and then to Ming and Suki. "Just let go, I'll take her to a more secured room" she said taking Ming's arm gently. Mayumi sighed in relief as she watched Mingmei be taken by Yaone, that demon would never be as bad as Suki was. "You're the bitch " she said to Suki.

Ming walked with Yaone, breathing a bit. Her head hurt from the area where Suki had pulled her to her feet. It hurt to have her beautiful blonde locks pulled in such a way.

Suki looked over at Mayumi. "_I'm_ a bitch, you say? You're both lucky I'm taking orders from Kougaiji not to kill you both. All _three_ of you." She looked at the confused look on Mayumi's face. "Yes that's right; your little friend is pregnant with a half demon child." She walked over to Mayumi. "Such a waste of precious blood..." she said before grabbing Mayumi's cheeks.

Mayumi growled at her and attempted to bite Suki but it was no use. "Shut up...who cares if a person is born a half demon? They're still alive and just as important as anyone else, you're just too blind to see that" she hissed at her. She hated when people discriminated against others who had no choice but to be who they were. "Our companions will find a way to get us out of here, we're loyal to one another" she said with anger in her eyes.

Suki let go of her face. "The child will grow up to be a nuisance, I can tell by the way she carries him. How could you not notice?" She knew about the wings too. She wanted to get some kind of rise out of Mayumi. "And her kimono doesn't hide anything either. They're trying to hide Mingmei from you, from everyone, Mayumi." She moved over toward the corner and picked up a feather and waved it in front of Mayumi's face. "This belongs to your little friend."

Mayumi gasped and looked away. "No it doesn't! She doesn't have anything to hide from us!" she yelled and held back tears. She knew that Suki was right; something else had been wrong with Ming lately and a feather...what the hell _was_ she exactly? What did she have to hide from them?

"Just shut up...I won't listen to you anymore. I hope Sanzo kills you, you fucking bitch!" she yelled in anger and bit down on her lip. She never yelled at anyone like that unless she was seriously pissed and upset.

Suki began to laugh. "She has a lot to hide. Put two and two together, we don't know much about miss 'Ming' do we? She just showed up one day on planet Earth. Now she has wings. I'll tell you what she is, an _angel_. Banned from heaven and forced to live in this shitty world. Forced to remember nothing!" She threw the feather aside. "Fine you don't have to listen. Just remember this. Everyone is hiding something from you. Something you can't find while probing their minds. Sanzo especially. Do you think he's jumping right away to get you back? Think about it." She turned and left the room with that final statement.

Mayumi let the tears run down her face and bit her lip harder, forcing blood to come over her teeth. "Suki is right...right about everything..." she mumbled to herself. She couldn't even wipe away the wetness from her face that she had always forced herself not to let fall. She then heard the slam of the door opening and saw a few rough looking demons staring at her as if she were a piece of meat, until she noticed a woman in the middle. She was a demon, but looked a lot more human… with a blue kimono, her hair placed into some strange style, and the most noticeable thing… an actual smile as if she were looking at prey.

"You're going to tell me more about the sutras…" she drawled in a sweet voice before snapping her fingers and had the demon assistants carry the priestess after gagging her mouth off to one of the other chambers inside the castle.

* * *

Suki walked down the hallway smiling to her self. She loved making people cry, especially if it was her enemy. She liked making her them feel bad about things. This was sweet. She came up to Yaone. "Where did you put the other?" She was going to visit her next.

Yaone pointed to a room behind her where there was a small slot on the front and it barred on the outside. "I had no choice, I knew it would be better for her in there. I left her untied since there's no way of escape" she told Suki. Kougaiji was preparing to leave again with Dokugakuji this time, leaving them to guard the women.

Suki smiled heading towards the room. She had taken the key from Yaone and unlocked the door walking in. "Enjoying your stay?" she asked.

"I've had better."

"Good, don't want to make you too comfortable. Mayumi knows about you being pregnant and your wings, and before you know it the entire group will know your little secret."

"How could you..."

"How could I? I just couldn't help myself."

Yaone listened as she talked with Ming. How could she be doing this to them? Even she thought they didn't deserve to be tortured with words. But it was all for a reason...to make them weak so they wouldn't have any will to escape. That was her theory anyway. That and Suki loved to see people suffer. She didn't agree with the method, but had to endure it for now.

"How do you think they'll take it? Having an abomination of heaven in their presence? I wonder how Hakkai still is able to fuck you."

"Shut up!"

Suki moved closer to Ming and grabbed her by the arm. "You're a disgrace to your kind." Suki let go of Ming as she fell to her knees.

"You're right..."

"Of course I am."

Yaone stepped inside the room and motioned for Suki to come out. "That's enough, I don't think Lord Kougaiji would approve of this" she told her. She couldn't stand to hear anymore of this, it was too cruel for her.

Suki glared at Yaone. She was just about ready to snap and she was taking her away. Oh well, at least she had gotten one to cry. She walked out of the room and locked the door behind them. Ming sat there thinking over what Suki had said. She _was_ an abomination. At least she thought so.

* * *

Gojyo woke up to find no one around. Damn it, they took Mayumi. He quickly ran back to the inn to tell Sanzo, ignoring the faint stinging of where his brother had punched him.

Hakkai pounded on Sanzo's door then went to Goku's and shook him awake. They all had to get up and find Kougaiji's group. Sanzo heard the pounding on his door, he ignored it at first then Gojyo came running down the hall. He began to pound on the door. Sanzo got up, his gun still in his hand. He opened the door pointing his gun at Gojyo. "Mayumi is gone! Kougaiji took her!" he said, putting his hands up.

Hakkai heard this and gasped. They took both of them?! Goku yawned and stared at Gojyo sleepily. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hakkai cleared his throat and composed himself, he had to be rational. "Kougaiji's group took Mayumi and they got Ming as well" he told them.

Sanzo stared at Gojyo and Hakkai for a moment as if they were crazy. He turned back to notice that Mayumi wasn't in the bed. "Damn that idiot, going off by her self." Sanzo walked into the room pulling on his clothes, and then checked his gun for bullets. "I'm going to kill Kougaiji" he said.

Hakkai went to get dressed as did Goku. Both of them came out in less than five minutes. "So I finally get to kick that old crone's ass?' he asked. Hakkai sweatdropped and nodded to him. "Yes, you get to fight Suki" he told the monkey. He looked over at Sanzo; he could tell he was worried about them both. They all were. Sanzo rarely threatened to kill Kougaiji, no matter how much they fought with them.

Gojyo waited for them to all gather together before he spoke up. "But we don't know where to find Kougaiji. We don't know where he stays."

Damn that Gojyo, he was right. They had no idea where to find Kougaiji, they didn't have an idea, all they knew was that it was somewhere west. Sighing, Sanzo moved back into the room taking a seat. "We need a plan" he said.

Hakkai paced around thinking. "They would never do this unless it was needed. Hmm..." he said before snapping his fingers. "They want the sutras..." he said.

"Wouldn't they have Mayumi's by now?" Goku asked. Hakkai smiled and shook his head. "She doesn't carry it in the mornings, she leaves it safely in her bags" he replied and grabbed her things. He found it after digging around and held the folded parchment up. "You need to guard this Sanzo" he told the pissed monk.

Sanzo took the scripture from Hakkai and placed it in his sleeve. Now he had both of them, he would find Mayumi if it was the last thing he did. Sighing he sat down taking out another cigarette and began to smoke it. He was tense. "Well they can come and get the sutras. I'm not about to hand over something I'm supposed to be guarding just for two women." True it sounded harsh, but he was given a task to protect the sutra and he wasn't about to give it over now. Gojyo stared at him. "Then how are we supposed to get the girls back?"

"We'll pretend to give them the sutras."

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo and gave him a past on the shoulder. "I see... I can make some fake ones with the right materials. All we need is time, I know someone will be back to negotiate for them."

Goku sat up from his seat and pouted. "They're smarter than that Hakkai, they'll check every inch of it" he stated. Hakkai knew he brought up a good point but he would work hard on duplicates.

Sanzo took off his sutra and looked it over. He was studying every inch of it. "It can be done" he said placing the sutra back over his shoulders. "They won't know the difference. They've never seen the sutra besides from far away on me. They may be smart, but they're not that smart, Goku." He took the cigarette out from between his lips, holding it between two of his fingers. Gojyo thought for a moment taking out a cigarette for himself. It seemed like a good plan to him.

Hakkai sighed and went into his room. He spotted Ming's bag and opened it, pulling out her writing utensils and some sheets of paper. If he could sketch it out first then design it on parchment, they would be in the clear. Going back into the room, he saw Goku walking past him. "Where are you going?" he asked the monkey. "I think we might need some help with negotiation, you'll be busy and those two aren't exactly good for the job" he said walking off.

Azumi was coming out of her room just as Goku was ready to knock. "Oh, good morning Goku-san. I thought I heard fighting earlier and was about to check on all of you. Is everything alright?" she asked. He shook his head and looked around the hallway. "If you come with me, we'll tell you what happened. I actually came here for your help, if you'll give it." The doctor only nodded and closed her door behind her, following him back to Sanzo's room.

She felt the tension in the air as soon as she walked in and looked around at all of them. Sanzo was sitting on the windowsill with a cigarette in his fingers, Hakkai seemed to be working at the desk, and Gojyo gave her a slight smile before going back to his own cigarette. What she noticed, neither of the women in their group were there. Sanzo was waiting for Hakkai to finish. He was looking at his duplicate. It looked almost exactly the same. "It looks good." Gojyo said looking over his shoulder.

Goku filled Azumi in on the situation, much to Sanzo's dislike. The priest didn't like when Goku told people outside of the group certain things, but it seemed that Azumi was trustworthy enough since he didn't speak of the subject. She only nodded and then sighed, running her hands through her hair. "So you want me to help you negotiate? I mean, it seems as if you all can handle this… but if you all are men of action then I suppose it would only make sense to have a better liaison. If your leader will have me, then I'll help in any way I can."

Goku looked over to Sanzo and was about to ask when the priest looked over to both of them. "Do whatever, just don't get in the way" he said simply before looking back outside again. Azumi smiled at him and bowed slightly. "I will do my best."

Gojyo looked over to her and went closer, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You know, you're getting involved in something big right?" She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I don't mind it, I want to help. Plus… I've always liked big things." The kappa chuckled at her and went back to Hakkai, looking over his shoulders. "You done man?"

Hakkai nodded and handed him his handy work. "That should do it, although there is one part of hers I didn't quite get right, it should work all the same" he said. Goku looked at Mayumi's duplicate then then at Sanzo's. "It looks just like it..." he said staring at it. If it could work on Goku who had seen it a million times it would work on Kougaiji for sure. Sanzo took both of the duplicates and rolled up Mayumi's. He placed the fake around his shoulder and hers in his sleeve. He looked around at everyone. "Let's go find Kougaiji." He headed out of the room and outside. If he planned this right Kougaiji would be outside waiting for them.

"Azumi, I want you to act as the middle man in this. They don't know you, and will be on their guard. I figure you aren't stupid enough to try anything funny. If they ask, then you can give them the sutras in exchange for the girls." Sanzo told her all of this, and she understood clearly.

Goku could see Kougaiji outside with Dokugakuji by his side and a stoic look on both their faces. "I see you all decided to give us what we wanted" he said. Goku growled at him and clenched his fists, he wanted to kill him.

"Where are the girls?" Hakkai asked.

"They're safe...for now. Just give us what we want and we'll give them to you" Kougaiji replied.

"No" Sanzo said, staring at Kougaiji. "Give us the girls and then we'll give up the scripture" he said looking at him. "Then and only then will I give you my sutra."

Kougaiji growled and snapped his fingers at Dokugakuji who handed him what appeared to be a crystal ball. "I'll show you the girls first and when I have both the sutras in my hands, I'll have Suki transport them here. I wouldn't want you to try anything funny" he said tapping on it like Suki had instructed him to do.

The parties watched as it appeared in a shade of all white mist first then a room came into view. The first one to be seen was Mingmei who was on the floor of her dark room crying. Hakkai wanted to kill them for this but he had more patience than that, he could wait.

"You see? We didn't touch Ming, but as for the priestess… they wanted to get information on the sutra out of her" he said making it view Mayumi who was still chained to the wall. She looked tired, defeated, and as if someone had hit her in the face a few times. It wasn't visible before since her room was dark but in the ball it appeared clearly. "What the hell did you do to her!?" Goku yelled. Kougaiji sighed and kept the ball up for them to see her in pain. "My stepmother had some demon rough her up, I tried to go against it but I couldn't" he replied. He really didn't agree with her, but as usual she was her sadistic self and would stop at nothing if it resurrected his father.

Sanzo stared at the ball, glaring angrily. "Fine." He didn't want Mayumi or Ming to have to wait any longer for fear that they just might kill them. Sanzo reached into his pocket and pulled out Mayumi's fake scripture then took his off his shoulders and handed them over to Azumi. She walked over to Kougaiji and handed them to him, and then stepped back to the Sanzo party near Gojyo.

"Give us the girls now" Sanzo said, a dark aura radiating from his body. He wanted to kill Kougaiji right here, but he knew if he did something bad would happen to the girls.

Kougaiji tapped the ball a few times and then put it away. Minutes later, Suki and Yaone appeared, each of them holding one of the girls. Yaone had Ming while Suki had Mayumi. "We've got what we came for, give them back" Kougaiji ordered patting the sutras in his hands. Yaone nodded and let Ming go, Hakkai instantly opening his arms to her.

Suki stared at the scripture in his hand, her grip tightening on Mayumi's arm. "They just handed it over like that?" Her eyes darted to the group. Ming ran towards Hakkai, going into his arms and buring her face in his chest. She had been so scared they were going to kill her for some reason. She knew that Kougaiji wouldn't do something like that, but Suki was a different story.

Kougaiji nodded and looked over at Suki. "Let her go" he told her feeling Sanzo's anger. He did not want to be the one holding the monk's woman or anyone else in his group for that matter. Mayumi started to struggle and ended up having nails go into her arm drawing a bit of blood. That stopped her and made her go limp in defeat. Suki was physically stronger than her at the moment. "Old crone, let her go!" Goku yelled.

Sanzo's fingers twitched, going into the sleeve of his robes. He was going to shoot Suki. Suki sighed and let go of the woman letting her go towards Sanzo. Suki turned instantly and began to walk away. She really wanted the ok to kill them both. Sanzo stared at Kougaiji. "Go now before I decide to kill you."

Kougaiji stepped back and motioned for them to come. Yaone nodded and stood by his side. "If something is going on monk, you can be sure we'll be back" the prince said before disappearing with his group. Mayumi went to Sanzo and stood in front of him, too ashamed to show her face while she looked down at the ground. She had bruises developing and tears were starting to stream down her face. "I'm sorry..." she told him. Hakkai hugged Ming closer to him and started to take her back into the inn. Suki came towards Kougaiji and they soon disappeared. Suki was still thinking something was up with them.

As soon as they were gone Sanzo pulled out his harisen out of his sleeve and slammed it into Gojyo's head. Gojyo fell over, twitching then got back up. "What was that for?! I didn't do anything to you!" Sanzo was staring at Mayumi. "From now on you're not allowed to go wandering off by yourself" he said not being able to hold his anger, even though he hadn't yelled he usually didn't lose his composure. He moved a hand to her face wiping away a tear.

Goku snickered at Gojyo and walked back inside before he could be hit by the perverted water monster or the evil fan. Gojyo quickly moved away from Sanzo just incase he decided to hit him again.

Gojyo walked into the inn after Goku, mumbling something about a pissy priest. Azumi hushed him while following them both, just shaking her head. If this was what they went through on a daily basis, it was a wonder they were all sane on the outside.

Mayumi looked up at him and let even more tears out. She was emotional, but she didn't care right now. "I won't...I promise" she told him. She wished she could laugh at Gojyo's pain right now but she was still depressed from earlier.

* * *

Ming looked up at Hakkai. "I thought that woman would kill me... she had that look in her eye like she wanted to tear me to pieces..." she said shivering. Hakkai didn't smile this time as he took her to their room, he was still angry at Suki. Hearing that just made it worse for him. "She won't ever touch you again Ming, I'll make sure of that" he told her and took her into the bathroom. "Tell you what; I'll give you a nice warm bath and some good food to eat. That'll make you feel better" he said smiling down at her.

Ming looked away from Hakkai for a moment, thinking over a bath and some food. She wasn't all that hungry but a bath sounded nice. An actual bath. She turned to look at the bathtub. Thankfully it wasn't just a shower. She could actually soak in a bathtub. Sighing she thought over what Suki had told her. "Hakkai... what am I?" She asked.

Hakkai froze in the middle of running water but regained himself quickly. He knew she was going to ask him sooner or later, and there was no time like the present. "You're an angel, an _actual_ angel from heaven, I believe. That would explain the wings and maybe why you can't remember anything before they found you in that alleyway" he explained. Yes, he put it all together but never told her before.

Ming sat down on the closed toilet lid and watched as he filled the bathtub with water. So he thought she was an angel as well. Why was she cursed with something such as that? "So I am an abomination from heaven..." she said softly, resting her head in her open palm."I think God, if there is a God, hates me. If I'm an angel then why am I here?" She asked with a soft sigh. She would rather be anywhere but on planet earth, to her earth was hell.

Hakkai looked over at Ming and sighed. "They don't hate you...and there's a reason they sent you. We just don't know yet. Before the end of this journey we will" he said going over and tipping her head up. "Head up, smile on" he told her and kissed her forehead.

Ming smiled at Hakkai. "You always know what to say, Hakkai. I'm lucky I met a guy like you." She said looking back to the bathtub. When it was full enough, she reached over and turned the water off. A bit of steam rose slightly from the bathtub. She placed a finger in the water testing it slightly then stood up.

Hakkai smiled and began to walk out. "I'll leave you alone here...unless you want me to stay" he said with a small raise of an eyebrow. He didn't want to leave her side anymore, not after all that.

Ming blushed slightly. "No I think I will be all right." She turned to look at him. "Unless you want to stay" she said softly. She didn't want him to leave her alone either. Not after what happened. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks and placed them away from the water. With a pony tail she placed her hair up in a bun.

Hakkai smiled and sat down on the side of the tub. "I'll stay then, I have to watch my angel" he said. He was going to have fun washing her back today, make her feel better than before.

* * *

Mayumi let Sanzo take her inside; she didn't have much willpower anymore. It was like her body was

listening to what Suki had said to her. Finally they got back into the room. Once inside Sanzo shut the door behind her and took out his sutra from his sleeve and placed it over his shoulders. Reaching in again he pulled out Mayumi's sutra and handed it to her.

Mayumi took the sutra from him and walked to the bed to sit down. She needed to think, to relax for a bit.

Sanzo looked over at Mayumi. "I'm guessing Suki said something to you." He sat down at the desk, taking out his cigarettes. "Whatever was said its not true. They're just trying to hurt you."

Mayumi turned her head over in his direction and smiled softly. "No...there's nothing wrong" she lied to him and stood up with some difficulty. "I'm going to take a shower" she told him and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Sanzo watched as Mayumi left to go to take a shower. Something was up with her. Sighing he took a long drag from the stick then let it out slowly.

Mayumi stripped off her clothes after letting the water get hot and went in closing the screen door behind her. She was going to stay under as long as she could, this was the place she could think and no one would bother her.

Sanzo listened to the water run. Sighing he grabbed the paper Hakkai had gotten while out buying supplies for the fakes. He opened it up and began to read it. He turned the page in the newspaper and placed his cigarette in the ashtray. There weren't any attacks going on in the town and he wondered if Kougaiji's group was getting lazy and not attacking them like they used to. Not that it mattered, he had just kidnapped two of his group, which meant something

Mayumi sighed and started to wash herself, getting what seemed like dirt off her body. Suki's words were like grime...lots of grime. Something that had to be scrubbed off. She was actually making her skin a little red from the force. "It's not true..." she mumbled softly, over and over again. The priestess stopped her scrubbing and rinsed off, there was something she had to ask him. She turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the side and wrapped it around herself. She let her wet hair hang down and opened the door. "Genjyo, I need to ask you something" she said to him.

Sanzo heard the water turn off. So she was finally done. He turned the page in his paper and picked his cigarette back up placing it into his mouth. He looked over at her seeing her skin was a bit pink, probably from scrubbing hard. "What is it?" he asked, looking back at his paper. Mayumi looked him over and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you all hiding things from me?" she asked with a cold voice. Yes, she was hiding her anger under it. But she wasn't going to show it.

Sanzo looked over at her, placing his paper down on the desk. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Mayumi." Unless she was talking about his past, that was a different story. She narrowed her eyes at him; they seemed to get darker when she was angry. "I know you are, but if you don't wish to tell me, I'm fine with it. It's a good thing my lover can't trust me" she said with sarcasm in her voice and turned her back to him.

Sanzo looked up at Mayumi. She was pissed about him not telling her about his past. If she really wanted to know she should have just probed his mind. He sighed, grabbed his cigarette and took a long drag from it. He turned to look at her again. "Tell me what do you want to know?" This was going to be hard for him, but he guessed he could bear it.

Mayumi sat down on the bed and looked over at him. Should she really ask? If it was that painful for him, she didn't want to. "No... nothing. I can't put you through that, I have a heart somewhere in here" she said putting a hand on her chest. "I'll just find out when you're in a better mood."

Sanzo stared at Mayumi. "No, you're not going to get it out of me then, I'm willing to tell you now" he said standing up and moving over to the bed where he sat down. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and pulled out his pack getting ready to start a new one. Mayumi saw the pack and snatched it from him. "Alright then, one is no smoking for now. Two...who was your master?" she asked. She knew he had one but nothing other than that.

Sanzo watched as she took his pack away from him. He glared at her. No smoking? She was trying to kill him. "My master was Komuyo Sanzo" he answered, staring at his pack of cigarettes in her hand.

Mayumi thought for a moment as she absentmindedly waved the pack back and forth. "I have heard of him, he was...oh..." she said trailing off. That was what he didn't want to tell her. Sanzo knew what she was going to say, his face remained stoic as he thought about it, the terrible night. "Yes, Komuyo Sanzo was murdered by a group of demons.... trying to protect me."

Mayumi put the pack down and pushed herself closer to him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry...but you must know it wasn't your fault" she told him. She hoped he didn't blame himself for what happened. Sanzo almost didn't return the hug, he hated talking about this, but he knew that he had to sooner or later. His hands wrapped around her as he pulled her to him. "You don't need to feel sorry. It was a long time ago."

Mayumi pulled away from him and then stood up giving him back the pack. "That's all I needed to know...for now. It was something I had to hear instead of seeing" she told him and went into her bags.

Sanzo watched as Mayumi pulled away from him. He took the pack pulling out a cigarette, something he felt he needed right about now. He took it out and began to smoke one, watching Mayumi go through her bags. He had thought of telling her before, but now it seemed as if a weight was lifted… at least a little. She understood and that was the most important thing, and she also didn't get overemotional about it.

Mayumi pulled out a pair of underwear and threw them on the bed then some shorts and a t shirt. She wasn't leaving the room tonight and planned on wearing nearly nothing at all. Sanzo stood up from his spot on the bed; he was running low on cigarettes. Not to mention his legs needed to stretch. "I'm going into the town. I want you to lock the door and don't let _anybody_ in. I have my own key so you don't have to worry about me coming in. He walked towards the window and closed the drapes.

Mayumi nodded and started to dress in her night clothes. He wouldn't have to worry about her. Sanzo left the room, locking it after him. First stop was to get some cigarettes.

Sanzo stopped in a store, it was small store, not that many people were in it. Sighing he walked up to the cashier. "A carton of Marlboro Red." He held out the card. The guy took it then gave it back along with his newly bought carton. This was really all he needed, but he felt he needed to buy one last thing.

Mayumi lay down on her side, letting her hair fall into her eyes. Her cigarettes...she had run out. She concentrated and went into Sanzo's mind. _"Buy me some cigarettes monk, or else you'll be met with a bullet when you come back"_ she told him letting the words go into his mind. Doing this made her energy drain quickly so she didn't talk through people's mind often.

Sanzo growled slightly, making someone stare at him strangely. His teeth clenched slightly as he turned around to go back into the store. The clerk looked at him with a friendly smile. "Forget something?" Sanzo fingers drummed lightly against the counter. "Yes. I need a carton of Salem lights." The man turned around grabbing the carton. His eyes soon wandered over towards a small carton of strawberries. Grabbing it he placed it on the counter. "This too."

The clerk rang him up then placed these items in a bag. Sanzo took it and left muttering to himself. "You better like what I got you." His brow furrowed slightly.

Mayumi smirked chuckled to her self. She had heard that before going back to normal. That was amusing to hear, although he had better gotten what she wanted. Sighing, she turned her back to the door and closed her eyes. She would take a short cat nap until he came back. The heat was beginning to get to her and made her clothes stick to her skin and also made her tired.

Sanzo came back into the inn just as Hakkai was walking out. "Going shopping?" He asked, stopping in front of the door. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the key to the room, and placed it into the door. He held out the card and waited for Hakkai to take it before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he walked off after taking the card; he was going to get half the list in less than two hours. That was a lot of work for him to do, poor Hakkai. Always doing the shopping and he seemed to eat less than the other members of the group.

Sanzo looked over to Mayumi who looked like she was asleep. Sighing he placed the bag on the desk and pulled out his carton of cigarettes, taking out a small pack and unwrapped it, pulling out a cigarette which he placed between his lips.

Mayumi opened her eyes and reached for the bag, looking inside of it from the few parts in her bangs. She slightly smiled at the strawberries and then turned her head to him. "You didn't have to" she said and then sat up and took the carton of sweet fruit, ready to eat on them.

Sanzo took his lighter and lit the cigarette that was dangling between his lips. He turned to look at her as she began to move, taking the carton of strawberries. "No, but you know what..." he began as he stood up, his cigarette between his fingers. He reached a hand into the carton and picked up a strawberry. "Since I bought them I get to eat some too." He placed part of the strawberry into his mouth.

Mayumi was protective of her fruit and closed the carton before he could take another one. She was a little startled by what he placed in his mouth but regained herself quickly. He didn't realize that half the things he did unconsciously made him even sexier than he already was. "That isn't fair..." she pouted and then sighed. It was no use, he would take them from her and he did buy them. "If you get to eat them oh mighty one, you have to do something for me" she said lowering her eyelids to be droopy like his.

Sanzo could have only guessed she would do that. He bit down into the fruit and pulled half of the strawberry away, he held the leaves away from the rest of the strawberry. "It isn't? How is it not fair? I did buy them after all" he said, with a half smirk playing over his features. He placed the rest of the strawberry into his mouth and bit down; throwing the part attached to the leaves into the trash can beside the bed. "What is that?" he asked, placing the cigarette back between his lips.

She blushed slightly and looked away, she didn't want to get weak kneed over _him_. "It just isn't since you didn't show much interest in strawberries before" she said defending herself. He didn't, it was true. "And the other thing... I want you to show me something different... and you know exactly what I mean by that" she said with a bit of lust flashing in her dark eyes.

It was true that he wasn't as fond of strawberries as she was. Not that it mattered anyway, he was only doing it to make her upset. He _enjoyed_ it when she was pissed off. He took a long drag from the cigarette, smoking filling his lungs. He held the smoke in for a while as she talked. Something different? His mind wandered as he let out the smoke. He then placed the cigarette in the ashtray. "Hmm, something different." He guessed he could try that since they hadn't even seriously began to explore the many different layers on sexuality.

Mayumi's eyes brightened as she took another strawberry and began to eat it. "I see you actually agree monk, I like that. Better than you being pissy all the time" she said eating it and throwing the leaves in a trash can. "And I hope you don't do anything....weird..." she said awkwardly. She was still a beginner when it came to making love, especially with him. Neither of them was too skilled in that particular area, so she did wonder from time to time where his ideas came from.

He watched as she ate the strawberry. A small smile began to spread across his lips. He now knew exactly what he was going to do. He picked the cigarette back up and quickly finished smoking it. "It'll only be as weird as you make it, Mayumi" he said letting out smoke as he talked. He blew out any remaining smoke and ran a hand through his hair. "Put the strawberries up for now. They'll still be there when we're done."

Mayumi glared at him for a moment before closing her precious carton of strawberries. "Alright, what exactly are we going to do Sanzo?" she asked putting them to the side and looking up at him with a smirk. She hoped he would have something appealing in mind for them.

Sanzo took off the top of his robes. It was a bit stuffy in the room, and it felt a lot nicer to have the top part of his robes off. He looked back over at her. "I'm surprised you aren't reading my mind" he said kicking off his sandals. "Not exactly missionary…" he said more to himself than to her. Then he gave her a serious smile for a split second as he said the next few words that came from his lips. "I'll give you a new way to use your ass."

Mayumi blinked innocently and uncrossed her legs from their Indian style position. A new way? Weren't the only ways to use your bottom was to go to the bathroom and to look good? She didn't get it… and frankly, she didn't want to get it just yet. Probing his mind would have been a good idea, but she liked surprises sometimes. Maybe she should have been glad she wasn't wearing much. She had even decided not to wear her underwear under the shorts and loose t-shirt because of the heat. "What do you mean?" she said in thought and stared at him innocently.

Sanzo held in laughter, her look said it all. "I guess this is one thing your stories don't tell you about" he said, taking off the sleeves of that he wore with his undershirt. Sighing he looked over at her, and held out his arms, motioning for her to come over to him. He would give her a surprise, telling her about it would only make it less fun. He waited for her to come over towards him.

Mayumi was trying to figure out what he was doing but gave up and got out of bed. Her legs were a bit numb from the way she was sitting but they would be alright. She went over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, wanting to satisfy her hunger for him. She had been celibate for almost a week and was missing the heat of his body, the way he moved inside her giving her so much pleasurable torture.

He kissed her back, pulling away slightly and pulled her into his arms. His hands moved into the hem of her shorts, moving down around the cheeks of her ass, as he rubbed them slightly. His mouth moved to her ear, and he nipped slightly at her earlobe before beginning to speak. "You wanted something different; I'll give you something very different" he said. "How would you like to feel me inside your ass?" His hands moved back to the hem of her shorts.

Mayumi blushed profusely and then stared up at him. Then a grin spread over her mouth. "I think I would like to feel that, Genjyo Sanzo" she replied in a low seductive tone. His hands moving her ass like that felt so good to her, she liked it. Now feeling something else inside it... that didn't sound so bad.

"Good" he said, pressing his lips against hers. His hands moved away from her shorts to her top. He was in the mood now and wanted to get down to it quickly. Her tongue parted his lips and entwined with his.

His hands pushed up her shirt, his mouth pulling away from hers to her breast that was now visible, since he had pushed the shirt up enough and suckled roughly on it.

She was ready for whatever he had in mind for them and was also getting aroused by the way he was handling her, not too rough but not nearly as gentle as he should. She stepped away for a moment and took off her shirt, throwing it to the side. That gave him better access to her breasts. Mayumi went back into his arms and ran her own hands up his black shirt, feeling the heat from him on her hands. She loved touching every inch of him.

His tongue washed over her nipples, before pulling away. He took off his shirt hastily, aroused more from her touches. His lips pressed against hers with another kiss. His tongue moving into her mouth as their tongues began to wrestle each other. His hands moved to the bottom rest of his robes as he removed it and let them fall to the floor, leaving him only in his jeans. His hands moved back into the hem of her pants, pushing them down slightly.

She felt the fabric pool at her feet and instantly had goose bumps on her skin from the sudden exposure which made her become more aroused. With a bit of force, she tugged at his pants and unzipped them, wanting to feel him inside her. Sanzo moved his hands down to where hers were, helping her unbutton the pants. He pulled away from her for a moment as he took off pants, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. Sanzo picked her up and placed her on the bed on her back. He towered over her, his mouth moving to the nape of her neck to bite and suck gently on her soft skin.

Mayumi moaned as his mouth sucked on her skin, licking and nipping at her soft spots. "Oh… Sanzo" she said in between breaths and ran her nails down his back gently. She didn't think she could take anymore of this _teasing_, that was all he was doing to her. Trying to make her wet at the touches he gave, every kiss he planted on her.

Sanzo's hands moved up the side of her body, to her breasts as he slowly began to caress and massage her. His mouth moved down from the side of her neck to her nipple, where he sucked and licked the swelling bud. Soon his kisses came to a stop as he looked down at her. He moved away a bit. "I want you to get on your hands and knees" he said, removing his boxers.

She blinked and looked at him in confusion. "If you say so..." she said timidly. Mayumi sat up and turned over getting on her hands and knees. Was this how he was going to take her? This was one strange way to do it. And he looked so big when he was removing his boxers, would he even fit? Was it going to hurt like hell? "Sanzo... um... how exactly are you doing this?" she asked and turned her head to look at him.

Sanzo watched as she moved onto her knees, seeing her exposed like that only made him harder. He was still thinking about how he was going to do this, though he had a very good idea. Yeah, he was going to go with his first thoughts. "Shh…" he said to hush her and reached a hand between her legs. His fingers ran over her wet opening. He hadn't realized she was sticky wet and smirked. Now if he could do all this from just teasing her, he could only imagine what it would be like if he took it further. He pulled his fingers back and rubbed her juices over his dick.

Mayumi stifled back moans as his fingers were going over her opening. What was he going to do to her?

He did this a couple of times until his member was slippery. "This shouldn't hurt" he told her, moving onto his knees.

She felt him get on the bed and turned her head to look at him. "It shouldn't? It had better not" she warned with a glare before turning her head back the way it was. Sanzo ran a hand up and down the cheeks of her ass. He didn't know how it would feel for her, since this was one thing that he had never had done to himself. Pushing her cheeks apart he positioned himself at the opening of her ass before slowly sliding inside of her.

Mayumi gasped in slight pain. It hurt a little bit as he slid inside of her. She could feel him filling her up slowly but surely. Gods she loved it. "Sanzo..." she said biting her lip. She was getting wetter and wetter at his actions. This was a new way of pleasure for them both.

Sanzo rested his hands on her hips as he slowly began to move in and out of her. Of course it felt good to him, feeling her tightness around his member. He moved his hand down her side, moving towards her front. His fingers moved to the soft curly hairs of her pubic area.

Mayumi moaned feeling his member going in and out. Gods, it felt like heaven now. Then when his hand stroked her clit she moaned louder and gripped the sheets in her hands. She wanted to touch him so badly, he was making her hotter for him. "Sanzo...please, give me more" she begged softly.

His thrusting became faster. A small groan escaped his lips as he continued to move inside of her. His hand moved to her clit, as his fingers flicked over it, putting a slight bit of pressure on it and moved his finger in a circular motion. His free hand moved to her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples.

She continued to moan and grasped the sheets in her hands. This was driving her crazy, he was doing so many things at once to her body it was mind blowing. Her back arched while she clamped down on his member in his thrusting making it tighter. "Oh Gods, Sanzo... more… give me more…" she said with her moans getting more high pitched. She was near an orgasm.

As she became tighter around him it issued another groan from the male. "Oh, gods..." he uttered as he started to pound harder and faster into her. Not only was he driving her crazy, but her moans were arousing him even more. He was close to his own release, but he wanted her to orgasm before him. No, he wanted her to have _multiple_ orgasms. His hand moved from her breast as he slipped his index and middle finger inside of her.

Mayumi gasped at the invasion of his fingers. She hadn't expected that from him. She started to groan from both the poundings she was getting. "Ai..." she moaned as she felt her wetness getting over his hand in the front, his slick member sliding in and out of her tiny hole from behind. His thrusts got deeper and made her arch violently against him. "Gods!" she moaned before releasing all over his fingers that were inside her. She knew he wasn't done yet and neither was she. She wanted to come all over him again.

Sanzo felt her release all over his fingers; he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside of her. His fingers bent slightly, feeling against the upper wall trying to find her sensitive spot, all the while pounding into her from behind. His other hand played with her clit, moving faster and harder against it. For now he held back on his own orgasm.

She could feel him looking for her spot, that spot she loved so much. He did find it, sooner rather than later, and she moaned loudly feeling him thrust inside her with force. "San...zo..." she moaned in between thrusts and threw her head back slightly. She wanted to feel him come inside her already, to have his seed shot into her. His fingers pressed against her g-spot inside her and she groaned. He had never done so much to her at once before.

Sanzo's fingers didn't leave the spot. He pressed his fingers against it lightly, then began to press harder against the g-spot. His other hand moved quickly against her clit. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. His sac contrasted, his member twitched within her until he let out a huge load of cum. This issued another groan from Sanzo as he quickly shot his seed into her. Though he came to a stop from behind, his fingers continued to work inside her.

Mayumi bit her lip as she felt his seed inside her and some of it dripped off her skin, she could feel it. Her moans didn't stop either as he fingers worked on her g-spot. She carefully moved one of her hands and went to his and pushed it further inside her womanhood. She wanted to come again, she needed release. "Don't hold back Sanzo, make me come" she said huskily and moved her hand back to its place on the bed.

Sanzo withdrew his member from her backside as it went from hard to soft. His pressed harder against her g-spot, pulled back slightly then pushed into it again. As that hand pounded away inside of her his other hand quickly moved over her clit, pressing harder and faster. He could fell her buck slightly against his fingers.

Mayumi moved her body along with his thrusts, matching his rhythm. She could feel her essence dripping on his fingers making him move faster inside of her. "Oh Gods...Sanzo..." she moaned bucking against his fingers. "Make me cum!" she yelled releasing all over his hands.

As soon as she released, his fingers came to a slow stop. He removed his fingers, bringing them up to his lips and placed his soaked digits in his mouth to taste her. After that, he laid down on the bed on his back.

She caught her breath and fell onto her stomach in exhaustion. Sanzo had done that on purpose, to make her release so much just to please him. Though she liked having all those orgasms, she couldn't lie about that one. "Sanzo? Can we do that again tomorrow?" she asked with a tired smile on her face and looked over at him with some of her hair falling into her eyes.

Sanzo looked over at her and reached a hand out to brush away some of her hair. "Yeah, we can do that again tomorrow" he answered then sat up to grab the half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray. He brought it to his lips and lit it again and pulled some of the smoke into his lugs. A second later he released the smoke, lying back down with an arm behind his head.

Mayumi managed to crawl over to him and lay on his chest, sighing and reaching over for one of her strawberries. She got it and put half in her mouth with a smirk. "And when we do, I want us to play with my favorite fruit" she said with droopy eyes. Damn it she was tired and needed to rest. Eating the rest of the strawberry, she turned off the light and snuggled into his chest. "Smoke and sleep" she said tiredly.

Play with the strawberries? He guessed he could do something like that. He wrapped an arm around her as he finished the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray then went to sleep.

* * *


	26. Ghost of You

Hello to all my readers and admirers (if I have any at all)! I am a bit busy with school and all, but I'm still going to dish out new chapters whenever possible. Also, since I like to be diverse I've decided to place this fanfic on . It doesn't matter too much, but I might get more hits there if I keep typing up lemony goodness. So just keep reading for more Saiyuki action, drama, romance, and more action! (Because too much drama is just plain damn irritating).

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki whatsoever and make no profit from the making of this fanfic. I only take credit for my original characters and storyline.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Ghost of You_

Gojyo was staring at the wall in his room. "This is boring." He thought he might go visit Azumi.

Goku looked over at Gojyo and shrugged then grinned like a kid who just found candy. "Hey Gojyo, are you and Azumi gonna do it?" he asked him. He knew that would probably make him mad. Gojyo looked over at Goku, a glare on his face. "That's got to be the most stupid question I've heard yet today" he said, picking up his jacket and put it on. "I'm going away from you."

Goku scoffed and turned over in his bed. "Well, I hope that's not all you want from her. I know more about her than you do perverted kappa. I talked with her earlier" he said and then closed his eyes. He had just eaten and he wasn't going to get upset over this.

Gojyo stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "What?! What the hell did you say?" he said looking over his shoulder. This damn monkey was going to ruin any shot he had with this woman.

Goku just sighed and waved a hand. "I told her a little more about our group. Then I listened to her talk about when she was a kid. No big thing, you worry way too much water monster" he told him care freely.

Gojyo sighed then walked out of the room. As long as that idiot wasn't messing up anything. As he walked out of the room there was another. She figured that he was the only one in the room and that she could possibly steal something. Smiling to herself she walked to the door and tried the doorknob finding it unlocked.

Goku heard the sound of the doorknob and sat up almost in anger. Had that stupid kappa left something in here? "What do you want now damn it?" he asked yanking open the door.

The female stood there still as the door opened. Damn, so he wasn't alone. She quickly regained herself. "Maid..." She began. "Here to uh... clean the room." She said, grabbing a maid's tool that was standing behind her for the maid in the room across from Goku's.

Goku sighed and let her in the room. "Just don't touch that bed, who knows what that pervert has been doing" he said pointing to Gojyo's bed. She wasn't dressed like any of the other maids but maybe she was about to be off duty. In any case, he didn't care so he lay back down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to think for a while.

Of course she wasn't wearing the traditional maid's uniform, for the simple fact she wasn't a maid. She was wearing a short red dress that tied up the sides, showing a bit of her cleavage. The dress complimented her curvy figure. On her feet she wore long healed boots. Her long red hair was up in a ponytail with bits hanging on her face. Her brown eyes seemed lost and confused. She turned around grabbing the tools and pulled it into the room. She stared at the bed he was talking about. It looked fine to her. She quickly stripped the bed of its sheets making a small bit of money fell onto the ground. She looked back to see Goku laying there not really paying attention. She crouched down and picked up the money putting it into her boot then stood up straight and finished stripping the bed of sheets then put them in the dirty clothes bin.

Goku looked over to see her doing her job but got a view of her rear instead and quickly turned away. He was not a pervert! He was not Gojyo! "Um...miss?" he asked. "Could you move to the other side of that bed?" He knew it was a weird request but he didn't want her to turn around and get all offended. Or even worse, if she came onto him.

The female turned around, thinking for a moment at his strange request. She shrugged and moved to the other side of the bed while grabbing clean sheets and put them on the bed. She quickly finished, making the bed then looked over at his. She needed him out of the room. "I'm sorry sir, do you think you could leave the room for a minute while I vacuum and make your bed?" She asked hoping he would agree to it.

Goku seemed to zone out and turned over, his back facing her. "I don't mind the noise...and I don't really feel like moving much right now" he said sleepily. He was depressed again and didn't feel like doing much of anything.

The female mentally slapped him over and over again. He wasn't cooperating with her. She needed him out of the room so that she could search through their things. He wasn't even getting up. She sighed pulling out the vacuum and turned it on, she began to vacuum the room all the while planning how she was going to go through their things.

Goku turned over again and saw her vacuuming and looking a bit angry. Had he done something wrong? Oh well, maybe she was angry that she couldn't do her job right. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

The female finished vacuuming and looked back over to Goku. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful. Though when he woke up he wouldn't look like that. Smiling to herself, she moved over his their bags and began to rummage through it. She started on Gojyo's throwing clothes onto the floor that she had just vacuumed. She found some yin and placed it in her boot. She lifted up a box of condoms and shuttered putting them back. She then went over to Goku's bags and starting throwing clothes away from the bag. She didn't find anything in there. Nothing she wanted anyway. Standing up she moved over to a sack finding some meat buns and some beer. Smiling she quickly took out all the rest of the stuff leaving two cans of beer and some meat buns and rolled up the bag placing it under her arm. She moved over towards the door and waved a hand. "Thanks." She said softly and walked out of the room.

The female walked down the hallway, happily carrying the bag in her hand. She soon left the tavern heading down an alleyway where she would eat their food and drink their beer.

* * *

Azumi was in her room working on more herbal medicines, pulling another all nighter. She was going to leave tomorrow and she still needed a ride into the next town. Not to mention her money was quickly draining from all the expenses she had to pay. So now she had some serious work to do, not her job that earned quick cash on the side.

Gojyo walked down the hallway, and headed towards the room where Azumi was. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Azumi got out of her seat and opened the door. "It's nice to see you again Gojyo. I'm sorry if I look terrible" she said bowing. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck with her long hair pent up into a bun and her glasses hanging from the bridge of her nose.

Gojyo looked Azumi over. "You don't look bad. You look cute" he said, leaning against the doorframe.

Azumi blushed and pushed her glasses on her nose. "Thank you... but I shouldn't look as if I've been holed up in here. Anyway, come in" she said walking into the room, kicking some of her scattered clothes away. It wasn't messy but she had just thrown them off when she woke up earlier.

Gojyo walked in, not really minding the clothes on the floor. It wasn't the first time he'd seen discarded clothes on the floor. He closed the door behind him after looking around for a second. She sat down at her desk that was littered with papers and went through it to find a six pack of beer and took two out. "Here you go, I remembered to leave it where I could find it" she said with a smile. Yes, she had a knack for finding things under papers for some reason.

He took one of the beers and popped it open. "Thanks" he said, and began to drink some of it. It felt nice the way he went down his throat. She nodded and took a small sip of her beer and looked over at him. "So what brings you here Gojyo? Bored out of your mind sitting in a hotel room when such a beautiful woman is right down the hall?" she asked. She enjoyed having him around; he was nice to talk with.

Gojyo took another drink looking over at her. "Is it that obvious? I'd rather stare at a beautiful woman's face then a chibi monkey" he answered.

Azumi smiled and put down her drink. "Gojyo? You don't think of me as just another lay do you?" she asked with her head down and her loose bangs hiding her eyes. She hated being treated that way, sometimes she felt it was all she was good for.

Gojyo looked her over for a moment. "No, I don't think of you as just a lay" he answered holding his beer in his hands. He could hear the monkey snoring from where he was sitting. Damn he was loud.

Goku snored very loud actually, too bad her room was only a few doors from theirs or else they might have been saved. Azumi sweatdropped and laughed a bit. "You put up with that I see" she said to him with a smile. She knew he wasn't lying, but only distracted.

The snoring was beginning to get on his nerves. His eye twitched lightly. "Yes, I have to put up with that." He placed the beer can on the floor and stood up. "_If_ you would excuse me, I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room into Goku's room. Instantly he saw the mess and the maid's tools in the room. "Goku get your ass up!" he yelled walking over discarded clothes and shook the monkey fiercely.

Goku only snored louder and snuggled against the kappa. "Kiora…" he said drooling on Gojyo's shirt. Azumi watched this from the doorway and giggled. "Oh my, I didn't know you could so nice to him" she teased.

Gojyo stared down at the monkey. He was dreaming about Kiora that was for sure. He pushed him away. "I'm not..." He then slammed his hand into the side of Goku's head. "Wake up you stupid monkey!" ee shouted again hoping he would wake up.

Goku instantly held his head which was pounding from the hit. "Goddamn it you stupid ass kappa! What was that for!?" he yelled at him. He was going to make Gojyo pay for that! He brought his fist to the red head's cheek and punched him good. He was going to embarrass this guy in front of the pretty doctor if it was the last thing he did.

Gojyo's head went to the side with the blow. He immediately grabbed Goku by the head and slammed him against the wall. "Someone stole our things! Look! My beer and your food is gone!" he yelled. "Just look at this mess!"

Goku got out of his grip holding his head in pain. "There was only a maid in-wait...what!!? She took the food! I'm going to hurt her!" he yelled and looked for his shoes in all the mess.

Azumi walked in stepping over the scattered items and picked up a box. "Well, she didn't want these apparently" she said shaking the box of condoms and looking at Gojyo with a smile. Goku snickered and began to inch out of the room. He was going to find the meat bun thief and take his things back by force.

"Get my beer back too while you're at it!" he said, taking the box of condoms out of Azumi's hand. He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his hand. "Its being prepared... that's all." He quickly began to pick up his things and shove them back into his bag.

Azumi chuckled and started to help clean the room. "I guess so Gojyo, that is a good idea I suppose" she said picking up some of Goku's clothes and putting them neatly in his bag.

Gojyo finished picking up his things and looked around. "My money is gone." He said. "Damn it. Goku wasn't watching this chick, she totally stole from us." He said putting his bag back in the place he had found it.

Azumi sighed and finished helping find all Goku's things. "If you want, I'll lend you some. You'll just owe me big Sha Gojyo" she said to him. Oh yes, he would owe her. She didn't give away free money to anyone, not even friends.

Gojyo turned to look at her and sighed. He wasn't about ready to take money from Azumi. He would earn some of his own money, some how. A thought popped into his head. "Well I don't need your money. I'll just go play a couple rounds of poker and get what I had back." he said.

Azumi nodded and then gave him a devilish grin. "Hope you don't run into someone like me or you'll just stay broke" she told him and grabbed the box of condoms from his dresser. "I think I'll keep these as hostage, until you come back. I'll be waiting for you Gojyo" she said with a smile. She liked him a lot. She wanted him to at least treat her like they were more than friends though, since that was how she thought of him.

Gojyo stared at her for a long time. She was keeping his condoms hostage. That means that he would have to get them back. He smiled at her then nodded. He was off to the local bar to win him self a couple of games of poker, then he would go see Azumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl was enjoying a nice long drink of the beer and holding a half eaten meat bun. She sat down in the alleyway enjoying her self.

Goku on the other hand was searching with his nose, following the scent of meatbuns and booze. The smell went into an alleyway and he looked around angrily. "Give back the meatbuns girl!" he yelled walking in the alleyway.

She could hear him coming down the alleyway. She hiccupped from eating so fast and drinking. She quickly picked up another meat bun and shoved it into her mouth and yelled with her mouth full. "Too late, I ate them all."

Goku glared over at her and picked her up by the arm gently. "You! You owe us! Come back with me" he said walking and taking her along with him. She was not getting away that easily.

The female looked up at Goku as she was being dragged away. "No! I don't have to do anything!" she yelled trying to get out of his grip. He was really strong. He was sure pissed about her taking his meat buns. He dragged the struggling girl to the inn and slammed the door behind him. "You, what's your name?" he asked.

The female stared at him for a moment, before answering. "I'm Kastukami," she said, "Kat..." She then tried to struggle out of his grip. "I want to walk without your help, you know."

Goku eventually let her go and blocked off the exit. He could catch her if she tried to run. "You had better give back our things... or I'll make you deal with two pissy monks" he threatened. Even if they didn't care, they both wouldn't like the idea of someone stealing from their group. "And mine is Goku since you'll need to know" he added with his arms crossed.

She stared at Goku, he was blocking her only exit. She had no other choice. "I can't give them back. For one I'm poor, and for two I drank and ate it all." Her head lowered as did her voice. She hated being caught. Which reminded her she still had Gojyo's money, though he didn't know that.

He sighed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Damn it... oh well, no use in dragging it out" he said with a warm smile. She was kind of cute and her name was pretty. Plus he felt sorry for her so he would let her go. He moved out the way and pointed outwards. "You can leave if you want... though I would let you stay in my room" he said. "I'm sure that pervert won't be back tonight... hopefully" he said.

Looking up at him, she gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry. But a person has got to survive one way or another. And this is the only way for me. You see my mother and father were both murdered and our house was torched" she explained her head lowering a bit as she did.

She listened to him speak slightly. _A warm bed to sleep in?_ She hadn't had one of those for a long time. "Seriously? Do you mean it?" She said looking back up.

Goku nodded and took her hand gently. "That pervert is probably too busy trying to get a girl so you can have his bed. Besides... I feel sorry for you Katsukami and I want to help you" he replied. He was still a bit upset that she took their things but in the end she did have to survive and if that was her way so be it.

She smiled again. "Thank you. I wish everyone was as nice as you are, Goku" she said.

Gojyo was walking past Goku and the girl and heading on his way out towards the bar. Goku looked back and started to say something about Katsukami staying in the room but instead grinned evilly and yelled to him. "Hey Gojyo!? Are you gonna play doctor with Azumi-chan?" he asked and took Katsukami upstairs quickly before the kappa could seize his chance and kill him.

Katsukami followed after him, he sure did like to bother the other man. If it were her she would have turned around and knocked him a good one. Sighing, she followed after him knowing she would sleep good tonight.

Gojyo stopped and turned around, he didn't see Goku anywhere. He would have to pound him later, stupid monkey.

Goku opened the door for her and looked around the cleaned room. "I see they cleaned up" he said. It actually looked cleaner than when they first got there. "If you promise not to steal anything else of ours, I won't tell the monks about you" he said with a smile. That was a bluff in itself but she didn't know that.

Katsukami looked around the room. It certainly was cleaner than what it looked like earlier. Obviously they had done some cleaning after her big mess she had left for them. Oh well. "I won't steal anything else" she said. She didn't need to. She knew she'd be hunted down if she did.

Goku smiled and went over to his bed taking off his shoes and shirt. "If you want, I can give you something to sleep in. I know you won't be comfortable in that" he said pointing to her tight dress. He then dug around in his bag that had been packed up neatly and pulled out a folded t shirt that was big enough to cover down to her knees. "You'll need this" he said handing it to her.

Katsukami took the t-shirt and looked it over. It was rather large, but she could make it work. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She pulled off the dress then pulled on the t-shirt. Coming back out she had her dress draped over her arm. Walking over to the other bed she sat down.

Goku smiled sweetly at her and plopped down on his own bed. "I'm gonna make sure you get a good night's sleep Katsukami okay? Don't worry about that damn kappa coming in because I'll just make him sleep outside" he said with a grin. He was putting on his best smile, like Hakkai told him to. He was still hurting over Kiora and he didn't really want to be energized at the moment. But he would since he had a guest for tonight.

"Okay." She did not know who this pervert was, probably the male who the condoms belonged to. She shrugged it off, hearing a small voice in her ear. She turned her head slightly coming face to face with a pale black haired woman.

_"Tell him"_ she said.

"No" she whispered. "He'll think I'm a freak. He already dislikes me" she whispered again.

_"He won't think anything like that. Just tell him." _

The small female waved at the air as if swatting a fly.

Goku blinked and stared at her. "Um... Katsukami... what are you doing?" he asked curiously. He had only seen crazy people do things like that and Sanzo told him to stay away from them. But she couldn't be crazy, she seemed perfectly sane to him. Katsukami blushed slightly.

The dark-haired woman moved over towards his bed and sat down beside him. She reached out a hand to grab his face but her hand simply went through him. _"Please, he needs to know I'm still here for him."_

Great, now the names were going to come again. She sighed and pointed to the empty space beside him. "How much did you love her?"

Goku titled his head to the side and stared at her. Could she read minds or something? "I don't know who you're talking about..." he said bluntly. If she meant Kiora... he didn't want to talk about it. It always made him sad, it made him stoic. "But I loved her more than anything... " he told her and turned his head away, his golden eyes hidden by his messy hair.

She could tell he didn't want to talk about her but she kept insisting that she tell him. "Well... she wants me to tell you that she's around you. She's sitting right beside you as we speak... Please don't call me a freak." Her face fell slightly. "But I can see her." The dark haired woman held up a thumb as if giving her a thumbs-up.

Goku sighed and looked back over to Katsukami. "Okay...since you can see her..." he said softly. His eyes seemed a bit happier but the sadness was still there. He couldn't even talk to Kiora on his own, which was the irony of it. That was something he really wanted to do himself. "What is she saying now?" he asked.

The dark haired woman began to speak. Katsukami nodded slightly as repositioned her self on the bed, sitting on her knees now. "Well she says she doesn't like it when you're sad. It makes her feel bad. She doesn't care if the smile is fake, she wants to see you smile more."

He turned his head to see nothing but air but waved a hand trying to feel her somehow. "I can't...not knowing I could have saved you. It's my fault you're dead Kiora... and I can't really forgive myself for not doing anything..." he said putting his hand down where he thought her own would be. He couldn't feel nor could he see her, but he sort of felt a presence next to him.

_"It was fate."_ Kiora saw his hand move over her own. It only went through her hand, causing a slight tingly feeling that went through her body. She didn't care, this was as close of contact that she could get with him. "It was fate, she says. You couldn't have done anything, it was the way Kami wanted it."

Goku sighed and wiped away one of his tears that were now streaming down his face. "But Kami always takes things away from me... you didn't have to be one of them Kiora..." he said sniffling. He looked like a little kid now, one who had lost his way somewhere and wanted to get back so much that he would cry for help. "I'm sorry Kiora... and I don't want to smile. You're not here to make it happen..." he stated.

_"But I am here silly."_ This was taking too long. Kiora moved from the bed over towards Katsukami and pushed her way into her body, taking her over. Moving her body she walked over towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. _"I'm always here. It's creepy I know, but I am always watching over you, just like my mother watched over me. Just think I don't hurt anymore. Life doesn't weigh me down; I can lounge around without a care in the world. When you come here you'll understand." _

"Get out of my body."

_"Can't you see I'm talking to him?" _

Both these voices were coming out of Katsukami's mouth.

Goku started to snicker and grabbed Katsukami's face with both hands. "I get it Kiora...I just wanted to hear it from you... and... well... since you can feel and all..." he said nervously. His eyes gleamed and he pushed her by the small of her back towards him and kissed her softly. It was something he never found himself able to do with Kiora in life and something that had been bothering him for the longest.

Kiora was stunned for a moment before she returned the kiss. Fortunately for him she could feel this bit of affection while in Katsukami's body, but she could only do this for so long. It would only be a matter of time before she was pushed from Katsukami's body. Pulling away, she placed a hand on Goku's head and ruffled his hair a bit.

Goku smiled at her and touched her face, as if he was reaching out for her. "I'm still gonna miss ya Kiora... and I promise I'll make that pervert suffer for you" he said happily. He knew she couldn't stay long, even he was not that dense. But he wished she could, even if it was in another girl's body.

"Make sure he suffers real good" she said. Kiora couldn't stay inside Katsukami's body anymore, and was forced out. Katsukami took a deep breath and looked over towards Kiora. "Don't ever do that to me again" she said before looking over to Goku. She hated when people did that to her, it was a total invasion of her personal space.

Goku smiled at Katsukami and wanted to hug her but he controlled himself. "Thanks Katsukami... and Kiora? Could you not watch me in the shower?" he asked teasingly.

Kiora began to laugh; she didn't watch him like that. But it was fun to at least play with him. _"But it's so fun to see you naked, Goku." _Katsukami looked over towards Kiora. "I'm not repeating that" she said crawling under the covers.

Goku snickered and had an idea of what she said. "You're gonna be as bad as the pervy kappa Kiora...night" he told her and Katsukami. He was tired and... he was going to have a good dream for the first time in almost two weeks. He yawned and got under the covers then reached over for the light. Before he turned it off he looked around the room and smiled happily just knowing that she really was still there.

* * *


	27. Playing with the Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I only own the rights to this fanfiction and the original characters within.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Playing with the Doctor_

Gojyo came back from the bar later that night. As usual, his favorite girl named Lady Luck was on his side the whole time he played poker. He counted the money he earned, a good 180,000 yen. Now he could buy some cigarettes and more beers to replace the ones he had stolen from him earlier. While he stopped at an open late shop for both of his precious life sources, a gleam caught his eye. There was a jewelry vendor that was still open and had the perfect bracelet, shaped in the form of two silver intertwined dragons. And a blue diamond that connected both together in the middle? Azumi was the only face that came to mind when he laid eyes on it.

"How much is that?" he asked. The vendor, who looked like a kind older woman, smiled up at him. "It was originally 100,000 yen but I reduced it to 60,000 yen. Who are you buying this for?" Gojyo smiled and began to open his wallet. "A girl I know, she's a real genuine one… and I usually don't meet women like her."

The woman nodded and began to gift-wrap the bracelet. "Ah I see… so you think you might really have feelings for her? She sounds like a nice young girl; I envy her for picking up such a kind man like yourself." Gojyo paid for the bracelet and placed the wrapped box into his inside jacket pocket. "She's growing on me" was all he answered before heading back to the inn. He was not the type to buy a woman jewelry, but Azumi was different.

She was an independent woman, with a traveling job as a doctor, had great looks, and a personality that equally matched her outer beauty. She was, to sun it all up, awesome. So he felt like spoiling her a little for all the kindness, patience, and fun he had with her while he was in town. Did he think they would meet up again? Probably, since she could obviously take care of herself and moved around just as much as they did. If and when they did meet up again, he would be sure to take her out on a proper date that didn't have a chance of being ruined by some asshole who wanted to pick a fight.

* * *

Once he made it back, he went straight to her room and knocked. Azumi was currently working on another project which she could make great progress on thanks to gathering some blood samples of most of the Sanzo party (with their spoken permission of course). The knock almost scared her out of her seat. Then she remembered that Gojyo was supposed to come back for his 'hostage' once he won himself some rounds of poker. Thankfully, the pretty doctor had the right mind to clean her room earlier, leaving them with a nice amount of space to do whatever.

"Coming!" she yelled, getting out of her seat. She smoothed out her clothes before opening the door, "Hey Gojyo" she said with a smile. He held up his hand in a friendly wave. "Hey you look nice, got a hot date tonight?" he asked giving her a small smirk.

He was eyeing the black negligee with laced straps and hem, stopped at mid-thigh, and a very low-cut neckline that showed off a nice amount of cleavage she had on. That comment made her blush across her cheeks as she took her glasses off. "You could say that, come in" she said stepping to the side to let him inside. Gojyo walked in and set down the few shopping bags he had near the door. "You cleaned up? I never would have thought I could see the floor in your room" he teased. "I had to; the mess was getting ridiculously cluttered and I needed the room. So you won those rounds I see?"

"Yeah, pretty easy without a good enough opponent to challenge me" he said while sitting down on the edge of her bed, hands in his pockets.

Azumi put away her work and placed the case next to her traveling bag that held all her different outfits. She was packed and ready to leave the next morning, though as she was doing so earlier she realized that she didn't want to leave so soon. Gojyo… was someone she found herself wanting to be with… the ideal man… and yet they both had to go their separate ways. It was a sad goodbye waiting them tomorrow, but she would enjoy her time tonight, every moment that she could get from him.

"Sounds like fun… and you went on a shopping spree without me. I don't think that was very nice, I wouldn't have minded going out with you even if it was only a few items you were going to get."

"Hey, didn't you have some work to do anyway?" he reminded her, wagging a finger at her as if she were a child.

"You have a point, my work does come first. I believe I made a breakthrough with this healing salve I came up with. It's been almost a year since I've come so close to a perfect formula."

"Really?" That was interesting in itself, he had a talent like hers he would take advantage of it. "What kind of wound does it work on?"

"Any wound that isn't a vital point. The wound could even have massive blood loss, but still be healed with the salve applied correctly. I hope that this formula I have works, it could help so many people." Azumi went to the small fridge in the room and pulled out a glass of wine. "Thirsty?" she asked.

"Parched" he answered and stood to go to a small table in the room and pick up the two wine glasses that were there. It was at this moment that he noticed she had one of the more expensive rooms, which was more than likely the reason she had to do her 'side-job' to pay for it. It was money well spent if he thought so. She poured them both a half glass of white wine before setting down the bottle.

"I want to make a toast. To meeting the best man out there, and hoping that we can meet up again in the future." Gojyo held up his glass and smiled. "I'll toast to that. Here's to meeting the greatest lady on the road and hoping that she'll still be interested when we meet again. Both of them toasted and drank a sip of wine together. Azumi placed her glass down and blushed some more. "Gojyo… I really do like you. Honestly you have to be one of the most charming men I've met in years… and also one of the smartest."

"Damn Zumes, you're making me kinda get red in the face… you're not a bad woman. Whatever man lost his chance with you has to be an idiot."They continued to converse at the table, shifting from compliments, to interests, dislikes, and even their abilities. He had no idea that she was a feline demon, that only added more to his liking meter. He really did enjoy her company and like her overall as a person. She never even once said anything about his hair or eyes, and that in itself was amazing. He hated when people had an opinion about the color and it brought up memories he wanted to lock away. Not Azumi though, she learned after asking about the scars to leave his blood red colors alone. Damn fine and smart girl. Now if she did ask him again in the future, then he would consider taking it as a good compliment.

"You remind me of someone I used to be close to" she said taking the last sip of her first glass of wine.

"An old boyfriend?" he asked. He noticed the blush and saw her shake her head. "No, my elder brother. He's not around anymore, but I hope that I'll see him again one of these days."

"Sorry I said anything about it."

"No it's fine, you did ask and I only told the truth. I'm not sad or anything, I just miss the closeness we used to share. He took care of me when we were younger. You see, my mother and father had died in a fire and it left him to do the parenting. He was about seventeen and I was only ten so of course, he had to do something or else we would be separated. He refused to see that happen, and instead of going off to a higher learning facility he got a job working as a barkeep to keep us fed and a roof above our heads."

Azumi stood up from her seat and moved over by the window, looking over the small town. "So I vowed to repay him for his kindness by becoming the best healer I could. He gave me the chance and inspiration to become a doctor, so I did. But by doing this, I had to travel in order to learn all about different practices and techniques, so… I have not seen him in years. I send him postcards every now and then, but because I am always on the move, we can't keep in touch."

"When do you think you'll be able to see him again?" he asked going over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. He felt her shrug and sigh. "I don't know… hopefully soon after the minus wave is done. Neither of us have taken off our limiters, but we both have pretty good control of sense of self so I doubt he would go berserk."

She turned and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Thanks for listening to me… and maybe one day, you'll open up to me so I can be the one comforting you."He smiled at her and caressed some of the fallen tendrils of hair that framed her perfect oval face. "One day Azumi." Oh shit! He nearly forgot! He took off his jacket and took out the gift-wrapped box before putting his now empty jacket over the chair at her desk. "I got you something while I was out. It was hard to resist it when all I thought of you when I saw it."

Azumi gasped and took the box from him and gently opened it, sure not to tear the wrapping paper. Once she looked at the bracelet she teared up and looked up at him. "It's beautiful… thank you. I know you aren't one to give out gifts." He took her hand and kissed the palm before taking her arm with the old limiter-bracelet she had on.

"Do you mind if I replace this then?"

She shook her head and let him take off the bracelet, feeling her true form slowly reveal it. He didn't seem shocked, but a bit… happy? He liked it?

"What? Is there something wrong with the way I truly look?" she asked. He laughed and ran a finger along the now soft and furry edges of her matching blue ears that stuck out from her hair. She felt a shiver go up her spine, her fluffed tail sway slowly. "No, I always liked cats… now I have a sexy one in front of me. I'm not sure if I should limit you now since you seem to be in control of yourself."

Azumi bit down on her lip and took his hand away from her ear, which was twitching from his teasing. "Please don't do that… and I may have control, but I am self conscious of how I really am. Do you really not mind?" "If you don't mind a half breed nearly drooling over you" he answered before putting the bracelet onto her wrist and watched her change back to her more human like appearance. She shook her head at him and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Maybe next time… but for now, let's just be happy with what we have… and I really am grateful for the gift. However…"

She walked around him and dug in her desk drawer, pulling out the box of condoms she had taken from his room earlier. "I still have these…" He grinned at her and went over, tipping her chin up with a finger. "What do I have to do to get them back?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer, lips inches from his own.

"Well, a number of things…a bit less now that I have such a wonderful gift from you sitting safely on my wrist."

"I can do whatever you want."

"A little bit of this… a little bit of that… not too much. We would both get satisfaction from it."

"Good" he said, cutting her off by pressing his lips against hers, almost forcing his way in. Since she liked her men a little rough, she gladly accepted.

This was the result when two very sexually frustrated beings were put into the same room. Gojyo let his hands explore her body, taking in every curve, every inch of skin that he could reach. She pulled away from him a reached for his shirt, lifting it over his head. "I see someone is impatient." He couldn't say much more seeing as she pushed him on his back on the bed.

"I could say the same for you Gojyo. You're already hard." To emphasize her point, she brushed over his covered erection with her hand. He smirked at her, pulling on the strap of her gown teasingly. "We both know that we need this. Enough of the teasing." Azumi didn't need any more words and unzipped his pants after allowing him to take off his shoes and socks. She even pulled away his trousers along with the pants. When she saw his hard length almost staring at her, she licked her lips as if she were eyeing a big juicy piece of meat. "You never fail to amaze me Gojyo. I'm so not disappointed."

He let her get an eyeful before grabbing her waist and pulled her on top of him, give her a full kiss, tongue desperately exploring hers. She moaned into his mouth, very wet from feeling his member rub against her slick and waiting lips between her legs. She had to pry herself away from his wonderful and skilled lips to take off the gown, letting her breasts bounce freely while the fabric uncovered her body. He wasted no time and licked at her erect nipples, one hand teasing her neglected breast as he sucked away on the delicious mounds. Her voice was a fucking turn on, and the higher it got the harder he became which meant he was going to have to take her soon before he lost his mind.

"Goyjo… please… here…" she begged, dragging one of his hands to her soaked panties. He traced the outline of what he would soon be fully enjoying with two of his fingers, stopping occasionally to pull at her clit that had become visible through the panties. Each time he did this, he made sure to bite down on her nipple enough to send a ripple of pleasure through her body. Azumi felt her body becoming extremely hot, she would cum if he kept this up. She moved off top of him and laid down on her back, legs spread open. "Do what you want… just make me feel good" she told him. He reached behind her head to take down her hair and let it cascade around her in a blue silk wave.

To be honest, she was the sexiest woman he had EVER been allowed to fuck. And he would enjoy this.

He slide the panties down her legs and discarded them onto the floor, both of them naked and ready, but he felt like teasing a little more. So he kissed from her ankles, down both her smooth legs, both thighs (which he personally liked because they were a bit big and it often that he got to make love to a woman with a fuller figure than most). He stopped right at her entrance and spread her open with two of his fingers. "So beautiful… and you smell so fucking incredible…" She couldn't speak on the account that he had just placed his tongue over her clit and licked around it slowly, stopping every few circular paths to lick from her clit to her opening. She felt her body tighten, it was too much for the feline to handle.

Azumi gripped at his hair, not holding back her moans as his tongue found its way inside of her entrance along with his fingers. "No more, please…. Oh Kami, it is so fucking good…. please just fuck me Gojyo…" He stopped his assault on her, licking the dripping substance from his fingers. "Alright, we both are about to explode. I know I am." He moved upwards and lifted both her legs to his waist before leaning to kiss her as he pushed himself inside easily, moaning into each other's mouths as he filled her up to his fullest. He went in a slow steady tempo to start, with her hips moving to help further their movement. He felt her fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp as he moved inside of her, thrusting and feeling the warm silk embrace him. Azumi moaned softly which each thrust, careful to not tighten herself around him yet. She wanted to enjoy this. It has been so long since she last had sex, sex with meaning. This was not some one night stand or a random fling. This was….

Was it …_love_?

A hard thrust kept her from her thoughts, forcing an even higher moan from her throat. She couldn't take anymore of this and let her legs pull him in closer. "Kami, please… so wonderful… I want to cum so badly…"

When he heard that, he smirked and let himself rock faster as he moved lower to kiss her. Their tongues danced in a nice rhythm, as did their bodies. Both of them were covered with sweat both panting like animals in heat… and the both of them were so close to a climax. Gojyo could feel his sac tightening, as could Azumi feel her quivering walls tighten around him much to her dismay. If sex could last a lifetime, she would want it to never end with him. Unfortunately, that wish was not to be granted. The only wish she would get was a hard climax.

As they both sped up, Gojyo was enticed by the young woman beneath him. Such an exotic looking woman with so much class and dignity… writhing under him while moaning curses and letting herself be free of the public image she maintained. It was an erotic sight and one he would appreciate for a long time. He himself let out a few low moans, but mainly growls and groans that signaled he was near his peak. "I'm… I'm coming Gojyo…cum with me…"

"I am baby, oh believe me… I am…" he groaned before moving at the fastest pace he could go, hitting just the right spot that had her screaming and scratching at his back. Only a few thrusts later, they came together. Hard and intense, with her muscles tightening themselves around his releasing member. He felt her body slack as he finished pumping the remained of his seed into her body. He made sure to pull out of her before rolling onto his back, panting and catching his breath. Azumi let herself move close to him and wrap her arms around him as best as she could.

"Gojyo… thank you… so much…."

He smiled down at her, playing with the soft curls of her hair. When had it curled…? Maybe when they began to sweat, but he liked it. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her. "No, thank you…" So he had fallen for her? Alright, so he admitted that much to himself but to her? He couldn't. It was way too soon, and he wanted to free for a little while at least. He would indeed take the time to look her up after all was said and done. No way was he going to let a perfectly good woman go just like that.

She snuggled into his chest and looked up at him adorably. "Gojyo…? Do you think that… if things had been different we… no forget it."

"What? Just say what's on your mind."

"That if… you were here under less pressured circumstances that we could have had more time together?"

"Yeah, we could. I actually don't want to leave tomorrow… but let's just enjoy tonight Zumes."

"Gladly."

* * *


	28. Into the Spider's Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Saiyuki, I do however own rights to the original story and original characters within this fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Into the Spider's Lair_

The next day Goku awoke and was not at all shocked when he did not see Gojyo in the room. He was glad Katsukami was there, it beat sleeping next to a perverted kappa all night. In addition, he did not have to hear anything happening on the other side of the room he did not want to. The monkey stretched and climbed out of bed to go take a shower, he knew they had to leave that afternoon; Sanzo was not going to allow them to stay another day longer. Damn pissy monk.

Katsukami woke up when she heard the door to the bathroom close. This was her chance to leave. She smiled as she stood up and quickly grabbed her clothes and took off the overgrown t-shirt. Once she had her clothes on, she ran her hands down her body to straighten out the clothing, then through her hair to eliminate any tangles. She then quickly walked over towards the door, opened it, then walked out.

* * *

Mayumi turned over feeling the movement on the bed. So he actually woke up today, that meant he was going to be all pissy later on. She read him like a book these days, a picture book with big bright colors. "Must you smoke this early?" she asked pulling the covers over her messy black hair. She looked more like a zombie in the mornings. She heard a door close in the hallway and wanted to sit up but let it go, whoever it was could leave.

Sanzo looked over at Mayumi who had woken up. Was it his fault that she had woken up? Nah that probably was not it. He pulled the cigarette away from his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke then replaced the cigarette back between his lips. This was his first cigarette in the day and he was going to enjoy it. Sure, it was early, but it was the best time to have a smoke and she just did not understand that. He pushed back the covers and got out of the bed. He picked up his robes then moved into the bathroom.

She watched him go into the bathroom from under the covers and sighed. She did not like being alone, not even in here. Who knew what was watching them these days. Hopefully, they would stop Gyokumen and live "normally" somehow. Mayumi did not mind risking her life but some things like the fighting got old fast.

Sanzo took off his sleeping clothes then pulled on his robes. After a few minutes, he came back out and threw his sleeping clothes onto the bed, over her head. "Get up. We're leaving soon." He said, cigarette still dangling in his mouth.

Mayumi groaned and buried herself in the covers. "Screw you, I'm sleeping. Go wake up everyone else or something" she said yawning and closing her eyes. She was...well, her. She was going to get up when she was ready.

Sanzo growled slightly, grabbing the covers and yanking them off her. "Get up, now. I'm not going to tell you again." He figured the rest of his group would be up and ready to go by now, they were used to having to get up this early. Mayumi growled and tried to pull the covers back over her. "You damn pervert, did you get a good eyeful?" she said covering herself with a large pillow finally. She almost forgot she was naked, no wonder there felt like a breeze in the room. "I'll kill you" she stated glaring at him and then sitting up after a moment. When was this tedious journey going to be over?

Sanzo held in laughter, he too had forgotten she was naked. Oh well, she would be fine. Maybe a bruised ego somewhere but that would be it. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray that was littered with millions of butts of other cigarettes. He really figured he should quit. Nah, smoking was excessively good and it felt nice to have smoke fill the lungs. He sat down on the other side of the bed, where he had been sleeping. "Get dressed."

Mayumi mumbled curses as she put on her clothes, pissed at him for being...him. Sanzo was going to pay for this later.

Sanzo could feel the aura emanating from her being. She was pissed; he lowered his head slightly and a small smile playing over his features.

Mayumi finished dressing and packed her bags, contemplating Sanzo's demise. Yes, she had an idea of what to do to him. "Alright, I'm done" she said sweetly.

Sanzo stood up. "We're leaving now. Going to go make sure everyone is up" he said walking out of the room and down the hallway. The first room he stopped at was Goku's and he knocked on the door before walking in. "We're leaving, Goku!"

Goku was sitting on the bed, sad that Katsukami had left so suddenly. He thought he would have a friend to talk with but he guessed not. "I know..." he said monotone and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. He opened the door and smiled up at Sanzo. "I hope everyone else is up" he said happily and walking past the monk.

Sanzo looked over the room. "Where's the kappa?" He asked "I thought he was rooming with you?" Sanzo sighed, where did that lecherous water sprite go to? "He better not be too far or else he's dead." Sanzo said, closing the door behind Goku.

* * *

Azumi woke up next to Gojyo and sat up from under the covers, she didn't know he was that flexible until last night. She yawned and stretched her arms out cat-like, noticing her limiter was nearly off. She placed it back on and looked over to the kappa. "Gojyo, you should get up" she told him while nibbling at his ear.

Gojyo groaned and turned over, he did not want to get up so early. This was unfair. He opened his eyes and looked to Azumi. "Do I have to?" He asked.

Azumi smiled at Gojyo and played in his long crimson locks. "Yes, you said you have to leave today" she replied, a bit of sadness in her voice. She was really liking him too, she hated to part ways with him.

Gojyo looked around. Damn, that was today. He wanted to sleep in and they were leaving now. He got up and quickly pulled on his clothing. "Yeah, I do. I forgot." He grabbed his pants, pulling them up and buckling them, then grabbed his white tank top and his vest and put them on over his head. Azumi watched him and stood up, putting on a robe to cover herself. "I had fun with you Gojyo, you're different from a lot of guys" she told him putting on her glasses. Gojyo ran a hand through his red locks, straightening out some tangles that might have accumulated while he was sleeping. "I had fun as well. You're not like most women I've been with either." He smiled, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

Azumi walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I would go, but I'm just a burden and a waste of room in your car. I do want to see you again though, we're both going the same way" she said looking at his cigarettes then decided against taking one. She had her own to smoke away.

Gojyo gave a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure, I bet we could fit you in somehow." He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Pulling out a lighter he lit the stick then took a puff.

Azumi sighed and stepped away from him, fiddling with her bracelet. "No it's fine. I'm not much help to you all, and Sanzo-sama wouldn't be too happy with another person around" she explained. She had respect for him, mainly because he was a priest and he cared about his companions though he didn't want to admit it.

"Forget about Sanzo, he's just a pissy, good for nothing, monk." Gojyo said, pulling the cigarette from between his lips in between his pointer and middle finger as he blew out some smoke.

Gojyo smiled at Azumi. "I won't." He said. "I have to go before I get a bullet in my brain." He walked out of the room.

* * *

Hakkai on the other hand, was already packed and just getting Ming out of bed although it took some force. "Come on, up my dear golden haired angel" he said pulling the covers off of her.

Ming shivered as soon as the covers were pulled off of her. She muttered something as her wings wrapped around herself. They were warm at least.

Hakkai smiled down at Ming and kissed her cheek. "Come on, I let you sleep in. You have to get dressed now" he said putting some of her clothes next to her.

Ming whimpered slightly, grabbing her clothes and sitting up.

Hakkai ran a hand over her wings, admiring his angel. "Well Ming, maybe you should sleep like this more often. I believe your birthday suit fits you well" he said teasing her and starting to pack her things. One thing he learned on this trip, you have to move fast to keep up.

Ming blushed slightly, pulling on her pants. She didn't usually like sleeping naked. It made her feel vulnerable. She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it on over her head before grabbing a rather large kimono to hide her wings. This was getting harder and harder to do, She didn't want people to see her wings. She liked them thinking she was normal. She sighed as she stood up, pulling her wavy locks out from under the shirt.

Hakkai sighed and looked around for all of their belongings. He didn't want to leave anything behind, especially not something Ming might need. "I think we should tell them Ming, we can't hide this forever" he said. It was the truth, this group was smart and they could figure out anything if they wanted to.

Ming was finished getting dressed and had her shoes on and everything. She gathered some stuff that belonged to them and shoved them into a bag. She was ready to go and she knew that Sanzo most likely was ready to go as well and was waiting for them to come. She sighed as she looked over to Hakkai. "I don't want to tell them yet." She placed a hand on her stomach, which had grown just a bit. She did look a little fatter than she had before. Since her stomach used to be so small. She shook her head, slightly. "If we have to tell them, will you do it?" She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone anything.

Hakkai sighed and hugged Ming close to him. "I will and I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around" he reassured her. Hakuryuu hovered over their heads, landing on Ming's shoulder, rubbing against her cheek.

Ming nuzzled into Hakkai's chest as he hugged her. She let out a long sigh. "Nothing bad better happen." She said looking up at him with a smile. "I trust you Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled down and kissed her forehead. "I have my reasons for wanting to protect you Ming, and I think I need to explain that later. But now, we had better look like we're going. I heard Gojyo get hit with a harisen" he said pulling away from her.

Ming, nodded slightly and pulled away from Hakkai, Hakuryuu flying off of her shoulder to perch on Hakkai's. This was their ride, no matter how small it looked.

* * *

"Yo" Gojyo said, walking over towards Sanzo. Sanzo pulled out his harisen and sent it right over Gojyo's head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Sanzo sighed then walked down the hallway towards Ming and Hakkai's room.

Goku saw the sprite get hit and snickered from where he was leaning on the wall. "Did you have a good time pervert?" he asked staring at Gojyo with an eyebrow raised.

Gojyo rubbed his head slightly looking at Goku with a glare. "I had a very good time. Better than you did, I bet" he said, as stood there, away from Sanzo who would probably hit him again for no reason at all.

Sanzo had put the harisen away and was at Ming and Hakkai's room door. He knocked on the door. "We're leaving now. We'll be outside" he said walking away. He walked back towards his room and opened the door. 'We're leaving now" he told Mayumi before disappearing down the stairs and out the doors.

Mayumi took her bag and hauled it over her shoulder, looking back in the room. She had that chill up her spine again, the one where you knew someone was watching you but you did not know who or where. Ah well, she was safe with the party. She walked past the monkey and the kappa, dragging off the former. "Come on" she said.

"But...I wanted to mess with him" Goku whined.

"Hmm...Hakkai has food" she said. He smiled and let himself be dragged after that. Hakkai took his and Ming's items, letting Hakuryuu fly down to transform into jeep.

"Well, we're getting closer each day people" he said cheerfully.

Gojyo walked down the stairs looking back at Hakkai. "Have you ever stopped to think of what it's going to be like after we finish this mission?" he asked. "It might feel different; feel empty without something to do. And we'll be back to the same old tricks we used to be doing." Frankly, Gojyo did not know what he'd do when they stopped the revival of the demon. He did not know if he'd go back to his old town or not. Go back to his old tricks or not. He sighed.

Hakuryuu transformed into jeep and Gojyo placed his bags into the jeep before getting in. Ming let out her breath. "I don't think life will be all that boring, Goku" she said with a smile. She would be raising a child by then, most likely.

Goku smiled and then looked to Sanzo. "I know what I want. I want to live with Mayumi and Sanzo!" he said. That brought a blush to the priestess' cheeks as she put her things away. "I have to go back home Goku, plus I can't get married" she told him. He pouted but was patted on the head. "It's okay, we need to worry about the mission first and foremost." He sighed, climbing into jeep.

Hakkai smiled and helped Ming into jeep, closing the door after her. "Ming is right, there are always things to do" he agreed. He would be with Ming hopefully, nothing was going to mess up what he was building. "What are you going to do Sanzo?" Goku asked.

Ming got into jeep with help of Hakkai. She really did not need it, but he was so nice as to help her. She smiled resting her arm on the doorframe of jeep. She looked out at the scenery. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere Goku. No one is going to make you live by yourself."

Gojyo stared at Goku. He was an idiot sometimes. Everyone knew priestesses weren't supposed to marry, or have relationships either, but that was beside the point. Sanzo got into jeep and looked back at Goku. "I'm going back to the temple" he said simply. That was where he was supposed to go. He would probably get a subordinate to teach like his late master.

"Sounds boring...but I'll stay with you" he said with a smile. Mayumi liked how positive he was being; maybe he was feeling better finally. "I think whatever happens after this... happens. Our lives are in the hands of fate, so we should let it guide us" she said crossing her arms.

"Very true Mayumi, I didn't know you could be so wise" Hakkai joked. She playfully punched him in the arm, a smirk on her lips. "I'm not a priestess for nothing, I can have my moments."

Hakkai started up jeep, making sure everything was ready. "Oh! Gojyo, Azumi wanted you to have this" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace. It looked more like a crimson crystal on the end though. "She said you might want it, she wore it all the time right up until she met you."

Sanzo sighed slouching in his chair. His eyes slid closed some as he sat there. This was going to be another boring day and he could tell right away. He sighed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, lacing one between his lips he pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette. Putting the lighter away, he grabbed the lighter between his pointer and middle finger and pulled it from his lips, letting out a cloud of smoke before placing the cigarette back between his lips, to dangle there.

Ming smiled slightly, her hand playing with the hem of her shirt as she looked out the window to the side. It had grown a bit quiet since they stopped talking and since Hakkai had handed Gojyo the necklace.

Gojyo took the necklace looking to it for a moment. Why would she give him this necklace? It was hers. If she wore it every day, wouldn't she miss it? Or did she feel as if she owed him something? It was a nice memento… and he was going to try to see her again after this. Gojyo shrugged, putting the necklace on over his head and tucked it into his shirt, looking out the window. His arm leaned on the doorframe and rested his head in his palm.

Hakkai began to drive, speeding off into what looked like a desert area. This was the way though he didn't like it, and they would probably have to camp tonight as well. Hopefully the ride would be quiet, he wanted to get as far as possible before nightfall.

Goku looked over to Gojyo, who looked bored as usual. "Hey...are you and Azumi a couple?" he asked. She did give him something precious of hers, maybe she was the one who liked him and he didn't like her back. Those two made an okay couple, if you counted the gambling and drinking.

"I don't believe they are Goku, you know Gojyo and his..._habits_" Mayumi said softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww...then I would have someone to protect me from his evil ass" he whined and slouched down in his seat. Mayumi looked at Ming out the corner of her eye and slightly smiled. "Ming, you need to rest. You look tired today. There should be a pillow in the back you can put behind you" she suggested. She hadn't let out Ming's secret, but she did want the pregnant angel to be comfortable.

Gojyo scoffed. They weren't really a couple but they weren't really not a couple. They were just.... Gojyo and Azumi. Gojyo sighed looking at Goku for a moment. "It's none of your business monkey. Forget about it" he said then glared at Mayumi. "You should shut up. I'm only glad that I'm not the one fucking the priest" he replied to her comment, turning to look back out the window. "Well I guess someone has to. Wouldn't want his angst to get too out of hand."

Sanzo growled some, opening his eyes and pulled out his gun. He turned around in his seat and held the gun out, pointing it at Gojyo's head. "Say that again. I dare you."

Gojyo put his hands up. Obviously, he had said way too much. "It's cool man... I didn't mean it." he said, and Sanzo turned around sitting back down.

Ming grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her head. Slouching in her seat some she closed her eyes. She would take Mayumi's advice. She did after all know her secret and was probably wiser than she was. She closed her eyes.

Mayumi scoffed and kept her temper down, it wouldn't be wise to get so angry right now. "I'm glad I make love to Sanzo, he's better than you'll ever be and I know he's clean. Retaliate and I will shoot this time, I have my baby loaded for your ass" she stated coolly.

Hakkai shook his head and smiled on. "Really you two, stop scaring Gojyo like that" he said. "He shouldn't be complaining, he had his fun last night" Mayumi replied and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, the sun was just being annoying. Goku snickered and was thinking of how to insult the kappa later, now wasn't the time for arguments.

* * *

The day dragged on for a while. It was about evening now. The sun was lowering into the night sky. They would need a place to rest. Sanzo had fallen asleep about now, the cigarette dangling dangerously in his mouth. After going over a bump the cigarette feel from the grasp of his lips and landed on his shirt. The cigarette began to burn a hole into his robes, and he didn't even realize it.

Gojyo sighed. "Shouldn't we stop now?" Gojyo asked. It was suppertime and he was surprised to not hear Goku complain about he was hungry. Ming was awake about now, still lying on the pillow. Her eyes watching the scenery move by. "Yeah. Hakkai, maybe you should pull over. Hakuryuu has been running like this all day. He needs his rest."

Hakkai nodded and pulled over to what looked like a huge rock, shaped like a circle. It was perfect to camp.

Mayumi noticed the cigarette burning a hole in Sanzo's robes and picked it up, licking two of her fingers to put it out. She would have smoked it but not right now, she didn't have a horrible habit of it like Sanzo. "Love, time to get up" she said nudging him softly.

Goku heard his stomach growl as they stopped. "Can we eat soon?" he asked with teary eyes. He had been holding that in all day, he wondered how he lasted. "Yes, soon Goku" Hakkai replied turning off the engine. "You get to rest Hakuryuu" he told the jeep. He made a chirping sound in happiness, he must have been happy as well to stop being ridden in for so long.

The cigarette burn wasn't bad. Since she had picked it up in time, the hole wasn't all that big. He stirred slightly, hearing her voice. "What is it?" he asked, eyes fluttering open slightly then looked around. "We're stopped..." he said while opening the door to jeep and got out. Stretching, he walked around to go over towards the rock and sat down. Pulling out the pack of cigarettes and took one between his lips.

Gojyo got out of jeep and pulled things out that they would need. Hearing Goku complain about food was like music to his ears. It was so predictable and normal to hear that. Ming got out of jeep, taking the pillow with her. She would use this pillow to sleep on tonight since it was so soft. She didn't care whose it was, she was going to use it. Even if it was one of the monks.

Mayumi smiled at Ming, she had taken her pillow but she would let it slide for now. The poor thing needed all the comfort she could get. She went over to the rock and sat down across from Sanzo, staring at the cigarette in his mouth. He just almost burned himself and here he was at it again, stubborn ass.

Goku helped get some of their supplies, making sure to grab plenty of food and walked over to the site. "Hakkai! Make something good!" he yelled to him. The youkai smiled and watched as his pet perched on his shoulder. "I will, I know you want something right?" he asked the tiny dragon. Hakuryuu rubbed against his cheek lovingly as he walked over to help set up a fire.

"So how long do we have until we get to the West?" Mayumi asked.

"A month at most" Hakkai replied.

She sighed and started up a cigarette. Only a month huh? That meant she would have only a short amount of time left with these people. To be honest, she didn't want to go back home. "A month...Sanzo, we're going to do something together tonight" she demanded.

Goku looked at them and then grinned. "Each other?" he asked. She glared at him, which was followed by a gunshot.

"_NO!!!_ I meant something like a couple you damn baka saru!" she yelled watching him flee.

Ming sat down on the ground, resting the pillow on the ground and laid down. She didn't have any covers, so she hugged herself. It was beginning to get a little nippy out. She watched as Hakkai did everything he was doing to make them all a suitable supper. They only had a month left. A month and this whole thing would be over. Then she and Hakkai would find a place to live and live the rest of life out, together. She smiled as she thought this over.

Gojyo had collected some twigs and walked over towards where everyone was at. He arranged the twigs in a proper setting then took a lighter and lit the twigs on fire. This created a small little fire.

Sanzo inhaled some smoke then looked over towards Mayumi. "Spend time together? What could we possibly do? We're not near anywhere to have any fun."

"There's a hot spring not too far from where we are. We passed it on the way here. I saw it" Ming said, looking back to Hakkai. She was going to offer that the two of them go to the hot spring, but Mayumi was desperate to spend time with her man.

Hakkai smiled and gave Mayumi a slight push on the shoulder. "Go on, we won't disturb you both" he said. She blushed and then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry if I ruined anything Ming. I'll make it up to you" she said looking over at the angel. That probing thing she did was random and she was curious as to why Ming even suggested it in the first place. They hardly ever talked to each other.

Goku looked up from the fire and grinned. "Yeah Sanzo, trying to find an excuse not to be with Yumi?" he asked. Hakkai and Mayumi snickered at that, since it was true.

Ming looked over at Mayumi. "It's fine. Don't worry about anything Mayumi. You just have some fun" she said with a smile. She moved an arm under the pillow to make it more firm. She wanted to do something with Hakkai, but they would have to stay and make sure Goku and Gojyo didn't do anything that they would most likely regret later.

Sanzo's brow furrowed. He hadn't been expecting to spend any time with Mayumi. Lately they hadn't spent much time with each other. It was just a little strange. "I'm not making excuses." He stood up and began to walk in the direction of the hot spring. Gojyo sat down by the fire. "So, Hakkai. What's for supper?"

Mayumi sighed and followed Sanzo, grabbing two towels from her bag before doing so. She thought this would be perfect, a chance to actually do something other than have sex with him. She always wanted more in a relationship than that.

Hakkai looked over to Gojyo and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I have meatbuns, rice, and gruel. It's quick and will fill us all up" he replied. Goku lit up and hugged him. "Thank you Hakkai! If it weren't for you we would starve!" he said happily. Hakkai smiled and pet him on the head, making him let go slowly. "Ming, would you like something else afterwards? We could do something as well, as long as we watch these two" he asked.

Ming looked up at Hakkai, smiling to him. "Is there something you have in mind?" She asked, curling into a bit of a ball. You could tell it was turning into fall. Gojyo shook his head. "You'll eat anything, Goku." The food didn't sound too bad. "We'll have to leave some for Mayumi and Sanzo for when they get back. That means you're on a limit, monkey."

Goku pouted and sat down, playing in the sand with a stick he found. "Screw you, I know to leave some food" he said sticking his tongue out at Gojyo.

Hakkai chuckled and walked towards Ming, taking off the jacket he was wearing and put it around her. "I think we could talk about what we're going to do once this is over Ming. Sit under the stars and just talk...and tell each other things we haven't before" he said stroking her hair.

Ming took the jacket, feeling a bit more of warmth now that it was around her. She smiled listening to Hakkai tell her what he was planning on doing. "That sounds nice" she said, sitting up a little. Looking over at the supplies, she gave a sigh. "Would you like me to help you fix dinner?" she asked, placing her arms into the jacket sleeves so that she was wearing it.

Gojyo stared at Goku. "Is that your new buddy?" Gojyo snickered then stood up to set up the tents.

Hakkai smiled and shook his head. "You just sit there and rest. It's no trouble at all Ming, I've been cooking way before you came along with us" he said going back over to the fire he was cooking on.

Goku glared at Gojyo, starting to get pissed off. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled and went to go pitch tents as well. He needed something to do and this was something.

Ming sat there as she watched Hakkai go to work on what he was doing. He would have supper done for them in no time. Her stomach gave a low growl. She was a little hungry. She would have to eat something here shortly, since she hadn't eaten anything yet today. That was rather unhealthy wasn't it? Not eating all day when you are pregnant. How was the baby supposed to get its nutrients? She shook that from her head. After a little while, they had the tents up and ready for them to sleep in.

Hakkai laughed when he heard the sound of her stomach. "I believe your stomach is telling you to eat Ming" he said finishing up and making her a plate. "Come on, time to eat" he told Gojyo and Goku. The monkey nearly killed people trying to load up his plate.

Ming stood up and walked over towards Hakkai taking the plate he had made for her. Once she had the plate she moved away so that Goku and Gojyo could get something to eat. Goku sure acted hungry, like he was going to kill everyone if he didn't get something to eat.

Gojyo pushed Goku out of the way loading up his plate. He had to eat some food before Goku ate it all. "Now, now boys. Save some for Mayumi and Sanzo." Ming's voice rang through the air.

"Tell him that!" Gojyo yelled shoving Goku away again.

Goku pushed Gojyo out the way and grabbed the last meatbun on the plate. "Ha!" he said putting in his mouth. He didn't usually see Mayumi or Sanzo eat those so he wasn't concerned with leaving them meatbuns. Hakkai sweatdropped and looked over to the hot spring in the distance. "I hope those two are actually doing something besides each other" he commented and started to eat. "I doubt it" Goku said tearing into his food.

Ming's wings twitched slightly beneath the clothing. It was a miracle that they didn't notice those large wings protruding from her back. She wondered if a power limiter would make them go away. That was something surely to look into. She sighed and began to eat her food. "Who knows what they're doing. I just hope they're having fun." She said with a slight chuckle. Gojyo sat down and began to eat. There was barely any food left for the two. Oh well, they wanted to spend some quality time together.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sanzo continued to walk, Mayumi slowly catching up with him. He wasn't walking quickly, but he wasn't moving slow either. He was at his normal pace. Once at the hot spring, Sanzo began to undo his robes, letting them fall to the ground. He pulled off the top, arm sleeves of his outfit, and then took off the pants that he normally wore underneath. Once he was naked, he got into the spring. It felt nice since it was a little nippy out.

Mayumi undressed and folded her clothes into a neat pile, leaving her gun and sutra on top of them. She sat in the water next to Sanzo and sighed in relief at the warmth. "It feels nice" she said stretching out her arms and then starting to put her hair into a bun.

Sanzo slouched down into the water, soaking in the warmth. He looked over at Mayumi as she put up her hair.

Mayumi finally got that mass of black sheets she called hair into a bun and pinned it using a chopstick. "Sanzo? What do you think we'll do when this is over? I've been thinking about it lately" she asked while leaning back on the rock behind her.

Sanzo looked over towards Mayumi. "I'm going to go back to the temple. I'm sure you'll be doing the same?" There was a small chuckle coming from the trees.

Mayumi sighed and looked up at the sky with sadness. "I don't want to; I want to be normal after this. I don't want to go back where I'm not wanted. I want to stay with you and Goku...but I guess I can't. I honestly don't know" she said sighing. Her ears picked up another voice pattern, though she didn't recognize it.

"Sanzo, someone is here" she said standing up and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself.

Sanzo picked up on the chuckle as well. Who was here? Sanzo moved over towards the edge and grabbed his gun, pulling himself out of the water and pulled on his pants. All of a sudden, a shot of sticky webbing went flying in Sanzo's direction. It wrapped around Sanzo's gun, mucking it up.

Mayumi growled and knew that nasty webbing anywhere. "That damned demon, Renjiro" she said pointing her gun from where the webbing had shot at them. "Sanzo...I don't think we can kill him ourselves" she said through clenched teeth. The breeze was starting to make her cold, only standing in a towel wasn't good for when the air was blowing.

Sanzo's gun was rendered useless. He tossed it to the side, his hands going together. He began to mumble something. Was he going to use the sutra. Another shot of web went flying at Sanzo, this time covering his mouth. Sanzo's eyes widened slightly. His hands moved to his mouth trying to tear the webbing off but it wouldn't come off. It was too strong.

Just then Renjiro appeared standing there near the edge of the spring. He gave a smile. "Long time no see. Miss me?" he asked. Hand moving up, fingernails glowing red. "You can't defeat me. That pathetic little girl found that out the hard way."

Mayumi growled at him and threw down her gun. "You son of a bitch, you have some nerve. Don't ever speak of Kiora that way!" she yelled. "And stay away from him!" She ran at him and gave him a hard kick to the stomach, watching him fly back into a rock. She stood in a fighting position, her legs spread apart and her hands straight. "Now what do you want? We don't have anything you're interested in" she said with a dangerous glare.

Sanzo finally got the webbing off his mouth, watching Mayumi run at him and give him a kick. It was surprising how this attack could have possibly hit him. Maybe his guard was down. Renjiro got to his feet and looked over at Mayumi. "Oh but there is something you have that I want." He chuckled running at her. His hand wrapped around her throat, other hand grabbing her wrists. And within a second her hands were tied behind her back by some webbing. His webbing went flying at her pile of clothes, sticking to her sutra and in a blink of an eye he was gone taking Mayumi with him.

* * *

Hakkai thought he heard commotion from the spring, but thought it was just those two fighting again. "Maybe we should check on them" he suggested. Goku kept stuffing his face as he shook his head. "No way, they're fine" he told him. Hakkai sighed, he had a bad feeling about them.

Ming's wing twitched again. Maybe they felt something bad happening. "I have a bad feeling. Why don't we go check on them... just to make sure they're okay." She stood up, placing the plate on the ground. "They're probably fine." Gojyo said standing up. Nevertheless, just to be safe they would go check on them.

Goku put down his empty plate and went ahead of everyone else. He saw Sanzo struggling with something but not Mayumi. She wasn't even there, though her clothes were still on the shore. "Sanzo! What the hell is going on!?" Goku yelled.

Hakkai looked around and noticed some bits of webbing. "I think I know...that spider demon was here" he said picking up a piece of the sticky substance.

Once they made it to the hot spring Ming looked around. It looked as though they had had a bit of a fight. Sanzo had just gotten the webbing off his mouth.

"He took her. He took Mayumi and the sutra!" he yelled picking up the rest of his clothing and threw it on. "We have to go save her." he said beginning to run back towards camp. He didn't know where to look for her. However, he knew that Kougaiji's assistant Suki would know. They needed to find her and make her talk.

Hakkai walked after him, catching up to him quickly. He hardly ever saw him this pissed and when he was you didn't want to be in the crossfire. "Be rational, we don't know the first place to look. The best thing to do now is get to the next town and then make a plan about what to do next. Mayumi can handle herself, at least for a little while" he stated. Planning without thinking was not the best solution. Goku pouted and looked up at Ming. "Hey, you don't know where to find that old bat do you?" he asked.

Sanzo made it back to the campsite. He was trying to pack everything together. It wasn't so much of him being pissed. He was worried what Renjiro would do to Mayumi. Ming looked down at Goku. "No I don't. Kougaiji would know. But we haven't seen them in a while."

Goku pouted more and began to pack. She was like a mother to him and if that damn demon did anything to her, he would strangle the life from his neck. Hakkai sighed and began to pack up as well, comforting Hakuryuu who was going to have to get them into the next town by dawn. "Sorry, but we have to. You understand right?" he asked the little dragon. He nodded and turned into jeep, letting them put away their things.

Ming helped get some things together and before long the five of them were in the car and were off towards the next town. "Could you tell Hakuryuu to drive a little faster. We're in a hurry."

Hakkai nodded and ever-so-nicely asked his pet to go faster. The poor thing was probably going to fly around for hours after this to get away from them all for a little while.

* * *

Renjiro came to the doors of what looked like a manor. He walked inside and placed Mayumi on a bed in a room. Her hands still tied behind her back by that strong sticky web. He smiled at her. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you... much." He looked at the sutra in his hand. Suki would probably like this. He turned and left the room locking it from the outside.

Mayumi tried to break the webbing but even her strong arms couldn't do anything to them. She couldn't get out of the room anyway. The worst part was she didn't know what that psycho was going to do with her. "Damn him..." she cursed and sat up after struggling for a minute. How was she going to get out of here?

There was a knock on Renjiro's door. Suki walked in. "Do you have it?"

"Yes. I was only able to grab hers."

"That'll be fine. Just give it to me." Renjiro handed Suki Mayumi's sutra.

Suki smirked. "What are you going to do with the girl?"

"I'm going to have my fun."

Suki nodded and left heading back to Kougaiji's castle.

Renjiro opened the door to the room he had placed Mayumi inside. He walked over towards her lying on the bed. "Are you afraid?" He leaned down, face beside her neck, smelling her it seemed. "I can smell it on you."

Mayumi glared at Renjiro and tried to move away from him but only succeeded in falling on her back. "Stay away from me" she said angrily, her dark green eyes more dangerous by the minute. She was scared shitless of course; she had never been so close to any other man besides Sanzo before this. "Don't touch me...just please stay away..." she begged. Suki was the bitch helping him as well...when she got out of this that whore was dying with a bullet in her brain.

Renjiro pushed her back, hands moving to her shoulder. "Why would I just leave a delicious meal to go to waste?" He chuckled slightly, moving his hands up her body. She was still wearing the towel, since she had not had the time to put on her other clothes. His hand grabbed the towel, pulling it off her. "It's too bad I'm blind. I would have loved to see your body."

Mayumi gasped as she felt the air hit her naked form. "No! Stop!" she yelled kicking at him. She didn't want him to touch her, so what if he couldn't see? You didn't need to see to rape someone. "Renjiro, get away!" she screamed sending him a kick to the head.

That kick hit him in the head, making him go back a bit. His eyes narrowed. He moved back towards her, climbing onto the bed and pinned her legs down with his own. "Don't fight me. You won't win. I thought we went over this already." His long nails trailed along her face, going down her body. Within moments his nails was at her breast, taking the nipple between his fingers and twisted lightly, pulling slightly.

Mayumi softly moaned then bit it back. She was enjoying this! How horrible could she be? She felt like she was betraying Sanzo, letting Renjiro do this to her. But she had no choice...or else he would do something much worse. This man had a sick mind apparently and she didn't want to get anymore on his bad side than she already was. "Wh...why do you want me? There are...other women out there" she stuttered trying to ignore the sensation he was sending up her spine by touching her.

I know you like it." He said, leaning down, speaking into her ear. His voice was deep and soothing. Almost hypnotic. "I want to hear you enjoy it." He chuckled slightly, his mouth moving to her neck, where he sucked and licked at her neck before moving lower. His mouth moved towards her breast, tongue washing over her nipple as he reached the area. He took the erect bud into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

Mayumi felt herself starting to like it...his voice was so rich and soothing to the ears. It was like being in a trance. "I...don't..." she forced herself to say. She refused to say that she was enjoying the violation he was doing to her. "I won't...and you can't...make me damnit" she said and let out another moan of pleasure. Her softest part was in his mouth, the one place that could make her moan next to her womanhood.

His mouth pulled away from her breast. Hand wrapping around her throat. "Don't lie to me. I know you like it. I can smell it. I can hear your moans. Don't tell me you don't like it, because you do." His mouth went back to her nipple. Tongue lapping over the hardened bud. His mouth then moved down her body, coming to her belly button. His tongue did a circle around her navel before dipping inside. His hand moved to the neglected breast, taking the nipple between his fingers and twisted and pulled.

She let a louder moan than she would have liked, her legs wanted to spread apart. But she would bore them closed if she had to. He could smell her arousal, feel and taste every part of her slim figure and know she was hornier than a female dog in heat. "Damn you..." she cursed in the midst of his playing with her full breasts.

His hands moved down from her breast, down her body until he reached her lower half. He pushed her legs apart, finger slipping between her nether lips. He slipped a couple fingers inside of her just to feel how wet she was. He smiled, pulling his hand away and pushed her legs apart even more, resting between them. His mouth moved down from her navel until he reached her clit his tongue flicking over the swollen button. His fingers returned inside of her, beginning to move in and out.

Mayumi bit her lip in pleasure, gasping at the invasion of his fingers. He was so rough yet gentle...her body actually liked what he was doing to her. Being taken advantage of was a turn on for the priestess right now though she felt terribly guilty that her lover wasn't Sanzo. There was nothing she could do His tongue and fingers worked on her like warm water in a bath, you couldn't get enough of it really. "Renjiro..." she moaned softly and felt like wanting to hold his head in place with her hands.

"Please untie me..." she got out in between soft moans. Maybe if she appealed to him, she would get out alive.

His mouth continued to work on her clit. His fingers continued to slide in and out of her body. He really enjoyed bringing pleasure to her, but he would have to take care of his own needs soon. He told Suki he would have some fun, and he would. His mouth moved away from her body. "No." He denied letting her hands go. He didn't trust her. He wasn't going to trust her.

He sat up, beginning to undo his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and letting them fall to the ground. He then positioned himself at her opening. "I detect you've only been with one man. Am I right?" he asked, pushing her hips up so that the head of his member entered her body.

"Y...yes..." she answered. That didn't make her a slut did it? It couldn't have, she only made love to the man who loved her. But that wasn't the case now. It was far different from that to be exact. She could feel his member slowly going into her, but she didn't want it at all. It felt so dirty…

This demon was teasing her, testing her probably. Mayumi was not a woman to be toyed with. "Just fuck me and get it over with" she demanded with glaring eyes clouded over with lust. He had made her soaking wet so he might as well get it over with.

He smirked and moved his hand to her throat. "Don't tell me what to do." He said, face right beside hers. His breath hot on her skin. Within a moment, he backed away from her, pushing his way inside of her mouth in the form of a rough kiss. His hand had pulled away from her throat. His was moving quickly, in and out of her. He wasn't going to delay any longer. Besides, it had been a while since the last time he had came. His hips rocked into her with a bit of speed. Groaning slightly he made his thrusts a little deeper.

She moaned with each thrust he gave her, feeling him hit her g-spot after awhile. He was rough, so rough that she was trying to grip the sheets although her hands were tied. She could hear the slopping sounds of their bodies pounding, her frame moving along with him. Her moaning sounded like torture to anyone else outside of the room, and internally it was for her.

Renjiro continued to thrust within her. Bringing her hips up more so that his thrusts got deeper. He pulled her body closer to his own. One of his hands moved between her legs, finding her clit and began to stroke her roughly. He was getting close to coming. He could feel the tightening within his stomach. She just fit so perfectly on him, like a glove. His eyes slid closed for a moment while that hand worked away at her clit.

Mayumi groaned and moved with his rapid rhythm, listening to their conjoined grunts and movements. She could feel her release coming, it felt like a waterfall wanted to explode. "Oh Kami!" she yelled coming over his member violently. It trickled down her legs and some got onto the hand he was pumping her with.

Renjiro felt her walls tighten around his member and then her orgasm. This had made his own orgasm trigger, shooting a load of his seed deep within her. He milked the orgasm, thrusting into her until every last drop was inside of her. He slowly came to a stop and pulled out of her. He smiled some and stood up, pulling on his pants. Within seconds, he was standing up and was out the door, locking it once it was closed.

Mayumi looked over at the door and got so pissed she broke away from the webbing that had finally weakened enough to come off.

"I hate you...I HATE YOU!!!!" she yelled loud enough for it to go through the hallway. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over herself, the thick smell of sex in the room made her want to throw up. The juices running down her legs made it even worse to think about, she had just let that thing come inside of her without any form of protection. "Sanzo...I'm sorry..." she said breaking down into tears and burring her face in one of the pillows behind her.

* * *


	29. Answers

Disclaimer: I do own the rights to Saiyuki, only Minekawa and his band of awesome minions do. I do, however earn right to this fanfiction and all its original characters.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Answers_

Suki made it to the castle. Walking through the hallways. Where was Kougaiji? She had wonderful news. She had a sutra. "Kougaiji!" Her voice called through the castle.

Lirin came bounding out her room, smiling up at Suki. "Hey Suki-Suki! Big brother is training right now, he can't hear you when he does" she told her. Then she got a look at what was in her hand and lit up. "You got the real one! Big brother will be so happy!" she yelled.

Suki looked over at Lirin. "Training?" She gave a smile. "Not only will he be happy, but your mother, Gyoukumen Kousho, will be very happy as well. She'd be pleased to hear our progress." She began to head in the direction that Kougaiji would be training in.

Lirin blinked and followed behind Suki with her hands behind her head in thought. "How did you do it?" she asked out of curiosity. She looked over at Lirin. "I have my ways, Lirin. I have my ways." She made it to where Kougaiji was training. This is where she pulled out the sutra, which was folded neatly. She waved it in the air. "Kougaiji! We have Mayumi's sutra!"

Kougaiji finished up and wiped his forehead with his palm. "You did? Well then, excellent work Suki. I'll have to remember to reward you later, it's been long since we could get a sutra, let alone one being guarded constantly" he said with a smile on his features.

Suki nodded and held out the sutra for him to take. "It was rather easy." She chuckled lightly. Renjiro had done more for her than she could imagine. Kougaiji took the sutra and looked it over, smiling. He would be able to free his mother soon, which was all he wanted. "Suki. I thank you for this" he said giving her a pat on the shoulder. He didn't want to do anything intimate since his younger sister was right there and Suki...well, she didn't seem the type for pleasantries. "I'll be going, Lirin, come" he said walking off, his sister tailing him.

Suki pouted slightly as he just walked away. It wasn't so bad, he was going to reward her later. She just wondered what it was exactly he was going to do, and how he was going to reward her. Now he was probably going to go see Lirin's mother to tell her they had received one of the sutras.

She walked back into the castle, moving towards her bedroom. It was getting late and she figured she would go out to the town now that she had given Kougaiji one of the sutras. She had a thirst to quench from lack of doing anything lately. She was going to drink to satisfy that thirst. She was going to drink a lot.

Kougaiji was waiting by her bedroom door, his head facing downwards and his foot tapping slightly. He knew Suki's footsteps were near, so that meant he wouldn't have to wait for long. He knew she was thirsty and there was only one way to stop people from getting killed. Suki saw Kougaiji standing outside her door. He was here to stop her, she knew that. She couldn't allow that to happen. Her inner beast couldn't allow him to stop her again.

She needed to kill, it was in her blood. Coming mere feet from him she turned around and began to walk away. He didn't understand how much her inner beast craved to tear something apart. Kougaiji looked at Suki's retreating form and walked after her. "Suki, wait a minute. I can't let you go out and hurt innocent people like that, beast or not" he said grabbing her arm.

Suki looked over Kougaiji, pulling her arm away from him. "Would you rather I tear everyone in this place apart? I can't help what the beast wants. She wants to play and I can't deny her any longer. You don't understand what it's like to have to tear every living thing to fucking pieces. You'll never understand what it's like to lose control." Her teeth clenched together. She was already too late. "Get away from me." Her voice seemed different, more darker. Within seconds she bounded for the entrance to the castle. She could not contain this beast any longer.

Kougaiji growled and went after her, blocking the door from her. "Suki! I'm not permitting you to go out! You have to learn to use self-control and now is the time! I have lost control before...but that is something I don't talk about. Now come with me" he said taking her by the arm more roughly this time. He was yelling so loud, it was a wonder no one came out to see what all the commotion was about, not that he needed the attention.

Suki felt his hand grab her arm. He was using force. That was something he would need if he was going to try and contain her inner beast. She was practically being dragged away. Her long black hair falling into her face, making her look darker than usual. "Just let me kill a couple." She tried to plead with him. What was he planning on doing? He needed a good plan if he was going to keep her from killing mass amounts of people. Her nails had grown slightly, more sharper than they were normally. Her other hand grabbed hold of the hand that had hold of her arm. Her nails dug into his hand.

He growled and stopped, just long enough to put both her arms behind her back as if she were being arrested. "Never touch me like that Suki" he said walking her back to her room. He was going to use strength on her, he knew how to handle the beast from last time. Although in his current mood, he wasn't one for fooling around and probably neither was the bloodthirsty beast. He kicked open the already cracked door and practically threw her onto the bed. "Now listen to me. Stay here, do not move. If you do, I will burn you" he said closing the door behind him and standing with his arms folded. He would stand here all night if he had to.

Suki was practically thrown into the room, thrown onto the bed. As soon as he let go of her she moved to her feet, but the door was closed before she could run out of it. Her hands turned into fists as she walked over towards the door, beginning to pound on it. "Kougaiji! Let me out!" She demanded. When he wouldn't open the door her nails began to dig into the wood, as if she was trying to scratch the door open. When that seemed to fail there was only one thing left to do to satisfy her cravings.

Sitting down in the middle of the floor, she used her left hand and began to dig into her right arm. Scratching a deep line down her arm. She did this a couple more times watching the blood flow out of her arm. She needed to at least see blood. Her tongue moved over the blood, taking it in.

Kougaiji went into the room, opening the door slowly. He could see her digging into her skin and ran over, covering her bloody arm with his hand. "Suki! Stop it!" he demanded, that anger and concern in his eyes burned. "I wish I could make the bloodlust stop but I can't okay? Now just control yourself, get a grip damn it" he said letting her go and closed the door again, this time leaning on it from the inside as he glared at her. He would stay in the room then, keep his eyes open until that woman listened to him or at least tried to do something besides kill people.

Suki stared at his hand as it covered her arm. She was enjoying herself. She could felt a little more at home when she was slicing open her arm. But he told her to stop. Suki would have, but the beast had other plans. Suki's sharp nails ran over her wrist, slicing open the flesh. She could feel the blood begin to flow out of her body. What had the beast done? The beast was trying to kill her. But it felt so nice. She lifted the bleeding wrist to her mouth and began to drink her own blood. This was what Kougaiji had made her resort to doing. The beast didn't care that he was in the room. She was going to tear something apart, even if that meant herself.

Kougaiji growled and stepped over to her, throwing the vest he wore to the ground. "Drink...drink all you want beast. Just stop hurting Suki" he said exposing his long muscular neck for her. Suki was going to owe him for this, her life at the very least. He didn't just want her to die though and drinking from him would satisfy her more, he could always get some more blood packs from Yaone in the medical ward.

Suki's head turned upward, her bloodstained lips falling away from her bleeding wrist. He was offering himself to save Suki. "How pathetic." She chuckled, standing to her feet without using her hands. Within the blink of an eye the beast pushed him back against a wall, making an incision with her nails on his neck. Her mouth moved to the bleeding wound on his neck and began to drink his blood.

Kou groaned in pain, how sharp had her nails gotten? They felt like damned knives to the touch. He could feel the blood draining away from him, though he wasn't too dizzy yet. He could still see straight, maybe walk straight. But at the rate she was drinking, he thought he would look like a mummified version of himself. "Beast...when you're done with your cravings...bring Suki back…" he said softly.

The beast continued to drink, well until he was at the limit when he couldn't see straight. Within moments the drinking came to a stop and her tongue began to wash over the wound instead, as if trying to make the bleeding stop. Though this proved to be useless. Her hands moved to the back of his head, tilting it to the side as her tongue continued to lean the wound. Soon her tongue came to a stop, her mouth moving to his ear. "Thank you." She whispered.

Kougaiji couldn't tell if it was that damn beast or Suki telling him that, but he smiled nonetheless. "It's not a problem...not for you..." he said before shutting his eyes. He felt like he had to sleep, his eyelids felt like heavy curtains that someone draped shut. He had lost a lot of blood but not enough to kill him thankfully.

The beast would have never said a thank you, and she was lucky that the beast had decided to let her go. She pulled away from him, looking up at his face. He looked as though he was asleep. Did she drain that much blood from him that he needed to rest? His chambers were too far away for her to drag him there. She walked him over to her bed and sat him down. Pushing him onto his back, she pressed her lips against his. She would go find Dokugakuji to help her carry Lord Kougaiji back to his chambers.

Kou slept soundly while Suki kissed him, he would have never guessed she did it though. He probably wouldn't even remember the feel of her lips against his until he awoke. Lirin was walking down the hall, a little more quiet than usual when she saw Suki wander out her room. "Hey Suki Suki" she said with a light wave and kept walking.

Suki walked out of her room. The first person she saw was Lirin. Lirin was strong, right? And she was only mere steps away from her room. This would have been a lot easier than to go find Dokugakuji. She turned around. "Lirin... could you help me get Kougaiji back to his chambers..." She didn't know how to explain why she needed the help. None of them knew about her beast, well she believed none of them knew.

Lirin looked up at her with a confused face and then smiled. "Okay. I bet you and brother wanted to do it but he got tired right? I must be right" she said standing by the doorway and shifting from one foot to another happily. "Lirin is always right Suki Suki!"

Suki stared at Lirin, her face growing a crimson color. "No no no, that's not it at all. You've got it all wrong, Lirin." She brought a hand to her face then walked into the room. It was dark in the room, Suki didn't have a light on at all. Walking over towards Kougaiji she pulled him off of the bed. He was fast asleep.

Lirin went over and balanced him on her back, making sure his legs didn't hit the floor. "I got him, next time you both wanna do it pick a time when you're not tired" she suggested and walked down the hall with her big brother on her back. She wondered whether something else had happened between these two, but it was none of her concern. She went to his room and plopped him down on the bed, finally noticing the gash on his neck. Lirin put a rag over it and went to fetch Yaone. "Yaone! Yaone! Come here, brother is bleeding!" she said pounding on her door. She wished she had noticed that earlier.

Suki could hear the commotion going on down the hallway as Lirin banged on Yaone's door. So she had noticed the mark she had left on Kougaiji's neck. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed something like this. Suki sighed, they were going to hate her for doing such a thing to their leader. They would shun her, fear her. She closed the door to her room and grabbed a small bag, quickly filling it with necessary items. Once she was done, she headed out of the room and to the castle entrance.

Gyokumen was walking down the hallway, having been interrupted from her private time with Nii. She was going to see what all the commotion was about and put a stop to it. That is, until she spotted Suki. "Where are you going Suki? You have no reason to leave nor my permission" she said crossing her arms over her chest, a sly smile on her face.

Suki came to a stop. She was almost to the door when Gyokumen had stopped her. Not even Gyokumen knew about her inner rage, her inner beast. The only one who knew about it was the people who she killed and Kougaiji. She found it none of their business really. And what was with these people and permission? Suki turned around to look in her direction. "I'm going out..." Her voice was soft. She had only talked to Gyokumen a couple times. One of them being when she first came to work for her. She had gotten them a sutra, she should be able to go and come as she pleased.

"Really? You don't hear all the noise Lirin is making?" she said calmly. She hadn't known Suki for long, she thought the woman highly incompetent until she got a sutra. She had been wondering how she got it though, it was something she wanted to know since the priestess was still alive and well thanks to Nii's findings. "You can leave then...after you tell me how you got the sutra so easily when Kougaiji could not."

Suki seemed to slouch forward slightly. "Why does it matter how I got the sutra? You have it, isn't that all you want?" Renjiro had done many things for her ever since they were little. They always relied on each other for favors. Renjiro was personally a better fighter than she was, he was quick witted, and he had better senses than she did. The only thing she had on him was her eyesight, which he didn't really care about. He moved around so freely as if he could see. She envied her friend.

"You're right, as long I have what I want I don't care too much. I guess my curiosity is getting the best of me tonight" she said with a soft sigh. "Well, as long as you're out, I would like you to do something for me. Take a little detour and visit the Sanzo party. I know they're getting closer each day" she ordered walking to see what she had come out of her chambers for. Lirin making all that noise.

Suki sighed, she was off the hook this time. She couldn't avoid answering how she got it again. They were suspicious like usual. If she just ran away like she had planned to do, Gyokumen would come after her, well send someone after her, wouldn't she? That was always a possibility. She couldn't risk it. Shifting her bag on her back, she sprinted out the door and away from the castle. She had to go do what she was told to do.

* * *

Hakkai had stopped for the night in the next town, well morning technically. He was tired, Hakuryuu was out of commission, and everyone else was either pissed off, worried, hungry, or tired. He paced in his room, not wanting to get any sleep because he knew he had to help Sanzo out. There were only a few times he had seen him that angry and no one wanted to get on his bad side when it happened. He let Ming sleep as soon as they had gotten at the inn, telling her it wasn't healthy to be kept up.

Sanzo had gotten two rooms. He was staying in the room with Hakkai and Ming and Gojyo and Goku were sharing a room. He didn't want to get any more separated then needed. What was Kougaiji thinking? Taking Mayumi again. And Renjiro had taken Mayumi's sutra. Obviously, he was working for Kougaiji and had given him the sutra. What the hell could possibly be happening to Mayumi as they rested in the next town? He needed to get her back.

Ming was asleep on one of the beds. She had been up all night to make sure Hakkai hadn't fallen asleep while he was driving. She had been extremely tired.

Hakkai looked over to Sanzo and sighed. "I know they must want her for something, I believe she is one of the only people who can actually use the scripture she carries with her. I wouldn't worry much Sanzo" he said trying to reassure him. He could see the look of worry in his eyes, the thin line he had for a mouth was a sign of irritation and tiredness.

Sanzo looked over at Hakkai, lips pursed together. "Just keep Ming close to you... They may try something like they did last time." Hakkai nodded, sitting down next to Ming. He didn't plan on leaving her side at all, not for anything. He was starving but it could wait, he had to plan and also keep an eye on the woman he loved.

He never wanted her to suffer...not saying that Mayumi was suffering but anything could be happening. "Go eat Sanzo, Mayumi would kill you if she knew you were getting gray hair over her" he said with a smile. Sanzo sighed and looked over towards Hakkai and then to Ming. Ming was beginning to show, even with the way she was sleeping, which was on her side. The blankets weren't up over her head. Sanzo was beginning to get curious about Ming's condition. She seemed to be wearing more baggy clothes and she used to wear more form fitting clothes. Though he wasn't going to push the subject. He stood up and walked after the kappa and the monkey towards the food. He was going to eat and then go and find Kougaiji and get his Mayumi back. He would get her back even if it were going to kill him.

Hakkai was still trying to hide Ming's pregnancy, at least until they could locate Kougaiji and find Mayumi. He didn't want to add yet another thing on their pile of situations to worry about, they didn't need it right now. He sighed and closed the door behind them, deciding to stay and watch over Ming.

Goku was worried as well, though that didn't stop him from keeping himself from eating. "Gojyo, you think she's okay?" he asked looking over to him. Gojyo looked over at Goku, sighing for a moment before standing up. "I'm sure Mayumi is fine. She can take care of herself. Let's go get something to eat." Gojyo stood up and walked out of the room. Goku followed Gojyo, trying to find something to do to keep his mind off his surrogate mother.

Gojyo was already at the table and some food was being brought to the table. It seemed Goku had gone overboard and had ordered everything off the menu. Therefore, they were having quite a bunch of food brought to the table. Sanzo took a seat at the table and looked at the servers bringing plate after plate of food.

Goku smiled and clanked his fork and knife together, ready to eat until he was full. When that would be, he didn't know. "I love breakfast!" he said happily and began to fill up his plate, mountains of food disappearing off the platters that were carried in. He would get more than Gojyo this time, he was sure of it. "Don't worry Sanzo, Mayumi can beat any man who messes with her if she's provoked enough" he said through mouthfuls of food being shoveled in. "She'd want you to eat too."

Sanzo sat there, one of his elbows on the table. There was a cigarette laced between his fingers as he watched the monkey devour the food. He wasn't all that hungry. He was sure Kougaiji was up to something and was probably trying to get his sutra. His mind was going back over that night. Last night when Mayumi had been taken.

Renjiro had taken Mayumi's sutra along with her. He had to be working for Kougaiji or else he wouldn't have any use for that sutra. Sanzo brought the cigarette to his lips, seeming to be ignoring the monkey's attempts to cheer him up.

Ming's eyes tightened slightly before they opened slightly. She looked to Hakkai. He seemed so deep in thought. Her head was resting against the pillow. Those green orbs taking in his form. "I don't think its Kou-- ahh." She brought her hands to her head, covering her ears. Something was wrong.

Hakkai looked over to Ming and went over, kneeling by her side. "What is it? What are you hearing?" he asked. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any signs of a potential intruder but he found none. "Is it Suki? Tell me Ming, I must know" he said taking her hands away from her ears. Whatever it was, he was going to put a stop to it right now.

Ming's eyes tightened closed as the voice rang through her ears, it was a high pitch noise, like nails on a chalk board. It was hurting her head, her ears. "I don't know..." she finally managed to say. Suddenly the noises stopped and a chuckle was heard, this time it was in Hakkai's mind as well.

Hakkai let out a low growl and stood up, his face turned from smiling and passive to anger. "Suki, I know it's you. Your tricks are getting quite old, so please say what you want now" he told her. He had a way of managing to keep his temper down, even when it was directed at someone like Suki. That and he was somewhat polite about his demand as well.

Suki sighed, she was sitting on top of the roof. She could hear Hakkai though, since she was connected with his mind. Her tricks weren't old... he was just jealous he couldn't project his voice like that. "You're going down, Sanzo party." Her voice began to echo through his mind. Suki held a bomb in her hand. Lighting it she threw it into the window. The window shattered and the fuse was short. The bomb rolled over towards the door.

Hakkai grabbed Ming and pushed her out of the room, closing the door and hearing the bomb go off. Thankfully, their things weren't in that room except for a few pairs of clothes, they had packed and most of their supplies in Goku and Gojyo's room the night before. "Ming, go downstairs and tell the others about Suki. I'm going back in" he said kissing her forehead and pushing her off gently. He sighed and opened the door to the room, seeing the damage. She had ruined the room, and there were some holes on the plaster. "Damn you Suki" he said walking in.

Goku heard the bomb and smelled the powder in the middle of eating. "Something's up" he said standing and forgetting all about the food.

The room was submerged in fire. The flames in the room were hot and angry. Suki slid into the room by the window. She would fight this one by herself. She would kill one of them off. Ming ran down the stairs towards the rest of the Sanzo party. Sanzo too had heard the explosion. So Kougaiji's team was here. He was sure of it.

Ming made it to the table, she was breathing hard as she placed her hands on the table. "Su--" She took a breath. "Suki is here... she tried to blow us up in the room. She had a bomb. I think she's going to fight Hakkai." She said all in one breath. Sanzo stood up, pulling out his gun and checked the bullets. He headed over towards the stairs and began to ascend them.

Goku made his Nyoibou appear and looked to Gojyo. "You stay here with Ming!" he yelled and went after Sanzo. The inhabitants of the inn were running, which was good and meant there wouldn't be any unneeded casualties. Hakkai glared at Suki through the flames and readied chi in his hands. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done" he said launching it at her. He needed to get out the room, even if he had left the door open to let in air. It was still dangerous to fight in here.

Gojyo sighed. "Like hell I'll stay and watch after Ming!" But it was too late, they were both going up the stairs. He looked to Ming who had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, Hakkai and the rest of them will be fine."

"But the last time we came in contact with Suki she killed one of us" she said a little frightened.

"Hey... none of us are going down that easily."

Suki watched as the chi went flying in her direction, she moved out of the way just in time. Suddenly the noises of Ming crying for help was echoing through Hakkai's mind. She was going to make him suffer and make him distracted before she did any fighting of her own.

Sanzo made it into the room, arms going up to block himself from some flames. The window Suki had come through was surrounded by flames. There was only one way in and out of the room.

Goku looked at the flames and pulled Sanzo back. "You shouldn't rush in! Even I know not to be that stupid! We should go and find any other people in Kou's group" he said turning around. There really was no way he could get to the old woman without burning himself in the process and Hakkai could handle her for now.

Hakkai covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. She was fine, she was being watched by Gojyo, he had nothing to worry about. But those screams...he hated them. "Fight me on your own" he said through clenched teeth and aimed at her again with a chi blast.

Sanzo wanted to get some information from Suki and then kill her. He wanted Mayumi back and that wasn't going to happen if he didn't get to talk to Suki. "She usually comes alone" he said as he was pulled back out of the room. Suki had always been a lone fighter. Usually the only time she was with the Kougaiji party was when she had strict orders from him to go with them. Otherwise she was by herself.

Suki dodged the second chi blast her body moving towards him. She knew what would get him. She came at him, her body moving, she jumped up slightly, her leg coming out to give him a round house kick to the head. It would hit it would send him back into the flames slightly.

Hakkai fell back but felt heat on his arm. He shook it quickly and glared at her, his dark green eyes dangerous. He was going to kill her, or at least make her talk then kill her. He had to admit, he hated the woman. Hakkai was not a hating type of person but he was allowed to make exceptions. He moved quickly and gave her a hit on the back of her neck with his hand in a chopping motion, hoping to paralyze her for a few moments.

Suki smiled seeming as the kick connected with him. She wasn't going to give up easily on this guy as he moved quickly to give her the chop to the neck. She quickly turned, her arm going up and the chop hit her in the forearm. He was no match for her. She moved down to the ground, her leg moving out and swept the ground by his feet. If he did not jump over her feet, it would knock him down to the ground. Sanzo looked around, the fire was beginning to spread from the room. "Hakkai better get his ass out of there quickly before the ceiling collapses" Sanzo said stoically.

Goku looked worried and was ready to jump in and save him. "Hakkai! Get out!" he yelled. Hakkai had fallen on the ground only to feel the hot heat and got up quickly. He wasn't going to be able to kill her, she was too much. At least in his current situation. He looked over to the window and smiled. He ran over to it and did a running jump, landing roughly on his side outside. He felt a sting of pain but shook it off and stared up at the room that was in flames. Goku started to go downstairs, wanting to fight Suki when she got on the ground.

Sanzo moved down the stairs hearing the glass shattering one of them had left the room. Suki moved towards the door but it was surrounded by flames. She had no choice but to jump out of the window as well. She did the same as him, her arm scrapping on a piece of broken glass. As she landed outside, she brought her hand to the gash on her upper arm. "Stupid window" she said slightly. Sanzo was out of the building and towards the scene of them two. He aimed his gun and shot at Suki. She jumped out of the way of the bullet, jumping up onto the roof of the building.

Goku growled and jumped up after her, using his Nyoibou to support him on his way up. "Tell us where Mayumi is now!" he yelled running towards her and swinging at her, attempting to make a blow come to her head or at least knock her down. Hakkai watched and started to heal himself, the burn and the effects of the fall. "Sanzo, is Ming alright?" he asked looking towards him.

Sanzo watched as the two fought on the roof. He looked back to Hakkai. "Yeah... she's with Gojyo."

"Hakkai!" Ming's voice rang as he ran towards him. Gojyo was behind her, his jakujou in hand.

"Where is she?" he yelled from behind the blond woman he was protecting.

"Take a look for yourself" Sanzo answered, cocking his gun again. He aimed it towards Suki as she ducked down, dodging the swing from the Nyoibou. She was not going to be hit by it.

Sanzo shot at her, hitting her in the leg. Suki fell to one of her knees. Her head looking down at her bleeding leg. Her legs were bare since she was wearing her usual outfit. Consisting of a dress with the slits up to her thighs every inch or two of fabric. The underneath being red. She didn't have any of her usual weapons with her.

Goku knocked her down and put a foot on her stomach hard. "Tell us now" he said baring his fangs. He already didn't like her, she was asking for it from him. She killed the woman he loved and she had information on a woman that was like his mother to him.

Hakkai stood up and brought Ming into his arms, holding her close. "I'm fine, but we need to worry about Suki right now" he said patting her back gently.

Suki stared up at Goku. Her hair was down, unlike usual, her hair sprawled out around her head. "Eat me" she said and closed her eyes. Her hands were touching his foot and she began to chant something. When Suki chanted, it wasn't like Sanzo's mantra, it was her magick. Her eyes slowly opened showing them to be a blood red color, matching the underneath of her dress. Sanzo looked up at the two. "Goku get away from her!" Sanzo yelled.

Goku didn't want to listen, he wanted to stay and kill her while he had the chance. But he sighed and moved anyway, jumping back down onto the ground. "What's up with her?" he asked, still serious about killing her off.

"She's chanting a spell" Hakkai replied. He didn't know what it was, but it was a magick spell of sorts. Even he knew that.

Suki's spine began to elongate. It wasn't just a spell it was a special spell that she didn't use often. Her nails grew long and sharp, her hair moving a little wilder. From the looks of it, she was releasing her beast. Her teeth clenched as her back arched. Sitting up, she stared down at Goku with those blood red eyes. A small smile over her features. Suki had released the beast and the beast only fought for one thing... only did things for one thing... for blood.

Goku sighed and threw down his Nyoibou. "She's forced me to do this..." he said bringing his hand to the limiter on his forehead. Hakkai stared and was about to stop him. "No, Goku. We can't control you, not when you're like that."

"Fighting her is more important. Even if you have to kill me to stop me, I don't care. She took someone away from me...so I'm going to take her life myself" he said preparing to lift it off his head. Hakkai backed away, taking Ming with him. He had witnessed this before, and it wasn't a good thing.

Suki stood up from where she was standing. Her head cocked to the side as she stared down at Goku. She would stop him before he took off that power limiter. Unlike Goku Suki's power limiter was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she didn't need one. Of course, this meant that she would probably go berserk. Though it didn't really matter, she worked with Kougaiji anyway. Jumping down from the roof, she sprang towards him. She seemed almost invisible before she jumped up and brought a roundhouse kick towards Goku's head. She had the same sick and twisted smile on her face that Goku got when he took his power limiter off.

Goku was kicked into a wall from the force and groaned in pain. She was too fast for him, all of them probably wouldn't be able to beat her. "Sanzo! Get out of here! Maybe Kou is near, Suki is gone and you know how he gets when people leave without permission. He might know how to stop her" he said grabbing his Nyoibou and going for Suki again. Hakkai nodded and looked to Sanzo and Gojyo. "He may be right, but we would have to hurry."

Suki stood there, cocking her head to the side. A couple cracks and pops was heard as she seemed to be cracking her neck. Within moments she went flying towards Goku again. This time her nails were out and she was slashing at him. She would tear him apart, limb from limb. Sanzo nodded and began to run in the direction he would probably meet Kougaiji. He needed to stop the berserk Suki before she killed yet another one of his companions. She was far beyond reasoning and not only that but in this state she wouldn't tell them where Mayumi was.

Hakkai followed, putting Ming on his back to carry her. He knew she shouldn't be running in her condition so he would have to make sure she would be fine. "What is that?" he said pointing in a large crowd of people, most were still panicking over the bomb incident. There was a flash of red hair and then Kou could be seen faintly. He seemed to be sniffing at the air for something. "Kougaiji!" Hakkai yelled to him. He looked over and stopped, staring at them, putting himself on guard.

Goku was trying to block her nails but all he could see was blood in his face. She was really determined to kill him. "Get away from me!" he said swinging at her again.

Ming was placed onto Hakkai's back. She was sure that he was probably hurt from fighting Suki at the moment and he was going to exhaust himself. She stared at the crowd of people. Kougaiji most likely had to be there. When Hakkai said his name, she knew she saw him. Sanzo saw him too. Gojyo yelled at him. "Kougaiji! Your bitch is trying to kill our monkey! She's gone berserk!" He wanted to say, almost like Goku when he took off his limiter. Kougaiji knew what it was like, he after all had witnessed Goku's demon first hand.

Suki slashed at him again. Grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him into the air. Her mouth moved in close to his face, her tongue moving over the claw marks she had made.

Kougaiji cursed under his breath, damning Suki for going off like that. He told her not to do anything to the Sanzo party unless he ordered it. Now she was berserk, and he always had to do...things...to make her stop. "I can stop her, but what do you want in return? I refuse to owe you anything" he said.

Hakkai adjusted Ming on his back and cleared his throat. "Tell us where Mayumi is."

"You don't know? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"No...she was kidnapped by Renjiro and the sutra was taken as well."

Kou gritted his teeth and looked down. "I didn't know...Suki just brought me the sutra..." he said walking off. Hakkai gasped and stared at him. "You didn't-?"

"No...I didn't send anything or anyone after you recently."

Sanzo's brow furrowed as he listened to the conversation. So Kougaiji wasn't behind the attack. The only one who knew about it, must have been Suki since she had taken the sutra to Kougaiji. He glared some. "If you stop her get her to tell us where she is" Sanzo demanded through gritted teeth.

Gojyo was adding things up. She must have done this for Kougaiji, she must have really liked Kougaiji or she was damn stupid to go after them without him knowing.

Suki brought her hand back, her fist going forward towards his face as she held onto him. The punch would rip the shirt she was holding him by and send him flying back into the wall.

Hakkai looked at Kougaiji as they walked back to the inn. "So Suki...why would she do this?" he asked. "I believe she's in love with me and wants to prove a point" he replied monotone. He was angry with her, well, beyond pissed to be more exact.

Hakkai thought of it and it was a good possibility. She did seem the type to do such a thing for one person, especially if it was someone like Kougaiji. When they reached the inn, they saw Goku flying back into a brick wall, his torso exposed with numerous cuts. Kougaiji stepped in front of him and glared at Suki with anger. "Stop it now beast..." he said calmly.

Suki's beast glared at the presence of Kougaiji. His words weren't going to stop her. Her fist clenched slightly at her side. She began to sprint towards him, nearly invisible before she ran past him. She was heading towards Goku. Sanzo stopped as he watched Kougaiji try to stop and tame the wild beast that had become Suki. Though him just standing there wasn't going to stop her any. The beast craved and thrived for the blood, to rip things to fucking pieces, as she would put it. Gojyo stared at the monkey for a moment. He looked as though he had taken quite a beating.

Goku braced himself for another beating but saw Kou's hand holding back Suki's own. "She won't touch you...that's my job" he said applying force and cracking her knuckles slightly. "You have to calm down" he said taking her other arm and twisting it behind her so she wouldn't claw him up or escape.

Goku moved away before he could be hit again and went over to where the others were. "She's too fast..." he said coughing up blood. Hakkai put Ming down and started to heal the monkey, feeling his own energy drain from him. "You tried Goku, you tried."

She felt her hand being held back. His hand was hurting her. She felt her knuckles pop and crack as he applied force. Her eyes glared at him with those blood red hues as he moved her arm behind her back. She wasn't going down so easily. Her hands twisting trying to get free from his grasp. She managed to turn herself around, her leg coming up and kicking him in the stomach to push him away.

Gojyo stared at Goku. "You got your ass handed to you by a girl" he said beginning to laugh.

"Now is not the time." Sanzo said, cocking his gun, he aimed it at Suki's head.

Hakkai looked up at Sanzo. "No, don't. You can't kill her, let him do this. Or else you'll never get the woman you love back" he told him seriously. Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo before becoming serious again. He was going to pay for that remark later.

Kougaiji took the kick, although it hurt like hell. He growled and took a hand away just to punch her in the stomach hard. "Stop it before I have to really hurt you" he said twisting the arm in his grasp. He hated to do this, but it was the only way he could tame her.

Sanzo's eye twitched, his arm lowered slightly from her head. He figured he'd just shoot her in the arm or something like that. His finger came back on the trigger. The bullet went flying towards Suki's arm. The bullet hit, getting her in the upper arm. Suki let out a scream of pain both from the bullet and from the punch and the twisting on her arm. This was not the way to get the beast to go back in. She needed a large amount of blood. This was just going to damage Suki, not the beast.

Kougaiji looked at the wound in her arm and sighed. He didn't want to do _that_, not in front of them. Now it looked like he had no choice so he pushed her to the ground, letting go of her. "You want blood? Here" he said pointing at his neck and kneeling down to her. "If you drink too much, they'll kill you before I faint" he warned, glancing over at the Sanzo party.

"What is he doing?" Goku asked.

"Offering himself" Hakkai replied.

Suki stared at him grabbing him by the throat with her good arm. She managed to move her arm that Sanzo had shot and cut a line under his collar bone. Her mouth moved to the wound and began to suck in the cut. The blood flowing into her mouth.

Gojyo stared at this, blinking slightly. "That is... disturbing."

"Mm." Sanzo replied. Maybe he should have shot Kougaiji to make it a lot easier on Suki to get the blood.

Hakkai and Goku were both staring with their mouths open, thinking how wrong this was. "Does anyone else think this is unhealthy...?" Hakkai asked.

Goku nodded and looked over to Ming. "I hope you and Hakkai aren't into that stuff." Hakkai blushed at the comment and mentally shivered with the idea, it looked so...well, disgusting. "We aren't...trust me on that..."

Kougaiji closed his eyes and let her get the drink she needed to turn back to normal. He had done this before, all to save people. Now he was doing it for other reasons as well.

Ming felt like she was going to be sick at the mere sight of what was going on between Kougaiji and Suki. She stared at Hakkai for a moment as he stood there gaping at what was going on. This was disgusting. She hated the look of blood. "I think I'm going to be sick" zhe said turning away from the scene.

Gojyo turned to Hakkai. "I don't think I can picture Ming all vampire like on your ass... it just doesn't fit" he said. Suki's appearance seemed to go back to the way it looked before. Her eyes no longer blood red but their normal color that they were always. Her mouth stopped sucking on the wound as she seemed to have fallen limp against him.

Kougaiji held her, feeling his vision blur a bit. He could stand but he would probably just fall right back down. He needed to recover. "It's fine now Suki..." he said in her ear and hugged her close to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this isn't a moment for love" Hakkai said raising a finger in the air.

"Exactly, make her talk" Goku said scowling at them.

Kou sighed and held Suki by her shoulders. "Suki, come on, you have to help them out" he said shaking her slightly.

She seemed out of it for a moment. Her eyes fluttering open. She stared at Kougaiji, for a moment. "I don't... know..." She was lying she had a slight twinkle in her eye saying so. She closed her eyes again as if she was going to fall asleep. There was a reason she didn't use that spell often. Once she had satisfied the beast she would pass out. And then where would she be?

Sanzo cocked his gun and pointed it at Suki. "She's lying." His voice was dark.

Kougaiji knew she was lying, he knew her too well now. "Suki, tell me the truth. I swear...you owe me so much blood...the least you could do is tell them where the woman is" he said shaking her again, harder this time. He meant it, he would shake all the sense she had left out of her if she didn't tell them.

Suki's eyes fluttered open as she stared at Kougaiji. "She's with Renjiro" zhe said slowly. That was all she was going to say. Her lips pursed together as her eyes slid closed again.

"Make her tell us something we don't know!" Gojyo yelled. Though it seemed like something Goku would say. Sanzo shot at Suki, her eyes opening wide again as the bullet went flying past her head.

"In his manor!" she yelled.

Goku glared at her and nearly went over to smack her. "You let him take her there!? What is he doing to her!?" he yelled.

Kougaiji glared at Suki as well, wanting to know the answer to that. "Yes, what is he doing? Why would he want her? She's only human" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Her voice was cold. "I told him to do whatever he felt like. Which means he's probably going to kill her" she said and stood to her feet. She needed to get out of here. She began to walk away before Sanzo shot her in the leg. The same leg that he had shot her in earlier. Suki fell to her knees as the pain ripped through her body. "Stupid fucker! Stop shooting at me!" she yelled.

"Tell us where the manor is."

Suki began to chant something and soon she disappeared. Obviously she was heading back to Kougaiji's castle. The prince sighed and turned to them once he stood. "He lives out near the desert, it's close to this town I believe. That's all I know about him" he said disappearing as well.

Goku sighed and stood up himself, brushing himself off. "I think we should clean up and get to looking" he said.

"I agree, do you all think that's okay?" Hakkai asked Ming, Gojyo, and Sanzo.

Sanzo looked over at the rest of them. "We're leaving. We're not wasting any more time here. We need to find Mayumi before it's too late."

Ming nodded. "Yes... who knows what horrible things is happening to her as we speak." Ming worried her bottom lip. Gojyo put the jakujou away, sighing in irritation.

Goku looked over at Sanzo, seeing how worried he was. He had never seen him so determined to have anyone back, especially not a woman. Maybe the monk had changed since they met Mayumi, he couldn't tell too much. They walked back to the inn, which was being looked at by some human architects.

"We had better get our things, jeep will be outside loaded and ready in no less than an hour" Hakkai said to the group. They all nodded and went to salvage what was left of their supplies, since they now had to hurriedly restock and move to finding Mayumi soon.

* * *


	30. His Slave

Disclaimer: I do own the rights to Saiyuki, only Minekawa and his band of awesome minions do. I do, however earn right to this fanfiction and all its original characters.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: His Slave_

A woman walked into the room Mayumi was inside. She held a tray of food. It didn't look too appetizing, but it was food nonetheless.

Mayumi looked at the woman and the food, a look of anger in her eyes. She knocked it away and buried her face in the pillows. "Go away...serving that thing you call a master..." she hissed at her. She felt so violated, she wanted to kill herself for what she had let happen. But no, she had a job to do and she had to at least get back what was stolen from her.

The woman began to clean up the mess Mayumi had made on the floor. Renjiro could hear the commotion going on in the room. A lot more commotion going on than needed be. Soon he was at the door. The maid picked up all her things and bowed her head hurrying out of the room. It was as if she didn't want to be on Renjiro's bad side.

Renjiro crossed his arms over his chest. "Making a mess I see." He couldn't see so it sounded a little redundant. "Don't piss me off" he said, head cocking to the side slightly. Mayumi glared at Renjiro and covered herself more with the sheets. "This is your fault...you're going to hell" she said pointing at him while clenching her teeth.

He gave a hearty laugh as he looked towards the figure of the woman. She had no idea how powerful he was. He could bride the devils themselves. Everyone wanted him. He was a very powerful man. "You know... I'm only prolonging it until the time comes when I kill you. I may be going to hell but I'm taking you with me." He then walked out of the room locking it in the process. He was going to leave her in the room.

Mayumi glared at the door then screamed in anger and frustration. He wasn't going to lay his hands on her, she would not die here and especially by a demon. It would just be repeating history and that was something she didn't want to happen. She glanced over at the clothes he provided for her, a loose black dress that was plain. Not much for tastes, she reached over and slipped it on, looking around the small room. She would find a way out of here and get back to the Sanzo party somehow.

Renjiro didn't have much taste only for the fact that he couldn't see things. He could see color and black and red seemed like the only things that would stand out to him. Since they were pretty visible colors. Otherwise, he couldn't see many colors. He sighed and moved down the stairs of his manor towards the kitchen. He was thirsty and it had been a while since he had last feed and he wasn't going to feed off of the human woman. No, not yet.

Mayumi looked at the window and walked to it slowly, making sure not to make too much noise. She knocked on it softly and then tried to open it. "Damn..." she cursed when it wouldn't. She would have to break it with something.

A little later after some searching, she had found something that would pick open the lock on the door, a hairpin on one of the dressers. She quietly twisted it until she heard a click and opened the door slowly. No one in the hallway for now, so she would try to sneak away as best as she could. Though with Renjiro, she didn't think it was going to be so easy to do. He had excellent hearing after all.

There was a squeak on the floorboards as Mayumi was sneaking around the upstairs hallway. Renjiro heard this. Someone was upstairs that wasn't supposed to be. The maids were all downstairs doing what they usually did. No one was supposed to be upstairs. Renjiro stood to his feet, heading upstairs as quickly as he could. Practically sprinting to get there. He saw that the door was open as he stood down the hallway. Further down he caught Mayumi's form down the hallway. Her smell was in the hallway. He quickly walked down the hallway until he was right behind Mayumi. His arms wrapped around her, one arm going around her waist and the other arm around her neck. He had pretty strong and had a strong grip.

She wasn't going anywhere. "Trying to leave, are you pet?" He wasn't through with her. "Now I can't trust you alone by yourself. This means I have to go through all this trouble as to keep you with me at all times. Lucky for me I have the items to keep you in place."

He picked her up, bridal style and began to walk down the hallway towards another room. Once inside it showed various things, all things one would use for a pet. He picked up a chain and a collar and leash and threw her to the floor. He then placed the shackles around her wrists and the collar around her neck. Hooking the leash to it he smiled down at her. "How does that feel, love? Is it too tight?" He had a sick and twisted smile on his face.

Mayumi tugged at the chains, trying to force them off. "You're disgusting...and it fits perfectly..." she said scowling at him. Of course, he couldn't see it but you could feel anger and animosity from the woman. She wished Sanzo would come...she wanted him to; she just wanted to be safe in his arms again.

But no, she was here being chained like a dog to a spider demon. "You won't break me asshole, I'm like a rock" she said turning her face away from him, looking for some way out. If she could find the front door and somehow get out of these constraints, she'd be free again.

Renjiro grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to her feet. He had one end of the leash, which was a chain, in his hand and gave it a tug. The tug would make her fall forward into him. Once she was leaning into him, he wrapped his arms around her, his head bending down towards her ear. He gave a light chuckle. "Rocks can be broken with enough force. I have just enough force to break you... tame you... make you mine. And your little boyfriend, even if he does find where you are, he won't be able to kill me. So much for your little dream, right?" He pushed her away a bit and began to walk out of the room, tugging on the leash, making her follow him.

She followed, only because she refused to be dragged on the ground. He was only parading around with her until he got tired and killed her. Mayumi knew she had to find some way out of here, even if it meant dying to leave. She was no one's bitch, especially not a demon. "Why do you want me? I'm not anything more than a human" she said through gritted teeth. "Tell me now..."

He looked over his shoulder at her form, trying to see her, but there really wasn't enough light to see her full form. "I like things I can't have... you've always seemed too damn out of my reach... but even now that I have you, you're so damn stubborn that you seem out of my grasp. But mark my words, I will have my way. I always have my way."

He headed down the stairs, making it to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and tied the leash to the table leg. Even if she tried she could not get out of it. She would be forced to sit there. He grabbed a wine glass and an unmarked bottle. He sat down across from her and poured himself a glass. The contents were a rich dark red color. Either it was some red wine or it was blood. The latter of which seeming to be more correct.

She stared at him as he poured himself something to drink. Hopefully it wasn't blood, but if it was wine and she drank any...well, she would be a very different person from now. "Pouring yourself some nourishment? I hope you choke on it" she said tapping her bare foot on the ground in irritation. He made sure she couldn't get up and run, damn him for not being an actual idiot. When he got his prey, he held onto it tight, that much credit she would give him. "There's only one person who will ever have a place in my heart and it will _never_ be you" she stated stubbornly.

Renjiro looked over at her as he set the bottle down in front of him. He smirked smile. "Thirsty?" He pushed the bottle over towards her. If she drank it she'd be in for quite a surprise. She probably thought it was wine. The bottle was right in her reach if she wanted some of it. He brought the glass up to his lips and took a rather large drink from the glass.

His smile faded ever so slightly. "I never intended to change your heart. As far as I am concerned you can hate me all you want. In fact, I want you to hate me. I thrive off your hate and detest for me. It makes me feel stronger. So you're welcome to hate me, despise me, and loathe me, all you want." He set the glass down on the table. His long slender finger moving to the rim of the cup as he slowly moved his finger around it.

Mayumi felt her throat getting drier from what he was doing to the cup. Damn him, she should have eaten that tray of food she was given. Knowing Renjiro, he probably would have put poison in it just to off her quickly. She picked up the glass and sniffed it. The smell of blood made her sick and she put it back down.

"You're sick..." she said in a whispered voice. The smell and look of blood brought back too many memories for her, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of him. "So I'm allowed to hate you? I know that's something I do well you rapis," she said with loathing.

"I'm not sick... this is how I live" he said, grabbing the bottle. He stood up and opened a cabinet. Inside had many types of wine bottles. All seeming to be different types of wine. He pulled out a bottle and took the corn off it with a corkscrew. He then placed the newly open bottle in front of Mayumi. This one was wine.

"Have fun." He sat down and brought the glass of blood to his lips and took another drink from it. "And I'm not a rapist. When you're not enjoying it, then I'm a rapist."

She glared at the wine and pushed it away, not wanting to get drunk around him. Sanzo would be no question to be drunk around, but she didn't need to make things worse for herself. "That's fine, I'm not thirsty...and I did not enjoy it..." she said turning her face away. Thank Buddha he could not see the blush on her face right now, she remembered enjoying the sex once she had gotten used to him. Damn him, he was right. "Just leave me alone...I don't wish to be bothered with you."

Renjiro was smirking some. Listening to her speak. "Do I bother you that much?" He stood up and moved over towards her. He brought her to her feet and pushed her over the table, so she was leaning over it. Thankfully the wine was out of the way and did not get tipped over. He pushed up the dress she was wearing, exposing her behind, his hand ran over her smooth flesh, down towards her inner thigh. "I could really bother you." He said in a sensual tone. That smile playing over his features still.

Mayumi sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tightly. "No...you don't bother me. You're nothing more than a flea" she said trying to move from the position they were in. She felt vulnerable and she was vulnerable, now she could sympathize with Ming if she got out of here alive. "I'm not some slut Renjiro, I am not one to fall for any charms you _think _you have" she said closing her legs together.

His hand was between her legs as she closed them. He pulled his hand free from between her thighs. The dress she was wearing was still hiked up above her hips. "A flea am I?" He brought his leg between hers and pried them apart. It would only take a matter of moments for him to be inside her, and then what would she do? He felt like taking her right here and right now. His pants growing tighter as he thought about it. But before he did any of that he would have to teach her first. His hand moved between her legs, one of his fingers moving to her sex. That finger ran over her lower lips slowly.

She let out a small gasp and felt his fingers come inside her. Mayumi bit down on her lip, trying not to moan while he violated her. This position was taught to her by the man she loved, and some demon was using it against her. "Stop it!" she yelled at him and tried to move away again, only using more force this time. "Keep your fucking pants on and stay away from me!"

Renjiro had his leg between hers so she couldn't close her legs all the way. His finger was moving inside her. As she tried to get away, his free hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her into the table. If it were a contest between strength, Renjiro would win. His demonic blood made it easy for him to overpower these women. "Stay still" he demanded with a bit of a growl.

Mayumi groaned as his fingers moved inside of her. The feel of her body being shoved into the table was nothing nice and it may have left bruises on her skin. "Bastard..." she spat at him with a low growl. She felt a hot sensation between her legs and held back silent moans that escaped her throat.

Renjiro's nails were digging into her neck. If she was going to call him a rapist, he was going to act like a rapist. He pulled his finger away from her sex and began to take off his pants. He was quite skilled to do such a thing with only one hand. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and they began to slide down him. He wasn't completely stiff yet. His hand moved over his member and slowly began to stroke himself. Just these touches alone, he began to grow stiffer. Soon he was ready for this and let go of her neck. He spread her cheeks, the head of his member right at the hole.

"Don't...don't do this to me...think about what you're doing" she begged with tears clouding her eyes. "I won't call you anything again, I swear…" She didn't want this, she wanted to kill him for what he was doing. Why did she always have to be weak in the end? "Just don't do this to me..." she said in a low voice, feeling slight pain in her neck now.

"It's too late for that, I'm sorry." He pushed into her with a bit of force. Since no lubrication was using there would be some friction and it would probably not feel too good for her. He slowly began to slide in and out of her, his hand returning to her neck to keep her still.

Mayumi cried out in pain, feeling him rub against her walls with so much friction. It felt like he was ripping her apart from the inside with his member. She let her head rest on the table, her eyes staring at the wall blankly. She would not show any weakness to him, it was obvious from the moans of pain she let out.

"Still think I'm a bastard? An asshole? Good." His voice was dark as he continued to thrust into her. "I'm not a nice guy and I think you've mistaken me for someone who's just going to let you go. I plan on keeping you here for a long time. That is until you get boring to me. Then I'll simply kill you and dump your body somewhere that'll be out of the way. Believe me, I'll kill you as slowly as possible. I'll make it so gruesome that you'll be begging for me to just get over with it and kill you." He let out a small moan, he needed to finish this quickly. His hips began to move a little faster into her tiny hole.

She grimaced at the words that ran through her head. Mayumi Chiharu refused to live and die that horribly and from the way he was acting, she wouldn't be let go of for awhile. He wanted to tame her like some wild animal, and she was so stubborn by nature that it was just the equivalent of doing so. As he went faster, she bit down on her lower lip and drew blood, not wanting to let him know how much it hurt.

"Renjiro? Fuck you" she cursed at him softly and a small grin on her features.

"Hm...I intend to. Over and over again. Until you're a worn out marionette." He could feel the tightening in his stomach as he continued to thrust into her. He was moving pretty fast, and it probably didn't feel the greatest. Soon he had his climax and was releasing his seed into her tiny hole. He pulled out, letting go of her to pull up his pants. After they were buttoned and zipped he forced her back down onto the table. He was standing beside her now. His face right beside her ear.

"In ways, I pity you."

"I pity you more, you can't even get laid unless you force a woman to do it. You're an ass...and you'll never love anyone or anything" she said spitting in his face and grinning evilly. She could feel the air on her body and shivered from it. "Fix my dress now, don't just leave me like this Spiderman."

Renjiro wiped away the blood that she had spat on his face. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his trench coat. He moved around her he pulled down the dress so that she was covered and then sat her down in the chair.

"MIKA!" he yelled. Soon, a maid came down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was. "Fix her something to eat... make sure she eats it. If she doesn't eat it then call me." He then left the room.

Mayumi glared at the servant then turned away. "You shouldn't listen to him, he's an ass...and how can you stand a woman to be treated like this? You should do something to help me get out of here...or at least live" she said to the maid. Mayumi knew her words fell on deaf ears so she sighed and watched the maid shuffle around the kitchen instead.

The maid seemed to ignore everything that Mayumi had been saying. She didn't want to go against Renjiro's orders or else she would be killed very slowly. She looked back to the woman and gave her a weak smile before grabbing some supplies and making some food to eat. It was around noon by now and she was making her some curry. She was focused on what she was doing at the moment. Renjiro moved up the stairs towards the library. If the maid yelled he would be able to hear her.

"You don't have to make me anything, I'm not hungry" she told her. Her stomach betrayed her and growled nearly as loud as Goku's on a day when he hadn't eaten anything. She smiled some at the thought, wondering if she would ever see the party again. Sanzo and his trigger-happy self, Gojyo trying to find a woman every night they were in a town, Hakkai and Ming spending time together, Goku eating up everything in a restaurant. The thought of these things made her cry a little.

Soon the food was done and the maid was placing a bowl down in front of her with some utensils. She smiled to the girl. "Please... you should eat before Renjiro decides to come down and check on you. He'll be upset if you don't eat now."

"I don't care if he gets upset and has a temper tantrum like a child" she said taking a chopstick in her hand as best as she could and started to eat. At least she knew it wasn't poisoned, she watched the maid most of the time.

The maid bowed slightly and sat down where Renjiro usually sat. She liked the chair and it was easy to watch and make sure she was eating everything.

Mayumi felt a little uncomfortable eating in front of the maid and ate slower than usual. She would give the woman credit on the editable food but not for her being so weak. "Why do you work here? Why don't you leave? Renjiro is a horrible person" she told her while finishing off the bowl of curry and pushing it away.

The maid blinked slightly at the woman. "I feel sorry for master Renjiro. I do not wish to leave him when he really needs someone around. You may see him one way, but that is not the way he truly is. Sure he does things that are sins and wrong to do, but he has his reasons to do things like that. Did you even know Renjiro is blind and can't see much? He can maneuver around easily, it's his other senses." She gave a smile and sat there watching her.

Mayumi scoffed and put her hands in her lap. "He doesn't seem to show me any compassion so why should I do the same for him? I see no reason to feel sorry for a youkai, let alone a blind one. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go allow him to beat me to death. I would rather die than do anything else for Renjiro" she said standing up and shaking the chains on her wrists. "Go get him so I can leave out of this stuffy kitchen" she told the maid with a glare.

The maid nodded and quickly left the room. She headed up the stairs towards the library and bowed in front of Renjiro. "She is finished eating."

"Good."

He stood up and began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. He looked to her as he walked in. He couldn't see much but that wasn't something new to him. He untied the chain that was around her neck from the leg of the table and yanked her away from the room. He was heading towards the bedroom. Not the one he had placed her in but the one that was the master bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and tied her to the head board of the bed. She wouldn't be going anywhere. He then walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Renjiro had plans for her, but because he was trying to break her… it would be difficult since she was a priestess.

He assembled a few maids in the library and paced in front of them, thinking. "As you can tell, we have a… visitor of sorts. Now because I wish to show a little hospitality, I'll need your help. You all know my tastes, and I'd like to give her some of them. Mika, you will go find some more clothing for her to wear… and some nice lingerie wouldn't be bad just make sure I can see it."

"Right sir…" she said with a bow before walking off.

"Alright then… Karin, you'll be in charge of fixing her meals and make sure she eats them at least halfway. I can't starve her now can I?"

"Very good thinking sir." That maid walked off as well. He turned to the last maid, a mousy one with brown hair and was his newest.

"Ah, as for you… Lailin, I want you to personally be in charge of making sure my new pet stays beautiful and clean."

She nodded and ran off, going to her duty immediately and left Renjiro by himself. He smirked and stood at the window, catching the rays of light that shone in through the curtains. So he had bagged himself a priestess. He would eventually drain her, but not until he had to. On the contrary, he found this to be at his advantage. He needed an heir… and would die soon considering that spider demons did not live very long… so using Mayumi as a means to birth an heir sounded like a splendid idea. The only problem he had to deal with now was the Sanzo party who he knew would eventually try to search for her. It would take awhile, but hopefully give him enough time to impregnate the woman. If he could not, then he would just drain her. Yes, a great plan.

He sighed and went off to his room awhile later, knowing that both Lailin and Mika would be done with their duties. Renjiro unlocked the master bedroom and smiled at the sight he saw. A sleeping Mayumi, dressed in what he made out to be a laced lingerie outfit. He sure did know how to pick them. The spider demon sauntered over to her and ran a long nail through some of her hair, catching the scent of freshly washed skin. So he had made his pet tired? That was the plan… and the maids remembered to keep on her leash like good girls.

He brought his lips above hers and gave her a kiss, a deep one that involved tongue. She moaned into his mouth, opening her eyes slowly. He placed both his hands on the sides of her head to keep her from moving as his mouth moved to the exposed tops of her breasts. The outfit was covering enough for modesty, but her ample breasts were a bit bigger than most.

"Get off me you rapist!" she yelled before wiggling her body away. He growled and used one hand to yank at the leash that was tight."Stop moving… I've already hurt you enough unless you want more. I'm just exploring what's mine now."

"I'm not yours… I'm San-"

"Say it and I'll fuck you again… and this time I will not prep you either."

She bit her tongue and turned her head away, looking around the room. Earlier, she had spotted a knife of sorts but now it seemed to go missing right when she needed it. "Why? I don't understand… you should know the consequences of violating a priestess."

"I do… and I don't care. You waste such beauty when you cover up and pride yourself on staying virtuous and godlike. Not to mention…" Now he moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, toying with the chain that kept her tied to the bedpost, not enough to hurt her but just out of boredom. "You aren't exactly a goddess now. You've already had sexual relations with a man… a monk himself, but still you broke one of your own rules. Does it matter if you screw another?"

Mayumi glared at him and sighed. "Of course! You're a demon… an evil demon to me personally. I love him… I do… and I never say it enough, but he was the only one ever truly worthy to me. I promised myself to Kami, but I broke that promise because I fell in love. It was only natural that I stay true to that one man." She felt as if she were speaking to a brick wall and gave up on explaining it to him. "Forget it…"

Renjiro smirked and reached over, taking the collar off her neck. "I understand… but frankly, it's all a bit too perfect… and because you are so very holy Mayumi… that is more than enough reason for me to want you all to myself." He stood up and placed the collar and chain on the ground. "You won't escape so easily… nor will you defeat me, so there's no need to keep you under lock and key. If you get out of hand, I'll just punish you. It makes sense." He could feel her glare, and that suited him just fine.

"So… get used to sleeping with me… in both ways. I'm going to make you a sex addict."

"You and what fucking army?" she hissed.

"I need no army when I have the power of seduction…"

* * *


	31. Ryo's Back! Note from the Author

Hi everyone! It's been some time, hasn't it? Well I'm back for good this time, though I do have quite a few updates. First off, I want to say happy belated New Years and welcome to a new decade (that I personally hope is better than the last one)! I have been SOOO busy over the past nine months and no... I was not pregnant, so do not worry about that.

I am now in college, a freshman, nineteen years old (sounds normal enough). I put all of my stories on hold to get my shit together as far as schooling goes, so here I am and a high school graduate. This also means that my writing will be TONS better because of all the writing classes I am taking now. I'm working on finding a job so I can save up for nice things like anime/game conventions, a car, and AN APARTMENT. Truly, I need to be on my own and hope it happens soon. It would help in terms of my writing motivation. Really, who can concentrate with their mother or siblings in the background bothering them and interrupting the creative flow?

Now, my story... will be taken down very soon if it already is not. I plan to go back, revamping, doing some HEAVY editing with characters, storyline/plot, action, and even the sex scenes. Do forgive me if that makes my more devoted readers upset, but it means that you get more bang for your buck. I get to work on my writing skills, you all get a better story, and everyone wins in the end. I apologize for not giving everyone the story they've been waiting for, but I listened to all the reviews and I'm taking a number of things into consideration. A fair amount of the newer things will stay the same... while early chapters will be edited to near perfection. Hey, I might even keep in killed off characters *hint hint* so PLEASE be on the lookout for the new version of These Holy Yet Demonic Eyes!

Note: If you want to just say hi, ask me a question about myself in general or the story... leave a review like normal or e-mail me at . NO SPAM. Spam is not nice.


End file.
